


Diary of an Archmage

by Iustitia2006



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: College of Winterhold - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Whiterun, Windhelm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 133,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iustitia2006/pseuds/Iustitia2006
Summary: The story of how Liliana Silver-Flame came to be the Archmage of SkyrimA story of magic, friendship, love, war, adventure and family.After waking up in Skyrim one day Liliana discovers her talent for magic and makes a new home in Whiterun. All things go pretty well until Ulfric Stormcloak shows up. And when numerous daedric princes make their appearance things get even more out of hand.





	1. 4E 196 – Sun’s Height 8th

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tagebuch einer Erzmagierin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453140) by [Iustitia2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iustitia2006/pseuds/Iustitia2006). 



> Okay, so this started out as a German fanfic but somehow I decided to continue in English. The beginning of the story (the first two chapters) is still not translated, but I'll get to that eventually.  
> Update: I finally managed to translate one of the chapters and added it. Now only the first chapter is missing, but I'm working on that!

The next morning I woke up completely relaxed. Not quite awake I snuggled deeper into my covers, smiling happily into my pillow. What a wonderful dream. So vivid and full of details. When I stretched my foot suddenly collided with something hard. What was that? I sat up, pulled the covers away and then it hit me: the dream was no dream but the last day and the hard thing was the bed-warmer.

After climbing out of bed completely I moved over to my wardrobe to pick the clothes for the day. This time I chose a dress that I could actually get on by myself. A quick brush through my hair, then I left my room. I had barely closed the door behind me, when the door across the hall opened and little Nelkir shot out of the room. Without warning he put his little arms around my hips.

“Good morning, Liliana!”, he chirped happily.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

The boy let go of me and nodded eagerly.

“Yes! And I've had a dream too! Of flying fish! They were thiiiiiiis big!”, Nelkir said and indicated the size of the fish with his arms.

“That big? Well that is incredible”, I answered and gently guided the boy towards the stairs. Together we made our way to the breakfast table. We seemed to be early though as nobody but the usual guards was in the main hall. In this moment Gerda – the servant from yesterday – stepped into the hall, carrying a few plates.

“Ah good morning, dears. It will be a while still till breakfast.”, she greeted Nelkir and myself.

“Can I help?”, I asked, but Gerda shook her head.

“No, no. Fianna and myself will handle this. Why don't you go and enjoy the beautiful sunrise over Whiterun?”, she answered.

I wanted to object, but Gerda's look made me fall silent. Instead I shoved the Jarl's youngest offspring outside. A smile appeared on my face as I watched the city in the light of the slowly rising sun. A beautiful place. Happily Nelkir climbed down the stairs to the big tree – Hamlof had told me it was called Gildergreen. I followed and happily smiling I sat down on a bench.

“Good morning.”, a deep voice pulled me from my bliss.

I turned my head and saw the warrior brothers Vilkas and Farkas..

“Good morning”, I answered with a smile.

Vilkas sat down on the bench with me while Farkas remained standing. Slowly Farkas moved his foot over the ground. It was a weird gesture. Such a big and strong man and such a childish gesture.

“I knew we'd have an opportunity to speak. You are up early, Liliana of the Jarl's family.”, Vilkas said, ignoring his broter's behavior.

“Silver-Flame. I'm Liliana Silver-Flame. But Liliana will be just fine.”

“Ah a woman who values names. Good to know. So tell me, Liliana, what have you done so far and where? No offense but I wonder why there is a member of our beloved Jarl's family that I have never even heard of.”

Immediately I blushed, searching for words. But before I even had an somewhat plausible explanation ready, Nelkir raised his voice:

“Liliana came home from faaaaaaaaaar away. Wasn't there for a long time. But Pa says she is home now and now we can play every day!”

I stared at the little boy. Somehow his words were even true. But I was surprised how clearly the boy had expressed himself. A few moment nobody said anything, but then Vilkas shrugged. For the moment he seemed satisfied.

“And how do you want to spend time in our beautiful city? Something tells me you don't want to sit around uselessly like the rest of nobility.”, he said with a hint of a smirk.

“Magic.”, I said at once without thinking about how most Nords thought about it. Vilkas frowned. I could see how his opinion of me dropped. Hastily I added:

“But I'm also looking for work. Something useful. For payment of course.”

“Can you use a sword?”

“Probably not.”

Vilkas raised a brow.

“Probably? What kind of answer is that?”

Again my face turned bright red.

“I, uhm”, I stammered, “I never tried to be honest.”

“Farkas! Vilkas!”, a harsh female voice suddenly cut through the quiet morning.

Farkas flinched visibly, while Vilkas only turned to Jorrvaskr – the meadhall of the companions – slowly. A grim looking female marched towards us. She had a face paint in form of three parallel black stripes that had me thinking about the claws of a wild predator.

“Aela, what do you want?”, Vilkas asked, almost bored.

“There's a job. Now.”, she answered.

Vilkas sighed and got to his feet.

“Liliana, we will have to finish our conversation yet another time, I'm afraid. And maybe you'll know whether you can use a sword until then.”, he said.

I smiled and watched Aela and the two warrior brothers leave for Jorrvaskr.

 

For a while I enjoyed the quiet of the morning in Whiterun, while Nelkir was happily playing nearby. But after some time it was time for breakfast and so we returned to Dragonsreach. The table was set for breakfast now and the inhabitants of Dragonsreach just sat down. Nelkir left my side and rushed to the breakfast table, while I only hesitantly took my place next to Farengar. Without a word the mage placed a sweetroll on my table. He didn't even say good morning.

Balgruuf however asked how I was feeling:

“How was your first night in your new room? I hope it wasn't too cold.”

The adults in the room looked at me – only Farengar was too busy with his own thoughts. A Nord shouldn't be bothered by the cold much and so the Jarl's question seemed a little out of place.

Quickly I shook my head while swallowing a bite of my sweetroll.

“No it wasn't cold. The bed was nice and warm.”, I assured him.

“I wish I could say the same of my bed.”, Hrongar commented, earning him a scolding glare from Balgruuf.

“What?! It has been ages since a pretty woman warmed my bed. I can at least wish for it!”, Hrongar defended himself.

“Find one that is willing to marry you, brother, and your bed will always be warm.”, Balgruuf replied.

“Marriage! Bah! I am a weapon! Forged for war and not for rusting in front of a cozy fire. I just need a bit of … care now and then. To stay smooth.”

“Stop talking like that. Look at Liliana, she is ashamed of your words!”, Balgruuf finally said.

I could feel how all the eyes turned to me. My face a deep red I averted my gaze and stared at my plate.

A rough laugh escaped Hrongar.

“Oh an honorable maiden! I apologize, Liliana, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable.”, the Nord managed to get out between laughs.

“It's okay”, I murmured and reached for some fruit nearby just to have something to do.

Luckily for me the rest of the conversations this morning went more smoothly. Like the day before Proventus told Balgruuf about the tasks of the day. Irileth had security concerns. Balgruuf looked bored. Hrongar remained quiet for the rest of the breakfast, just like the children. Towards the end of the meal Farengar honored us – or me to me exact – with the blessing of hearing his voice:

“Wear something warm, Liliana, we will spend the morning outside.”

A bit critical I looked at him from the side.

“Why?”

“First of all, because I as your mentor say so”, Farengar snapped, “and secondly because I want you to learn a thing or two about the plants nearby. It is important for alchemy. And I want to teach you the basics at least today.”

 

Covered in warm furs and armed with a basket I marched through the city with Farengar a little while later.

With a smirk I had to think of my pathfinding in Morrowind: I had almost never used roads. Instead I had jumped down and floated up everywhere. Simply the most direct way. I didn't have this option now though. I needed to stick to the roads. I didn't know where we were going and this was real life and not a game. I probably would have broken all my bones if I actually jumped down anywhere.

During our hike Farengar didn't say a single word. Instead he kept marching on to the city gates. At the stables right outside the gates I noticed a huge black stallion. He stood there majestically and threw his head back.

“That's Shadow. The private stallion of the Jarl. Won't let anyone ride him except Balgruuf himself.”, Farengar explained, noticing my glances at the animal.

“He is beautiful. But I can't ride anyway.”, I replied.

“Carriages are much more comfortable, even though they are also more slowly.”

“I don't think I will go anywhere anytime soon, so I don't think that matters.”

For a while Farengar looked at me thoughtfully.

“Mundus is a nice place to live”, he finally said, “not always easy, but a good place.”

I stared at the mage. Did Balgruuf tell him where I come from? A slight smile appeared on Farengar's lips.

“It is obvious you are not from here. You have such a... extraplanar feel about you. But don't worry. Most people won't even be able to feel that and those who do will most likely see it as a sign of your talent.”

“And you still want to train me? And how did you know I haven't been trained already?”

“Again, you had a certain feel to you. When I saw you, I knew you had great potential, but hadn't used it yet. Probably not even on accident. Which is unusual.”

“Well, magic isn't a common thing in my home. And when there is magic it is ... more subtle. No flames shooting from fingertips. In general people think of magic as a pipe dream.”

“What a shame. But it explains why you haven't used your talent at all. Nobody likes to hear they are crazy. Even though that brings a certain freedom with it.”

The mage smirked to himself. He has probably been called crazy more than once in his life.

In silence we moved on, until Farengar made a few steps away from the road. He leaned down and plucked a tiny red flower from a small bush.

“A red mountain flower. Good to refresh magical energies.”, he explained, while picking more flowers and placing them into the basket. We kept wandering around like this for a while. Always in sight of the road, but never on it. Our basket got filled with a multitude of plants. Farengar explained all of them to me. A few times I tried to find out why Farengar wanted to train me, but he blocked every attempt at the topic. He only talked about alchemy all morning. So I gave up after a time and tried to remember as much as possible about the magical properties of all the plants in the area.

When we finally returned to Dragonsreach around lunch, my head felt dizzy. Too much information. And I had really believed the time for study was over after my graduation. What a mistake!

 


	2. 4E 196 - Sun’s Height 14th

My first week in Skyrim flew by. Most of the time I spent with studies for and with Farengar. Actually I very rarely left Dragonsreach at all. But I had to admit, I rather liked it. Magic seemed to be exactly what had been missing in my life so far. It was exciting and there was always something new to discover.

When we were all sitting at the breakfast table that morning, the doors of Dragonsreach suddenly burst open. A man wearing light armor in blue and a blue cloak embossed with a bear entered. Without hesitation he made his way to Balgruuf and knelt known submissively.

"What do you want?", Balgruuf asked without interrupting his breakfast.

"Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun, I come in the name of my lord Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm. He'd like to announce his visit here and will arrive in three days."

Balgruuf sighed, but nodded.

"Very well, the guest quarters will be ready. You shall not lack anything until your lord arrives."

The man got to his feet, bowed and left Dragonsreach again.

Dumbfolded I looked after him.

"What was that?", I bursted out.

"Politics", Balgruuf answered.

He didn't seem to wish to explain the matter any further and so I didn't ask. At least until I was alone with Farengar in his laboratory:

"What kind of guy was that? Who is this Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak and what is Windhelm? And what's happening here?"

Annoyed Farengar sighed. He hated questions that were not related to my studies. Nontheless he stepped to a big map of Skyrim and pointed at a region in the northeast.

"This is Windhelm.", he explained, "one of the holds of Skyrim. Ulfric Stormcloak is the Jarl of said hold. I have no idea what this is all about. It is rather unusual for Ulfric to visit us - we're not exactly on good terms. Of course we still can't refuse to offer hospitality. We will see what he's about. Now back to the really important matters..."

Farengar said more, but I didn't pay any attention. A Jarl would be visiting. That felt really important. Of course I asked myself how I should behave. Balgruuf might ignore all formalties with me, but another yarl might see that differently. And I didn't want to offend our guest or start a war simply because I behaved wrong.

 

A small lightning bolt hit me on the arm and snapped me back to reality.

"Do you even listen to me, Liliana? This is important!", Farengar snapped.

Embarrassed I lowered my head and rubbed my arm. Of course I hadn't heard a word of what he had said.

Farengar sighed.

"Once again: we will deal with the weaving of magical traps today. Always remember where you but them, the magical lines will vanish after the spell is completed. Of course a talented mage will still be able to find magical traps. But it is always good to know where you put your traps. You don't want anyone to step on them on accident."

I nodded and Farengar continued:

"I'll show you how it's done. We will cast the trap on this piece of leather. Simply as a reminder where the trap is.

 With these words he laid down a big piece of leather on the ground between us. Without further warning he started to cast the spell. His fingers twitched into well practiced sets of movements while he incanted the magical words. Unlike his normal spellcasting he didn't murmur at all. It was clear that he wanted me to understand everything. While Farengar was casting the spell, I noticed thin energy lines on the piece of leather. Here a rune, there a magical number, there a line connecting both. Finally the whole thing glowed intensely once and then paled. To my surprise though the central rune kept glowing quite brightly. I was also able to see the other lines of the traps, though that was more a sensing than a seeing with my physical eyes. Farengar nodded, satisfied.

"Here we go, a little frost trap. If you'd step on the leather it will activate."

"But how is that supposed to work as a trap?", I objected, "I mean, the trap is farely visible and wouldn't everybody simply step around it?"

Farengar frowned, stared at the leather, stared at me and back at the leather. Finally he handed me paper and quill.

"Draw what you see.", he demanded.

And so I did my best to draw the trap. The bright glowing central rune and the thinner other lines. I handedf the paper back.

"The dotted lines are more... like a memory of light. Like on the ring.", I explained and indicated the magical ring Farengar had given me.

"Fascinating", the mage murmured, you are truly talented. Usually very talented mages only get a sense of the center rune - easy to miss - but this...You are truly talented."

Completely confused I looked at the trap: it was still very visible, glowing lines on the piece of leather. Impossible to miss. And I also felt it: a slight tingling on my whole body. I squatted down to have a closer look at the trap.

"I think I can dispel it.", I finally said with my gaze on the energy lines.

Farengar raised a brow.

"I mean, the pattern is complex, but not too complex. There's a structure in it. If I can redirect the energy here...", I murmured.

"Try it."

So I got to work. I looked at the trap in it's complete form, concentrated on it. And as I did the lines became even more visible. I had read a book about directing energy, but never tried something like this before. But I knew how to do it - in theory. I concentrated on the energy of the trap, felt the trep - and then everything turned ice cold. I had activated the trap.

Farengar laughed: "Not that easy, eh? It is possible to dispel traps, but it is difficult. Especially if the one casting the trap is so much more experienced than yourself. It is easier to simply avtivate the trap from a distance by casting a spell on it."

I nodded and rubbed my arms, freezing.

"Now it's your turn. You saw the movements, heard the words. Cast a frost trap.The energy flow is like frostbite, except you focus the energy into the rune instead of releasing it at once."

I stared at Farengar. What he wanted was impossible! Nobody was able to copy a spell after having seen it only once. But impossible or not, Farengar expected me to cast a frost trap now.

Still freezing I closed my eyes and concentrated. I saw Farengar's movements before my inner eye, heard his words. Then I started casting the spell. But my fingers were still a bit numb from the trap and so my movements were sloppy. In addition to that I was certain that I only got half of the words correctly. If at all. In the end it wasn't really surprising that it didn't work. Only a sad glimmer of the central rune, then everything vanished into nothing. I simply wasn't able to ban the energy on the piece of leather.

Farengar sighed.

"You really are a book type, aren't you? Your apprenticeship will be very expensive.", he said while he grabbed one of the books on his table and handed it to me.

"Here. this book contains the spell. Study it. And after lunch I want you to cast a frost trap, fire trap and lightning trap. YOu should be able to do that once you understand the frost trap. You can practice on the balcony."

With a dismissive gesture he sent me away.

Armed with the book I made my way to my chamber. I started reading before I was even there. As it turned out, I had done everything wrong that can be done wrong with the spell. Wrong words, incomplete gestures, lack of concentration on the energy flow.

A good part of the morning I studied the spell, learned the words, practiced the gestures. Finally I felt ready and made my way to the balcony. I placed the book on the ground in front of me and then started casting. It took me a few tries but finally I managed to cast a complete frost trap. Happy about my own success I hopped around - and directly into the trap, which activated. Cold froze everything for a moment. But the moment passed. Like always the book had turned to dust.  I tried casting the trap again a couple of times until I was absolutely certain I had understood it truly.

Then I moved on to the other energy types. I changed the words a little but even halfway through the casting I knew it wouldn't work. The gestures felt... wrong. So I experimented a little and finally I was also able to cast both a flame trap and a lightning trap.

It was in this moment, when Gerda informed me that lunch was ready, so I headed back to the throne room.

"And?", Farengar greeted me as I sat down next to him.

"I can cast them.", I answered.

Farengar nodded and helped himself to a piece of meat. He seemed satisfied for now, but if course he'd want to see the results of my studies after lunch.


	3. 4E 196 Sun's Height 17th

The next few days were full of hectic business in Dragonsreach. Guest quarters got readied, feasts got prepared. And yet there was always the question what Jarl Ulfric wanted.

On this morning – the Jarl was expected to arrive that day - Gerda helped me into my fur-trimmed dress. She combed my hair and pinned it up elegantly. For a change I actually looked like the high nobility Balgruuf had declared me to be.

With my book about the dragon tongue – Farengar had suggested I learn the language – I sat in a comfy chair near the fireplace. Balgruuf sat on his throne as always, even though he seemed a little more tense today. Even Irileth was even more observant than usually this day.

 

Most of the morning was already over when the doors of Dragonsreach opened. The man who had announced Ulfric's visit a few days ago entered and announced loudly:

„Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm!“

Immediately he stepped to the side and a strong blond man with furlined armor stepped in. He probably was around Balgruuf's age, but I couldn't know for sure. Following the Jarl was a grim looking man, scanning the room for dangers. Obviously the Jarl's housecarl.

Ulfric marched directly up to the throne. He could have been a bit more respectful, I thought. On his way to the throne Ulfric also passed my chair. He stopped, considered me, smiled and bowed to me with the words „Mi'lady“. Immedeately my cheeks turned red again. I had hoped the state of turning red all the time was over, but obviously I was wrong. With another smile Ulfric straightened himself and marched on to the throne. There he lowered his hed respectfully at least.

„Jarl Balgruuf, thank you for the hospitality you are offering.“

Balgruuf nodded.

„Be welcome. My steward will show you your quarters.“

And with these words Proventus stepped forward and led the guests to the guest quarters.

 

“Oh this will be fun.”, Balgruuf sighed as soon as Ulfric and his men were out of the room.

I on the other hand was full of excitement. A Jarl had bowed to me! To me! Apparently my outfit of the day really made an impression.

Balgruuf must have noticed, because he addressed me:

“Don't let him get to your head. He can be charming, if he wants to be, but he uses everyone around him to his needs.”

“I'll keep that in mind.”, I promised.

 

It wasn't until lunch that I saw Ulfric again. He and his men had remained in the guest quarters till now. Probably getting comfortable after the long journey. During the meal I couldn't help but stare at Ulfric. Even though I wasn't into blond men and he was considerably older than myself, I couldn't help but see the handsomeness of our guest.

Ulfric noticed my staring of course.. Half way through the meal he addressed Balgruuf though he kept looking directly at me:

“So, Balgruuf. Since I will be staying at your court, it would be nice to have a few names to connect to all those faces, don't you think?”

For a moment Balgruuf looked like he was to ignore the request, but finally he gave in:

“Well you know my brother Hrongar. My children Frothar, Dagny and Nelkir, my court wizard Farengar Secret-Fire and next to him my sister Liliana Silver-Flame. And of course you have already met my steward and this dunmer lady at my side is my housecarl Irileth.”

I almost chocked on the peace of meat I was eating at the moment. Did Balgruuf just call me his sister? Farengar handed me a cup of mead to swallow my shock as if this was the most normal thing in the world. He didn't seem surprised at my new status. Or at least he didn't show it. Nor did anyone else show any surprise.

Ulfric nodded his thanks, his gaze still locked on me. To hide my shock and surprise I took a few big gulps of mead. It was a bit unusual for me, but Ulfric and his men didn't seem to notice anything. Apparently bored by watching a girl drink, Ulfric finally turned away and started a conversation with his housecarl.

The rest of the meal went smoothly. No more choking, no more surprises. After the meal Ulfric and Balgruuf retreated to Balgruuf's room to discuss something.

I on the other hand saw myself surrounded by the children. During the past few days I had mostly been busy with my studies and that meant little to no time for the kids. But now I couldn't run. Frothar handed me a book about Nord legends and all three looked at me expectantly.

“Can you read for us?”, Frothar asked.

I glanced sideways to Farengar, but he didn't seem to object so I agreed. While the servants cleared the tables the four of us sat down near the fireplace and I began reading.

 

After over an hour of Nord legends I finally closed the book and declared the reading session over. Frothar and Dagny went to play somewhere, but little Nelkir stayed by my side. He looked up at me with huge eyes, obviously glad I finally had time for him again. I smiled. After all he was my nephew now, wasn't he? I could just as well spend some time with him. I gathered myself and held out my hand to the little boy.

“Want to go for a walk?”, I asked.

Nelkir actually cheered, took my hand and together we left Dragonsreach. It was a wonderful day. Clear skies. A perfect day for a walk. Nelkir started chattering about his fantasy adventures. How he killed a huge dragon in his bedroom and how he ordered flying fish to help him defeat the evil king. The boy was quite creative. I always admired how children only needed their imagination to have fun. No rules, no logic, just fun.

On our way through Whiterun we met a dunmer with dark hair and hard eyes. Since I always had a soft spot for dunmer I smiled at her. She stopped, considered both Nelkir and myself for a moment and finally bowed.

“Hi, I'm Liliana Silver-Flame”, I introduced myself.

For a moment the dunmer didn't react at all, but finally she answered:

“I'm Jenassa. It's an honor to meet you, Lady Liliana.”

“There are not many dunmer here in Whiterun. It's nice to meet another one. I always liked the dunmer.”, I babbled on.

Jenassa raised a brow, but didn't comment on my weird liking of the dunmer. Instead she offered her services:

“Well, if you ever need a bow, let me know. Mine's for hire.”

And with these words she bowed again and then walked towards the Drunken Huntsman.

I sighed. Apparently I still needed to practice talking to the common folk of the city. Or maybe they reacted the way they did because I was not supposed to talk to them at all. I was nobility after all.

“Lady Liliana Silver-Flame.”, a voice roared.

I looked up to see Vilkas and his brother Farkas. Both in armor as always. Both covered in blood.

I must have looked shocked because Vilkas started to explain:

“A giant got too close to the city. We dealt with it.”

“A.... giant?”

Vilkas nodded.

“Yes, a giant. After all we don't want our guests to be attacked, do we?”

“It didn't want to go, we killed it.”, Farkas added.

I looked at the two brothers and then glanced down at the child on my hand. Nelkir seemed entirely unimpressed.

“I killed TWO giants! And their mammoths! They invaded the baths and threatened to take Dragonsreach. But I was there, I saved us.”, the boy exclaimed.

Farkas seemed confused, but Vilkas smiled.

“Ah, the young lord is a hero!”, he said softly, leaning down to the child, “You have our thanks.”

Nelkir seemed to grow about a foot, grinning at the warrior.

I couldn't help but smile. Vilkas was really good with kids. Who would have guessed a warrior like him had a soft side? Vilkas straightened again and looked directly at me.

“It is a pleasure to see you again, Lady. “ He hesitated and then added: “We need to go clean our armor, but if you like the two of you can join us. We'll have a mug of mead for the lady and a mug of juice for the lord.”

I nodded and so the four of us walked to Jorrvaskr.

The two warriors strode in like they owned the place and I guess in a way they did. A couple of people were sitting in the hall, but nobody said a thing. Of course Nelkir and I still got odd looks. Vilkas motioned for us to sit down at a table and handed both of us a mug. Without further warning he and Farkas started to strip out of their armor. Naturally my cheeks turned bright red again. Of course they weren't naked. They were wearing pants and simple shirts beneath the armor but it still felt very personal to watch them strip out of their armor. The moment the two brothers were out of their armor they sat down nearby and started to clean their equipment. I still felt like this was very personal and not many people got to see the two brothers without their armor. It was difficult to look at them without turning bright red again. Vilkas noticed of course. He grinned at me.

“Not used to seeing companions without their armor, eh?”, he teased.

“Well I.. uhm... no.”

“It's no big deal. Beneath all that metal and leather we're still simple men.”

“I guess so.”, I said lamely and tried to look up at Vilkas. He was smiling at me. Farkas seemed entirely entranced in his cleaning.

“So, what have you been doing recently? I rarely got to see a glimpse of you.”, Vilkas inquired.

“I spent most of my time with my studies. So many spells! So many things to learn. And Farengar always gives me so much to do!”, I started to enthuse but then stopped. Normally nords simply were not into magic.

“Magic is useless. I prefer to use my fists”, Farkas commented.

“What my brother tries to say is, that you're following a rather unusual path. But still, some training with swords – or maybe just daggers – might be useful.”, Vilkas tried to soften his brother's statement.

I shrugged.

“I don't know if I really need that. I doubt I'll get into any fights. I'm not a warrior. I simply study magic. The most dangerous thing I get to encounter is cutting myself on a piece of paper.”

“Wizards always cause trouble with their experiments.”, Farkas said.

“SOME wizards, maybe. I'm not one of them”, I defended myself.

Farkas shrugged. It didn't seem like I had changed his opinion on wizards at all.

An awkward silence fell. Obviously I wasn't going to be the brother's favorite court member with me dealing in all that magic.

Finally I rose.

“Thank you for your drinks, but Nelkir and I should return to Dragonsreach now.”, I said.

Nelkir looked at his still mostly full mug, but got up, when I motioned him to do so.

“It was a pleasure having you here.”, Vilkas replied, bowed and then let me leave.

With almost hasty steps I dragged Nelkir out of the hall, eager to leave the situation. So much for making friends with the common folk of Whiterun.

 

Back in Dragonsreach I noticed Ulfric standing in Farengar's laboratory. He was staring at the big map of Skyrim. Farengar was nowhere to be seen so I approached Ulfric:

“I, uhm, am sorry Jarl Ulfric, but this area is the private laboratory of the court wizard. He hates it if people step into it uninvited.”

Ulfric looked at me for a long moment. Finally he smiled.

“I am sorry, I did not know. I was simply marveling over the greatness of Skyrim.”

He stepped away from the laboratory and strode to a chair near the fire. It was the chair I had been sitting in a while ago, the book still resting on it.

Ulfric took the book into his hands and nodded.

“A good book. Full of good stories”, he commented, “have you read it?”

“Partially”, I admitted, “I was reading from it to the children earlier.”

Again Ulfric nodded and sat down.

“A good thing to do”, he said while he motioned for me to sit down as well.

I glanced over to the throne, where Balgruuf sat, deep in thought, and then sat down with Ulfric.

“It is important that we teach our young the values of being a true nord.”, Ulfric explained.

Now it was my time to nod, though only out of politeness. For me reading for the children was a bonding experience. It didn't really matter what I read. But I actually wasn't stupid enough to say that out loud. I had a feeling this Ulfric really valued the nord traditions.

“I didn't know Balgruuf had a sister.”, Ulfric said after a moment, changing the topic.

“I uhm, well there was no reason to make my existence known.”, I lied, hoping that my cheeks would not turn red for once.

“I disagree. Such a beauty should be made known to everyone. I'm sure you'd have countless men on their knees, begging for your hand. But maybe that's exactly why you were kept from the public.”

Now I couldn't help but turn bright red again. He had just called me beautiful! Unable to look at Ulfric, I looked at the floor, but he reached out with a strong hand and gently lifted my gaze until I met his.

“You are fit to be a queen. Your eyes are like emeralds. Your skin... so soft.” His thumb gently stroked my face.

I couldn't help but melt. Never before had a man said things like this. At least not in this charming manner. Of course he was bold. Touching the face of a woman you barely knew was probably not considered normal in Skyrim. Or anywhere really. But for some reason I couldn't be mad at Ulfric. Maybe it was his accent. Maybe his confident behavior. Or maybe his sweet words simply hit a spot after my failed attempts to make friends earlier.

There was a cough from the throne. Ulfric let go of my face and we both turned to face Balgruuf, who had risen from his throne and was now making his way towards us.

“I believe Liliana still has some studies that are waiting for her.”, he said calmly when he reached us.

For a moment I thought about disagreeing, but looking into Balgruuf's determined face I didn't. Instead I got up to my feet, curtsied and then rushed into my chambers.

I stayed there for the remainder of the day, simply laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. There was a book next to me, but I was unable to focus on it. My head simply kept spinning back to the feel of Ulfric's strong but gentle hand on my face.

 

 

 

 


	4. 4E 196 – Sun’s Height 18th

_A cold stone wall in my back. Strong arms to the left and the right blocking my way. My knees feel weak. Heart pounding. A soft murmur of words. And then he kissed me. Roughly, forcefully. His body pressed against mine._

 

“'Mi'lady! It's time to get up!”

Gerda was gently shaking me awake. I blinked, confused, my mind still half in my dream. Finally I realized where I was. I sighed.

“Mi'lady it's really time now. Almost time for breakfast!”

I pulled myself out of the bed, unwilling to let go of that rather vivid dream. But I had no choice. Gerda had already prepared the dress for the day. I wasn't even completely out of the bed when she already started dressing me. Then a few quick movements with brush and pins and my hair looked amazing.

“Thank you Gerda.” I murmured.

She smiled and shooed me out of the room.

“Breakfast, mi'lady, breakfast.”

 

When I arrived in the throne room everybody else was already seated. Of course all the heads turned. I could feel Ulfric's gaze and blushed. Of course there was no way he knew I had dreamed about him, but somehow I felt like it was written on my forehead.

Head down, cheeks burning I sat down next to Farengar. He handed me my usual sweetroll and conversations started. Thank the gods! I was able to spend most of the breakfast in silence. Only now and then asking Farengar to hand me something.

 

The breakfast was barely over when I rushed out of the room to the balcony. I simply couldn't be in the same room as the man I just had that very inappropriate dream about. For a while it was all good. I was standing there in the cold wind, watching the city below. It was great to clear my mind.

However, this perfect loneliness didn't last long. Quite suddenly Ulfric stepped next to me. Immediately I blushed and looked away.

“This dress suits you. Fits your eyes nicely”, he said.

“Uhm. Thanks.”

I was still purposely looking anywhere but Ulfric.

“Is anything bothering you? If it is my approach yesterday, I apologize. Not for what I said but for making you uncomfortable.”

“No, no it's not that!”, I blurted out.

“Well what is it then?”, he wanted to know.

My blush deepened and I turned away from Ulfric.

But he wouldn't have any of that. Her turned me around with those strong arms of his and made me look at him.

“And would you PLEASE look at me when I'm talking to you?! Surely I'm not that terrible to look at.

“Not at all.”, I murmured.

Ulfric hesitated. Clearly seeing my burning cheeks. I could almost see the wheels turn in his head. Finally he smiled. He leaned in closely.

“You like me.”, he whispered.

A shiver ran down my spine. It wasn't a question either. He was certain of it. And he was right, wasn't he? Our eyes locked. He smiled smugly – and I melted completely.

“Say it.”, he ordered in a low voice.

“Say what?”, I answered, half dazed by his closeness.

“That you like me.”

He swiftly stepped behind me, whispering into my ear:

“I want you to say it.”

Another shiver down my spine. Thinking was really difficult.

“I.. I.. I like you”, I breathed.

“See, that wasn't so difficult, was it?”

Strong arms encircled me from behind, turned me around gently. My heart almost stopped. He was so close! And damn he smelled good. I couldn't even describe it. It was simply intoxicating. Very.... manly.

He smiled and lifted one hand to cup my face, the other other still holding me. He leaned in and before I could even think anything he pulled me into a gentle kiss. My world stopped. It was just him and me. His strong arms around me. His surprisingly soft lips on mine. His calloused hand on my face. A moment for eternity.

Sadly enough it didn't last an eternity though. Too early the moment ended and Ulfric stepped back.

He smiled apologetically.

“I apologize, Lady Liliana. That was... inappropriate. Good, but inappropriate.”

And with these words he turned and walked back into the building, leaving me alone on the balcony.

 

When I finally followed him, Ulfric was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Balgruuf. Instead Farengar walked up to me.

“Where have you been?”, he wanted to know.

“Balcony”, I answered.

He raised a brow, but didn't inquire further.

“Let's spend some time with alchemy.”, he said instead and walked towards his laboratory.

I followed him, glad to have something to occupy my mind with.

Farengar taught me the finer points of distilling essences from different plants and it was already time for lunch, when we finally took a break.

Sort of at least. I still had so many questions, that even during lunch I kept asking Farengar how to do things and why not to do certain other things. It turned into a quite pleasing discussion.

Balgruuf smiled a little.

“Seems our mages are having a good day.”, he commented.

“We are.”, Farengar answered and then continued to explain the different properties of different mountain flowers.

Ulfric seemed a little confused, didn't say anything though. It was actually the first time he saw me enthuse about something. And it was magic.

 

After lunch Farengar and I retreated to his laboratory once again. We experimented a lot. Well, mostly I did. Farengar mostly stood there, advising me. A rush of excitement flooded me, when I finally created my first potion: a potion to restore magical energies. It wasn't exactly very pure, but still, it was a potion! My very first.

“Well done”, Farengar commented, as he inspected the potion, “A good first one.”

I smiled proudly.

“That should be it for the day. Tomorrow we will talk a bit more about enchantments”, Farengar said.

I smiled again, bowed, and rushed away with my potion. Balgruuf was sitting on his throne and so I approached him.

“I made a potion!”, I exclaimed.

He seemed tired, but smiled.

“Well done. I see your education is coming along nicely.”, he said.

I nodded and rushed to my quarters where I put my first potion on a shelf. I wasn't ever going to use it.

 

On my way back to the throne room I almost ran into Ulfric.

He smiled at me.

“A mage. Who would have guessed.”, he said instead of a greeting.

I couldn't help but grin.

“A happy mage. I just made my very first potion.”, I answered.

“Congratulations, I guess.”

Ulfric hesitated a moment and then added:

“I hope our... encounter this morning hasn't left you offended.”

Still flushed with excitement about the potion I had to think for a moment what Ulfric meant. The kiss of course. It felt so far away now. Magic truly had a way to keep my mind away from all other things, it seems.

I smiled and shook my head.

“No, why should I be offended? It's not like you forced yourself on me.”

Ulfric stepped closer and reached out for my hands.

“It was inappropriate. But I'm glad you are not offended.

“Ulf... Jarl Ulfric, I mean, rest assured you have not offended me at all. I quite enjoyed the kiss, appropriate or not.”, I answered, surprisingly without blushing.

“Well, I hope you don't mind another inappropriate request then. It is my last night here and I would like to invite you to my quarters after dinner. I would like to spend some more time with you before I return to Windhelm.”

He looked at me hopefully and now I couldn't help but blush again. What exactly was he asking of me? Just sitting together, or something... more? His quarters were certainly a rather private place.

“Uhm, yes, I guess?”, I finally got out.

He smiled.

“Wonderful. We shall meet after dinner then.”

He let go of my hands and walked away.

I still didn't know what to think of this. What kind of request was this? And what did it mean? Well, I would certainly find out later.

 

Dinner went smoothly, without further incidents and so it was almost time for me to head to the guest quarters. I had retreated to my own quarters first though, to prepare myself. Though I still didn't know what to prepare for. What if inviting someone to one's quarters was some kind of code here in Skyrim and I simply didn't get it? Had I agreed to share a bed with Ulfric? I certainly wasn't ready for that. After all I barely knew him.

“Calm down, Liliana.”, I told myself, “Everything will be alright. See it as a first date. Nothing ever happens on a first date. Everything will be fine.”

I took a deep breath, straightened my dress and then left for the guest quarters.

 

Ulfric's housecarl was standing guard in front of the door. Apparently he expected me, because he simply opened the door for me when I approached.

The guest quarters were a bit simpler than Balgruuf's rooms, but still quite comfortable. Ulfric was sitting on a table near the fireplace. He was wearing fur trimmed clothes instead of his normal armor. When he noticed me he got up and smiled at me.

“Lady Liliana, such a pleasure. Thank you for coming.”, he greeted me.

I curtsied.

“Jarl Ulfric.”

He stepped forward and then led me to the table. A big bottle of mead was resting on top of it as well as a bottle of wine.

“May I offer you something to drink?”, he asked as I sat down.

I nodded.

“Mead please.”

Ulfric smiled and poured two cups of mead from the bottle and sat down himself.

“A good choice. This is mead from Riften.”

Assuming Riften was a city, I nodded and lifted my cup.

“What shall we drink to?”, I asked.

“To a nice evening!”,Ulfric said at once and I nodded.

“To a nice evening, then.”

Lifting my cup a little higher I took a sip of the mead. It was good. Sweet and mild.

Ulfric watched me. It must have been fascinating, because he didn't drink himself. He simply watched me enjoy the mead. And he smiled. Gods, that smile could melt icebergs.

“I still can't believe you're a mage. Though I guess I could have guessed. With you sitting that close to the court wizard and all that.”, he finally said.

I smiled, taking another sip of mead.

“I'm still in training. Not a grand mage yet. But I'm making progress.”

“It is an unusual path to take.

“People keep telling me. But I'm good at it. So I guess I'm simply unusual.”

Ulfric grinned, finally taking a sip of mead himself.

“You certainly are.”, he agreed, “I have noticed that from the first moment I saw you. Your dark hair.. your emerald eyes. So unlike your brothers.”

“Well, I .. uhm have a different mother. I guess I'm taking after her.”

That was only half of a lie. Actually I took more after my father but for some reason I thought tracing my lineage back to Balgruuf's father was better than to his mother. And I did have a different mother after all.

“I see. Your mother must have been a true beauty then.”

I blushed a little and tried to hide it with another sip of mead.

Ulfric watched me over his cup.

“If you keep drinking at this pace you'll be drunk within an hour.”, he commented with a slight grin.

I sat my cup down carefully. He was right. I wasn't exactly used to alcohol and even if the mead was not strong, drinking too much too quickly would make me rather drunk.

He laughed.

“I didn't mean to keep you from drinking. If you want to get drunk, do so. I will keep it a secret. And make sure you return to your quarters.”

Gently I shook my head.

“No, I don't want to get drunk. I like to remember things, you know.”

He laughed again loudly.

“You are truly a special precious little thing!”

With his free hand he reached out and took my hand in his. I noticed how small my hand was compared to his. How delicate. Ulfric gently moved his thumb over my hand which caused another of those pleasant shivers down my spine. He smiled again. I couldn't help but smile back. For a long while we simply sat there. Looking at each other, not saying a word. It felt like the perfect moment. 

Finally Ulfric lifted my hand to his lips and planted a gentle kiss on it. Oh that man certainly knew how to impress a woman!

It was the start of a really nice evening. We laughed, we talked, we drank mead and later when the bottle was empty wine as well. And all the time he was charming like a Disney prince. All the alcohol wasn't good for me though. While it certainly drained away my insecurities it also made me pass out at some point. So much for making it into my own bed that night.

 


	5. 4E 196 – Sun’s Height 19th

 

Despite all the alcohol I felt pretty good when I woke up the next morning. The bed was nice and warm and I had a pleasant dream. I lifted my head from my pillow – and it was only then that I realized I was not resting on a pillow, I was resting on a man's chest. Ulfric's chest! His naked chest. Which doesn't mean he wasn't wearing anything, but the tunic he was wearing was open and I had rested my head comfortably on the bare skin.

“Oh gods, not again.”, I murmured.

 

I really had a talent for ending up in a Jarl's bed. Only that this was an entirely different situation. This I had brought upon myself. Even though I had absolutely no memory of getting into this bed.

Ulfric's arms pulled me back against his chest. It was a subconscious movement, as he was still asleep. With a sigh I rested my head back on the bare skin. I could hear his heart beating. A slow and steady beat. My heart on the other hand was racing. Ulfric was very close and I could smell that intoxicating scent of his again. Yet I couldn't deny it was rather pleasant to be this close to Ulfric. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. And with the steady beating of his heart I calmed down and finally fell asleep again.

 

Next time I woke it was because of a hand slowly moving through my hair. I looked up to find Ulfric smiling at me.

“Good morning”, he said and kissed me on the forehead.

I closed my eyes for a moment, but then a simple fact hit me: I had no idea how I ended up in this bed to begin with. So I simply asked:

“Uhm. I.. I really don't mean to be rude but, uhm, what exactly am I doing here?”

“Enjoying your lover's company?”, Ulfric answered with a grin and my heart skipped a beat.

I must have looked shocked, because Ulfric started to laugh.

“As much as I wish that were true, we didn't actually share the bed. Well, we did, but not in intimacy. You passed out and I thought you wouldn't mind sleeping here.”, he explained.

“You're still dressed after all. Even though I don't think that dress is comfortable to sleep in.”

He was right. I WAS still wearing my dress. And it was indeed uncomfortable. I sighed and slumped back against Ulfric without thinking about it. He didn't seem to mind though. His hand started to roam my back, which caused me to shiver.

My fogged mind then realized something though.

“What do you mean with: you wish that were true?”, I blurted out, lifting myself up a little, so I could look at his face.

He laughed.

“I am only a man, Liliana. You're beautiful, in my arms, of course I wish we actually shared this bed.” He pushed a stray piece of hair out of my face and continued: “Even though that would be REALLY inappropriate. Not that this is appropriate in any way. You shouldn't even be here. And I certainly shouldn't tell you that I wish we were lovers. If Balgruuf found out I'd probably have his axe handed to me before I can even dress.”

I frowned a little at the last comment, but didn't say anything. It was probably a nord thing. I'd have to ask Farengar about it. For the moment I searched for clues in Ulfric's face that he was joking, but I couldn't find any. He was serious. A Jarl had just admitted that he wanted to be my lover! Of coursed I blushed again. Rather brightly. He smiled and brought his hand up to my face.

“No need to blush, my dear. It is a natural thing really. A man sees a beautiful woman and wants to be with her.”

“You're a Jarl!”, I blurted out.

He smiled again and pushed himself into a sitting position while gently moving me to the side.

“And that is where things get complicated. A Jarl can't simply love a woman.”, he said, sounding a bit bitter as he got out of the bed.

“Nobody cares about an affair or two, but alas, certain rules must be adhered to. One of them being: no affairs with the sister of the Jarl you are visiting. Marry her first.”

I couldn't help but marvel at his body, while he was complaining. He was strong. A warrior. His body hardened by actual battles. Without thinking I crawled to the edge of the bed and reached out to touch his chest.

“That is stupid though. How can you marry someone you haven't even loved before? I mean, what if said person is a terrible lover? You'd be stuck with that person forever.”, I mused, my hand tracing the muscles on Ulfric's chest. Damn this man was well defined.

Ulfric caught my hand and laughed, pulling me out of the bed towards him.

“That set of mind, my dear, will get both of us in trouble.”

There was a knock on the door.

Ulfric sighed, let go of me and made a step back before answering: “What?”

The door opened and Ulfric's housecarl put his head in “My lord, I was informed breakfast is almost ready.”

“Shit, Gerda will be wondering where I am!”, I shrieked and ran out of the room and to my own quarters.

 

Hastily I jumped into my bed, then realized I was still wearing my dress, jumped out of the bed again and started my fight with the dress – which was impossible to get out of without help.

In this moment Gerda knocked and entered my room. She actually chuckled when she saw my futile attempts to get rid of the dress.

“Careful mi'lady, you will snap it.”, she said as she stepped closer and helped me out of the dress.

She didn't comment on it at all. She simply helped me out of the dress and into a new one. Brushed my hair and pinned it up. No questions asked why I was still wearing the dress in the morning. Gerda simply did her job, smiled at me and informed me that breakfast is ready.

 

When I entered the throne room everybody was seated already. Ulfric was wearing his armor again and he smiled at me when I entered. I smiled right back. Balgruuf noticed and raised a brow, didn't say anything though.

After breakfast Ulfric approached me:

“Lady Liliana, if you have a moment.”

I nodded and we both went out to the balcony. There he took both of my hands in his.

“I must go.”, he said, stating the obvious.

“I know.”

“I wish I could stay longer. When I came to Dragonsreach I never expected to meet someone like you.”

I blushed a little but he continued:

“You MUST visit me in Windhelm. As soon as possible. Please promise me that you will come.”

I nodded.

“Of course.”, I promised, even though I had no idea if I could actually keep my promise.

Ulfric smiled, stepped closer and kissed me on the forehead.

“I can't wait to have you as my guest.”, he whispered and stepped back again.

 

An hour later Ulfric and his men were gone and I was standing in Farengar's laboratory. Farengar was explaining the finer details of enchanting various items, but I had problems to concentrate on his words. My mind kept spinning back to Ulfric.

Finally Farengar sighed.

“Liliana, can you at least try to pay attention? What is wrong with you today?”

“Nothing.”

“Don't lie to me. I know something's wrong.”

I hesitated. Farengar looked at me impatiently. He expected an explanation.

I lowered my voice and admitted:

“Ulfric has invited me to visit him in Windhelm.”

“That is no reason to be like that. Yes he invited you, great. But this lesson is important. If you enchant a sword poorly it might explode instead of dealing damage to the opponent of the wielder!”

He looked at me and sighed.

“Maybe we'll have this lesson tomorrow. Spend the day studying the dragon tongue.”

I nodded and left his laboratory for my room.

 

It was difficult to concentrate on the book though. My mind kept spinning back to Ulfric. Back to the few but intense moments we had together. Back to the moment he admitted he wanted to be my lover. I heart started racing only thinking about it. Everything had happened so fast! But there was no denying it: I had feelings for Ulfric. Or at least I was attracted to him. Maybe it was a crush? I threw my pillow against the door. Why couldn't things be easy in my life? Just once!

A knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts.

“Yes?”

The door opened and Balgruuf stepped in. He eyed the pillow on the floor, picked it up and walked to the bed, where I was still sitting. He sat down on the bed's edge and looked at me.

“So I hear Ulfric got to your head.”, he said.

“Who says that?”

“Farengar. He says it's interfering with your studies.”

I sighed. That damn traitor of a mage.

“So it's true?”, Balgruuf wanted to know.

Again I sighed and nodded.

“Yes, I guess. I mean I think so. I don't really know.”

“I told you he can me charming.”

I sighed, remembering Ulfric's sweet words. His kisses.

“Very charming.”, I admitted.

“It's rather inappropriate.”, Balgruuf commented.

I nodded. “He said so as well.”

“I don't blame you, you didn't know better, but he did. And to think he considers himself a traditionalist! He shouldn't have approached you at all.”

“I rather liked it.”, I admitted in a low voice.

Balgruuf sighed.

“Of course you did. Who wouldn't like to hear sweet words? But he is gone now and you're probably already out of his thoughts. It's better if you try to forget him as well. Take his charming words as a nice experience and forget about him.”

And with these words Balgruuf rose to his feet and left me alone.

 

But I couldn't forget about Ulfric. There was more than sweet words between us, even though Balgruuf didn't seem to know that. With a sigh I wondered where Ulfric might be. And if I was indeed out of his thoughts.

 

 


	6. 4E 196 – Sun’s Height 21st

Two days later I was laying awake on my bed after dinner. The days had been busy with stuff Farengar wanted me to do – pick up this, extract that, mix those, grind that – but in the evening the thoughts about Ulfric returned. Was he home already? Was he thinking about me?

 

A tiny knock at the door.

“Yes?”, I answered.

Little Nelkir came in and joined me on the bed.

“Father says you are sad. Are you sad, Liliana?”

I looked at the boy and nodded.

“But why?”, he wanted to know.

I sighed.

“Oh that's not so easy. That man that was visiting us... I really like him. And now he is gone.”

Nelkir tilted his head.

“But you have us!”, he protested, “We can play every day and you don't have to be sad anymore.”

A smile formed on my lips. I hugged the boy close, tears beginning to fill my eyes.

“I wish it was that simple, Nelkir. I really do.”

Nelkir slung his little arms around me.

“We're family. We're there for each other”, a second male voice from the door said. Frothar and Dagny were standing there. Both joined Nelkir and me on the bed and I hugged the two as well. 

“You're our aunt now. We want a happy aunt”, Dagny said.

The boys both nodded and the tears in my eyes started to flow freely.

For the moment I only held the children, tears slowing, and enjoyed the familiarity. After all the children only knew me for less than a month and all three of them had decided to comfort me. It was touching. It truly felt like family. Like I belonged here. I had found a new home.

 

For a while the four of us simply sat there until finally Frothar pulled away. He looked at me and reached out to swipe away a tear.

“No more crying.”, he said.

“Can you read to us?”, Nelkir wanted to know.

For a moment I considered saying no, but I figured it was a good idea after all. Maybe it could distract me from Ulfric. So I got up and went to my bookshelf to pick one book that sounded promising. It was about the life of some Archmage. A rather adventurous story. Perfect for kids. If you ignore all the violence at least.

 

A while later all three children were sleeping in my bed and I stopped reading. We had gotten pretty far in the book but no matter how interesting the story, at some point the kids simply couldn't keep their eyes open anymore. I closed the book and put it on the nightstand. There was no way I could carry the older children to their beds so I simply let all three stay in mine. 

I made myself as comfortable as possible and closed my eyes with a smile. Cuddled together with my new niece and nephews I fell asleep.

 


	7. 4E 196 – Sun’s Height 30th

Every spare moment I had during the next few days was spent with the children. Not that I had many spare moments. Farengar kept me pretty busy. But we made reading in the evening a daily habit and so I got to spend at least some time with the children.

As the days passed, I thought less and less about Ulfric. I hadn't heart a word from him since his departure and so I started to think Balgruuf was right and he had forgotten me already.

 

Until this day. I was busy brewing a health potion when a courier stepped into the hall and handed a sealed letter to Balgruuf. The Jarl frowned upon seeing the seal, but opened the letter. His frown deepened. 

“Liliana.”, he exclaimed and I stepped away from the alchemy table.

“Yes?”

“Come here.”, he ordered.

Confused I obeyed and stepped up to the throne. Wordlessly he held out the letter to me, which I took and read:

 

_ Jarl Balgruuf the greater of Whiterun, _

_ I send these words to formally ask for your sister lady Liliana to visit me here in the palace of kings. I shall make sure no harm comes to her. She shall have everything her heart desires during her stay. Please inform me of your decision as soon as possible. _

 

_ Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm _

 

My heart stopped. He hadn't forgotten about me! I couldn't help but smile happily as I handed the letter back to Balgruuf.

 

“I take it you want to go.”, Balgruuf observed.

I nodded several times.

“Yes! Oh yes please, let me go!”

Balgruuf looked at me for a long moment. Finally he said something:

“You will not go alone. I would accompany you myself, but I am needed here.” He paused for a moment and then addressed his brother: “Hrongar! You will accompany Liliana to Windhelm.” Hrongar raised and eyebrow but nodded with a bow.

“As you wish.”, he simply said.

Balgruuf then turned back to me:

“There are certain rules though. You will represent Whiterun there and you need to act accordingly.”

Again I nodded several times, too happy to do much else.

“Always keep in mind you are representing Whiterun, no matter what you do. Treat Ulfric with respect. He is a Jarl after all. Treat him accordingly.” He sighed. “This is pretty official. He is basically asking for my permission to court you.”

I grinned. I liked the sound of that.

Balgruuf waved the letter in front of me.

“This is VERY serious. I hope you understand that.”

“I think so, yes.”, I nodded.

Balgruuf sighed and turned to the courier, who was still standing there:

“Tell Jarl Ulfric that I will send my brother to accompany Liliana. I expect both to be treated with the utmost respect.”

The courier bowed and headed out of the hall.

 

Balgruuf shook his head. “Ah Liliana, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. But now go, Gerda will help you pack for the journey.”

 

A few minutes later Gerda and I were standing in my room, surrounded by various dresses. I decided I should be able to put it on alone, which removed several dresses from the selection. It was still a difficult choice, so Gerda simply packed as many dresses as possible into the chest she had brought with her. She also added some jewelry and some fur and in the end the chest barely closed. But I was all packed and ready for the journey.

 


	8. 4E 196 – Last Seed 4th

I was beginning to get nervous. Hrongar and I had been on a carriage together for the last few days and now we were finally getting closer to Windhelm.

“Excited to see him, eh?”, Hrongar grinned.

I nodded, fidgeting with my dress.

“Relax, girl. He made it pretty official. Wouldn't do that if he weren't interested in you.”

Again I nodded.

“Smile!”

I tried, but failed miserably.

“Okay, maybe don't smile. But relax. Ulfric must have a sweet spot for you already.”

The carriage stopped.

“Here we go. Palace of the kings.”, Hrongar said and hopped out of the carriage. He offered me a hand to get out as well, which I gladly took.

We were standing in a courtyard, facing a huge palace. I felt rather small suddenly. This was so different from Dragonsreach. One of the nearby guards escorted us to the palace doors and opened them for us. The view of the following hall was breathtaking: a huge hall, decorated in blue. A huge table sat in the middle of the room and at the end of the e hall sat a stone throne. On it Ulfric. Jarl Ulfric I reminded myself. Hrongar guided me to the throne and bowed. I curtsied.

“Jarl Ulfric, my brother Jarl Balgruuf sends his thanks for the hospitality you are offering us.”, Hrongar said politely.

“Feel at home. My table is yours.”, Ulfric replied just as politely.

Fixing his gaze on me he added with a smile: “I'm glad you have accepted my invitation.”

The smile faded and he turned back to business: “Servants will take your luggage and show you your rooms.”

As if they had only waited for these words, several servants entered the hall. One carrying the small bag Hrongar had decided to bring and two carrying the chest holding my dresses. We followed them. I was surprised to see that Hrongar ended up in an entirely different wing of the palace. The room I got assigned to was comfortable and clean – all that I could ask for really. The servants immediately started putting my dresses into the wardrobe, carefully placing the box with my jewelry on the nightstand. After they were all done, they bowed to me and left me alone.

 

Not that I got to enjoy my solitude for long. A knock and Ulfric himself entered the room.

“I hope everything is to your liking.”, he said softly.

I smiled.

“Yes, it is a very comfortable room. Thank you Ulf..Jarl Ulfric.”, I answered, blushing.

For some reason I thought it appropriate to curtsy again and so I did.

Ulfric stepped closer and took my hands in his. “Ulfric will do just fine.”

For some reason I couldn't even look at Ulfric and so I stared at our hands instead.

“I was told to treat you with respect”, I murmured.

“And if I told you I'd feel more than honored to be addressed by name by you?”, he whispered.

“I uhm.. I guess..it would be alright then.”, I stammered. 

He lifted my chin with one hand until our eyes met. He smiled.

“I'm glad to have you here.”, he whispered.

And once again I melted. His smile, his hands holding me. His goddamn scent.

His hand on my chin shifted to cup my face and he leaned in to kiss me. Oh his lips! I could actually taste a hint of honey. For a long moment there was nothing but the taste of his lips, but then Ulfric retreated with a smile.

“Welcome to my palace.”

 

A little while later it was time for lunch. And time to get introduced to the rest of the court: Galmar Stone-Fist, the housecarl, Jorleif the steward and Wuunferth the unliving, the court wizard. Wuunferth was an elderly mage, wearing the typical mage's robes.

I must have been staring at him, because he waved his hand and said:

“Yes, I know. Probably everything you've heard I can do, I can do. Impressive I know.”

“Is that ring enchanted?”, I asked, pointing at the ring on the mage's hand.

“Why, of course it is.”

“May I see it?”

Wuunferth glanced at Ulfric, who simply smirked.

“Fine.”, Wuunferth finally said and held out his hand for me to inspect, “I could explain the details, but I don't want to confuse...”

“It makes you move faster, doesn't it?”, I asked, watching the energy lines on the ring.

“Yes, yes it does.”,Wuunferth said, clearly surprised.

Ulfric laughed.

“Lady Liliana is a mage herself.”, he explained.

“Apprentice mage”, I corrected.

Wuunferth stared at me for a long time before he said: “Farengar took an apprentice? That... is amazing.”

I smiled and let go of the hand with the ring.

“He is an amazing teacher.”

Wuunferth murmured something that I didn't understand and Ulfric lifted his cup “Let us drink then. To friendship between two holds. And mages uncovered.”

Everybody lifted their cup and so we drank.

Hrongar was not shy on the mead and enjoyed himself quite a bit. Nobody seemed to care all that much. Galmar even shared Hrongar's love for mead and it seemed like the two of them fought a battle of who can be drunk earlier. And Balgruuf had told ME to keep in mind we're representing Whiterun.

 

After lunch Ulfric took the time to show me all of the palace. He showed me everything: the dungeons, the kitchen, Wuunferth's room, Hrongar's room and finally his own bedroom. Which was simply amazing. The centerpiece of the room was certainly the big bed, standing on a raised wooden platform. Light hit it from above. The banner of the Stormcloaks hang from one of the windows up top. A fire burned brightly, spending light and warmth. Truly a bedroom fit for a Jarl.

“Do you like it?”, he asked with a slight grin. The answer must have been obvious.

“Yes, it is... breathtaking”, I admitted.

Entranced I walked up the wooden stairs to the bed. The way the light hit it was masterfully done. Ulfric smirked, but stayed away from the platform.

“A bedroom for a king – and his queen”, Ulfric explained, still smirking.

Still entranced I walked around the bed once, marveling at the way the light hit it. Finally I sat down on the edge of the bed, facing Ulfric, who hadn't moved at all.

“Balgruuf said this is all pretty official.”, I said, looking at Ulfric.

“It is.”, Ulfric admitted, “I thought after all the inappropriate approaches I could make one thing right and court you properly.”

“Does courting always include showing off your bedroom?”

He laughed and shook his head.

“No it doesn't. In fact it is rather inappropriate. But I thought you might like it.”

He walked to a small desk and pulled a big book from one of the drawers. With said book in hand he approached me and sat down next to me.

“Courting does involve gifts though. I thought you might enjoy this.”

And with these words he handed me the book.

“It is a book about Ysgramor.”, Ulfric explained to me, “Telling about his heroic deeds.”

I smiled.

“Thank you.”

“I hope you like it.”

“I'm a mage. If there's anything we like, it's books.”

I opened the book. It was finely written in a neat script and illustrated as well. It must be worth quite a bit. There was a dedication on the first page as well:

_To Liliana Silver-Flame. May you read these stories to our children one day. Ulfric Stormcloak_ .

I blushed upon reading this. It was a bit bold in my opinion. After all we still barely knew each other and speaking of children was a bit much for me. But then, marriages served the purpose of producing children in Skyrim.

Ulfric watched me, worried at my blush.

“Is anything wrong? Have I offended you somehow?”, he wanted to know.

I shook my head.

“No.. no you haven't. It's just... “, I indicated the dedication, “children? We have barely kissed.”

Ulfric seemed confused.

“Don't you desire children? I have seen you with your nephews. You will be a wonderful mother.”

“Yes. No. Maybe. The point is...”

“You don't want children with me.”, Ulfric finished, sounding a bit down.

I sighed.

“I didn't say that. It's just ...we barely know each other. Having children together is a pretty big deal, you know? I simply don't know YET. I need to get to know you better.”

Ulfric nodded slowly, but still seemed a bit down.

I reached out for his hand and smiled.

“Thank you very much for the gift. It is wonderful.”

He smiled back weakly. I could tell I had hurt him though. For him it must have been incredibly romantic to admit that he wants to have children with me. And I just told him I didn't know if I want that at all.

“I need to return to the throne.”, he finally stated and got to his feet. He offered me a hand and led me out of the bedroom and to my own room, leaving me alone there.

Oh great. My extraplanar set of mind had just offended the guy I really like. Great work, Liliana, great work.

 

I spent the remainder of the afternoon reading in my room. The story of Ysgramor was actually quite interesting, even though I had a feeling it was exaggerated at several points. Time for dinner came and with it more time for drinking. I tried to keep the drinking to a minimum, which was rather difficult considering a servant always refilled my cup. Hrongar ended up being pretty drunk rather quickly, but nobody seemed to care. Everybody was in a good mood. Except Ulfric and me. I could see him brooding over our last encounter. But what could I do to make it better? I didn't feel comfortable lieing to him. I couldn't simply tell him that I wanted to have children with him one day. I simply didn't know. Maybe we would have children one day but how could I say that when I wasn't even sure if I wanted to marry him? Of course he was great and charming and everything, but marriage was something so final. I simply thought you need to know your future spouse a little bit better.

The drinking went on to the middle of the night. At some point I decided I had enough and walked back to my room. I put on my nightdress and went to bed, laying wide awake.

 

I don't know if it was the alcohol in me or what, but finally I decided I wouldn't let it stand like that. I got out of bed and made my way to Ulfric's bedroom – which was luckily just the room next door. I knocked and waited. Finally I heard Ulfric's voice and entered. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking towards the door.

“Ulfric, I feel like I need to explain things to you”, I said with a confidence that definitely came from the alcohol.

He raised a brow at me, but let me continue.

“Look, I didn't mean to hurt you. Or offend you or anything. It is simply too early for me to even think about children. It has nothing to do with you or with how much I like you. It is just me and how I got brought up.”

I had walked up the wooden stairs to the bed during my little speech and was now standing right in front of Ulfric.

He looked up at me, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“You're not dressed properly”, he simply said, the smile turning to a grin.

“You just walked into my bedroom, wearing basically nothing.”

I looked down on myself and blushed. It wasn't like I was naked. I was wearing my nightdress after all: a simple light dress. But of course this dress was not to be seen by anyone but myself and maybe the servants getting me dressed. It was very inappropriate for me to show up in Ulfric's room like this and I just realized that. But there was no turning back now.

He kept grinning and reached out for me, pulling me close and guiding me to sit down on his lap sideways.

“That is very bold of you.”, he whispered.

I put my arms around Ulfric's neck on instinct and looked at him. He didn't seem hurt at all anymore. Which was good. After all that was exactly why I was here, wasn't it?

„I like that“, he murmured.

“Did you even listen to me?”, I asked and he nodded.

“I did. You made your point. I just thought..ahead. Maybe a bit too much. I didn't mean to be presumptuous.”

He moved his legs a little beneath me and it was only then that I realized I was actually sitting in his lap. In my nightdress. In a really close and intimate position. How did that happen? I wasn't normally one to rush into physical intimacy but with him it seemed so different. Or maybe it was just the alcohol. Ah I really should stop drinking around Ulfric. It always got me into the most inappropriate positions.

Ulfric's hand roamed my side and the gentle touch send a shiver down my spine. Appropriate or not, this felt great. Our eyes locked and he leaned in for a kiss. I could definitely taste the mead on his lips. Oh I loved his lips. So soft. The kiss got heated, Ulfric's hand roaming beneath my nightdress. He shifted his weight and suddenly I was laying beneath him on his bed, still locked in a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss, looking down at me intently. He planted another hungry kiss on my lips, then got up and out of his clothes. Carelessly he thew the clothes away before joining me on the bed again, his eyes dark with lust.

 


	9. 4E 196 – Last Seed 5th

The next morning I woke up in Ulfric's arms, head resting on his chest. I glanced around. Clothes were scattered all over the room. My nightdress was laying all the way by the desk. Ulfric had almost torn it from my body last night, throwing it aside in a careless motion. What exactly had I done? I glanced at the naked sleeping man beside me. Something inappropriate. Very inappropriate. I smiled to myself. And something very good.

Ulfric opened his eyes and I smiled at him.

“Good morning.”, I greeted him.

He pulled me into a quick kiss.

“Good morning.”, he answered, “I hope you are aware that I will not let you spend a single night in your room now.”

I grinned.

“But Jarl Ulfric! We are not married!”, I acted shocked.

He grinned and rolled around, pinning me to the bed beneath him.

“I am Jarl of this hold. Do you dare say no to me, woman?”

I tried to free myself, but I had no chance. Ulfric was simply too strong.

“I am of Whiterun”, I answered.

“Then Windhelm might have to conquer Whiterun.”, Ulfric grinned and leaned in to plant a rather hungry kiss on my lips.

I chuckled beneath him and squirmed.

“Whiterun will not give up so easily.”

Ulfric grinned and kissed along my neck.

“Oh we have our methods”, he murmured.

I tilted my head to give him better access, closing my eyes. Oh he certainly had his methods. In that moment I didn't care how inappropriate it was. I didn't care how I was representing Whiterun. All I cared for were his lips on my skin. His muscled body above mine. His strong hands pinning me to the bed. I gave up all playful resistance and gave myself fully to Ulfric once more.

 

A while later we were laying in bed, spent. Both staring at the ceiling.

“We have to get up at some point”, I said, glancing sideways at Ulfric.

He turned his head to smile at me.

“We don't have to. We can stay here all day.”

“Don't you have Jarl duties?”

“I do.”

“Then we have to get up. Also... it would be rather telling if both of us went missing, wouldn't it?”

He nodded.

“I guess so.”, he admitted.

I sighed, rolling to my side to face Ulfric.

“We can't tell anyone, can we?”, I wanted to know.

Ulfric shook his head gently, rolling to his side as well.

“No, we can't. Courting or not, sharing a bed is not appropriate. If you were just a common maid nobody would care, but you are nobility. People do care.”

“All those rules”, I sighed.

“I know”, he said, gently caressing my face with the back of his hand.

“So what do we do know?”, I wanted to know.

Ulfric looked at me for a long moment, then rather suddenly got out of bed. He walked to a specific spot at the wall, all naked, and pulled some hidden lever. The wall swung open and he grinned at me. Curious I got out of the bed and joined him. On the other side of the secret door was my room! I stared at him, he grinned.

“Good thing about an old castle: lots of hidden passages!”, he exclaimed.

We then proceeded into my room where Ulfric showed me the hidden mechanism to open the door. I never would have found it without help.

Finally he kissed me on the forehead and left for his room again.

I got dressed and brushed my hair, putting on a simple yet elegant necklace. This stay was going to be very interesting.

 

During breakfast I couldn't help but smile at Ulfric repeatedly. He always smiled back.

Hrongar noticed. Despite all the alcohol he had he looked pretty refreshed this morning.

“You and the Jarl are in a good mood, eh?”, he said, glancing at me.

I blushed and nodded.

“Uhm, yes, I guess so. Had a good night.”

“Dreams keeping you warm?”, he grinned.

I blushed even more.

He laughed.

“Oh don't answer that. Balgruuf would have my head if he knew I was asking such questions. Your dreams are your own. Though it would be interesting to know where your room is. I am to keep an eye on you after all.”

“Next to the Jarl's room”, I answered.

Hrongar raised a brow.

“Next to the Jarl's room? How convenient for him.”

I opened my mouth to say something, but Hrongar lifted his hand.

“Don't say it. I know, he is a man of honor, he would never do anything. Blah blah. Let me tell you something: no man is that honorable. It is no coincidence your rooms are adjacent to each other while mine is in another wing of the palace. His intentions are rather clear. Can't say I blame him.”

“And.... what am I supposed to do now? Ignore him? He is our host!”

Hrongar shrugged.

“Whatever you want to, really. I'll not judge. I might have to tell Balgruuf, if he asks me, but I'll not judge. If you ask me though, a few little games can be quite fun.”

“Little games?”, I asked.

He nodded.

“You know, a coy smile here, a gentle touch there. The usual things.”

I hmmed, looking across the table to Ulfric. We were already playing our own little game of hiding the fact that we were actually lovers. How many coy smiles, how many gentle touches would it take for the others to figure out what's really going on? I had never been good at hiding my feelings.

 

After breakfast Ulfric was busy dealing with city business and so I headed to my room and opened my chest. It was almost empty now, except for the furs and my book about the dragon tongue, which I had sneaked in. Not wishing to stay alone I went back to the hall with my book and sat down at the table, studying the dragon tongue there. Hrongar checked on me every now and then, but mostly he roamed the palace.

At one point Wuunferth walked up to me. He glanced at the book and sneered.

“The dragon tongue... there are no dragons anymore. It is pointless to learn their tongue”, he commented.

I looked up from my book and shrugged.

“Farengar said there are still many secrets written in their tongue. So I think it is worth learning it. If only for the joy of being able to read old inscriptions. 

Wuunferth sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Ah the young, full of crazy ideas. “

He hesitated and then continued:

“How adept are you with the art of alchemy?”

“I know a bit. Not too much, but a bit.”

He clapped his hands.

“Great! You can help me then!”

He nodded to himself and led me to his room.

“Prepare the red mountain flowers for further use.”, he instructed and indicated a big basket full of the tiny flowers.

I sighed. That was a lot of work. But I hoped I would learn something from the elderly mage so I got to work. I plucked the tiny petals from the flowers. Then I put the tiny petals in the extractor and extracted a reddish liquid from the petals. I kept doing this for hours and the basket was still rather full. But at least I collected a good amount of mountain flower extract. Wuunferth was busy with his own studies while I kept doing all the work for him. He didn't say a word. When it was almost time for lunch he checked my work and simply nodded.

“You know what you're doing”, he commented, This should be enough. You may leave now.”

For a moment I just stared at him, then I grumbled and walked back to the hall. Farengar would at least have told me something about his own studies while I do boring work. Working for Wuunferth had simply been a waste of my time.

 

Coming back to the hall I noticed one important thing: my book was not where I left it! Panicking I looked around – only to find it in Ulfric's hands. Still in a bad mood from the whole Wuunferth experience I marched up towards the throne.

“This is my book.”, I told Ulfric.

He looked up lazily, unimpressed by my angered tone.

“You're studying the dragon tongue.”, he observed., “I know a few words myself.”

My anger vanished.

“Oh do you?”

He nodded.

“I studied with the Greybeards.”

“Isn't it a wonderful tongue?”, I enthused, “so... powerful.”

“Oh you have no idea. You know of the thu'um?”

I nodded. I had read to the children about that mystic shout magic.

“Well, it's all true. I'm a tongue. I can wield the thu'um.”, Ulfric explained.

I stared at him. That was some news I didn't expect. At all.

“Can I see it?”, I asked, curious.

But Ulfric shook his head.

“No, it is quite dangerous and not meant to woo young ladies.”

He smirked.

“Pleeeeeease?”, I begged, but he shook his head. I leaned in closer

“Pretty please?”, I kept begging. He laughed and shook his head.

“No. And I will not change my mind.”

I was basically sitting on the armrest of his throne by now and gave Ulfric my best puppy eyes.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me on the forehead.

“No. And nothing you can say or do will change my mind. The thu'um is a dangerous weapon, not something to play with.”

 

That evening I went to my room rather quickly, not wanting to get drunk again. I needed to keep my wits about me. At least once. So I was laying on my bed, studying the dragon tongue. Ulfric was still in the main hall with the rest. Good. It would be less suspicious if we didn't leave at the same time. But it also meant waiting for me. So I studied in the meantime. The evening dragged on and on and at some point I was too tired to continue studying. I closed the book and but it on the nightstand. I changed into my nightdress – which I had recovered sneaking into the Jarl's room earlier – and made myself comfortable. Seemed like Ulfric wouldn't come that night.

A bit disappointed I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 


	10. 4E 196 – Last Seed 6th

The first thing I noticed waking up the next morning was a strong arm slung over my side. The second thing was the feel of a human body on my back. Someone was spooning me! Finally I also noticed I was not in my room anymore. Instead I was resting in a bed on a raised wooden platform. Ulfric's bed. I turned around to see him smiling at me.

“Good morning”, he murmured.

“Morning”, I answered, still confused about the situation. I knew I hadn't walked into this room. I had fallen asleep in my own bed. I was certain of that.

“How..”, I started to ask, but Ulfric stopped me with a kiss.

“I told you, you wouldn't spend a single night in your own room”, he murmured.

“And how did I get here?”, I finally got the question out.

He groaned.

“Why, I carried you, of course.”

I frowned. What was I supposed to think about that? Was it a cute gesture showing that he didn't want to sleep alone? Or was it him simply taking what he wanted? Should I be offended that he didn't even bother to ask me if I want to sleep in his bed? Flattered that he wants me near?

His lips on my neck stopped my train of thought. He kissed along the side of my neck till he reached that sweet spot between shoulder and neck. I turned my head around to see his eyes clouded with lust. He pulled me closer, aligning our bodies. I could feel his blood wasn't exactly in his brain right now. My heart began to race. Ulfric certainly knew how to get what he wanted. And he certainly knew how to make me want it as well.

 

A little while later I rested in Ulfric's arms, simply very happy. It was almost funny that technically I only knew Ulfric for a few days. It felt so much longer. Ulfric ran his fingers through my hair, watching me.

“What's on your mind?”, he wanted to know.

I smiled. “How I feel so close to you after this short amount of time.”

He smiled right back. “If two souls are meant for each other it doesn't matter how long their bodies know each other.”

That statement earned him a kiss and a smile.

“You're too sweet.”, I whispered.

“Ah don't let my people hear that. They will think I have gone soft.”, he laughed.

“But it's true! I never met a man that was so... sweet.”

He planted a lingering kiss on my forehead.

“All it takes is the right woman.”

He smiled and then pushed me aside gently to get out of the bed.

“But this man must get ready for the day.”, he stated, going to a wardrobe to choose his clothing for the day. I followed him with my eyes, taking in the purposeful movements of his fine body.

“You should get ready as well.”, he said while putting on his tunic.

I sighed and got out of bed, striding towards the hidden passage to my room.

“Are you sure we can't stay a little longer?”, I asked.

He shook his head.

“We're already late for breakfast.”

I sighed once again and left his room for my own where I got dressed quickly. When I left my room I saw Ulfric waiting for me. He offered an arm to me.

“Milady, would you accompany me to the table?”, he asked, smiling.

I gladly took the arm and together we walked to the main hall. Everybody else was seated already and seemingly only waiting for us. Or more precisely: Ulfric. Ulfric escorted me to my chair, smiled and then sat down on his own chair. Apparently this was the sign for the others to start breakfast and so everybody started eating.

 

After breakfast the usual city business started. Ulfric listened to his steward, said no to multiple things and yes to a few others. I was sitting on a chair, studying the dragon tongue, when a petitioner came in. A common man in simple, yet clean clothes approached the throne and knelt down.

“My Jarl, I come to beg your assistance. I have an Inn in the city and there are monsters in the basement! My barmaid already got bitten and a vicious fever has hit her. I'm afraid she might not make it. I'm afraid those monsters in the basement will come out and bite my customers as well! Business is bad enough as it is, but with these monsters endangering everyone I can't even make enough to feed my family.”

Curious I walked towards the throne to get a look at the man's face. He seemed deeply frightened.

Pity hit me.

“Jarl Ulfric if you allow.”, I said, formally addressing Ulfric, “I believe I can brew a potion that heals the woman.” I paused and then added: “And I'd also like to have a look at those monsters.”

A sense of adventure suddenly rushed through me. This was my chance to see my spells in action.

Ulfric frowned and for a while he looked between me and the man kneeling in front of him. Finally he nodded.

“Fine, I will entrust you with this matter. Take any men you might need to investigate that monster issue.”

The man on his knees bowed his head.

“Thank you, my lord.”, he said.

“I shall prepare the potion and then we will head towards your barmaid. Come back in an hour.”, I told the man, who got to his feet, bowed deeply and then hurried out of the hall.

I watched him leave, then smiled at Ulfric before heading towards Wuunferth's room.

I knocked and entered without waiting for an answer.

“I need hawk feathers and mudcrab chitin!”, I announced.

Wuunferth looked up from his studies and blinked.

“Who says you get to use my ingredients?”

“Ulfric. This is a task he assigned me.”

Wuunferth frowned, but finally nodded. He reached for a box and pulled out the ingredients I asked for. They were pretty common and so I had no worries a well equipped mage such as Wuunferth would have them.

I got to work immediately. With mortar and pestle I ground the chitin to dust, cut the feathers into tiny pieces and added both to some boiling water. I boiled the mixture till it thickened considerably and then filled the liquid into a flask. It would not taste good, but it should heal diseases.

With the flask ready I returned to the hall, where Hrongar argued with Ulfric:

“How can you agree to that?! This might be dangerous. She is not some adventurer!”

Ulfric remained calm.

“That's why she can take as many of my men as she needs.”

“Like she'll do that!”

I coughed and made myself known.

“I had actually hoped you would accompany me, Hrongar.”, I announced.

This stopped the argument at once. Hrongar nodded and patted his sword.

“I'll be ready.”

“Good. So am I. The good man should return soon, then we go at once. I want to help this barmaid while we still can.”

 

A little while later the good man led Hrongar and myself through the streets of Windhelm. We stopped at a small house, he knocked.

A little girl of maybe 7 years opened the door and looked at us with big eyes.

“Hello Anna, we want to see your mother. This good lady is here to help her.”, the innkeeper said.

Anna studied us for a moment but then opened the door. We entered into what appeared to be both the living room and the bedroom for all of the family. A middle aged woman was laying in a bed, rather pale. I stepped closer. The woman was sweating heavily and she indeed had a fever. She was barely even conscious. Hopefully this potion would work. I lifted the woman's head and put the flask with the potion to her lips, slowly feeding her the liquid. The woman coughed, but then her eyes cleared a little.

“Mama?”, little Anna said, rushing to her mother's bed.

“Oh Anna, dear.”, the mother whispered.

“It should help her. She should be feeling better tomorrow. Today she should rest though.”

The mother nodded weakly.

“Who are you?”, she wanted to know.

“Liliana Silver-Flame of Whiterun.”, I answered and with a last smile we left mother and daughter alone.

 

The innkeeper then led us further through the streets till we reached a small tavern. The Shrieking Skeever. He opened the door and showed us the trapdoor to the basement.

“The monsters are down there!”, he whispered, his eyes wide with fear.

I nodded and glanced at Hrongar, who drew his sword. I concentrated on the flames spells. Held it on the edge of my mind so that I can cast it quickly. And then we went down to the basement.

It was dark down there, the only light coming from the trapdoor above. Crates and barrels gathered dust in every corner of the rather large room. There! The noise of tripling feet. My heart pounded. Hrongar held his sword high, ready to slash at whatever was dwelling down here. We stepped further into the room, further into darkness. Something rustling ahead. We followed the noise. Quite suddenly there was a pair of eyes reflecting the light. A shriek and then something the size of a medium dog jumped at me. I stumbled backwards, falling over a crate. Hrongar stepped in front of me and beheaded the beast with one clean slash. It was a huge rat-like creature with dirty fur.

“Skeevers.”, Hrongar commented.

How fitting. Shrieking skeevers in the Shrieking Skeever. I smirked on the irony of this. Hrongar offered me a hand to help me up. I accepted the help and nodded. Skeever hunting. At least no real monsters. We moved further into the room, all muscles tense. When the next skeever jumped at me, I was ready: I released a burst of flames at the creature. The smell of charred fur filled our noses. The creature was dead.

“There must be a nest somewhere.”, Hrongar whispered, “we should find it and get rid of the little pests.”

I glanced at the dead skeever in front of me. Little pest wasn't exactly the word I'd use for the creatures. They were quite big. And even if you had no problems with rats, being attacked by a dog-sized rat was certainly frightening. But Hrongar was right of course. If we didn't find the nest, they'd always return.

So we moved on through the dark room. It was so dark by now, that I couldn't see a thing. Hrongar cursed as he hit a crate in the darkness. Then it hit me: I knew a spell for occasions like this! I concentrated, chanted the words and let my hands move to the energy flow. Swoosh. A ball of light emerged from my hands and floated up to my head, where it began to circle around. I grinned at Hrongar.

“And the mage said: there be light!”, I chuckled.

Hrongar apparently didn't find it funny. But he certainly appreciated the little bit of light we now had. Finally we reached the far wall of the basement. No sign of the nest.

“Hmmm”, I made, looking around.

We must have missed something. There HAD to be a nest somewhere. We searched around for a while. Moving back and forth in the room, but nothing. Then I suddenly noticed a drift of wind. Confused I furrowed my brows. Why was there wind down here? I followed the draft to one of the walls. There I pulled away a crate – and found a huge crack in the wall. Big enough for a human to crawl through. How could we miss this? Without thinking I got to my knees and crawled through the crack. On the other side of the wall the crack opened to a tunnel. I crawled on. Behind me I could hear Hrongar squeeze through the crack as well. The air smelled earthy here. On and on I crawled, the tiny ball of light floating in tight circles around my head. After a while of crawling the tunnel suddenly opened to a cave. I could hear water dripping in the distance. The cave was huge. So huge that I couldn't see the other wall.

“Now if that's not a surprise”, Hrongar commented, as he stepped next to me.

“The nest has to be down here somewhere.”, I said and Hrongar nodded.

We started walking down the cave. Our steps echoed from the walls. Litter everywhere indicated that this cave was indeed inhabited. The sound of tiny little feet in the distance. We followed the sound carefully. It grew louder. Definitely more than one creature. Probably a lot more. I peeked around a corner and there it was: the nest. I bit of straw, litter and other things all gathered together. And running around in excited movement were dozens of skeevers. I had no idea of skeevers, but this felt pretty big.

Hrongar whistled.

“Now if that's not a nest. Any ideas?”

I studied the nest.

“I think I can cast a fire rune on that piece of straw over there. They keep running over that spot. Once it activates it should set fire to the whole nest. We then simply have to deal with the fleeing skeevers.”

“Simply, eh? But alas, let's do this”, he said, readying his sword.

I took a deep breath. The spot where I wanted to cast the trap was clearly visible, but further away than I had ever cast the spell. But I knew I could do it. I had to. Once again I concentrated and cast my spell, careful to set the trap at the intended spot. A bright glowing of the runes and energy lines, then everything faded. I had cast the trap. We didn't have to wait long for it to be activated either. Only a heartbeat or so later a skeever stepped on the trap and triggered it. Fire was everywhere suddenly, burning down everything that got in its way. The skeevers shrieked and started to run - right towards us. Hrongar brought down his sword in swift movements, hitting several of the beasts at once. I did my best to help him with spells. Flames mostly, as I was most comfortable with that spell. There were many of the little beasts though. I wanted to step back, but tripped, landing hard on my back. At once the little beasts were all over me. Hrongar was surrounded as well. Claws ripped open my dress and skin, teeth snapping at my face. I screamed. I tried to cast flames, but couldn't quite concentrate. More and more of the beasts swarmed over me. I kept thinking 'flames, flames, flames' all the time, reaching out for the magical energies to form a spell. And then the most wondrous thing happened: a burst of silver flames erupted from me, burning all the skeevers on me and setting me on fire. The silver flames only burned the skeevers though, not my clothes, not my skin. A strong hand reached out to pull me to my feet.

“Ouch, shit how do you stand those flames?”, Hrongar cursed.

I looked down on myself. Silver flames kept licking on my clothes, but they actually didn't feel warm to me. Nor did they destroy my clothes. Even my hands were covered in flames.

A skeever jumping at me pulled my attention back to the situation at hand, I lifted an arm to protect myself. When the skeever hit me, it winced in pain, bursting into silver flames.

By this time there were only a few skeevers left and Hrongar dealt with them quickly. I was still confused. What just happened? Thick smoke started to fill the cave as the nest slowly burnt to ashes.

“Let's go”, Hrongar said and moved back towards the tunnel we came through. I followed him like I was in trance. We crawled through the tunnel, squeezed through the crack in the wall and headed back into the main room of the tavern. Right when we reached the trapdoor the silver flames extinguished.

“Monsters all gone”, Hrongar reported.

The Innkeeper stared at us: both dirty, scratched and smelling of fire.

“Thank you!”, he finally said and bowed.

Hrongar waved his hand and we both left for the palace.

 

We walked straight up to the throne when we arrived at the palace. Hrongar bowed his head.

“The woman got her medicine, the monsters turned out to be skeevers. We killed them all.”, Hrongar reported.

But Ulfric barely paid attention to him. He was staring at me instead. And indeed I must have been quite a sight: dress dirty, tattered and with flecks of blood, bloody scratches everywhere and the faint smell of fire.

He got up from his throne and rushed to my side.

“By Talos, what happened? Are you alright?”, he asked me, worry clearly visible on his face.

I nodded faintly. “I am, my dress is not, I guess I should find another one. And probably take a bath.”

Ulfric then turned to face Hrongar:

“I thought you would protect her!”, he shouted, walls of the castle trembling a bit, “Is this protecting her? Look at her! She barely made it out alive!”

“I'm fine”, I objected, but Ulfric didn't hear me.

“You have failed! You had one thing to do and you failed!”, Ulfric glared at Hrongar.

“Failed?! She was holding herself quite well! You have been to battles before, wounds happen. She merely has a few scratches and needs a new dress, that's all.”, Hrongar defended himself, voice raised.

“You are a failure! Leave my court! NOW!”, Ulfric shouted and again the castle walls trembled.

Hrongar hissed something under his breath, then turned and rushed out of the palace, cursing Ulfric with every step.

I simply stood there, staring at the scene.

Ulfric glared after Hrongar, breath heavy, trembling with anger.

“I uhm, will take a bath”, I said in a low voice and left Ulfric standing there in his anger. I made my way to the bath and asked the servants there to prepare the tub for me. They simply nodded, not commenting on my current state. For which I was grateful. With the rush of the adrenaline gone I felt very tired suddenly. A nice hot bath would help.

 

Half an hour later I sank into the hot fresh water. The scratches on my body burnt in protest, but I ignored that. All the dirt and blood needed to get off my body after all. What an adventure! Who would have thought I could actually fight? Maybe not as well as Hrongar, but I did fight after all. And my spells were pretty useful. Especially that one with the silver flames. Too bad I had no idea how I cast it. It was like an instinctive reaction to the danger I had been in. I would have to ask Farengar about that. Ah how I missed his advice! I had been away from home for about a week now and I already missed my mentor. Home. I stopped. Whiterun had truly turned into my home. In only a month I had come to consider Whiterun my home. Family included. I sank deeper into the water with a sigh. 

 

Clean and in a new dress I appeared at the table for lunch. Hrongar was not there. Ulfric rushed to my side as soon as he saw me.

“Liliana, are you well?”, he wanted to know.

I nodded.

“Only a few scratches, really.”

He didn't seem convinced, but didn't say anything else. Instead he escorted me to my chair and then sat down.

“Your first battle?”, Galmar asked between two bites.

I nodded. And for some weird reason I felt proud suddenly. My first battle indeed! It might have only been skeevers, but it was a whole nest of them!

Galmar grinned.

“Ah I still remember my first battle. Always special”, he mused, his thoughts moving back to said first battle.

“She almost died.”, Ulfric reminded Galmar.

“I did not! I was nowhere near death!”, I disagreed, “In fact it was quite exciting.”

Ulfric looked at me like I had just said something incredibly stupid, but Galmar laughed:

“The Lady is an adventurer!”

Ulfric glared at Galmar, which shut him up rather quickly.

I chuckled.

“I wouldn't go THAT far. I am merely a lady who happened to help one of Windhelm's citizens with her spells.”

“And you came out hurt”, Ulfric grumbled.

I pulled up my sleeve and showed Ulfric my arm.

“Barely scratched”, I told him.

He took my hand and kissed it.

“And I had promised NO harm will come to you. This is not no harm, my dear.”

I shrugged and pulled my hand back.

“I can always tell Balgruuf it was my idea. Which it was. He will understand. Besides, these scratches will heal quickly. He doesn't even need to know.”

Ulfric grumbled into his beard. Apparently he still disagreed.

 

I spent the afternoon in my room, reading in my book about Ysgramor. It was relaxing to be on my own for once, but I still missed the children. I know they would have loved the stories about the ancient hero. 

 

Dinner came and Hrongar was still nowhere to be seen. Instead there was a letter on my place. I frowned, but opened it:

 

_ Dear Liliana, _

_ I may not be wanted at the palace, but I will still stay in the city. You will find me in the Shrieking Skeever. Please come and see me every morning after breakfast. Inform me of everything that goes on in the palace. _

_ Hrongar _

 

I looked up from the letter and to Ulfric. He seemed to know where it came from and frowned. I desperately wanted to bring the topic up, but I felt now was not the time. Instead I folded the letter and started to eat.

 

After dinner I went straight back to my room. Or rather I planned to. I had only made a few steps, when Ulfric approached me and offered me his arm. I accepted and the Jarl led me away – to his room. He led me to his bed and stepped away to his desk.

“Remove your dress”, he ordered.

“Excuse me?”

“Remove your dress”, he repeated and turned to the bed with a small glass bowl in his hands.

“You are hurt.”, he explained, “And this salve will make your wounds heal faster. Wuunferth made it this afternoon. Now remove your dress.”

I obeyed and got out of my dress, sitting down on Ulfric's bed naked.

He stepped closer, taking in the view for a moment.

“Lay down, on your stomach.”, he ordered and again I obeyed.

Ulfric started to apply the salve on my wounds – which weren't so many on my back. After he was done I turned around for him again and he started applying the salve to the numerous scratches on my front, arms and legs. Finally he applied the salve to one nasty scratch on my face and smiled.

“There, better.”, he announced.

I smiled and pushed myself up on my elbows.

“Thank you.”, I whispered.

Ulfric put the bowl away and then sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at me.

“I don't want you hurt”, he admitted.

“I will heal”, I promised.

He placed a lingering kiss on my forehead.

“Rest now, dear.”

And with these words he left me alone in his room. I crawled beneath the covers and made myself comfortable. If Ulfric wanted me to stay here I would. His bed was far more comfortable than mine anyway.

 

 


	11. 4E 196 – Last Seed 7th

I woke up to lips pressed to mine. I opened my eyes to find Ulfric smiling at me.

“How are you today?”, he wanted to know.

I rolled around, gently guiding him on his back and grinned down at him.

“Feeling well rested. I rather like staying in this bed.”

His arms reached up, roaming my still naked back.

“I like having you here.”, he admitted, “I don't want to spend a single night without you in it.”

I smiled and kissed him.

“I have to return to Whiterun at some point.” I frowned and continued “Probably earlier than later after you have thrown out Hrongar.”

“He failed to protect you.”, Ulfric simply stated and as I could feel the anger return to him, I kissed him again to distract him from those dark feelings.

“We'll simply have to make the most of the time we have.”, I whispered, kissing him again.

The distraction worked. Ulfric suddenly rolled around, pinning me beneath him. Seemed like he liked to be in control of things. I couldn't deny that this made me want him even more. After all he was a rather powerful man. And he wanted to have me. Wouldn't accept no for an answer. Part of me wanted to remind me that I was an emancipated woman, but that part was quickly drowned in pure lust. I liked being taken by Ulfric, there was no way to deny that.

Ulfric's lips moved down my neckline with hungry kisses.

He stopped when he came across one of the scratches. Some part of him seemed to realize that I was not fully healed yet, the other part simply wanted to have me despite all the scratches. For a moment these parts battled in him, but then the aroused part won and he continued his kisses down my neck. I put my arms around his neck and closed my eyes,enjoying the shivers his kisses sent down my spine.

 

He watched me getting dressed in my room from the hidden passage a little bit later, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

I threw my brush at him, which he dodged nimbly.

“Jarl Ulfric, it is really inappropriate to watch a lady dress!”, I exclaimed, a playful grin on my lips.

He stepped closer with forceful strides, putting one arm around my waist and pulling me close.

“And who is going to stop me?”, he asked.

I chuckled and put my arms around his neck.

“I would say your sense of honor, but that is clearly not stopping you right now.”, I grinned.

He kissed me hard, then released me.

“We must get ready. Business of the day and all that.”

I nodded and finished getting dressed quickly. After picking up my brush I also brushed my hair, pinning it up in a simple knot.

 

Together Ulfric and I approached the breakfast table, where everybody was waiting on us again. Today though Ulfric didn't lead me to my normal chair and instead to a chair right next to him. That was new. I was sure it meant something, but I couldn't quite guess what it was at the time. The other members of the court raised their eyebrows, but wisely choose not to comment on this.

After breakfast Ulfric sat down on his throne, listening to his steward, while I got my dragon tongue book and made myself comfortable on my chair, completely forgetting that I should make my way to Hrongar instead.. Apparently it was petitioner day, as several of them approached Ulfric this day.

It was almost time for lunch when Ulfric sighed, resting his head on his hand. I approached him, curtsied and smiled.

“You look like you could use a break.”, I said.

He sighed and waved me closer. I obeyed and as soon as I was in his reach he pulled me into his lap. He nuzzled his face against my neck.

“You have no idea. I'm tired of all this nonsense”, he murmured.

The palace doors opened and I moved to jump off Ulfric's lap at once, but he held me in place. A petitioner walked towards the throne. He stopped for a moment, seeing me sitting there on his lord's lap, but then continued. Like all the petitioners before him he knelt down before the throne. It was quite a sight. See a man kneel down before me. Of course he meant to kneel before Ulfric, but we were basically sitting in the same spot. A rush of excitement flooded me. I sat up a little more straight,which caused Ulfric to grin a little as he looked at the petitioner expectantly.

“My Lord I come with a delicate matter.”

“Speak”, Ulfric demanded and I could feel his voice vibrate in his chest.

“It is the taxes on the inheritance I recently made. I can't pay them.”

Ulfric frowned.

“Taxes need to be paid”, he said.

“But my lord, I can't! I would have to sell the farm! And it has been in family hands since the second Era.”

“Then sell the farm.”

“But my lord!”

“I'll give you another month to pay the taxes. Do whatever you have to to gather the money needed.”

And with these words he waved the petitioner away. The man got to his feet, bowed and left, obviously not happy about the decision.

“That... was rather harsh”, I said after the man was gone.

“Taxes need to be paid. If I tell one man he doesn't need to pay them then hundreds will follow. And in the end the city coffers will be empty. I can't let that happen”, Ulfric explained.

“Hmm”, I made, thinking this over.

He kissed the back of my neck.

“I know how to run a city, don't worry about it, dear.”

I leaned back against him.

“I would run it differently.”, I commented.

He laughed.

“Ah let the men rule the cities. We know what we're doing.”

I frowned, but sensing my frustration he kissed me on the back of my neck again.

“Do not worry about it”, he whispered ,”Your pretty head shouldn't have to worry about city business at all.”

A shiver ran down my spine as he breathed onto my neck. I sighed and slumped back against him. Servants entered and started to prepare the table for lunch when it hit me: Hrongar was waiting for me. I cursed under my breath and turned around to look at Ulfric.

“I need to go.”, I explained, “Hrongar is expecting me.”

Ulfric sighed but let go of me. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then hurried away to the Shrieking Skeever.

 

Hrongar was sitting at a table in a corner, enjoying a simple meal. He raised a brow when I rushed in.

“Late breakfast, eh?”, he greeted me, but grinned. 

“I got lost in my studies”, I said. That was actually true. Except for the time when I was sitting on Ulfric's lap of course.

“So, what happened at the palace?”, Hrongar wanted to know as he motioned for me to sit down.

“Uhm. Let's see. I took a nice bath, Ulfric applied some salve to my scratches and then it was time to sleep already.”

Hrongar raised a brow.

“He applied the salve himself?”, he asked.

I nodded, and realizing what I just said turned bright red.

“Please tell me you slept in your own bed after that.”

She shade of red on my face deepened.

“Oh gods, Liliana!”

“Nothing happened that night!”, I tried to defend myself.

“That night?”, he repeated, “so something happened this morning?”

I didn't know I could turn an even brighter shade of red, but I did.

“Oh, Balgruuf will be furious. You're nobility, Liliana! You're not supposed to share your bed with men!”

“A man”, I corrected in a low voice, “Ulfric is only one man.”

“Who cares?! Ah but at least he's nobility himself.”, he shook his head, sighing, “Balgruuf will have my head for this.”

“He doesn't need to know.”

“He will ask me and even though he is my brother, he is also my Jarl. I will not lie. So what else happened?”

“Uhm... Ulfric seated me next to him for breakfast.”

“Did he now? Well at least he seems to be serious about you then. Not that this makes this mess any less messy.”

I lowered my head.

“It felt right in the moment.”

“But it still wasn't”, Hrongar stated. “We really should go back to Whiterun.”

“No!”, I exclaimed, but Hrongar lifted his hand.

“However, I could claim that I learned of this mess a while later than I actually did. Would give you a little more time with your Jarl.”

I jumped up and actually hugged Hrongar.

“Thank you!”, I exclaimed, kissing him on the cheeks , “Thank you so much!”

He laughed and waved me away.

“Don't do anything I wouldn't do.

 

Back at the palace Ulfric was seeing petitioners again. This time it was two people arguing about a piece of land. Ulfric promised to have the documents checked and the pair left again, still arguing heavily.

“How many more?”, Ulfric asked his steward, who checked a list.

“That was the last one”, Jorleif answered.

“Thank the gods.”, Ulfric murmured with a sigh

He got up to his feet and walked towards the table, which made the rest of the court sit down as well. I walked up to my new place and sat down next to Ulfric, who took my hand and placed a kiss on it.

“Your wounds are getting better already”, he commented, gently moving a finger across the bloody line on my face.

I smiled.

“Told you I'd be fine.”

He smiled, placing another kiss on my hand before he let go of me. 'How could I not love this man?', I thought, realizing that I indeed loved Ulfric. It was crazy, of course, but still true. There was no denying it. I loved him. Utterly. Completely. Oh what had I gotten myself into!

 

The rest of the day I kept wondering about love. How could I love a man that I knew for about three weeks? I looked over to the throne where Ulfric sat. How could I deny it? What if Ulfric was right and we were simply meant for each other?

 

Later that evening Ulfric guided me to his bed again and once again ordered me to undress. He applied the salve again. But instead of leaving me alone, he started to undress himself. I couldn't help but watch. Ulfric had an amazing body. Noticing my hungry stare, he grinned.

“Like what you see?”, he asked.

“Very much.”, I murmured.

He kept grinning as he joined me on the bed. How couldn't I like that view? Strong muscles defining every part of his body. And it was not that ridiculous definition that could be seen in bodybuilders. No. Ulfric was defined by battle. Everything just... matched.

He leaned over me, resting his weight on his arms. My heartbeat quickened.

“I like what I see as well”, he whispered, looking deep into my eyes.

I reached out and pulled him into a rather passionate kiss.

He chuckled a bit.

“Seems my queen is hungry today”, he commented.

And with these words he started his gentle attack: lips kissing along my entire body, leaving no spot unkissed.

 

Afterwards I was laying in Ulfric's arms as always, fingers tracing the lines of muscle on his chest. He was watching me, his hand moving through my hair.

“What's on your mind?”, he wanted to know.

“Love”, I said.

“Love?”

“Love, it's nature. How it can hit one so.. forcefully.”

He smiled.

“You've been hit by love?”, he wanted to know.

I blushed a little and nodded. He smiled again and kissed me.

“So have I”, he murmured, “Mara must smile upon us.”

 


	12. 4E 196 – Last Seed 8th

The next morning after breakfast I headed right to the Shrieking Skeever. Hrongar greeted me by shoving a chair in my direction with his feet.

“So, what happened?”, he inquired.

I sat down, grinning.

“He loves me.”, I stated.

Hrongar raised a brow.

“Does he now? And what makes you think so?”

“He said it. Well, not directly, but he said he's been hit by love!”

“Oh my, girl, he really got to your head. It's merely the rush of passion. Oh the things I have said to get a girl into my arms.“

“Ulfric is not like that!”, I defended him.

“And you know that why? Because you've known him for so long? Don't get me wrong, if it pleases you, go ahead! But seriously.. love? I doubt that.”

I pouted.

“He means it”, I said.

Hrongar shook his head.

“I've had enough of this. We will leave tomorrow morning.”

“No!”

“Yes. And it is not debatable.”

I was about to say something more, but I could see Hrongar would not change his mind. Doing my best not to burst into tears right then I got to my feet and left the tavern, heading back to the palace.

 

I almost made it without crying. Almost, but not quite. So when the guards opened the palace doors for me, tears were flowing down my cheeks freely. Ulfric noticed when I got closer to the throne and rushed to my side, collecting me in his strong arms. I hid my face against his chest and kept crying.

“Liliana, dear, what happened?”, he asked, worried.

“We will leave tomorrow.”, I got out between sobs.

He held me closer, pressing me against his chest.

“Shhh. This is not the end of the world. We'll meet again.”, he tried to comfort me.

But I couldn't stop. I cried freely. Unable to say anything further, he simply held me close. Gathering me against him.

I don't know for how long we stood there, in the middle of the palace holding on for each other, but it felt like eternity. Finally though my tears stopped and Ulfric stepped back.

He smiled weakly.

“We will meet again.”, he said in a low voice, lifting my chin for a kiss. He didn't seem to care that all of his court could see us. And in that moment neither did I. Let them all see. Let them talk about how inappropriate this is. I didn't care. All I cared for were his sweet soft lips on mine.

 

I went to my room after that public kiss, suddenly ashamed. Nobody stopped me and so I spent the rest of the morning and even the afternoon reading. I even skipped lunch, not feeling like eating when I had to leave Ulfric the next day. It really wasn't fair. I simply couldn't believe Ulfric would simply say he loved me to get me into bed. Especially as he already had me in his bed when he said it.

 

It was late afternoon already, when Ulfric entered my room.

“Come”, he simply said, offering his arm.

I hesitated but finally got up. He led me back to the main hall, directly to the throne.

“Sit down”, he ordered in a low voice.

I stared at him, but obeyed, sitting down on his throne.

He smirked, stepping back.

“I noticed you liked to be in my throne the other day and so I thought this might cheer you up.”, he explained.

I looked down the hall, arms on the armrests and smiled. It was indeed a nice feeling to be sitting here. It felt powerful.

Ulfric watched me enjoying the seat for a while, smiling to himself.

Then quite suddenly he stepped up to the throne and knelt down before me.

“Milady I am at your service”, he said and I chuckled on his throne.

“Massage my feet then!”, I ordered and jokingly kicked off my shoes.

To my surprise Ulfric actually reached out for my feet and started to massage them.

I giggled, really enjoying this. A Jarl at my feet! Following my orders!

Ulfric took a deep breath though and let go of my feet. He looked up from his kneeling position.

“Since you like my throne so much, I'm offering to share it with you.”, he took another deep breath , “I'm asking you to be my wife. Marry me and rule this city with me.”

This stopped my giggling at once. Instead I stared at Ulfric. He was looking at me with hopeful eyes. Everybody else in the room had turned to watch us. Even the guards.

“Uhm, excuse me. What?”, I blurted out.

“I ask for your hand in marriage.”, Ulfric clarified.

Again I stared at him. Too shocked to say or do anything I simply sat there, on his throne, barefooted, staring at him.

“It would be appropriate to answer now”, Ulfric whispered.

I kept staring at him for another five heartbeats or so, then tears started to fill my eyes.

“Yes”, I breathed, “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!”

Crying I got to my feet, Ulfric rising again as well. He gathered me in a passionate kiss, his court cheering.

 

I couldn't help but grin after the kiss. He asked me to marry him! I was engaged! I wanted to jump around like an excited kid, but my dignity stopped me. Instead I simply stood there, grinning, as the members of the court all walked up to Ulfric to congratulate him.

 

Still grinning like mad I walked to the Shrieking Skeever. Hrongar was enjoying a bottle of mead when I entered.

He raised a brow.

“Now what happened to you?”, he asked, seeing my big grin.

“He asked me to marry him! He does love me after all! I was right!”, I announced.

“And you accepted, I take it?”

I nodded, grin widening.

“Don't you think you should have asked Balgruuf first? What if he planned a war on Windhelm?”

“Then I just made sure no people die in a war.”

Hrongar thought this over and then got to his feet to gather me in a big hug.

“Congratulations, Liliana.”

“Oh and I got this for you.”, I said, handing Hrongar a letter with the Stormcloak seal on it.

He broke the seal, quickly scanning the written words.

“He invites me back to the palace.”, Hrongar said, clearly surprised.

I nodded.

“I told him it would make me really happy to have you back.”

“Not even married and influencing your man already. Maybe this marriage is not a bad idea after all.”

He grinned and gathered me in another hug.

 

Preparations for dinner were a bit different than they used to be these past few days. A lot more plates were set and servants hurried back and forth to make everything look perfect. Ulfric had invited a few important people of the city for dinner to officially announce our engagement. It was on a really short notice of course, but people had still agreed to come. Everybody was curious. Ulfric sat on his throne watching the hustle with only mild interest. I on the other hand was fascinated. Such efficiency!

Ulfric waved me closer.

“Yes?”,I said as I was standing in front of the throne.

He waved me even closer. And made me sit down on the armrest of the throne.

“I want to have you here, when the guests arrive”, he explained.

I nodded and made sure I was sitting on the armrest in an elegant, ladylike way.

Slowly the guests started to arrive. They all made their way to the throne first. Ulfric whispered their names for me, but I wouldn't even remember half of them. The guests bowed, greeted Ulfric respectfully and then waited till Jorleif seated them. Finally all of the guests were seated – Hrongar included. Ulfric rose from his throne, offering a hand to me. I gladly took the hand and got up as well. Together we made our way to the table where we sat down next to each other. He smiled at me and kissed my hand before addressing his guests:

“Honored guests! I am pleased to welcome all of you at my court. We are all here to celebrate something wonderful: I found my future wife!”

I blushed a little and looked down.

“My guests it is my honor to present to you my future wife Lady Liliana Silver-Flame of Whiterun!” And with these words he lifted my hand to his lips once more, smiling.

The guests murmured their approval.

I turned deep red. Being introduced like that was not something I was used to. Thankfully nobody commented on it. Instead the food got brought in and so everybody started eating. And drinking. There was a lot of mead involved that evening. But it was a celebration after all.

 


	13. 4E 196 – Last Seed 13th

It was afternoon when we reached the stables of Whiterun. We got off the carriage and walked towards Dragonsreach, leaving our luggage to be picked up later. Walking through the city, I felt the urge to hug every citizen we met, but I controlled myself. I was simply happy to be back.

Hrongar still noticed my excitement.

“Always feels good to come home.”, he commented.

I nodded.

“Never thought I could feel so happy about a place. Feel so at home somewhere.”, I said, looking around with a smile.

“What about the place you come from? Balgruuf still wouldn't tell me where exactly he found you, but you must have come from somewhere.”

My smile faded. “Never felt quite at home there. Always felt.. out of place. My brother was the only one I could really talk to.”

I looked around and and my smile returned.

“Whiterun is the first place I really feel at home. The people feel like... my people somehow.”

Hrongar smiled at me and gave me a sideways hug.

“Spoken like a true Nord.”

 

We were barely through the door to Dragonsreach when three children surrounded us, hugging us. Hrongar laughed, ruffling through the kids' hair. Together we approached the throne. A bow or curtsy was impossible though due to the children clinging to Hrongar and myself. Balgruuf got up and hugged first his brother and then pulled me into a bearhug.

“Welcome home”, he said after releasing me.

“Liliana got something to tell you, brother.”, Hrongar said, not losing any time.

Ulfric looked at me.

“So? What is it?”

“Ulfric and I are getting married!”, I exclaimed.

For a moment Balgruuf simply stared at me.

“You're aware that we are not on the best terms with Windhelm, aren't you?”, he finally said.

I nodded. “Yes, but maybe that relationship will improve now, right? I mean it's a chance! If Ulfric and I get married our holds have to be friends!”

Balgruuf seemed to be skeptical, but he didn't say anything further. Instead he gently pushed me towards the laboratory.

“Go see Farengar. I think he has missed you.”, he said.

I smiled, bowed my head and rushed to the laboratory after I freed myself from the children.

 

Seeing my mentor I couldn't help but feel happy. I rushed in to hug the mage.

“Farengar! Oh it's so good to be back.”

Farengar seemed surprised at first, but finally returned the hug, though much more gentle. Finally he pushed me away at arm's length and studied me.

“Where did you get those bruises?”, he said, glancing at the faint outline of the scratch on my face.

“Adventure! Hrongar and I destroyed a big nest of skeevers! Oh and something odd happened during it. Silvery flames erupted from me. All around me! And they set me on fire without burning me! Oh and I will get married!”, I burst out, speaking a lot faster than normal.

“Slowly, student, slowly. And one thing after the other. What have you done when those flames erupted?”

“I don't know. I tried to cast a spell, but couldn't concentrate. And suddenly there were these flames. Burning everyone but me.”

“Very interesting. Have you been able to reproduce it?”

I shook my head.

“No.”

“We will work on that. It was probably some subconscious casting to defend yourself. We'll make it conscious. It sounds like a variant of the flame cloak spell.”

“It was certainly very useful.”

Farengar nodded, then walked to one of his book piles.

“I didn't expect you'd be able to cast spells of this level so soon, but obviously you are. This is frost cloak. Study it till tomorrow.”, he said as he pulled out one of the books and handed it to me.

I smiled and hugged Farengar again “You're the best teacher ever!”

With my new spell tome pressed to my chest I walked back into the main hall. It felt so good to be home again!

“Ha look at our little mage! Her stuff hasn't even arrived yet and she is already back to her studies!”, Hrongar exclaimed loudly.

I grinned, pulled a chair close to the fire and opened the spell tome. Now THAT was a spell. In addition to the instructions for movements and words, there were also detailed descriptions on how to direct the energies. It was way more complicated than flames or even a fire rune. I started with the words. Of course I could read them, but they simply wouldn't fit. The was no rhythm to them at all and I knew there had to be some rhythm. All spells had one. It was almost like music. I sighed. I was not getting this spell. I peeked at the instructions for the energy direction:

_It is of the utmost importance to focus the magical energies in a field surrounding the caster. The intended target area must be filled completely with energy. It is also necessary that the caster concentrates on the essence of cold itself. Otherwise he will simply create a field of magical energy without the intended use._

Okay, that made sense. But how was I supposed to actually do that? The essence of cold part was easy. Except that I had problems focusing on it of course.

I sighed. That was a lot of work for today.

 

A hand suddenly closed the book in my lap. It was Balgruuf.

“It is time for dinner.”, he stated.

I looked around to find everybody else seated already. I blushed, put the spell tome on the chair and went to my place next to Farengar.

Dagny smiled at me.

“Can you read to us, after dinner?”, she wanted to know.

I nodded. “Of course. I have a nice new book.”

The girl smiled happily and started to eat.

 

After dinner I went to my room to fetch the book Ulfric had given me. I found it on my nightstand. It was so useful to have servants who deal with your luggage! Armed with the book I walked over to the kids' bedroom. Everybody was already in their beds. Smiling I started to read stories about Ysgramor until each of the children finally fell asleep. After everybody was sleeping I closed the book and smiled. Oh I had missed those three! Silently I walked to each bed and kissed each of the kids goodnight on the forehead before I went back to my own room to put the book back on the nightstand.

 

I returned to the main hall and my spell tome immediately after. But no matter how hard I tried to get it, the spell simply made no sense to me. The gestures seemed unnatural, the words had no rhythm to them and I had no idea how to direct the energies in the way I had to direct them. There was absolutely no way I would be able to learn it this evening. Frustrated I closed the spell tome and went back to my room.

Laying in bed my thoughts kept spinning back to the spell. Why couldn't I get it? Had my brain already forgotten how to learn new spells after my short visit in Windhelm? Windhelm. I sighed, wondering what Ulfric was doing in that very moment. Probably drinking some mead with his men. Hopefully thinking about me. And with those thoughts of the man I would marry I fell asleep.

 


	14. 4E 196 – Last Seed 14th

It was after breakfast this morning that I had to admit my defeat. I walked into the laboratory, spell tome in my hands. The fact that the book still existed was proof enough of my failure. With a loud thud I let the book fall on the desk.

“I cannot do this”, I announced.

Farengar raised a brow.

“Have you tried? I know you don't like the frost energies, but you need to learn to work with them.”

I shook my head.

“It is not that. The whole spell makes no sense. The gestures are impossible to time and there is simply no rhythm to the words.”

He frowned and without further warning started to cast. I knew the words from the spell tome and recognized some of the gestures. He was casting a frost cloak. After he was done a shimmering field of ice surrounded him.

“It is perfectly possible to cast the spell”, he said after he was done.

I sighed.

“Maybe I'm just stupid then. It makes no sense to me.”

He shoved the spell tome over to me.

“Try again.”

I opened the book and concentrated. But despite having just seen the spell work, I simply couldn't get into it. I tried to mimic Farengar's rhythm, but it still didn't work. It was as if the spell simply refused to get into my head.

Frustrated I dropped my hands.

“It's not working.”

“Most curious. I was certain you would be able to cast a cloak spell after your silvery flame spell. Maybe it was something other than a cloak spell after all. Most curious, really.”

“So I'm stupid?”, I wanted to know.

But Farengar shook his head.

“Not at all. The cloak spells are rather advanced for someone who just discovered their talent. It would have been really unusual if you were able to cast the spells.”

“I feel stupid though.”, I admitted, hanging my head.

“You are not stupid. You are still very talented. You're not Magnus himself, that's all.”

I sighed, but Farengar smiled faintly at me.

“Don't be disappointed. You will be able to cast the spell one day. It's just a bit too early. I will show you another one. Come!”

And with these words he left the laboratory, walking straight to the big balcony. I followed of course.

“Now, this spell is rather useful. It is ranged”, he explained and started casting. When he was done a single bolt of flames errupted from his hand, flying directly at the training dummy standing nearby. The dummy burst into flames and Farengar nodded.

“It is called firebolt. Now come closer I'll show you how to do it.”

And then he did something he had never done before: he actually walked me through all the steps of the spell. Usually he gave me a book so I could study a new spell myself, but this time he actually showed me how to cast a spell. He even practiced the movements with me.

“Now the energy is somewhat different from what we have done so far. You're sending it away from you. Form the energy, then send it away. Don't try to hold on to it. Simply send the energy on its way.”, Farengar explained.

I nodded, digesting all the new information.

“Now cast it!”, Farengar ordered and stepped behind me.

And so I did. My hand moved into the practiced gestures, the words coming naturally. And with a final mental shove I send the fiery energy forming at my hand away. A bolt of flames went flying through the air – and hit the straw right next to the dummy.

Farengar still clapped his hands.

“Well done, my student, well done!”

With an almost lazy gesture he froze the burning straw, extinguishing the flames.

I smiled, a little proud of myself.

“Your aim is a bit off, but that will come with practice. I want you to practice that spell every day. It is important to hit, after all.”

I nodded.

“I will do that.”, I said as a thought crossed my mind, “Wouldn't it be good to practice on moving targets as well?”

“Moving targets? Why yes, that would be best, but I will not send you after bears and the like.”

“What about mudcrabs? They are not overly dangerous, but they move. Their flesh can be eaten and the chitin can be used for potions. There are also plenty of them just outside the city walls.”

Farengar thought this over and finally nodded.

“A good idea. It is not too dangerous yet offers good practice.”

“Can I go right now?”, I asked, eager to practice my new spell.

Farengar nodded.

“Bring some lavender while you're out there.”

 

A little bit later I was passing through the city gates, armed with a small basket for the lavender. I followed the river, always keeping an eye open for mudcrabs. Unfortunately though it seemed to be a very bad day to hunt them, as I didn't see a single one of the creatures.

While walking down the river bench I suddenly heard a low hum from somewhere. I looked around, alarmed. But there was no danger to be seen. Slowly I moved on, following the weird humming. Finally I spotted a leafy plant, glowing faintly. Curious I stepped closer. The hair on my neck stood up as I crouched down to inspect the plant. What was this? I reached out to touch one of the leaves. My fingers prickled lightly. This plant was magical! Maybe Farengar knew what this was. Carefully I started to dig out the plant, not wishing to kill it merely for the purpose of knowing what it was. Curiously enough it didn't stop humming. The faint glow became even more faint, but the plant still kept humming as I placed it on top of the lavender flowers. Eager to know what this weird plant was, I made my way back to Dragonsreach.

 

“That was a quick trip.”, Farengar commented as I stepped into his laboratory.

“I found something! Look!”, I exclaimed and showed Farengar the still humming plant.

His eyes widened.

“Do you have any idea what this is?”, he asked, clearly in awe.

I shook my head, so he continued:

“This is Nirnroot! A plant with immense magical properties. And it seems it is still alive! Fascinating! Where have you found this?”

“Near the river”, I answered, “Can we keep it alive somehow? Plant it in a pot or something?”

“I can't promise the plant will survive that, but we can certainly try.”

He walked out of his laboratory and waved Gerda closer.

“We need a pot filled with earth! Quickly!”, he ordered.

“I am rather busy cleaning the...”, Gerda started.

“I said quickly!”

Gerda muttered something under her breath but stopped cleaning the hall and disappeared. Only a few minutes later she came back. A guard at her heels, carrying a big pot filled with earth. Gerda curtsied, then went back to her work. The guard placed the pot on the ground, bowed and left again.

Together Farengar and I carefully planted the Nirnroot in the pot. The faint glowing got stronger again and it still kept humming. I might have imagined it, but I felt like the humming sounded happier now.

“There we go, potted Nirnroot!”, Farengar exclaimed after we were done.

“Let's hope it survives. It feels so special. I would hate to have killed it.”, I answered.

“It is a very rare plant indeed. Very powerful. We did our best to save it. Now all we can do is take good care of it. Which will be your duty.”

I nodded, placing the pot in a corner of the laboratory, but then frowned. It didn't feel like the right spot. So I lifted the pot instead and placed it on the big desk, shoving aside a pile of books. It was quite heavy and I almost dropped the pot.

“Careful!”, Farengar exclaimed.

“What exactly are the two of you doing here?”, a voice from the entrance to the laboratory suddenly said. It was Balgruuf.

“Liliana found a Nirnroot.”, Farengar said as if that explained everything.

“We potted it!”, I added.

Balgruuf glanced between Farengar, myself and the newly potted Nirnroot on the desk.

“And you did that because...”

“It is an extraordinary plant!”, Farengar exclaimed and I nodded my agreement.

“We didn't want to kill it.”, I added.

Balgruuf shook his head gently, murmuring a soft “Mages.” while returning to the throne.

I looked after him.

“Why does everybody seem to think mages are just weird?”, I asked.

Farengar shrugged.

“They don't understand the mysteries of the art. They don't understand why certain experiments are so interesting and exciting. They don't feel the energy. Don't worry about it.”

I nodded slowly. I would have to get used to being weird – again. 

 

After lunch I approached Balgruuf.

“My Jarl”, I said, addressing him formally, “I have a matter I would like to speak to you about. 

“Of course. What is it?”

“I would like to go on adventures from time to time. Hrongar and I had a little one and it was really exciting. It is also a good practice for my spells.”

“No.”

“But...”

“No. Hrongar told me everything about your little skeever adventure. I cannot get you harmed. I care about you.”

“I could hire someone to come along! Like the companions!”

“You can't afford their services. At least not for multiple adventures.”

“And if I find someone else?”

“Then the answer is still no. It is bad enough Farengar sends you out to gather components. No adventure.”

I sighed and bowed.

“As you wish, my Jarl.”

Frustrated I turned around and left Dragonsreach.

“No leaving the city!”, I heard Balgruuf yell as the doors closed behind me.

 

At the market I sat down on the stairs and watched the citizens, my chin resting on my hands. It really was unfair. Why couldn't I go on adventure? Even just a small one?

A dunmer walked up to the closest merchant stall. What was her name again? Ah yes, Jenassa. She bought some bread and looked around, chewing on the food. Finally she joined me on the stairs.

“You seem distressed, milady”, she said between two bites.

I sighed.

“Is it that obvious?”

She nodded. I sighed again.

“I guess I shouldn't be complaining after all. I have a really nice home and everything I could ever want.”, I burst out.

“You live in a palace. Probably have three meals a day. Every day.”, Jenassa pointed out.

“I know... and I'm really grateful for that.”

“But?”

“But I feel I should be able to go on adventures.”

Jenassa studied me closely, chewing on her bread, not saying a word for a long time.

“The life of an adventurer is harsh. Nothing for ladies in pretty dresses. It is dirty work with lots of sweat and steel.”, she finally said.

“I have been on an adventure in Windhelm!”, I objected.

“So? And what have you done? Cleaned a basement of rats?”

“Skeevers. A whole nest of them. Quite a big one.”

She pointed at my face with her bread.

“Is that where you got that scratch?”

My hand moved up to the remains of the scratch. It was almost completely healed. Only a thin red line remained. I nodded.

“I bet you got treated immediately after your little adventure.”

Again I nodded.

“Well as an adventurer that is not always possible. Most of the time you're in the middle of nowhere in this cold land. The next village days away. You'll have to treat your wounds yourself. And if you can't do that you might die. Depending on the actual injury.”, she explained.

“I just want tiny adventures. Explore the area around the city.”

“You'd get eaten by a mudcrab. Or a pack of wolves.”

She looked me over and continued:

“I also doubt you can fight in a dress like that. Probably restricts your movement.”

“I only need to move my hands.”

“In a fight you need to use more than your hands. Legwork is important. You can't just stand there and slash around with your sword.”

“I don't.”

“You don't?”, she raised an eyebrow.

“No I don't. I cast spells.”

“That is rare among the Nords.”, she commented.

I nodded.

“It is, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm a mage. No sword slashing for me.”

“Are you good?”

“Good enough to burn down a nest of skeevers.”

“Hmm”, she made, chewing on her bread again, “the Nord might disagree, but I know the use of a good mage. Still, the dress you are wearing is not fit for adventures. You should find yourself some armor. And learn how to use a sword. Even if you prefer to use magic, there is only so many spells you can cast. You need a back up when the enemy gets close.”

I sighed.

“Well I guess I don't need that at all. The Jarl didn't allow me to go on adventures. Not even tiny ones.”

“If I always did what people tell me to do, I'd be long dead.”

“I can't go against the Jarl's orders!”

“Wrong. You can't go against his orders and get caught.” She smiled at me, “But those are just the thoughts of a simple dunmer.”

She got to her feet and winked.

“You know where to find me, should you ever need... further advise.”

She walked away, leaving me alone on the stairs again.

 

A bit later I was sitting in Dragonsreach again, thinking about my most recent encounter with Jenassa.

“Balgruuf just wants you to be save, you know that right?”, Hrongar said, suddenly appearing at my side.

I nodded.

“I know, but it is still frustrating. I mean, I don't want to walk around all Skyrim. Just something small. Something to use my spells on.”

“That skeever-hunt really set a spark, eh?”

“I guess so. It was so great to actually use my spells!”

“But you are nobility, Liliana. You can't just crawl around caves.”

“I'm also a mage. How am I supposed to get better without practice?”

He shrugged.

“I'm sure you'll find a way.”

And I would. As a start I could go mudcrab hunting after all. That was better than nothing.

 


	15. 4E 196 – Last Seed 15th

I lay awake early, thinking about my life. I had gone from rarely noticed weird fantasy girl to highly noticed, slightly weird, engaged noble mage that was restricted to the city limits. Quite a change. Yet, weirdly enough I had no desire to go back. Even with all the hardships life in Skyrim had to offer, I still preferred to be here. This was more my home than any other place had ever been. The only person I wished I could share this with was my brother Auran. Oh he would love this! I was wondering if he missed me. I had been gone for over a month now after all. I sighed, staring at the ceiling. Even if he did miss me, there was no way to contact him. Whatever weird magic made me end up on Mundus wasn't going to let me send a letter to my brother.

If I were completely honest, by whole situation was an adventure already. So why was I so insistent on going on something even more dangerous? Why did it suddenly feel wrong to sit in court all day? Was it some sort of call? How did other adventurers come to go on adventures? The last question at least I could probably get answers on. The Companions probably had a thing or two to say regarding the matter. And maybe even Jenassa, even though she seemed more like a mercenary than an adventurer.

A knock at the door reminded me, that I was not alone in this palace. Gerda walked in, smiling.

“Ah you are already awake, dear!”, she greeted me.

I smiled right back.

“I couldn't sleep any longer”, I admitted.

“Is anything troubling you?”, she asked while helping me into the dress of the day.

“Life, I guess.”

She smiled knowingly.

“Yes it can be a bit much. I heard that you are to be wed to Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. You must be excited!”

I sighed, missing him suddenly.

“No sighing milady! A wedding is a wonderful thing. Have you thought about the dress you want to wear?”

“Something white. Maybe with a touch of green.”, I answered without thinking. 

Gerda nodded.

“Sounds like Skyrim. A dress like Skyrim for a Nord marriage. I'm sure it will be wonderful.”

She started to brush my hair as she continued:

“Do you want me to have a tailor make such a dress?”

“Oh that would be lovely.”

“It will be done.”, she said as she pinned up my hair.

“And we're done here, too. No wonder Jarl Ulfric fell in love with you. You look gorgeous!”

I smiled at her.

“Thank you, Gerda.”

 

I was in the middle of my alchemy studies when a courier stepped into Dragonsreach. I didn't really pay any attention to him. Balgruuf got letters quite often. Usually Proventus dealt with them. This time though Proventus sent the courier to the laboratory. The man approached me:

“A letter for you milday.”

I took the letter, confused. The courier stepped away again after a bow.

I looked at the letter. It was sealed with the seal of Windhelm! My heart started to beat faster as I broke the seal and read the message:

 

_My dearest Liliana,_

 

_You have barely left Windhelm and I already miss you. My bed feels cold without you to warm it. I miss seeing your clear emerald eyes first thing in the morning, miss touching your nightblack hair. When you left Windhelm, you took my heart with you._

_The people of Windhelm love you! There is great talk about the young woman their Jarl will take as a wife. You couldn't have made a better impression._

_I cannot wait to be wed to you._

 

_Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak_

 

“Touching”, Farengar commented, peeking over my shoulder, “Now back to the alchemy table or your mixture will overheat!”

I pressed the letter to my chest and returned to my studies. But my attention was elsewhere. After he had to correct me for the fifth time, Farengar sighed.

“Off with you. Dream of your Jarl, you will blow up my laboratory otherwise.”

I smiled and hurried out into the main hall.

“You received a letter”, Balgruuf stated.

I nodded.

“Ulfric wrote me. He said I took his heart with me when I left.”

I couldn't help but grin.

Balgruuf simply nodded, not saying anything at all.

I didn't care. Happy about the little note I left for my room, humming softly to myself.

 

It was afternoon when Farengar approached me and handed me a bag.

“I want you to gather your own stock of components. Flowers, mushrooms, insects, anything you can find. I already talked to the Jarl about this. You may leave the city for this task. But be careful!”, he said.

I nodded with a smile.

“I always am.”

 

Bag tied to my belt I walked down the street to the city gates, when Jenassa walked out of a building.

“Lady mage.”, she greeted me, “Where are you headed?”

“Out to gather ingredients!”, I exclaimed.

“Care for some company? I have no work to do right now.”

“That would be great!”

Together we made our way through the gates. I picked all the flowers I could find, leaving the road rather quickly. I hurried from bush to bush, gathering everything I thought useful. Jenassa followed patiently, always keeping an eye on our surroundings. When we were walking along the the river she stopped me rather suddenly and drew her bow.

“What?”, I whispered, staring ahead without seeing anything.

Jenassa didn't bother answering. Instead she readied an arrow, stared into the distance for a while and then released the arrow. There was a shrieking sound ahead and then I saw it: a mudcrab, dead now. I moved closer to the dead creature. The arrow had hit right in the soft part of the head.

“Wow.”, was all I could say.

Jenassa shrugged, pulling the arrow back out.

“The trick is to hit the head, not the body.”, she explained.

“Still an amazing shot.”

Again she shrugged, pulling off some of the meat.

“It's what I do for a living.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean, why? I have to do something to earn my food. And I like warm beds as well – which cost even more coin.”

Not quite the answer I had hoped for. It was rather pragmatic. No call for heroic deeds at all. Jenassa noticed my disappointed look and continued:

“What?! I had thought about becoming a bandit as well, but I decided I like clean clothes and fresh mead.”

“Good to know you didn't take that path.”

“Look another one!”, she suddenly said and pointed to the other side of the river. And indeed there was another mudcrab.

“Show me what you can do, lady mage!”

Perfect opportunity to practice my firebolt spell! So I cast the spell with quick movements. I aimed at the mudcrab and sent forth the fiery bolt – which hit its target. However it only startled the creature, which began to move towards us angrily. Jenassa readied another arrow, released it. Swooosh. Dead mudcrab.

“A good start, but you will need good armor if you ever go on any adventure. Very good armor.”, Jenassa commented.

“And someone to stand between myself and the enemy while I cast my spells”, I murmured.

Jenassa patted the sword at her side.

“I'm quite able with the sword as well. Though I prefer to strike from the shadows.”

“I'm afraid my spells are a bit... flashy.”

“That they are. I still think you have potential. It is up to you how you use it. Let's move on.”

I gathered some chitin form the dead mudcrabs and together we moved on.

 

It was evening already when we walked back through the city gates. My bag was filled with many flowers and even some mudcrab chitin.

“That was a good little hunt.”, I commented, patting my bag full of ingredients.

“I wouldn't call it a hunt, but it was good indeed. You're nice company, lady mage.”

I smiled.

“Thanks, so are you. And you're amazing with that bow.”

Jenassa nodded. As we approached the Inn she usually stayed in, she actually smiled.

“Take good care, lady mage. And find me if you want to go on another … hunt.”

I waved goodbye and walked back towards Dragonsreach.

 

“Ah you are back.”, Farengar greeted me, “How did it go?”

“Quite well”, I answered, “Look.”

I removed the bag from my belt and showed it to Farengar.

“Mountain flowers, lavender, tundra cotton. Oh mudcrab chitin.”, Farengar said, looking through the gathered ingredients.

“I tried to catch one of those blue butterflies, but they are difficult to catch!”

“You have to be quick to catch those. But ah, this is a good selection. A good start.”

He nodded, satisfied, and indicated a large chest in a corner.

“Put your ingredients in there. It will be your stock from now on. Unless told otherwise you will use your own stock for potions. And make sure it stays stocked.”

I nodded and sorted my gathered ingredients into the various compartments in the chest. It was obvious it was made for alchemical use. A great place to store my ingredients and keep them organized.

 

Later that evening I was sitting at the desk while Farengar worked on enchanting something. I wanted to write a letter to Ulfric. But the words wouldn't come to me. So I sat there, staring at the empty paper in front of my, playing with the quill. Finally I sighed.

“What is it?”, Farengar asked from the enchantment table.

“I don't know what to write.”, I admitted.

“Well, tell him about your day.”, he suggested.

That actually sounded like a good idea! So I started to write, telling Ulfric about my day:

 

_Dear Ulfric,_

 

_I was very happy to receive your letter today._

 

_Most of my day was spent with my studies in Alchemy. I think I'm progressing nicely. How is that barmaid, by the way? I hope the potion helped her._

_In the afternoon I left the city to gather some ingredients for my studies. Farengar had told me I'd have to have my own stock of ingredients now. Don't worry though, I didn't stray far from the city and I wasn't alone either. A fine lady called Jenassa accompanied me. She is amazing with the bow! You should have seen it. Killed a mudcrab with a single arrow. Twice! I doubt something could happen to me with someone like her by my side. She is also really nice company. I think I'll ask her to come along for all my ingredient hunts._

_Back in Dragonsreach Farengar showed my my new ingredient chest. It is amazing! The workmanship alone is fascinating. And you can tell it was made for alchemists. It has various compartments inside. I think you can even vary the sizes of them. Perfect to store all those ingredients!_

_Anyhow, that was my day, basically. Lots of alchemy. I don't know if you're actually interested in that sort of thing._

_Regardless, I really miss you. I wish you could be here._

 

_Liliana Silver-Flame_

 

I was surprised that it didn't feel weird at all to sign with Silver-Flame. It was as if those words had always been a part of my name and I simply hadn't known it until recently. Maybe it was because I had gotten used to introducing myself with the name already. Or maybe it was just another thing that was meant to be. I didn't know and quite honestly I didn't care. It was who I was now and it was only appropriate to sign letters as such.

 


	16. 4E 196 – Last Seed 18th

The past few days had been dedicated to my alchemical studies. Experiments with my stock and sometimes things from Farengar's stock as well in the morning and ingredient hunting with Jenassa in the afternoon. I had also finally managed to catch a few of those butterflies.

 

When I walked into the Drunken Huntsman this afternoon, Jenassa was already waiting for me. I met her at her usual table, she was grinning.

“Good afternoon, lady mage.”, she greeted me, “I have something for you.”

She lifted a seemingly heavy and rather large bag on the table and shoved it in my direction. Curious I peeked inside. Was that....? I pulled out a piece. It was a helmet. I puled out another piece. Bracers. Also boots and finally a fine set of leather armor. A complete set of armor! I inspected the pieces more closely and could see faint energy lines all over the set. They were enchanted! I inspected the lines more closely. Most of them would bind magical energies, making casting spells less tiresome. The bracers however would make spells of the destruction school more dangerous. In awe I looked up at Jenassa.

“This is amazing. Where did you get this?”

“Found it with a Kajit caravan. They said the enchantments would be useful for mages.”

“They are!”

“Good. Now let's get you into this armor. My room is that way.”

She packed the armor back into the bag and led me to her room, where she placed the armor on the bed.

She threw pants and a simple tunic at me.

“Get into this”, she requested.

I obliged, glad I was wearing a dress I could actually get out of myself. When I was wearing the simple clothes Jenassa helped me into the armor, tightening all the strings. When she was done, she looked at me and nodded.

“It fits. That's good. No changes need to be made. How do you feel?”

“Heavy”, I admitted.

“Can you still cast spells like this?”

“Uhm, I don't know.”

“Well, try it. Preferably something that doesn't burn down the inn.”

I thought for a moment. Magelight was probably a good choice. I started casting. The armor was a bit distracting, but I found I could cast the spell. A ball of light erupted from hand, flew to the bed and stuck there.

“It feels a bit odd, but I can cast.”, I finally said.

“Good. Come let's go.”

“Wait a second... this armor must be worth a fortune!”

“It is.”

“And you're just giving it to me? I can't accept that!”

“I'm not giving it to you. It will stay my possession. You merely get to use it.”, Jenassa answered with a slight grin, “Let's go now.”

 

“You are quite excited today”, I commented as we left the city.

“I found something. It is time to see those flashy spells of yours in action!”

“Wait a second... are we going on an adventure?”

Jenassa grinned.

“Just a tiny one. For the good of Whiterun.”

“Oh that is so exciting! And so against the Jarl's orders.”

“We'll be back before sunset. He doesn't need to know.”

We walked for a while, following the road.

“Where are we going?”, I wanted to know.

“Well, I had noticed there were a lot of spiders on the road recently, endangering travellers.”

I nodded. Proventus had actually just presented that matter to Balgruuf the other day.

Jenassa continued:

“Spiders on the road are rather unusual. They live in caves after all. So I kept looking for a cave where they might have come from. And I found it.”

She grinned at me.

“And we're going there?”, I asked.

She nodded, leaving the road and walking over the tundra. I used the time to pick some tundra cotton we came across. We walked towards a rather large rock formation.

“Here it is.”, Jenassa announced as we arrived at the formation.

“Where?”, I asked, looking around.

Instead of an answer Jenassa stepped closer to the formation and then slid sideways into a small crack in the rock.

“Be careful.”, she warned me, “the tunnel goes down steeply.

Curious I followed her. The crack was quite small – too small to even turn around. We had to move sideways. The crack continued, going down. For a while we continued our way down. It got dark, but we moved on. After some time the crack opened to a cave system. I produced a small ball of light to see better. Cobwebs were hanging everywhere. Big, strong cobwebs. Probably strong enough to hold a man.

“Told you I found the cave.”, Jenassa whispered, drawing her sword.

Together we moved on through the cave system. Suddenly some cobwebs blocked our way. Jenassa slashed at it, but only partially destroyed it, the cobwebs sticking to her sword. I stepped closer and unleashed some flames at the sticky structure. At once the cobwebs burnt down.

I grinned “Fire..first choice of weapon at almost all times.”

Jenassa grinned back at me and moved on. We had just stepped into a new cave, when something hit me in face. Spider spit! My vision blurred, but I could see some movement ahead. Jenassa charged into battle, slashing at the big creature. I tried to clear my eyes, but the spit must have been poisonous. My vision stayed rather blurry. Not too blurry to see another spider jumping at me though. On instinct I turned towards the movement and released another burst of flames. I kept the flames coming as long as I could, the spider collapsing before me. Jenassa had killed the other beast.

“Are you alright?”, she asked.

I nodded, my vision finally clearing again.

“Yes. That thing spit at me!”

Jenassa chuckled “They do that, yes.”

“That's not funny! I couldn't see!”

“Welcome to the life of an adventurer”, Jenassa said and patted me on the back.

I took the time to take a look around. The cave was filled with cobwebs and huge white structures. Some of them were cracked open so I moved closer to have a look inside. Spider eggs! Excited I reached into the white structure to retrieve some of the eggs. I knew they had alchemical value, because Farengar just had me make a poison with them the other day.

“What are you doing?”, Jenassa wanted to know.

“Harvesting spider eggs, of course. They make good poison”, I explained.

Jenassa shrugged and walked to another egg sac, retrieving some more eggs and handing them to me.

“Can we move on now?”, she asked.

I nodded. I had all the spider eggs I could carry. So we moved on through the caves. Now and then we had to burn our way through the cobwebs. On and on we moved, fighting spiders along our way.

Finally we came to a platform overlooking a huge cave. Giant cobwebs covered all of the walls. A runway led down to the bottom of the cave, which was strangely empty. No spiders to be seen.

“Hmm”, Jenassa made, looking around carefully.

Quite suddenly something huge descended from the ceiling. A spider! And a giant one! This spider was way taller than myself and I didn't even want to think about the width between two legs. Without a word Jenassa drew her bow and shot arrow after arrow at the giant beast, aiming for the eyes. It took me a bit longer, but finally I remembered to cast a spell. I choose firebolt and sent a couple of fiery bolts towards the creature. It was almost impossible to miss. Our attempts to kill the spider angered it though and it leaped forward, clinging to the wall and climbing up to the platform. Jenassa put away her bow and readied her sword. I mentally prepared myself to cast flames once the spider reached the platform. And there it was, legs and enormous head coming into view. Jenassa threw herself into battle while I tried to cast my spell without actually hurting Jenassa. The spider snapped at us and I realized its mouth was probably big enough to swallow us whole. Even though I wasn't afraid of spiders, this creature would probably give me nightmares. It snapped at me and I ducked to evade the bite. Jenassa used the distraction to jump on the spider's back, holding on to it with her free arm. I sent a wave of flames at the spider, trying to keep its attention. Jenassa hacked at the creatures and after a few violent hacks the spider lost its grip on the wall and fell down. It was dead. Gracefully Jenassa jumped off the dead body. I joined her at the bottom of the cave, heart still pounding.

“That was a big one!”, I exclaimed.

Jenassa nodded. “Indeed. Are you hurt?”

I checked myself and shook my head.

“I don't think so. You?”

“I'm alright.”

We checked the room for further dangers, but didn't find anything. So we made our way back through the cave system to the tunnel that would lead up to the crack in the stones. Chatting happily we returned to the city and Jenassa's room, where she helped me out of my armor. I quickly put on my dress again.

“You should go to Proventus, I'm sure he'll reward you”, I said.

Jenassa grinned, reaching into one of her bags.

“Why do you think I got this?”

She showed me the poisonous fang of the giant spider. I had no idea when she even got that.

“Let's go right away, I don't want to carry this thing around longer than necessary.”

I nodded, understanding why she felt that way.

“But don't forget, I didn't go on this adventure with you. I was simply gathering alchemical ingredients.”

“Yes, yes of course.”

 

Together we walked back to Dragonsreach, where Jenassa approached Proventus:

“I've dealt with the spider problem”, she said, holding out the giant fang.

Proventus seemed surprised, but nodded after inspecting the fang.

“Well done, citizen. I hadn't actually put out the bounty yet, but here is something for your trouble”, he said, reaching for a bag full of coins.

Jenassa checked the amount, nodded and then smiled at me.

“Till your next component hunt, Lady mage.”

She bowed to the Jarl and left Dragonsreach.

Balgruuf raised a brow on his throne.

“You know that dunmer?”, he wanted to know.

“Yes. We've been on component hunts together recently. She is excellent with the bow. Kills mudcrabs with a single arrow!”, I said, nodding.

“I'm glad you don't go out alone. Though I would have preferred to know the name of the woman you travel with.”

“We don't really travel far. And her name is Jenassa.”

“I will try to remember that name.”

I nodded, moving to the laboratory to put my spider eggs - and the other things I had gathered along – into my chest.

„Lady mage, eh?“, Farengar said, looking up from his studies as I entered,

“It is sort of her nickname for me. Since I'm a lady.. and a mage.”

He nodded, watching me sort my new ingredients into my chest.

“Are those spider eggs?”

I nodded, blushing a little

“And where did you get them? Actually... don't answer that. Your hair is in quite some disarray so I can guess.”

“Please don't tell Balgruuf!”, I begged.

“Of course not. A mage sometimes has to take calculated risks. Balgruuf wouldn't understand that.”

“Thanks”, I murmured, sorting the rest of the eggs into the chest.

 

After dinner and the usual reading session with the children I retreated to my room. My mind was hungering for something new. Not that I didn't learn anything in my alchemy class in the morning, but my mind hungered for something else. Something bigger. So I stood in front of my book shelf, staring at the books. The lives of several archmages, studies about the different schools of magic. Not quite what I was looking for. The Doors of Oblivion. Now that sounded promising. I took the book from the shelf and began reading. It was fascinating. But it lacked one important information: how exactly one opened the doors to Oblivion. My mind hungered for more and so I returned to my bookshelf. The topic intrigued me. Unfortunately I had no other books about the topic. Maybe opening gates to Oblivion wasn't exactly beginner friendly lecture. But I couldn't help but think about it. Lightning followed by a loud thunder cut through the evening. I read The Doors of Oblivion again, searching for some clues. Stop being here and start being there...teleportation. It hit me suddenly. That was exactly what had happened to me! Except that I didn't do it myself. Something or someone did it for me. But that also meant it must be possible! I was living proof of that! Excitement hit me. Maybe it was possible for me to learn the art of teleportation! Even across the planes! I went to bed rereading the book again and again, trying to read between the lines. Trying to find a way to learn the art. Finally I fell asleep, still thinking about the very possibility to teleport across the realms.

 

I awoke rather suddenly. The thunderstorm was still raging and a man in elegant clothes with a cane in his hands sat on the edge of my bed. Surprised I sat up.

“Who are you?”, I wanted to know.

“But dear, don't you recognize me? I'm part of you of course.”

“I'm dreaming, am I not?”

“I don't know, are you?”

I pinched some skin on my arm. It hurt.

“I don't think so”, I finally said.

He smiled at me.

“If you say so.”

“Now, who are you? How have you gotten in here?”

“Through a gate of course.”

“A gate?”

“A gate.” He sounded slightly angry.

I stared at the man.

“And what's your name?”

“Sheogorath.”, he answered calmly.

I kept staring at him. That was simply impossible. I couldn't have the daedric prince of madness sitting on my bed!

He chuckled.

“You'd be surprised how often I get that look. But that's not why I'm here.”

“Why are you here then?”, I asked, confused about the whole situation.

“To answer your questions of course!”

“My questions?”

But Sheogorath simply continued:

“You're actually the first mortal in a long time that I can actually see doing it.”

“Do what?”

He blinked and looked at me as if he noticed my presence for the first time.

“Open gates”, he explained, “step through the planes as if it was as easy as keeping your heart beat.”

Intrigued I leaned in closer.

“You think I can do that?”

He looked at me like I had just said something incredibly stupid.

“Why of course I think you can do it. The question is: are you willing to pay the price?”

“What is the price?”

He tapped me on the head with his cone, smiling.

“Your mind of course.”

 


	17. 4E 196 – Last Seed 19th

When I woke up that morning I didn't feel rested at all. I felt as if I hadn't slept at all. A knock at the door and Gerda entered, helping me into the dress of the day and brushing my hair. It was already time for breakfast so I went into the main hall and dropped into my chair there. Farengar sat down next to me, watching me intently.

“I take it you didn't have a good night?”, he said

I shook my head gently.

“Not at all. I had this weird...encounter.”

“Oh? Tell me about it.”

“I.... met Sheogorath.”

He raised a brow.

“In Dragonsreach?”

“He was sitting on my bed.”

“And you are sure you weren't dreaming?”

“Yes, no, I don't know actually. I have a very clear memory of him sitting there. So he either sat there or I remember a really vivid dream really well.”

“I would go for the more likely explanation.”

“A dream? But it felt so real!”

“Dreams can feel very real.”

And just like that the discussion was over for Farengar. But I couldn't help but wonder. Was it indeed nothing but a dream? If so, why did I dream of Sheogorath of all people? Something about this whole dream theory felt completely wrong. But the other option felt even more wrong. The deadric prince of madness paying me a visit! Me! That was simply too crazy to be true. But on the other hand, considering the whole situation I was in, maybe I needed to set new standards for crazy. I'm pretty sure appearing in Skyrim, covered in nothing but silver flames also qualified as crazy.

 

After breakfast Farengar and I retreated to his laboratory for our studies.

“Farengar?”, I asked while I was plucking tiny red mountain flower petals.

“Yes?”, the mage answered without looking up from his enchantment.

“Do you have books on teleportation? Or on opening gates?”

He stopped his work and looked at me.

“That is rather advanced magic. And only very few people have mastered it. Why are you interested in it?”

“I was reading The Doors of Oblivion last night. And I was wondering if it is indeed possible to.. well, stop being here and start being elsewhere. Gates seem to be a step further down really. Like opening a door.”

“It is said to be possible, though I have yet to meet a mage who can actually do that.”

“Do you have books about it?”

“No”, he hesitated, “Though I'm certain there are some at the College.”

“The College?”, I asked.

He nodded. “The College of Winterhold. A place dedicated to the study of the Arcane Arts.”

“Can I go there?”, I wanted to know, suddenly excited.

Farengar looked at me for a long moment before answering:

“There is still much I have to teach you. However, the College is the best place for more advanced studies.”

“I could spend part of my time there, the other part here!”, I suggested.

“Well, you have been progressing nicely, despite the rather short time. I wouldn't be ashamed to send you off to the College like this. I will talk to the Jarl about this later.”

 

A bit later I was sitting in a chair near they fire, reading a book about energy direction. It was important, of course. Probably the key to more advanced spells. But I had problems to concentrate on it. Always my mind kept thinking about teleport and gates. It would make travel so much easier! Instant travel instead of sitting in a carriage for days. I desperately needed to gain more information on the topic. A visit to that College was probably best. I sighed. Right now I had no means of gathering information so I could just as well focus on my current task. Energy direction. I wondered how one would have to direct the energy to form a gate. In a circle? Directed at the place the gate is leading to? Both? But how would one direct energy to a place they have never been to? I sighed, realizing I was again on the topic of opening gates. I knew my mind wouldn't rest until I found a way to do it. I knew it had to be possible, the question was how.

 

“Liliana!”, Balgruuf's voice cut through my thoughts.

I looked up to see Farengar standing at the throne. Closing my book, I stepped next to my mentor.

“Yes?”, I said.

“Farengar just told me you want to visit the College of Winterhold.”, Balgruuf said.

“That is correct.”

“It is rather far away.

“I know. But I believe it is essential for my studies.”

Balgruuf looked from me to Farengar.

“I actually agree”, the mage said, “Liliana has shown great potential and while I can still teach her a lot, going to the College will definitely be good for her.”

“You do understand that you are to be wed? Ulfric will not wait forever. I guess he is already preparing the event”, Balgruuf said.

“Don't I get asked about the wedding date?”, I wanted to know. Nobody answered, but the looks I got from the two men made it quite clear that no I wouldn't have any say in this matter.

“He will send for you in advance of course”, Balgruuf explained. “But I'd rather have you here.”

I sighed. I had feared something like that would happen. Farengar saw my disappointment and tried to help:

“Maybe make a list of the topics that interest you. I will send a letter to the Archmage, asking for books on the matters. That way you can still study.”

I smiled weakly and nodded. That was better than nothing after all.

 

After the conversation with Balgruuf I was sitting at Farengar's desk, making the list. The first two topics were rather easy: teleportation and gates. I added energy direction, just because I felt that might be an important part of it. After I was done I handed the list to Farengar, who took a look at it.

“Interesting list”, he commented, as he pocketed the list, “I will write to the Archmage as soon as possible. I'm sure he has some nice books in his library for you.”

“Do you think he will ever let me go to the College?”

“Who? Balgruuf? Certainly. Now is just a really bad time with the wedding coming up. Don't worry, you'll get to do all the research you want. Speaking of which – we should return to your studies. What have you learned about energy direction so far?”

“Not all that much. It was rather difficult to concentrate on the book. I kept thinking about teleportation.”

“Well, what did you learn?”

“It is key to a successful spell. All spells direct energy. There are different types of energy, the most commonly used being the elemental energies: fire, ice, lightning.”

Farengar nodded.

“That is correct. Now I'll show you a little exercise you'll probably enjoy.”

He held out his hand and suddenly a tiny ball of fire appeared on it. No chanting, no gestures.

“This is the pure manipulation of the fire energy.”, he explained, “Now mind you it isn't really useful for anything but maybe lit a fire, but it is a nice trick. A proper spell is more complex in the direction of energy. That's why we use gestures and words to help us.”

I nodded, staring at the tiny ball of fire.

“Now, you probably want to know how I did that.”

Again I nodded and Farengar continued:

“I gathered energy right above my palm and concentrated on the essence of fire while I did that.”

He closed his hand and the fiery ball disappeared.

“Now I want you to try it.”

Hesitantly I opened my palm, staring at my hand. I reached into myself till I felt the magical energies in me. I imagined a fiery ball of fire above my palm, tried to push the energy into that image. There, a tiny spark! I concentrated more, tried to feel the heat of fire on my hand, pushed more of the energy into the image. And then, quite suddenly, a tiny ball of fire appeared over my palm. At least for a second, then I felt depleted and dropped my hand, the ball of fire vanishing. Farengar still seemed satisfied.

“Very good!”, he exclaimed, “Practice this little exercise as often as you can! You will be able to hold the energy longer with more practice. When you have mastered the fire energy, try lightning and finally ice. And now back to your book! You have much to learn!”

I smiled and walked back to my spot near the fire. There I sat down and for the remainder of the day I kept reading about energy direction.

 


	18. 4E 196 – Heartfire 15th

The following weeks I spent practicing my energy direction exercise. I got quite good at it and even amused Jenassa with the tiny balls of energy. With Jenassa I met every day, forming a strong friendship. We also went on tiny adventures, exploring the areas surrounding Whiterun. We helped with a skeever problem in the brewery, hunted dangerous wolves or just walked around aimlessly. I always gathered some ingredients and my chest started to become well filled. Of course we told nobody about our little adventures. We always met at the Inn, where I put on the armor. Afterwards we always came back to the Inn, often having a mug of mead together. My evenings were filled reading to the children. They didn't seem to care much what I read to them, so I simply picked books that looked good. All together I had a pretty nice life.

But no matter what I did, I kept wondering about teleportation and gates. It was like a virus that had infected my brain.

 

It was late morning, when a dunmer in robes stepped into Dragonsreach. He approached the throne, bowed and introduced himself:

“I'm Savos Aren, Current Archmage of the College of Winterhold. I came here looking for a young mage named Liliana Silver-Flame, apprentice to Farengar Secret-Fire.”

Balgruuf raised a brow.

“She is probably in his laboratory.”

The dunmer bowed again and walked towards the laboratory.

“Archmage! Such an honor!”, Farengar exclaimed, stopping mid enchantment. 

“Farengar... it has been too long. I was glad to receive your letter. And I guess this young Nord lady is Liliana?”, Savos said, turning to me.

I nodded, too overwhelmed to do much else.

“I'm Archmage Savos Aren. I hear you have some very special interests.”

Again I nodded. Savos smiled, reaching into a big bag he was carrying. He pulled out several books and placed them on the desk in front of me.

“It took quite a few words to convince Urag to give them out, so be careful about the books. This one over here”, he indicated an old thick book “Is especially valuable. It is from Morrowind, very old. It covers the ancient school of mysticism. It is written in the tongue of the dunmer, so you might have to find someone able to read it to you. I also have a tome about the finer details of energy direction and a spell tome with the telekinesis spell. Going by the old dunmeri classifications of magic that spell would be part of the school of mysticism, so maybe learning it will unravel some mysteries.”

I stared at the books, then at the Archmage.

“Thank you!”, I finally breathed.

“You are rather young to be interested in such advanced fields of magic. What inspired it?”, Savos wanted to know.

“A book about Oblivion.”, I answered.

He nodded. I glanced at the spell tome in front of me. He smiled.

“Eager to learn the spell, I guess?”, he asked and now it was my time to nod. He laughed and made an dismissive gesture. “Go for it then, I will talk with Farengar in the meantime.”

I glanced at Farengar, who nodded, then snatched the spell tome from the desk and moved to my place near the fire.

Excited I opened the spell tome. My fingers prickled as I touched the pages. I could feel the power. The introduction informed me, that this was a spell of the alteration school. Not surprising as it involved the manipulation of the physical world. Next came a description of what the spell was supposed to do: call objects to the caster's hand.

Next were the gestures: easy enough. A simple roll with the Hand, then an outstretched gesture towards the target object.

The next section dealt with the words. It was only a handful of them and I found them rather melodic even at reading them for the first time.

Finally there was a section about energy direction:

_It is important that the caster does not doubt his abilities. It may seem unlikely, but the target object will fly into the caster's hand if the spell is performed correctly. Normal limitations of the physical world do not apply._

_First_ _the caster needs to establish a connection to the energy of the target object. Some find it useful to visualize a cord forming between themselves and the object. Once that connection is established the caster needs to pull the object energy closer to his own energy._

_All this needs to happen while gestures and words help with the direction of the magical energies._

That didn't sound overly complicated. In fact it made perfect sense. I looked around and spotted an apple in a bowl on the nearby table. Establish a connection. I murmured the words and performed the gesture over and over again reaching out mentally. I tried to feel the apple. I also tried visualizing a cord between myself and the apple as the spell tome suggested. Over and over I cast the spell, eyes never leaving the apple. And suddenly I felt it: the apple! There was a connection! I finished the gesture and words, imagining the feel of that energy drawing closer. The apple shivered, then rather suddenly bumped into the bowl, knocking it down. The apple continued to fly, stopping in midair about an arm-length from me. Then it dropped. I lowered my hand, completely exhausted. The spell tome in my lap slowly crumbled to dust.

 

“What are you trying to do?”, Balgruuf asked, stepping next to me.

“Telekinesis”, I answered with a grin. “And it worked!”

“Tele...”

“...kinesis”, I finished, “I moved that apple with my will!” I indicated the apple on the floor.

Balgruuf looked at the apple and then at me.

“Did you now?”

I nodded.

“Yes I did! Isn't that exciting?!”

“What is exciting?”, Farengar, who had just stepped into the main hall with the Archmage, asked.

I grinned and pointed at the apple.

“I moved it!”

The Archmage stepped closer, placed the apple on the table and looked at me.

“Do it again”, he instructed.

I took a few deep breaths and started to cast the spell again. This time the connection with the apple came easier. The apple shot from the table and into my outstretched hand. I grinned.

“That is very impressive. Few learn the spell so fast without instructions.”, the Archmage said.

“Told you she is a quick learner”, Farengar commented.

“You HAVE to come to the College. We need talents like yourself”, the Archmage said which caused Balgruuf to frown. Surprisingly he said nothing on the matter and instead invited the Archmage to stay:

“Lunch will be served shortly. You are welcome to join us, Archmage.”

The Archmage accepted and with three mages at the table the conversations mostly dealt with magic. It was so refreshing to have another mage to discuss things with!

 

We were just done with the meal when a courier stepped into the hall and delivered a letter to Proventus. He opened it and scanned the lines.

“My Jarl, you will probably want to read this yourself.”, he said, handing the letter to Balgruuf.

Balgruuf looked at it and then looked at me. “Seems like we have a wedding to attend. The date is set at the end of the next month.”

“When do we leave?”, was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

“Just in time for the wedding. I have a hold to run after all. You may leave earlier if you can find someone to come with you. On that note... something arrived for you earlier.”

He waved at Gerda who rushed away and returned with a package wrapped in thin paper. She handed it to me with a motherly smile and retreated. Curious I opened the package. A dress! And what a beauty of a dress! It was white as snow with a thin green belt around the waist. I held the dress to myself and danced around with it. The men at the table smiled.

“Wear it!”, Dagny demanded.

I looked at Balgruuf who nodded and so I rushed to my room, followed by Gerda. She helped me into the dress and then took some fox fur from my wardrobe and draped it around my neck.

“Oh my, dear, you look fabulous”, Gerda said when we were done.

“Thank you”, I smiled, “Let's show the others.”

I walked back into the main hall, the train of the dress making soft noises on the floor. When I stepped into the main hall, everybody got silent for a moment, staring at me. Dagny was the first to find her voice. Rushing to my arms she exclaimed: “You're so pretty!” The rest murmured their agreement. I couldn't help but grin. I was wearing my wedding dress! And it was a dream of a dress, fitting perfectly. I danced around in the dress, sweeping Dagny with me. Dagny giggled, delighted.

Unfortunately I couldn't wear the dress forever and so I went back to my room, where Gerda helped me change back.

 

The afternoon was spent with discussions with Farengar and the Archmage. We were sitting by the fire, drinking mead and discussing topics like the risks of conjuration. It was very inspiring and made me wonder if this was what being at the College was like. Surrounded by mages I would imagine the discussions would mostly be dealing with magic. It must be wonderful not to be the odd person out for once.

 


	19. 4E 196 – Heartfire 16th

The Archmage left the very next morning. Balgruuf had offered him a room to stay in which the Archmage had accepted gratefully.

 

It was early afternoon and I made my way to the Drunken Huntsman with my book about mysticism.

“Good day, Lady mage.”, Jenassa greeted me as I sat down at her table.

“I have two things to ask of you.”, I announced. Jenassa simply raised a brow so I continued:

“First, I'd like to know if you can read this to me.” I carefully handed the book to her. She opened it and scanned the first few pages.

“This is a book about magic.”, she finally said.

I nodded.

“About mysticism to be exact. The topic interests me, but I can't read it.”

Jenassa gave the book a second look.

“Seems rather complicated.”

“It probably is. But can you read it to me?”, I asked, looking at her hopefully.

Jenassa sighed. “Never thought I would read to a Nord noble when I moved to Skyrim.”

“So you'll do it?”

“Yes.”, she paused, “What is the second thing you wanted to ask me?”

I grinned. “I want you to accompany me to Windhelm. To my wedding.”

“When?”

“As soon as possible. I can't wait to see Ulfric again.”

Jenassa thought for a moment, then shrugged.

“I suppose a royal wedding would be a nice change. Count me in.”

I got up and hugged Jenassa.

“Thank you!”, I exclaimed.

She gently patted my back.

“That's what friends are for, isn't it? Besides, I expect great food at the wedding. And even better mead.”

 

After a mug of mead we both returned to Dragonsreach. We approached the throne, bowing formally.

“My Jarl, I'd like to formally introduce you to Jenassa. My most honorable and capable companion. She has agreed to accompany me to Windhelm.”, I said.

“Has she now. And you are capable of protecting her?”, Balgruuf asked Jenassa.

She nodded. “Of course I am.”

“I'm assuming Liliana wants to leave soon. How soon can you be ready?”

“I need an hour to pack everything.”

Balgruuf raised an eyebrow.

“That is quick”, he commented.

“I like to be prepared for everything.”, Jenassa explained.

“Very well. You can leave the day after tomorrow. A carriage will be ready.”,Balgruuf said.

I grinned. Being allowed to leave that early was wonderful. And with Jenassa on the carriage with me the journey would only be half as boring. Especially as we could read from the book about mysticism.

“Oh I need to show you the dress!”, I exclaimed and took Jenassa's wrist. Dragging the dunmer with me I almost ran back to my room. Jenassa didn't fight the grip and simply followed along. In my room she whistled.

“Serious book-collector.”, she commented.

I grinned, rolled my hand and murmured a few words and finally stretched out my hand toward the book shelf. A book shot forward and into my hand.

“And you learned something new”, she added.

I kept grinning, placing the book back.

“The Archmage gave me a new spell tome. It was surprisingly easy. A lot easier than those damn cloak spells.”, I explained.

“That skill might come in handy.”

“Oh the dress!”, I explained and opened a chest at the foot of my bed. Carefully I pulled out the dress and showed it to Jenassa.

Again she whistled.

“Now THAT is a dress. It is probably worth more than anything I own.”

“Possible. But isn't it beautiful?”

“It is.”

I placed the dress back in the chest and sat down on my bed. Jenassa sat down on it as well, looking around.

“You're living a pretty comfortable life”, she commented.

I shrugged.

“I would share it with you if I could somehow. But since I can't I'm sharing the adventurer's life with you instead.”

Jenassa grinned and nudged me.

“You're just looking for some excitement, lady mage.”

I laughed, nudging her right back.

“So are you!”

Jenassa grinned wickedly, reached for my pillow and before I could react I had it in my face. I could hear Jenassa giggle. Grabbing the pillow I sent it flying back at Jenassa, who dodged it nimbly.

“Too slow, lady mage.”

I rolled my hand, murmured a few words and the pillow shot into my hand again just to fly at Jenassa once more.

“Unfair advantage!”, she exclaimed, grabbed the pillow and hit me with it repeatedly. I let out a scream.

Immediately the door burst open and a guard with drawn weapon marched in. He stopped in mid-step, not sure what to make of the situation. Jenassa dropped the pillow and lifted her hands, whereas I giggled.

“Everything is alright.”, I assured the guard.

“I heard a scream.”, he said.

“We were messing with each other”, I explained.

After another careful inspection of the situation the guard sheathed his sword and left the room again. I burst into laughter.

The rest of the afternoon was spent making plans for the journey. How we could bribe the carriage driver to let us go on an adventure in between. How we would tell each other stories laying side by side in our bedrolls at night. It would be fun. Just the two of us on a big journey.

 


	20. 4E 196 – Heartfire 18th

„Oh and this one!“, Farengar exclaimed as he added another book to an already full chest of books.

“You will be there in a month yourself. I can't possibly read all those by then.”, I objected.

“I don't want you to think you can slack in your studies just because you are getting married! I want you to study hard until I arrive!”, he said, pointing at me with yet another book.

He added the book to the chest. It would be difficult to carry that one and I was glad, I didn't have to do that. A member of the guard was responsible for carrying my stuff to the carriage. That chest on Farengar's desk would probably need two men though.

“It is time for me to go anyway.”, I said, moving to hug Farengar.

He smiled beneath his hood.

As a member of the guard approached us, I indicated the potted Nirnroot.

“That, too. And careful with that one!”, I ordered. The guard shrugged, lifted the chest – and set it down again, taking the plant instead.

“You're taking the plant with you?”, Balgruuf, who had just arrived at the laboratory, wanted to know.

“Of course I'm taking Nirni with me!”, I exclaimed.

Balgruuf raised a brow and looked from me to Farengar, who simply nodded. The Jarl of Whiterun shook his head and murmured a low “Mages.”, before he pulled me into his arms.

“Be careful on the road and even more careful in Windhelm. Anything you will do will reflect back on us.”, he instructed and released me.

I nodded. “Of course. Best court behavior.”

Balgruuf smiled and pulled me into another hug. Two other guards arrived to fetch my book chest and I followed them out to the city gates. There I went into the Drunken Huntsman to pick up Jenassa. And to get into my armor. Jenassa only had a small chest of things she wanted to take with her.

 

At the carriage Jenassa stared at the potted Nirnroot.

“I'm sure they have plants in Windhelm”, she commented.

“No Nirnroot! Nirni needs to come with me.”

“Nirni? That thing has a name?”

“But of course!”

“You are crazy, lady mage. Crazy. But that might just be helpful on our journey. I heard of a nest of bandits that make camp near our road. With just a little detour we can probably take them.”

“Do you think we can handle.. intelligent foes?”

Jenassa nodded and climbed into the carriage. I followed. It was a rather big carriage. Maybe Balgruuf had expected me to have even more luggage? Or maybe Jenassa.

To my surprise we didn't leave immediately. Instead we waited. And waited. I was just about to ask the carriage driver why we still hadn't left, when Vilkas and Farkas appeared and climbed into the carriage like they owned it. The two warriors weren't even seated when the carriage finally started to move.

“Lady Liliana, Jenassa”, Vilkas greeted us.

“What are you doing here?”, I blurted out.

“Jarl hired us to protect you.”, Farkas answered.

“Though I see you finally wear some armor. Now it's only a small step towards a proper weapon.”, Vilkas commented.

“I keep telling her she needs a weapon.”, Jenassa chimed in.

I produced a small ball of fire over my palm.

“I have a weapon.”

Vilkas raised a brow but Jenassa nodded slightly, knowing what I could do with my spells.

We were traveling for a while, when I finally opened my private chest and pulled out the book about mysticism. Handing it to Jenassa I asked:

“Can you read it to me?”

She shrugged and accepted the book, opening it.

“Might just as well. As the famed companions prove to be bad companions and not very entertaining at all.”, she answered, glancing at the warrior brothers.

“We're hired to protect.”, Farkas stated.

Jenassa shrugged again and started to read.

“A book about magic!”, Vilkas exclaimed after a few sentences, “Why couldn't it be about Ysgramor?! Or Talos!”

“Because I have read my book about Ysgramor to the children already. But I need Jenassa's help for this one, so be quiet. Like Farkas said: you are here to protect, not to complain.”, I glared at Vilkas.

This was my chance to learn more about mysticism and maybe teleport and Vilkas would not stand in my way. He didn't say anything else though, so Jenassa continued reading. Occasionally she showed me the diagrams in the book that went with her words. It was actually quite interesting. At first it was a bit weird not to read the book myself, but finally it simply felt like Jenassa was a new teacher. One using very outdated language. Sometimes I would make her go back to a certain diagram. She was really patient. After an hours or so of reading though, my head swam. It was just so much new information. So Jenassa closed the book for the moment. I could see Vilkas was relieved. Farkas didn't seem to care either way. He was simply staring out of the carriage.

 

We stopped to make camp at sunset. The driver set up a simple tent for himself, while Farkas and Vilkas simply placed their bedrolls on the frozen ground. Jenassa and myself laid out our bedrolls in the carriage itself.

“I guess this whole companions business means no detour”, I whispered.

Jenassa turned around to face me

“Guess not”, she whispered back, “Did you know he'd hire additional guards?”

“I had no idea!”

“Maybe he doesn't trust a dunmer to protect you.”

“That's nonsense. His housecarl is a dunmer. He is not one of those racists.”

“Then he probably doesn't trust me.”

“Or me”, I whispered, “He might simply be afraid that I talk you into adventures.”

We both giggled.

“No more talking”, Farkas, who had suddenly appeared at the carriage, said, “sleep now. Vilkas and I will take watch.”

 

Unable to sleep yet I pondered my situation. I was driving to my wedding! With my best friend. The weird thing was, my friendship with Jenassa felt so much stronger than anything I had at home. Despite the relatively short time I actually knew her. Maybe going on secret adventures together was a bonding experience that simply didn't exist in my life before. But I had a feeling there was something else. Again I had the feeling of belonging here in Skyrim. Despite being a mage in a warrior culture I didn't feel like the odd one out. Or rather more like the cute aunt always wearing silly hats than the crazy freak that nobody wants to even look at. I certainly stood out, but somehow it wasn't that bad. I had Farengar to tell me all the secrets of the wonderful world of magic. And one day I would visit the College as well. I was certain of that. And with that thought of meeting other mages and discussing the magical arts even before breakfast I finally fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is another short one for today. There will be longer chapters again in the future, but sometimes a day simply hasn't to offer more than a short chapter ;)  
> For all those Farkas and Vilkas fans out there (yes I'm one of them!): there will be more of the brothers in chapters to come, so stay tuned!
> 
> Of course if you like what you read, feel free to give kudos or even write a comment!


	21. 4E 196 – Heartfire 19th

I woke up to a turmoil outside the carriage. Sleepily I sat up, stretching myself. Jenassa was already awake and put on her armor with the skilled movements of someone who did that every day. When she was done she quickly helped me into my own armor. There was still turmoil outside. Quite suddenly someone jumped into the carriage. It was the carriage driver. His eyes were wide with fear.

“Bandits!”, he breathed.

Jenassa didn't hesitate a moment. She grabbed her weapons and jumped out of the carriage, firing her bow before she even hit the floor. I followed her outside. The sun was just about to rise. Vilkas and Farkas were standing a few steps away, fighting a hoard of humans in mismatched pieces of armor. Mostly low quality. The brothers did a good job of keeping the bandits away from the entrance to the carriage. Jenassa fired another arrow and the hit bandit stumbled back. Vilkas turned around.

“Stay in the carriage!”, he ordered.

But Jenassa didn't think to go back. Instead she fired another arrow, and another. I decided now was the best time to help and so I cast a firebolt and the nearest bandit. It hit and the man burst into flames. Screaming he tumbled back, but Farkas followed the man and killed him with one swift movement of his massive sword. I hesitated. Fighting humans was different than fighting skeevers or wolves or spiders. These were thinking human beings. An arrow came flying over the warrior brothers and hit the carriage directly between Jenassa and myself.

“Ah they have a bowman”, Jenassa hissed, “We need to kill him. Quickly.”

Another arrow came flying, this time aimed at the brothers. It hit Farkas in the leg. He roared – a sound more befitting an animal than a human – and threw himself back into battle.

“I can't see him”, Jenassa hissed and started to climb on top of the carriage.

Laying flat on her stomach she took a look around. Another arrow came flying by, missing Jenassa by a hand's width. Uncertain what to do I followed Jenassa. From our raised position we could actually see the bowman: he was standing several feet back and readied another arrow.

“Now would be a good time for your spells”, Jenassa commented.

I started to raise myself, but Jenassa pulled me down again.

“Don't make yourself a target. Keep your head down”, she hissed.

So I did. I cast the firebolt spell while laying down and send it towards the bowman – and I missed. The next arrow came flying, hitting the top of the carriage just an inch away from my shoulder. I cast the spell again and this time I could see that I had hit – the bowman burst into flames, making him more visible against the gray morning sky. Jenassa sat up a bit and fired her bow, hitting the man in the shoulder. I sent another firebolt flying and the burning man collapsed to the ground. Dead, or at least dieing. I shiver ran down my spine. I had just killed a human.

“Stay up here, cast your spells, don't hit us!”, Jenassa ordered and drew her sword, jumping off the carriage and throwing herself into battle with the brothers.

For a moment I was just laying up there, watching the bloody spectacle beneath me. The brothers fought like beasts, each of them keeping multiple opponents busy. Jenassa's sudden appearance surprised her opponent – a deadly mistake. There were 6 of them left: two fighting Farkas, two fighting Vilkas, one fighting Jenassa and one trying to step behind Jenassa. Only wanting to protect my friend, I aimed another firebolt at the man trying to circle Jenassa. I sent another firebolt, and another and another and the man collapsed. Farkas had felled both of his opponents in the mean time and now helped his brother. It took a few heartbeats then all of the bandits were dead.

I climbed down the carriage. The warriors cleaned their weapons and then Vilkas turned to me: “Are you hurt?”

I shook my head. Looking at the two brothers I could see they were not that lucky. Both had several small wounds on them where armor didn't cover their skin. And Farkas had that arrow in his leg, which he simply pulled out with a grunt.

“Next time you stay in the carriage, when you're told to.”, Vilkas said, both to Jenassa and to me.

“We can handle ourselves”, Jenassa replied.

Vilkas looked at her like he was about to say something, but didn't in the end. Instead he addressed the carriage driver. who just dared to look out of the carriage:

“Let us move.”

 

A few minutes later we were on the road again. I couldn't help but stare at the wound on Farkas' leg.

“It's but a scratch”, he said, noticing my stare.

“Looks like it needs some treatment though.”

Farkas shrugged but I suddenly had an idea. I moved to my alchemy stock chest (Farengar had insisted I took it with me) and pulled out some blue mountain flowers. I handed them to Farkas.

“Eat those. It will not be as effective as drinking a potion, but I can't make one without an alchemy table.”, I instructed.

Farkas hesitated and glanced at Vilkas who simply shrugged. So Farkas accepted the flowers and started to chew on them. He made a face.

“They taste terrible”, he commented.

“All medicine does”, I replied.

Farkas ate all of the Flowers and the plant actually showed one of it's magical properties: the smaller wounds on Farkas started to heal and the arrow wound looked a lot better as well. Satisfied I nodded.

“Thank you”, Farkas murmured and I smiled.

The smile faded rather quickly though as my mind processed the recent battle. I had killed humans. Of course those humans wouldn't have hesitated to kill me either, but still, it felt.. weird. Wrong even.

“First battle?”, Vilkas asked.

“First time fighting humans.”, I answered.

“It gets better. Not that you should find yourself in many battles.”

“Seems like those battles can't always be avoided.”

“You could have stayed in the carriage.”

“I'm not a coward!”, I burst out without thinking.

Vilkas smiled. “No you're not.”

 

The rest of the day went by without any further incidents. Jenassa read to me from the book about mysticism from time to time. The time in between we spent talking. Even the warrior brothers participated in the conversation. Vilkas more so than Farkas.

 

When it started to get dark we made camp again. Vilkas made a fire and we all gathered around it, eating some bread and dried meat.

“I prefer fresh meat”, Farkas quite suddenly announced.

“Unless you want to hunt during our journey, dried meat is all you will get.”, Jenassa replied.

Farkas looked like he was actually considering the option, but his brother shook his head gently.

“Dried meat will be fine”, Vilkas said.

“But we could hunt.”, Farkas objected

“Considering the land belongs to the Jarl and you don't have permission to hunt... you can't actually. Not legally”, I said, chewing on my dried meat.

Everybody turned to look at me.

“What? It's true.”

“The companions actually do have a hunting permit”, Vilkas finally said, smirking a little.

Farkas beamed.

“So we can hunt!”, he exclaimed.

Again Vilkas shook his head.

“No we can't. We get paid to protect the ladies, not to hunt.”

“Ladies?”, Jenassa wanted to know, “Plural? Who says I need protection?”

“The Jarl, obviously”, Vilkas answered.

Jenassa muttered under her breath. I had no idea where Balgruuf got the idea Jenassa would need protection as well. She was excellent with her bow and and her skills with her sword were not far behind either. But then, Balgruuf had never seen her in battle. And he didn't know we actually went on adventures together either. He didn't know I would put my life in her hands without hesitation. 

Farkas looked a little disappointed and I thought I actually heard him sigh.

“There will be plenty of fresh meat in Windhelm.”, I said.

“Guess I will have to wait till then”, Farkas said, taking a big bite from his dried meat.

I smiled. “It is worth the wait. I'm sure Ulfric will prepare a big feast for us.”

“You mean for you”, Vilkas interjected.

I shrugged. “Either way, the result is a big feast.”

“I would like that”, Farkas commented.

 

We spent the rest of the evening talking, after the carriage driver had long retreated to his tent. The brothers actually told a few tales from their lives as Companions. Bloody tales of course. But rather heroic too. At least some of them. Jenassa added the tale of how she got from Morrowind to Skyrim as a young girl. And I told the story of the skeevers in Windhelm and the barmaid whose life I had saved.

“The battle excited you, eh?”, Vilkas observed after I was done.

I blushed a bit, but nodded.

“A little bit. I want to go on adventures ever since.”, I admitted.

Vilkas laughed a little.

“A noble going on adventures. Now that is a story to tell!”, he exclaimed.

 

It was late at night when Jenassa and I finally went to our bedrolls on the carriage. Despite all the bloodshed it had been a pretty enjoyable day and I started to be glad to have the warrior brothers with us.

 


	22. 4E 196 – Heartfire 22nd

The rest of the journey went by without any incidents. Jenassa read from the book to me, the brothers entertained us with tales of their lives. No more bandits or other bothersome encounters.

It was almost time for lunch, when we passed the city gates of Windhelm. And once again I got excited like a little kid. I could absolutely not sit still anymore, shifting around on my seat nervously.

“The bride is nervous. We should put strings on her, lest she runs off with the nearest adventurer”, Vilkas joked with a grin.

I nudged Vilkas.

“I will not run away! Certainly not with the nearest adventurer – which would be you, or Farkas, or Jenassa.”

“I'd certainly run with you”, Jenassa commented with a slight grin.

I hit her on the shoulder.

“No running away.”, I said

“As you wish. I was merely offering my services.”, she replied.

Vilkas smirked. He liked the little bantering Jenassa and I had. Not that he would admit that at all.

Finally we stopped in the courtyard. Farkas and Vilkas hopped out of the carriage, offering help to both me and Jenassa – who jumped off the carriage on her own just to make a point. I suddenly realized I was still wearing my armor. I had so gotten used to it, that I had barely noticed it anymore. But now, standing in the courtyard of the palace of the kings I did notice it. A wave of panic flooded me. Jenassa took hold of my shoulders and looked me into the eyes.

“Liliana! What's wrong now?”, she wanted to know.

Vilkas murmured a low “Strings.”, but Jenassa glared at him for that comment. With an almost motherly smile she turned back to me.

“So what's wrong?”

“I'm wearing armor!”, I exclaimed.

Farkas frowned. “Of course you are. Road is dangerous.”

Jenassa pulled me into a hug.

“Ah, lady mage, don't you worry about that. Your man is a Nord after all. Wearing armor is not unusual to him.”

I sighed, calming down a bit. “He never saw me in armor.”, I murmured.

“Maybe he likes it.”, Vilkas commented and then shrugged, “Let's go inside.”

Jenassa released me and smiled reassuringly at me.

Together we walked towards the gates. The guards recognized me and bowed before they opened the gates.

“Lady Liliana Silver-Flame of Whiterun!”, one of them announced as I stepped into the hall. I could see Ulfric's head perk up as he heard these words. Together with Jenassa and the brothers I walked up to the throne, where all of us bowed. I had thought about curtsying, but without a dress that seemed a silly thing to do. Ulfric rose from his throne, gathering me in a passionate kiss.

“Welcome home.”, he murmured.

“Ulfric, I need to introduce my companions to you. Here we have Vilkas and Farkas of the honorable Companions. And this lovely lady over here is Jenassa. I told you about her.”, I said, indicating my companions, still in Ulfric's arms. He nodded approvingly at the brothers and then his gaze rested on Jenassa.

“A.... dunmer”, he finally said.

I nodded, rather enthusiastically. “And the best with the bow! You should see her!”

Ulfric forced a smile “Be welcome at my palace.”

Guards started to carry our luggage into the palace.

“I take it you want to refresh yourself after the long journey. My Steward will show you your rooms., Ulfric said. With a smile at me he added: “Though you already know your room.”

 

The brothers turned out to share a room in a completely different wing of the palace – not far actually from the room where Hrongar had stayed in. Jenassas's room was located relatively close to mine. After inspecting our rooms and telling the guards which chest went where (most went in my room obviously), Jenassa and I moved to the bath.

Together we were standing there, while servants filled the giant tub with hot water.

“I could get used to this”, Jenassa commented, as she stripped out of her armor.

I followed suit and then removed the clothes I was wearing beneath it. With a sigh I sank myself into the hot water. Jenassa followed just a moment later. Surprisingly it didn't feel weird at all to share a bath with her.

“A hot bath is always the best after a long journey. Ah, this is life!”, the dunmer exclaimed.

“You started to smell”, I grinned at her, splashing some water in her direction.

“So did you!”, she exclaimed, splashing water back at me.

And before I even realized what was going on we were both in the middle of a vicious water battle. Splashing at the other and trying to dunk her completely under water. All the while giggling like little girls. The servants simply moved out of the way, making sure our fresh clothes weren't caught in the battle.

After a while we were done playing around and we even somehow managed to get clean in the meantime. We got out of the tub, dried ourselves and got dressed: I had chosen a simple, yet elegant blue dress, Jenassa chose leather pants and a tunic.

 

We arrived back in the main hall just in time for lunch. Or maybe we were late and the others had waited on us. Either way, nobody was eating yet. Ulfric seated me next to him, whereas Jenassa had to sit a bit further down, next to Farkas. The brothers were still wearing their armor though I could see they had washed themselves as well. The moment we all were seated Ulfric started to eat and so did the rest of the court.

“See Farkas, fresh meat!”, I told the warrior, waving a piece of chicken at him.

He grinned at me and filled his plate with a big piece of meat. Ulfric looked at me, puzzled, so I explained: “We only had dried meat on our journey. We considered hunting, but I told them you'd probably serve fresh meat once we get here.”

Ulfric nodded slightly.

 

After lunch Ulfric had to see a few petitioners, so I used the time to show Jenassa and the brothers the palace. In the end we all ended up in my room, sitting on my bed. Jenassa and I in the middle of the bed, the brothers on the edges. I looked at Nirni. The plant didn't seem to like all the traveling: the usual humming was just a bit lower than normal. It sounded almost sad. Jenassa followed my gaze.

“Not sure I can sleep without that humming. I got used to it.”, she said.

Vilkas glanced at the numerous chests standing around.

“All of those are yours? I thought some were Jenassa's.”, Vilkas said.

I shook my head and indicated the different chests.

“Books from Farengar, my alchemical stock, my dresses and that little one over there holds my wedding dress and jewelry.”

“You travel heavy.”, Vilkas commented.

I shrugged.

“Two of these are here because Farengar insisted. So really, it's his fault. Speaking of Farengar”, I said, turning to Jenassa, “ready for another chapter in the book?”

Jenassa nodded and the brothers got to their feet.

“We will retreat to our room. If you need anything, let us know.”, Vilkas said as he and his brother left the room.

I produced the book about mysticism and handed it to Jenassa, who opened it and began reading. The chapter dealt with two spells called mark and recall. One used the mark spell to anchor one's energies to a certain point so that one was able to teleport back to the spot with the recall spell. The chapter also debated the possibility of having multiple recall points. According to the author it was possible, but difficult to maintain. The more places a caster anchors himself to the lesser are his powers to actually cast spells. One recall point was barely noticeable, but more than one seriously drained the caster. The concept was fascinating. The book also contained an image similar to a magical trap, but much more complicated. Apparently this was how the anchor was supposed to look like.

Jenassa stopped reading and looked at me.

“You want to cast that spell, don't you?”, she asked.

I nodded.

“I do. There isn't a description of words and gestures somewhere?”

Jenassa flipped through the pages and finally shook her head.

“No.”

“Of course not. Well that would be too easy, wouldn't it? At least I get a decent idea of how the energies need to be directed.”

“From this?”, Jenassa asked, indicating the book.

I nodded and showed her the image.

“From this. I know – in theory – how to direct energy to look like that. Well mostly. I don't know about those runes. I guess they are the connection to the caster's energy. I'll figure it out.”

“And what about those flashy movements and murmured words you usually use for your spells?”

“THAT will be the bigger problem. I can try to let my hands move with the flow of energy, but the words... I'll have to come up with something.”

“You're crazy, lady mage. Nobody has cast a spell like this in.... probably a couple of hundred years.”

“But that's the point. People HAVE cast spells like this. I don't know why they stopped doing so, but it means it is possible!”

“Probably dangerous, too.”

“Possibly. I think mostly for myself though.”

“That doesn't make it any better. Just promise to be careful.”

“I promise.”

Jenassa smiled and put the book on my nightstand.

“Good. Being friends with you has too many benefits to lose you to something silly as an ancient spell.”

I chuckled. “Oh so you're friends with me because of the benefits?”

She nodded, trying to appear serious, but a mischievous sparkle in her eyes gave her away.

“Of course. I mean look around. I'm staying in a palace. That's quite a benefit”

I hit her on the shoulder and she started to grin

“You're terrible”, I said, also grinning.

“Ah, lady mage, we both are. We both are.”

 

After quite an opulent dinner I retreated to my room early, changing into my nightdress. I pulled out one of the books Farengar had chosen for me, laid down on my bed and studied for a while. The others were drinking mead in the hall, laughing loudly and telling tales of heroic battles. If I listened closely, I could even hear them. But that didn't stop me from my studies. Farengar had given me quite a pile of books after all.

At some point the secret passage to Ulfric's bedroom opened. I was so busy with my studies, that I didn't hear it though. Only when Ulfric sat down on my bed's edge did I look up from my book. He smiled at me.

“Your first night here and you bury yourself in books.”

I roughly indicated the chest with the books.

“Farengar expects me to read quite a bit.”

Ulfric pushed back a strand of stray hair.

“I expect you to spend some time with your future husband.”

He leaned over me to kiss me. Oh how I had missed those soft lips! He shifted me around till I was laying on my back,moving along with me, never breaking the kiss. Effectively trapping me between his arms his kiss became more hungry, more needy, more passionate. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I moaned slightly against his lips. He broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes, his own eyes clouded with lust. Without further warning he gathered me in his arms and lifted me off the bed, carrying me to this own bedroom. I giggled, my hands crossed in his neck. Gently he put me down on his bed, kissing me. He laid down beside me, his hand roaming over my leg. I shivered under his touch.

“I missed you.”, he whispered, his voice low and husky, “Missed doing this to you.”

He kissed along my neck, knowing exactly where to linger with his lips. Another shiver ran down my spine. He smirked against my neck, realizing how much he excited me. It was amazing actually. Technically Ulfric wasn't doing all that much. But he simply knew how to do it. Knew how to make me long for him. I put my arms around him, pulling him closer. He obliged, pressing his body against mine, kissing me hungrily. One of his hands reached down to find the hem of my nightdress. Slowly he moved the dress up over my body. Throwing it aside carelessly, once he had freed me of the garment. For a moment he just stared at my body, admiring its curves. I might have blushed under the gaze if not for the hungry expression in his eyes. He leaned in to kiss me. On my mouth, my neck and along my entire body. Shivers of pleasure ran down my spine repeatedly. I raised my hands over my head, arching into the kisses. Quite suddenly the kisses stopped. Ulfric had gotten up to remove his clothes. I watched him undress. Strong muscles everywhere. He smirked upon seeing my hungry stare and took his time. Even folding his clothes! When he finally joined me on the bed again I greeted him with a needy kiss. He returned the kiss, gently guiding me into the position he wanted me in, the world around us slowly fading away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over 200 hits! Never thought so many people would actually read this. Thank you all! I hope you like reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Even though it got a bit out of hand (*cough* Ulfric and Liliana were only supposed to have one kiss... well clearly that didn't work out)


	23. 4E 196 – Heartfire 23rd

Waking up I discovered Ulfric was still asleep. He looked so peaceful! I couldn't resist so I placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He groaned in reply, slowly coming to his senses.

“Good morning”, I greeted him with a smile. I put my forearms on his chest, resting my chin on my hands, looking at him.

“Good morning.”, he replied, a soft smile on his lips.

Oh I could die for that smile. It felt so intimate. On his throne he rarely smiled, was all stern city leader. But I got these soft little smiles from him. They made me feel special.

“What's on your mind?”, he inquired, moving some hair back behind my ears.

“You.”

That earned me another smile from him.

“Mara truly smiles on us. Bringing us together like this”, he said.

I nodded, too lazy to even lift my head from my hands.

“If you had told me a few months ago that I'd be here waiting for my wedding, I would have called you crazy”, I mentioned.

He laughed, the sound reverberating through his chest. “You would have called a Jarl crazy? You are bold.”

“Or crazy”, I admitted, “Jenassa thinks I'm crazy anyhow.”

The smile on Ulfric's face faded and he furrowed his brows.

“You really like this dunmer, don't you?”

“Of course I do!”, I answered, “She is my friend for a reason.”

His face remained stern for a moment, but then he smiled again, changing the topic:

“I have sent word to Riften. The priest Maramal will come here and wed us.”

“Anything else I need to know?”

“There will be many guests. Other Jarls too.”

I sighed “I guess running off for a private ceremony is not an option?”

He laughed again. “No, of course not. We're joining two holds here, my dear.”

I turned around so I was laying on my back, my head resting on his chest, and stared up at the windows.

“Common people must have easy lives”, I said, “At least as far as marriages go.”

“Common people don't have such grand weddings.”

“You organized it rather quickly.”

“Can you blame me? I'm eager to call you my wife.”

I turned my head to look at him.

“I can still visit Whiterun, can't I? They are my family after all.”

“We'll find a way to make that possible.”

I smiled. That was good to hear, even though Ulfric didn't sound too enthusiastic. I rolled around and kissed Ulfric, who put his arms around me, pulling me closer. He rolled around, pinning me down beneath him.

I grinned up at him.”You really like to be in control, hm?”

“I'm always in control.”, he murmured and planted a gentle kiss on my lips.

I chuckled beneath him. “I can't be controlled.”

“We'll see.”, he whispered, kissing along my neck.

I tilted my head slightly to give him better access and closed my eyes, enjoying his caressing kisses.

“See, you're already doing what I want”, he whispered against my skin.

“Because I want to.”

“Maybe you want to be controlled then.”

He grinned at me, a playful expression on his face. I squirmed beneath him, trying to push him away. Of course I was out of luck. Ulfric was both too heavy and too strong to be pushed aside that easily. He let me try for a few moments though, until I gave up and stopped moving.

“Fine! You win!”, I exclaimed.

He pushed my legs apart with his knees, settling himself comfortably between my legs.

“Admit you like it.”, he demanded.

I started to struggle beneath him again, but this time he stilled me by pressing his body to mine, careful not to actually crush me. My heartbeat quickened and waves of heat flushed over me.

“Admit it.”, he demanded again.

“Okay, okay, maybe I like it … a bit.”

He grinned and kissed me hungrily. I wrapped my arms around him, my hands roaming his back. Not an inch of his body was without muscle. Truly a warrior's body. I pulled him closer and he obliged, letting me feel more of his weight.

A knock at the door. Ulfric lifted his weight up from me a bit, turning his head towards the door “Not now!”, he growled, anger in his voice.

“My Jarl, the court is awaiting you for breakfast.”, a shy voice from the other side of the door answered.

Ulfric sighed and rolled off me. I sighed as well.

“Can't they eat alone?”, I asked, already knowing the answer.

Ulfric grumbled and got to his feet, walking over to his wardrobe. I looked around, searching for my nightdress, spotting it on the floor near Ulfric. Getting out of the bed, I rolled my hand, murmured a few words and the nightdress flew into my hand. Seeing the movement, Ulfric turned around, staring at me. I grinned.

“Learned something new”, I said proudly.

“You're always good for some surprises. But now go. Get dressed.”

I smiled, padding over to him, nightdress in hand and gave him a sweet little peck on the cheek before I walked back to my own room through the hidden passage.

 

I was barely in my room when someone knocked on the door. I didn't answer, so that someone knocked again. And then the door opened, Jenassa stepping into the room.

“Good morning, lady mage.”, she greeted me, but frowned when she found me standing near a wall, naked, with my nightdress in hand. 

“I came to offer help with your overly complicated dresses, but I think you already found someone to help with your clothes.”, she remarked, stepping closer to the wall. She inspected it for a moment and then pulled the hidden lever.

“I knew it! Old buildings like this always have secret passages. Now where does this one lead to?”, she wanted to know.

“Ulfric's quarters.”, I admitted in a low voice.

Jenassa grinned at me.

“Look at you, lady mage, naughty!”

I blushed and looked down, but Jenassa only closed the passage again and walked to my wardrobe. She pulled out one of the dresses, looked at me and then nodded.

“Arms up”, she demanded and then pulled the dress over my head, closing it in my back – rather tightly.

“Thank you”, I murmured, still a bit embarrassed she knew about the passage.

But Jenassa smiled.

“Oh come on! Head up, lady mage!”, she said.

“I don't want you to think poorly of me because off this”, I admitted, indicating the hidden passage.

Jenassa laughed. “Why would I think poorly of you? You're testing what you'll get before you get married. Smart move, lady mage, smart move. Now let's go have some breakfast, I'm starving.”

I nodded and together we went to the main hall, where everybody – including Ulfric – was sitting already. The moment I sat down, Ulfric started to eat and so did the rest of the court.

“I'd like to check on the barmaid.”, I announced halfway through the meal.

“She will certainly be glad to see you”, Ulfric said.

 

Directly after breakfast Jenassa, Farkas, Vilkas and I made our way to the Shrieking Skeever. The Innkeeper was behind the bar while the barmaid served a lonely patron some mead.

“Lady Liliana!”, the innkeeper greeted me as we stepped into the room.

The barmaid turned around and approached me, pulling me into a gentle hug.

“Oh it's you!”, she exclaimed, “Never thought I would see you again.”

I smiled. “I thought I would check on you now that I'm back. Meet my loyal companions: “Jenassa, Farkas and Vilkas”, I said, indicating each person as I introduced them.

“An honor to have you all here!”, the innkeeper exclaimed, “It is a bit early, but I'd still like to offer you some mead.”

“That would be very kind”, I answered, sitting down at the bar with the others.

The innkeeper reached beneath the counter and pulled a bottle of mead out for each one of us. The barmaid sat down with us, even though she wasn't offered some mead.

“To lady Liliana and her companions!”, the innkeeper exclaimed, lifting his bottle.

We all drank. The barmaid smiled at me.

“My daughter is seriously impressed with you. She wouldn't speak of anybody else.”, she said.

Trying to hide my blush I took a sip of mead.

“Where is your companion from last time, by the way?”, the innkeeper wanted to know.

“He is still in Whiterun, but he will be here for the wedding.”, I answered.

“What wedding?”, the innkeeper asked.

The barmaid shook her head a bit. “The Jarl's wedding of course. What other wedding is there to talk about?”, she said.

“Oh so you are going to the wedding as well?”, the innkeeper wanted to know.

“She'd better. We might have to drag her there otherwise”, Vilkas commented with a smirk.

I glared at him for that comment. The innkeeper on the other hand looked confused, so I explained: “I will be marrying the Jarl. It's my wedding.”

The innkeeper stared at me openly. And so did the barmaid.

“I knew you were a noble but not that you are THAT noble.”, the innkeeper finally said.

I shrugged. “I like to think of myself as a simple mage from Whiterun.”

“Who just happens to be sister of one Jarl and engaged to another”, Jenassa completed my statement.

“You're the sister of Jarl Balgruuf the greater?!”, the barmaid exclaimed and I nodded.

“Oh that is too much. If Anna hears this she will never stop talking about it. Such a high guest in our humble home! Saving my life!”, the barmaid said.

I smiled. “It was nothing. I was able to help and so I did. Everybody would have done that.”

“For a simple barmaid? Certainly not. I can't express how grateful I am. Please, you and your companions must visit me tomorrow evening. We might not have much, but I will prepare a nice feast for you!”

“That really isn't necessary.”, I started, but she interrupted me: “Oh yes it is. Please honor me by being my guest.”

“Well, I guess we'll be there, then.”, I answered, looking uncertainly to my companions.

 

We spent the rest of the morning in the Shrieking Skeever, drinking our mead and talking to the innkeeper, whose name was Sarolf. The barmaid turned out to be called Nadja and she sat by our side whenever the few patrons of the Inn didn't demand her attention. When the time for lunch neared, more and more patrons filled the Inn and we finally took our leave, returning to the palace. Before we left though we had to promise we'd be there for dinner the next day.

 

“You were gone quite long”, Ulfric remarked as he put some potatoes on his plate later.

I nodded. “It was a really comfortable environment. Nadja – the barmaid – even invited us to dinner tomorrow.”

“Did she now.”

“Yes. I think she is really grateful that... well … I saved her life after all.”

“Then maybe it is a good idea that we go to her house.”

I stared at him.

“Well technically she only invited the four of us. And quite honestly I don't know if she can even afford to house that many people.”, I remarked.

“She'll be able to afford one more.”, Ulfric simply stated, “You are not going alone.”

“Jenassa and the brothers would be with me.”

“And so will I.”

His tone made it quite clear that the matter was done. He had just invited himself to a dinner. But I guess as a Jarl you could do things like that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, another chapter. I encountered a sudden case of writer's block, that's why this chapter took longer than the others.  
> Regardless, I hope you liked it!


	24. 4E 196 – Heartfire 24th

After breakfast this morning I sat down in the hall, the book about mysticism open in front of me. Jenassa was sitting next to me. I was staring at the picture of the anchor.

“It must be possible to cast it. If I used the dragon tongue maybe. The language is powerful and I could intone the fitting words over and over again.”

“Do you know the fitting words?”, Jenassa wanted to know.

“No”, I admitted, “But I can look them up.”

And with those words I rushed off to my room, leaving Jenassa behind, comepletely perplexed. I opened my book chest and pulled out my book about the dragon tongue. Rushing back to the main hall I already opened the book, flipping through the pages. I dropped down on my chair again.

“Now... what words would we need. Anchor. Self. Anything else?”, I asked searching for the translations of the words.

“I wouldn't know.”, Jenassa admitted.

“Energy, maybe”, I murmured, not really paying attention to Jenassa., “Here, too. Or maybe 'this place'.”

I looked at the book about mysticism again.

“Can you read the passage about energy direction again?”, I asked and Jenassa nodded, pulling the book in front of her to read the passage again.

I listened and finally nodded, murmuring to myself: “I anchor the energies of my self to this place. That should work.” I cross referenced with my dragon tongue book and finally came out with a sentence that felt powerful enough to help me anchor my energies to a specific place. Excited I got to my feet. Jenassa followed me with her eyes.

“What are you doing now?”

“I can't summon enough energy sitting down.”

“Wait... you're trying to cast a spell? This spell?!”, she tapped the page in the book and I nodded.

“I will try at least.”

I pulled up my sleeves and readied myself, taking deep breaths. I started to murmur the sentence in the dragon tongue, over and over again until I fell into a sort of chanting. I then concentrated on the image I wanted to produce with the energy lines, directing the energy as I went. My hands started to move on their own, the movements similar to those of a magical trap and yet completely different. I kept chanting and moving and directing energy for a while and finally I could see thin lines of energy forming on the ground. I kept casting until the lines looked exactly like on the image in the book, completing the spell. The lines glowed brightly once and then faded completely. I waited, but nothing else happened. Except that I felt a tiny tug on myself.

“And?”, Jenassa wanted to know.

“I don't know. I guess I should be able to feel it from afar. So I can use the second spell to transport back to this spot.”

I moved a few steps away from where I had cast the spell. The tugging grew stronger. I couldn't see the energy lines any more, but I could FEEL them. I grinned. It worked! Excited I walked towards the throne to tell Ulfric about my success.

Quite suddenly the tugging grew really strong and then it felt as if someone had opened something in me, all of my energy flushing out of my body. I took another staggering step towards Ulfric and then collapsed on the floor. I didn't lose consciousness, but I could feel the energy drain. It was a bit what I imagined bleeding out to feel like. Ulfric and Jenassa were by my side at once.

“Liliana!”, he exclaimed, “What is wrong?”

I tried to answer, but opening my mouth to speak was so exhausting. More and more of my energy flooded out of me and I started to shiver. I was feeling cold.

“It's probably the spell.”, Jenassa said.

“What spell?”, Ulfric almost yelled at Jenassa.

“I believe it is called mark. Part of two spells to teleport around.”

Ulfric turned around to one of the guards.

“Fetch Wuunferth. And quickly!”, he ordered.

The addressed guard ran off without a question.

Ulfric put my head in his lap, gently caressing my face.

“Don't die on me”, he whispered.

I wanted to smile, wanted to tell him that I wouldn't, but I couldn't. I felt empty. Cold nothingness filling me as every bit of my own energy drained away. I could feel it gathering at some point behind me, outside my body. It gathered at the marked spot, I realized. All of my energy.

“Where is Wuunferth?!”, Ulfric yelled as he kept caressing my face.

The mage rushed into the hall in this very moment. He stopped for a moment, taking in the situation: Ulfric and Jenassa kneeling on the floor, my head in Ulfric's lap. I wanted to close my eyes, give in to the nothingness.

“Do something!”, Ulfric barked.

Wuunferth stepped closer, worry on his face.

My vision started to gray out on the edges. I heard Jenassa murmur a prayer, though I didn't understand the words. Everything turned to gray and I was about to give in to the cold nothingness in me, when I heard an ethereal female voice in my head:

“It is not your time yet mortal. You need to return to the light for now.”

I wanted to know who this voice was, wanted to form the question, but all I could handle was mouthing a silent 'Who'.

But the ethereal voice must have understood for it continued:

“I am Azura, Queen of the Night Sky, mother of twilight. I have watched your transition from your old ream to Mundus. You are destined to do great things. But you must return to the light now.”

Wuunferth knelt down next to me, feeling my forehead.

“She's dying. Something is draining her of her energy.”

“Do something about it!”, Ulfric barked.

Wuunferth nodded and started to cast a spell. In my head Azura continued:

“I will keep watching you, mortal.”

For a while Wuunferth kept casting and finally he moved to the marked spot, the energy lines now visible to him.”Ah here we have the problem”, he murmured and started casting another spell to break mine. When he was done, the energy lines vanished and the tugging and draining in my body stopped. I still felt incredibly weak, but at least I didn't get any more weak.

“That should be it. The spell is broken.”, Wuunferth said.

“She is not any better.”, Ulfric objected.

“That will take time. She has been drained of a lot of her energy. All she needs is a bit of rest.”

Ulfric gathered me in his arms and lifted me off the ground. He carried me to his bedroom. Jenassa followed on his heels.

 

When I came back to my senses the light of the afternoon filtered through the windows above. My head hurt and my mouth was dry. My limbs felt incredibly heavy. Ulfric was sitting on the edge of the bed. He smiled at me when he realized I had woken up.

“Ah finally”, he said.

“Where am I?”, I wanted to know.

“My quarters.”

I lifted myself into a sitting position, looking around. Apart from Ulfric and myself the room was empty.

“Here drink this.”, Ulfric said and lifted a bottle to my lips.

I took hold of the bottle and drank the liquid.

“What was that?”, I wanted to know.

“A potion. Wuunferth said it would help you.”

And indeed: my limbs felt a lot less heavy suddenly and my headache subsided to a minor throbbing.

Ulfric watched me carefully.

“Now what happened?”, he asked.

“I cast a spell.”

“And it didn't work. Liliana you must be more careful.”

But I shook my head. “It did work, that's the problem. It worked too well. “

“It didn't look like it worked well at all. You almost died.”

“But I didn't”

He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead, murmuring: “I thought I'd lose you.”

I smiled at him. “It takes more than a spell to stop me from marrying you.”

He smiled back at me and gathered me in tight a hug.

“Do not scare me again like that.”, he murmured.

“I'll try.”, I murmured back.

When he finally released me, he forced another smile and kissed me on the forehead again.

“Do you think you can get up? The others will want to see you.”, he asked.

I nodded and with Ulfric's help I got out of the bed. He supported me gently, a thing I was grateful for. Together we walked back into the main hall. We had barely made it through the door, when Jenassa came rushing to my arms.

“Liliana! You are up! I'm so glad to see you. I wanted to stay with you but the Jarl said no”, she glanced over my shoulder to glare at Ulfric briefly.

“It's all good.”, I answered.

“How are you feeling?”

“A bit weak, but I will be fine.”

Jenassa held me at arms-length and studied me intently.

“I promise I'll be fine.”, I added.

That seemed to satisfy the dunmer and she let go of me. The brothers had gotten up as well.

“It's good to see you back up. We were afraid we'd have to go to the dinner without you”, Vilkas said.

“Ah you'd like that. More food for you!”, I joked and Vilkas grinned.

 

A few hours later we were walking towards Nadja's home. Guards were flanking us. Ulfric supported me gently and we walked slowly. One of the guards knocked at the door. The door opened and a little girl's head appeared. Her eyes went wide upon seeing the armed guards.

“Mama!”, she yelled, disappearing inside again.

A moment later Nadja appeared at the door. Her gaze wandered from the guards to Farkas and Vilkas, then to Jenassa and finally to me – and to the Jarl. Her eyes went wide and she curtsied hastily.

“Jarl Ulfric! It is an honor, please come inside”, she greeted Ulfric.

We all stepped inside, the guards staying outside. Nadja indicated the table.

“Please have a seat. I... I will find another chair somewhere.”

Ulfric sat down on the most comfortable looking chair, pulling me onto his lap sideways.

“There is no need for another chair.”, he announced.

“I will become heavy”, I murmured in a low voice, but Ulfric simply raised a brow on me.

“I'm quite strong”, he answered.

Nadja seemed uncertain what to do for a moment, just standing there.

“The soup!”, she finally exclaimed and rushed to the fireplace.

She pulled several bowls from a shelf above the fireplace and filled them with the soup. She served Ulfric first, then me, Jenassa, the brothers and finally herself and Anna.

“It... is not much”, Nadja excused herself, “I didn't expect such a high visit. But there is meat in the soup!”

Ulfric took a sip of the soup and nodded.

“It is excellent.”, he said.

Nadja actually blushed and looked down at her bowl. Anna watched everything with wide eyes.

“Is that your husband?”, Anna asked me, looking directly at Ulfric, who smirked a little at the question.

“Anna! That is Jarl Ulfric! Have some respect!”, Nadja exclaimed, clearly embarrassed by the question of her daughter.

“But that doesn't answer my question.”, Anna pouted.

Nadja looked like she wanted to vanish. I laughed a little, telling the girl:

“He is not my husband yet, but he will be soon.”

Ulfric smiled a bit at me. Not quite one of his soft smiles, that could make me melt, but still a smile.

Farkas slurped loudly, emptying his bowl of soup quickly, which earned him a short glare from his brother.

“That is good soup. Is there more?”, Farkas wanted to know, ignoring Vilkas' glare.

Nadja nodded and quickly got up to get more soup for Farkas.

“Thank you.”, Farkas said as Nadja set down the bowl.

Ulfric watched the woman get back to her place nervously, always looking down.

“You can relax”, he finally told the woman, “I'm here to accompany my future wife, not to make you uncomfortable.”

“It is just such a big honor! The Jarl! In my house!”, Nadja blurted out.

“Do you really have unlimited power?”, Anna wanted to know, addressing Ulfric directly.

He smirked a little and nodded “In this hold, yes.”, he answered.

“Can you throw Leif into the dungeons?”, she asked, putting a spoonful of soup into her mouth.

“Anna! I'll make you go to bed early if you don't stop it!”, Nadja exclaimed.

But Ulfric remained calm.

“Who is Leif? And why should I put him into the dungeons?”, he inquired.

“He is the neighbor's youngest son.”, Nadja explained.

“And he is very mean to me!”, Anna added. Again Nadja looked like she wanted to vanish.

Ulfric laughed. “I'm afraid that is not reason enough to throw him into the dungeons. Though I could do it of course.”

Anna pouted, looking seriously disappointed.

“There is something else I can do for you though. Do you have paper and quill? And wax?”, he directed the questions at Nadja, who nodded and got up, getting the writing utensils for Ulfric. In a neat script, Ulfric started to write, reading it to Anna as he went:

 

_It is hereby decreed that young lady Anna, daughter of Nadja, is not to be bothered by young Leif or any other._

_She shall live free of any harassment._

 

_Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak_

 

He put a few drops of wax on the paper next to his signature and pressed is signet ring into the still warm wax. Finally he handed the paper to Anna.

“It is official. He cannot harass you any more.”, Ulfric said with a light smile on his lips, “You can have the guards read it to him should he not be able to do so himself.”

Anna accepted the document with wide eyes.

“Thank you!”, she exclaimed happily.

Nadja smiled thankfully at Ulfric. From this moment on she relaxed visibly. Being a lot more at ease with having the Jarl in her house. The evening turned out to be rather nice. After the soup (Farkas had two more refills) Nadja offered some mead from Riften. We all drank and talked and laughed. Long after darkness had fallen we all returned to the palace.

 


	25. 4E 196 – Frostfall 30th

The last month had flown by. I had spent the days reading my various books and talking to my friends. I had also thought about what had gone wrong with the mark spell, but didn't know how to solve the problem yet. During my excessive reading sessions Jenassa had accompanied the brothers on trips through the city. I would have loved to join them, but Ulfric wanted to keep me in the palace. Everybody there was busy preparing the wedding. The first guests had even arrived already. To make some room for all the guests Jenassa had moved to my room, though Ulfric didn't seem to like that all that much. Seeing my enthusiasm about the idea though he had agreed to it.

 

After an intense love-making I was laying in Ulfric's arms this morning, completely exhausted, but satisfied. I played with the hair on his chest, enjoying the moment.

“Balgruuf and his court will arrive today”, Ulfric said after a while.

“Can't wait to see them again.”

“The priest should arrive as well.”

I hmmed, thinking this over.

“Does that mean with the priest in the palace we actually have to sleep in two beds?”, I wanted to know.

Ulfric laughed and kissed me on the forehead.

“I'm afraid that will be the case. Unless you mind sharing your bed with your dunmer friend.” He sounded almost hopeful.

But I shook my head “I don't mind sharing my bed with her at all. We have slept next to each other on the journey as well and shared a bath more than once. And she is helping me with my dresses every day. I'm comfortable with her.”

He nodded slowly, some thoughts crossing his mind which he didn't share.

 

The breakfast table was full with people. Much to my displeasure Jenassa and the brothers had been moved further down the table, away from myself and Ulfric. Their places had been filled with Jarls and their companions from other holds. I had tried to remember all the new names, but without success. Luckily for me, I somehow managed to get by.

I was in the middle of eating my daily sweetroll, when the palace doors opened. A Whiterun guard marched in, announcing: “Jarl Balgruuf the greater and his court!”

I almost chocked on my sweetroll. Quickly I swallowed and without thinking how it might look I got up and rushed towards the doors. Balgruuf had just stepped in, together with Hrongar, Farengar, Irileth and the children. Forgetting all etiquette I rushed in to hug first Balgruuf and then all of the rest in turn. Even Irileth, who seemed a little confused by the gesture.

“Liliana!”, the children greeted me.

“Oh my dear ones!”, I answered, kneeling down to pull the kids into a group hug.

Ulfric had gotten to his feet, addressing Balgruuf: “Ah my most honored guests, my future brother in law and his court! Please, have a seat and join us for our meal!”

Balgruuf nodded his thanks and sat down, Hrongar, Farengar and Irileth following suit. The children followed me instead. Once I sat down, Nelkir climbed on my lap. The older two children found a seat next to me, after the Jarl sitting on it had moved down further. I reached for sweetrolls and handed them to the children before resuming to eat my own sweetroll.

Ulfric was still standing, demanding attention. After everyone had quieted down, he started to speak:

“Friends and honored guests. I am happy to welcome all of you to this special occasion we will be celebrating tomorrow. Enjoy your stay at my palace!”

Murmured agreement and then everybody returned to their breakfast.

 

After the meal Farengar approached me.

“How far are you in your studies?”, he wanted to know.

“I read every book you put into my chest. And I worked on the mark spell.”

“The mark spell?”

“From the book about mysticism the Archmage gave me. Part of two spells. Mark anchors ones energy to a spot and recall allows you to teleport back to it.”

“And you worked on that? How did it go?”

“Well. The good news: I was able to anchor my energies to a spot. The bad news: I anchored all of them there and when I stepped away from the spot the spell drained me of all of my energy. I almost killed myself in the process. Luckily Wuunferth was able to break my spell.”

“That is amazing. I thought the book didn't have any detailed descriptions of spells.”, he answered, completely ignoring my almost death.

“It doesn't. I made words and gestures up on my own.”

Farengar stared at me.

“How did you do that?”, he inquired.

“I used the dragon tongue. It seemed like the right thing to do and my hands just sort of moved along.”

“That is truly amazing. You shouldn't be able to do things like that just yet. Amazing.”

He sounded proud. Surprised, but proud.

“But something isn't quite right. I don't think it is the energy direction, but maybe something with the words.”

“Well tell me what words you used.”

I recited the words for him and he stared at me.

“Oh goodness, no wonder it didn't work! You used the word for life essence instead of energy. And it should be magical energy probably. That's an entirely different word! And you shouldn't have bound all of your energy. No matter what you do, ALWAYS use a tiny spark of your energy only!”

I nodded slowly, realizing my mistakes.

“Let's see, we can probably change your words to something more fitting.” He reached into hos robes, producing paper, quill and a small decanter of ink and sat down at the table, writing down words. He crossed them out several times, rearranging the words until he was finally happy and handed the paper to me.

“Try this”, he instructed, “And concentrate on only binding a spark of your magical energy!”

I hesitated, looking at the words. They were naturally very melodic.

“Come on, try it!”, Farengar urged, “Don't worry I'm here should anything go wrong.”

I took a few deep breaths, readying myself. I started to chant the new words, my hands moving swiftly as I directed the energy to form the complex pattern of lines on the ground. This time I made sure I only anchored part of my magical energy. I finished the spell and the energy lines on the floor glowed brightly once, then faded. I felt nothing. Farengar looked at me expectantly. Carefully I made a step away from the spot. Nothing. Then another step. Still nothing. Finally I moved all the way to the throne. Still nothing.

“I don't think it worked”, I said, frowning.

Farengar stepped next to me.

“What do you feel?”

“Nothing. It felt right when casting the spell but now I feel nothing.”

“Hmm. Maybe it is not passive. Try to actively sense the marked spot.”, Farengar instructed.

I closed my eyes, trying to feel the marked spot. Nothing. I frowned.

“Different approach: Try to feel all of your magical energy. As part of it should be anchored elsewhere you should be able to feel that.”, he suggested.

I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath. I concentrated on my magical energy, concentrated on the way it flowed through me. I explored every bit of me and, there! I found a tiny spark that seemed distant, not related to my body. I focused on the sensation and suddenly I SAW it: a spot just next to the table, a few steps away from where I stood.

“I can see it!”, I exclaimed, “It worked!”

“Wonderful! Now teleport to that spot!”

“What? But I don't know how!”

“Improvise! Think of the telekinesis spell!”

I concentrated again, closing my eyes and feeling into me until I felt that spot near the table. I murmured words similar to the telekinesis spell, moved my hands in similar movements and concentrated on joining the little spark of energy near the table with the rest of my energy. I imagined how I stopped being here and started being there, all the time chanting and moving my hands. For a few moments nothing happened, but then I felt a tug and when I opened my eyes I was standing next to the table. Feeling exhausted I sat down.

“You did it!”, Farengar exclaimed, rushing to my side, “You truly did it!”

Farengar gathered me in a hug. “You teleported!”

A surprised murmur filled the hall. Several people had watched my little experiment. Had seen me disappear in one spot and reappear in another spot. Something that was said to be impossible. Ulfric came to my side.

“Are you alright?”, he inquired, worry in his voice.

I simply grinned, nodding.

“Did you see what I did? I teleported! It worked!”

Ulfric looked me over as if he feared I might fall apart any moment, but I didn't. I was simply happy. It worked. I actually teleported!

 

The day passed spending time with my family. Talking to Farengar and Balgruuf and reading to the children. And even more guests arrived. The whole palace was simply humming with activity. However, one person was still missing: the priest.

I approached Ulfric about it in the evening:

“The priest hasn't arrived yet.”

“I noticed.”, he answered, worry in his voice. Yet he smiled as he continued: “I'm sure he will arrive tomorrow morning. Just in time for the wedding.”

“And if not?”

“He will be there.”

Ulfric didn't want to discuss the matter any more, so I dropped it. I had a terrible feeling about this. About the whole wedding actually. Something was terribly wrong. Or maybe I was simply getting cold feet.

 

When I climbed into my bed next to Jenassa that night that feeling was still nagging at me. Something was terribly wrong. I sighed.

“What's wrong?”, Jenassa inquired.

“Nothing. Everything. I don't know really.”

“Maybe Vilkas should get out those strings.”, she joked, but I didn't feel like joking at all.

“The priest was supposed to arrive today, I don't even know the names of half the people attending my wedding. Oh and have I mentioned there is no priest?”, I said, panic rising in me.

“Calm down, lady mage. The priest will be here in time. Everything will be alright. And tomorrow this time you will share Ulfric's bed again. As his wife.”

“But what if anything goes wrong?”

“Nothing will go wrong. You'll see. Sleep now, lady mage. Tomorrow will be a long day.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, another short chapter for today.  
> It is almost time for the wedding! Is anybody else excited for it? I certainly am. I mean what could possibly go wrong if your wedding day arrives but the priest has not?


	26. 4E 196 – Frostfall 31st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it, the wedding!  
> There is a scene that is a bit more explicit than what I have written before, so I changed the rating just to be sure.

_A sea of faces, staring at me. Ulfric holding my hands. Blood running over my hands. I try to wipe it off on my dress, ruining it in the process. The sea of people laughing. Finally the priest shows up: he is an armed monster, with horns. A deadra! Nobody else noticing it. When Ulfric turns to kiss me his face changes into that of a monster, too. The monster kisses me, the sea of faces laughing. The daedra laughing. Everybody starts drinking. Chaos everywhere._

I woke up with a scream, trying to shake away the dream. Jenassa sat up at once, a dagger in her hand.

“What?”, she asked, looking around alarmed.

I sank back into the pillows with a sigh.

“Bad dream”, I said.

Jenassa relaxed visibly, putting the dagger back under her pillow.

“Want to talk about it?”, she wanted to know, but I shook my head.

“I want to forget about it as quickly as possible.”

I climbed out of the bed and started pacing around. Jenassa sighed and got out of bed as well.

“Well if we're both up we can just as well get you ready. Let's go to the bath.”

And with these words she shooed me to the bath where the servants were already preparing a bath. They knew I would show up sooner or later after all. Jenassa peeled me out of my nightdress and motioned for me to get into the tub. I obliged. She helped me to get clean and then held out a drying cloth to me. I dried myself and wrapped myself into the cloth. Barefooted I followed Jenassa back to our room, where she helped me into my wedding dress.

“Sit down”, she ordered, so I sat down on the bed's edge.

Jenassa knelt down behind me and started to braid my hair into delicate braids. She then took needle and thread and actually sewed the braids into place. The result was breathtaking. She looked at me when she was done and nodded.

“Now you almost look like a bride. Jewelry?”, she asked and I indicated the small box on my nightstand.

Jenassa picked a set of emerald earrings and a delicate emerald necklace.

“Hmm something is missing”, she said, looking at me. She sorted through my jewelry and finally pulled out another silver necklace.

“Aha! Yes this will do!”, she exclaimed. But instead of putting the necklace around my neck, she delicately draped it over my hair.

“Now you look perfect. I would marry you myself like this!”

I smiled my thanks and then hugged Jenassa.

“Thank you for being here”, I murmured.

“I will fetch something to eat for us and see if the priest has finally arrived. Stay here.”, she said, got dressed quickly and hurried out of the room.

 

It took a while but finally Jenassa returned, the three children on her heels. They all carried a bunch of sweetrolls.

“We bring breakfast!”, Frothar announced upon entering.

“Wow. You look so pretty”, Dagny commented.

I smiled and looked at Jenassa. “Any news of the priest?”

Jenassa nodded gravely.

“Well yes, he has arrived an hour ago.”

“Oh great!”, I exclaimed.

But Jenassa wasn't done yet: “Unconscious. Wuunferth can't wake him up. There is no way he can hold the wedding.”

I sighed, this was not a good start.

Jenassa forced a smile.

“BUT, he had an apprentice named Sam with him. And Sam is pretty confident that he can hold a wedding.”

“Pretty confident? He is pretty confident?!”, I almost yelled.

“That's the best we will get, I'm afraid.”

Panic started to rise in me and I started pacing – which was rather difficult in that dress, as the train kept being in the way constantly. It was Nelkir who stopped me. He was sitting on the bed, surrounded by all the sweetrolls.

“I will eat now. If you don't come I will eat them all!”, he said and reached for the first sweetroll.

The other kids yelled no and joined their younger brother on the bed and I couldn't help but smile. I started to calm down and finally joined them on the bed – just like Jenassa. Together the five of us enjoyed as many sweetrolls as we could eat.

A knock at the door interrupted our relaxing breakfast. Jenassa got up , opened the door a bit and peered outside.

“It's time”, I heard Balgruuf say.

Jenassa opened the door and let the Jarl in. I felt my heart pounding suddenly.

“You look beautiful”, Balgruuf said as I got up. He kissed me on the forehead gently. “Ulfric is a very lucky man.” He then looked at his children and commanded: “You will carry the train. Look graceful.”

The children nodded and Dagny was the first to get a hold of my train. Jenassa hugged me quickly and then hurried away, probably into the main hall. Balgruuf offered his arm, which I took. He walked me through some back passages until we were outside the palace, right outside the palace doors.

 

As we were waiting, my heart was pounding in my chest. My knees felt weak and I was suddenly very grateful for the support Balgruuf was offering. Guards opened the palace doors. Bards were playing music. Balgruuf walked me into the main hall. Right in front of the throne there was an improvised altar with a young man standing next to it. The tables had been moved away and now the hall was filled with people. A sea of faces. My knees felt like they would give out and I suddenly felt like running. Balgruuf patted my hand on his arm and smiled, leading me down the hall. The sea of people parted to make room for us. Ulfric was standing next to the young man at the altar, watching us approach. There was a gentle smile on his face. When we finally reached him, Balgruuf kissed my forehead, then took both of my hands and put them into Ulfric's hands. The children dropped my train on the floor and moved to the side with their father. I looked around. Much to my delight I could see the rest of the court standing with Balgruuf. The brothers and Jenassa were right beside them. I looked back to Ulfric, who smiled warmly at me.

The young man stepped forward and opened his arms, speaking to the sea of people: “Friends and guests from all over Skyrim, honored people of Windhelm. We have gathered here together to celebrate the bond between two people. It is not a gentle chaste bond mind you!”

I glanced at the young man, but he kept going on:

“Not chaste at all. These two lovebirds barely missed an opportunity to lay hands on each other! They would probably prefer to share a bed even right now!”

There were surprised murmurs in the audience. This was obviously not the normal text a priest would say. Ulfric stared at the man, still holding my hands.

“But ah the Jarl wants some offspring after all!”, the young priest continued, “The bride certainly has the hips to bear a strong Nord son!” He laughed.

The murmurs increased and I blushed. This was getting out of hand. Ulfric tensed visibly, but still didn't say anything.

Instead the young priest continued, stepping forward and placing his hands around ours.

“But Mara wants to see happy families, so this bond shall be blessed despite all the very inappropriate situations that had happened between them. Like that night they shared in Whiterun! Oh I could tell you stories about that night! Ah but who cares for how indecent their way was? The result is what matters, right?”

I glanced at the priest and for a moment there was not a man standing there. Instead there was a daedra with horns, black and red patterns on his skin. He was wearing a spiked armor and actually winked at me. I blinked and the image was gone. There was only Sam, the young priest. I glanced around, but nobody else seemed to have noticed anything. Maybe I imagined it.

“Get to the point.”, I heard Ulfric hiss over the murmuring of the crowd.

Sam smiled and nodded, raising his voice again:

“So I ask thee, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, will you take Liliana Silver-Flame of Whiterun to be your wife? Love and support her in good and in bad days – mind you the bad days might be really bad, considering she is a mage.”

Ulfric took a deep breath and answered: “I will.

Sam shrugged and continued:

“I warned you. So, Liliana Silver-Flame of Whiterun, will you take Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak to be your husband? Love and and respect him and bear many sons for him?”

I raised a brow, but nodded, saying: “I will.”

Sam clapped his hands together “Wonderful! Then by the power of Mara and all the rest I now announce you to be husband and wife! You may kiss the bride now. I know you have been waiting to do so since she stepped in this hall.”

Ulfric shot a quick glare at the man, but then leaned in to place a gentle kiss on my lips.

There was mild cheering from the hall of people.

But for Sam this wasn't enough. He patted Ulfric on his back, exclaiming: “A real kiss! Like the ones you share in private!”

I could feel Ulfric hesitate, but then something in him snapped and he gathered me in a rather passionate kiss, pressing his body against mine.

“That's what I'm talking about! Cheers! Now let's drink to this indecency!”, Sam exclaimed, moving towards the kegs of mead positioned at the side of the hall.

The mild cheering from the crowd stopped and was replaced by confused murmuring. Ulfric broke the kiss and stepped back, coughing a bit. “I... am sorry, my dear. I didn't mean to..”, he trailed off.

But my mind was not on the kiss at all.

“How the hell did he know about the night in Whiterun? Did you tell him?”, I whispered.

Ulfric shook his head “I have no idea.”

I looked over to Sam, who was handing out mugs of mead to everybody – even the children.

“I'm not sure he is suited for the work of a priest.”, I commented.

“At least he got us wed.”

I smiled a little. “He did. But I'm afraid how he did that will be the source for talk for quite some time.”

Ulfric nodded gravely “Probably for years to come.”

Quite suddenly I got pulled into a hug. It was Jenassa.

“Congratulations, lady mage!”, she said, releasing me. She made a step to the side to Ulfric and for a moment she looked like she would hug him too. Instead she curtsied. “Congratulations, Jarl Ulfric.”

And off she rushed. A line of people replacing her. Everybody bowed, curtsied or nodded to us, depending on their social status. Congratulating us. Some people looked rather embarrassed as they did so though. The young wife of High King Torygg especially. She looked everywhere but us, as she murmured her congratulations.

When Farkas and Vilkas walked up to us, they both bowed to Ulfric and then gathered me in a tight group hug.

“Quite the ceremony.”, Vilkas commented with a smirk on his lips.

Sam walked by and pushed mugs into our hands. “Drinking time!”, he exclaimed and lifted his own mug to his lips.

“Confusing priest”, Farkas murmured, but then took a big gulp of his mead with a shrug.

“I guess we do not need to worry about people being sober”, Ulfric commented, watching Sam return to the kegs again.

“Maybe they will be drunk enough to forget some things.”, I answered.

Ulfric nodded gravely.

 

The festivities continued, Sam making sure everybody had something to drink at all times. Ulfric had sat down on the throne, mug of mead in his hands. Unlike most of the guests he was still pretty sober. I on the other hand could feel the effects of the mead already. I wouldn't say I was drunk, but I certainly wasn't sober anymore. I approached Ulfric, smiling.

“Hello there, my beloved husband.”, I said as I was standing right in front of him.

Ulfric reached out and pulled me onto his lap. I giggled.

“But Ulfric, what will the people think!”

He kissed my neck.

“They already think we've mated like animals.”, he answered dryly.

I giggled again, and encouraged by the mead I got up just to sit down on his lap again, this time facing him, straddling him. My dress covered both of our lower halves. He raised a brow, but didn't complain. Instead he put the mug of mead aside and smoothed his hands down my sides, taking in the sight of me. His eyes darkened as he leaned in to kiss me, slowly and gently at first but then deepening the kiss. I moaned against his lips, pressing my body against his on instinct, the hundreds of people in the hall with us forgotten. Ulfric, however, was still able to think.

“We should retreat to our room”, he murmured, kissing along my neck.

I grinned and got up to my feet. Ulfric followed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me with him.

In our room he slammed the door shut, gathering me in a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss just long enough to quickly get rid of his pants and then kissed me again, pressing my back hard against the wood of the door. He pulled up my dress, getting rid of my undergarments, still kissing me hungrily. His hand reached down between us, rubbing at my center. I moaned and he grinned, rubbing again. I put my arms around his neck, throwing my head back against the door. Quite suddenly he lifted me off the ground by my legs, making me straddle him. He kissed me again, trapping me between his body and the door. My heart was racing. We had never loved us outside the bed and somehow I doubted we would make it that far this time. He shifted me a bit and entered me in one swift movement. I gasped as he filled me so completely and so suddenly. He then started to move his hips, pumping into me. Slowly at first, then faster and faster until he was setting a merciless rhythm. Unable to do much else I dug my heels into him, pulling him in even deeper as he drove into me. He groaned, biting my neck as he kept driving into me mercilessly. His rhythm started to become erratic and I could feel my own climax approaching. One more pump and I came undone, clenching my walls around him. This was enough to send him over the edge as well, releasing his load into me and collapsing against me. For a moment he simply held me like this, then he set me down again with a kiss. My knees felt too weak for walking, so I held on to Ulfric.

“That was very ...”, he started, his breath still coming heavily.

“Passionate?”, I suggested

“Inappropriate”, he finished, grinning at me.

 

When we finally walked back into the main hall, nobody seemed to have noticed that we had been gone. Nobody but Sam, who was drinking merrily, surrounded by no less than five young women. He lifted his mug to us.

“The lovebirds return!”, he yelled.

Several heads turned towards us and I blushed a deep red. Sam chuckled and for a moment I thought I saw the horned daedra again. But again the image vanished after a blink. I must be seeing things. Probably from the mead. I decided not to have any more that day.

 

For the meals the tables were set up again. To this very day I have no idea how all those people managed to fit around the tables, but they somehow did. The tables were certainly crowded though. The food was excellent as always, and plenty. Most guests already being drunk the whole meal got a bit messy, but nobody seemed to care. Sam even seemed to have a particularly good time. He was always surrounded by women, drinking, eating and sometimes even singing.

He approached Ulfric and myself, shoving two mugs into our hands. I wanted to protest, but he already hopped on the table exclaiming: “To Jarl Ulfric and his beautiful wife!” He lifted his mug and so did several others, forcing Ulfric and me to drink as well. So much for not drinking anymore.

 

Ulfric was discussing something with Torygg with the heat of a drunk man a bit later, when Sam walked over to me, with yet another mug. He pushed it into my hands, smiling. I took a sip of mead automatically. My head was already swimming. Sam watched me for a while, smiling.

“This is one hell of a wedding!”, he finally exclaimed. And then his form shifted, became broader, armored and horned.

“I'm really proud.”, the daedra that was once Sam said.

I blinked, but this time the image stayed. Nobody else seemed to notice it though. I rubbed my eyes, but the daedra was still there. And he was smiling at me, taking a sip of mead.

“Who are you?”, I breathed.

“Sanguine.”, he explained nonchalantly, taking another sip of mead.

The thoughts in my head seemed to take forever to organize themselves into something I could understand, but finally it clicked.

“The daedric prince?”, I asked.

Sanguine nodded, finishing his mug of mead.

“A pleasure to meet you, officially.”, he said, “This wedding is fun, don't you think?”

I looked around. Pretty much everybody was drunk already, despite the fact that it was only early afternoon. I saw couples in close embraces and many people drinking, eating, singing and throwing food. When did the food throwing start? Some people were arguing, some dancing together. Some were even sleeping in all this mess.

“You don't need to say anything, I know it's fun! The most fun I've had in a long time!” And with these words the daedric form shifted back to that of Sam again. He winked at me and moved over to the kegs to refill his mug.

What in oblivion? Did that just really happen? How drunk was I?

 

The rest of the day went by in flashes of images. Drinking with this person and that. Dancing on the tables with Jenassa, kissing Ulfric in front of a cheering crowd. Laughing with Farkas and Vilkas about stupid jokes.

Exhausted and drunk I finally fell asleep in the hall somewhere, not even making it back to my room. What a hell of a wedding.

 


	27. 4E 196 – Sun's Dusk 1st

I woke up laying on the floor, my head resting comfortably on something soft. Every bone in my body hurt though from the hard floor I was resting on. Carefully I lifted my head – only to find out that the soft something I had been resting on was Farkas' lap! Quickly I gathered myself up. A mistake, as my head started to feel like it would explode. I blushed deeply, realizing where exactly my head had been resting, staring at the spot.

“Good morning, dear.”, a voice right behind me suddenly said. 

I jumped.. Another mistake, the sudden movement making my pain worse. A soft chuckle. Then strong arms encircled me from behind. It was Ulfric, of course.

“Your friends will probably sleep for a while longer.”, he whispered, kissing my neck.

I turned around in his arms, smiling.

“Did you make it to the bed?”, I asked.

He laughed, the sound reverberating in my head.

“Not at all. Found myself under a table this morning. I'd say few actually made it to their beds.”

I looked around. There were people laying around everywhere. Food and mugs scattered everywhere.

“This will not be fun to clean up”, I commented.

Again Ulfric laughed.

“Good thing we don't need to worry about that. Come dear, let's retreat to our bed and get a few more hours of sleep. It is early still.”

 

The next time I woke, the warm morning light filtered in through the windows up ahead. I was resting comfortably in Ulfric's arms, who was already awake and smiled at me softly. Ah those soft smiles! They could always make me melt.

“Good morning again, my dear wife”, he said, kissing me on the forehead.

“Morning.”, I answered, closing my eyes and enjoying the closeness of being in his arms. 

“What a wedding”, he murmured.

“Yes, indeed. People will have something to talk about for a long time”, I agreed without even opening my eyes.

He laughed a bit. “If they remember it.”, he paused and then continued: “It feels like a lot more mead got drunk than we had bought. We had a generous amount, but I feel like people drunk a lot more.”

I opened my eyes, thinking this over. For a moment a memory of Sam's form shifting into that of the deadric prince Sanguine appeared before my eyes. Could he have something to do with it? I mentally shook my head. That was nonsense. Sam might not be the best priest, but he certainly was no daedric prince. I've had quite a bit of mead myself after all.

“That is impossible.”, I finally said, meaning both Ulfric's statement and the possibility that a daedric prince had attended our wedding.

“You are right, of course.”, Ulfric agreed and pulled me closer.

I breathed in deeply, his scent filling my nose. It was intoxicating. At once the remaining head ache was forgotten and my heart started to beat faster. It was almost pathetic. Ulfric didn't even have to do anything to make my body react to him. I lifted my head to look at him. He smiled softly at me. Oh those smiles! My hormones taking over I leaned in to kiss Ulfric, rather greedily.

He smirked at me.

“Eager to celebrate our union?”, he asked.

I chuckled a little.

“I think we already did that yesterday.”

Grinning he rolled around, pinning me beneath him.

“Such a union cannot be celebrated enough”, he murmured, kissing my neck.

I tilted my head for him, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around him. His kisses stopped and I opened my eyes to find him looking at me with his bright eyes.

“I love you.”, he whispered.

I smiled. “And I love you.”, I whispered back.

 

A knock at the door interrupted us. “My Jarl, the priest has awakened. He wishes to speak to you.”, a voice came through the door.

Ulfric sighed. “Tell him I will see him in an hour.”, he answered.

“My Jarl you should see him now.”

Ulfric muttered. “Jorleif, I'm busy! I will the the priest in an hour”

“Sir, he claims he traveled alone. And doesn't have an apprentice.”

“Go see him”, I murmured.

Ulfric looked at me, gave me a quick kiss and then told Jorleif: “Fine! I will get ready.”

 

While Ulfric went to see the priest in the room he had gotten assigned to, I moved to the main hall.

“Farkas! Why did you let that happen?!”, I heard Vilkas from afar.

“She needed a pillow.”, Farkas answered.

“But not your lap! By the gods, Farkas, you should have moved her! No actually. You never should have let it happen in the first place! She is someone's wife! A Jarl's wife! Your Jarl's sister!”, Vilkas almost yelled.

Farkas opened his mouth to answer something, but recognized me and shut his mouth. I stared at the brothers. They knew! Instantly I blushed a deep red. Vilkas simply stared back at me. Farkas lowered his head and looked at his feet, scratching his neck.

Finally Vilkas found his ability to speak: “Liliana, I'm so sorry for what my brother did. He doesn't know better.”

But Farkas objected, looking up from his feet: “I didn't do anything. She put her head in my lap, not the other way round.”

“You should have prevented it”, Vilkas hissed.

“Why?”, Farkas wanted to know.

“Because she is a MARRIED woman”, Vilkas yelled back.

“You've had married women in your bed before”, Farkas said matter of factly.

Vilkas stared at his brother with his mouth open, obviously searching for words. Farkas crossed his arms before his broad chest. He grinned, sensing his victory.

“And I didn't bed Liliana. She only used me as a pillow”, he said.

My face still a deep crimson, I finally got out some words: “By the gods, keep it down! Nobody else needs to know. It's bad enough that you two actually know it!”

“Was it not comfortable enough?”, Farkas wanted to know.

“What? I.. well.. yes..I mean no...can we please not talk about it?”, I stammered.

“It's best if we all forget about it”, Vilkas agreed.

Farkas just shrugged. “If that's what you want.

I nodded.

“Then consider it forgotten”, Farkas said.

 

Ulfric marched into the main hall and sat down on the throne, his face grim. I approached him.

“What did he say?”, I wanted to know.

“That he left Riften alone. Quite suddenly on the journey he had felt sick and that's the last thing he remembers. He has never heard of a man named Sam though.”

“What about the wedding? If Sam was no priest...”

“The priest blessed our union. For a considerable donation to the church of Mara. But one does wonder: who is this Sam?” He paused for a moment and then turned to Jorleif, who was standing nearby: “I want to speak to this Sam.”

“I'm afraid he is nowhere to be found, sir.”, the Steward answered.

Ulfric frowned.

“Does it really matter who he is though? We are married and the church of Mara accepts our marriage. Isn't that all that matters?”, I asked Ulfric.

He grumbled, admitting: “I don't like to be fooled.”

“Ah there you are!”, I heard a familiar voice. Turning towards it I saw Farengar approaching me.

“It is time for your studies.”, he stated.

“She just got married.”, Ulfric objected.

“That was yesterday. Today it's time for studies again.”

Ulfric first looked at Farengar, then at me.

Balgruuf stepped next to Farengar with a laugh, addressing Ulfric: “Don't bother trying, Ulfric. You won't stop them.”

“I have to do something while you are busy ruling your hold after all.”, I said with a smile as I stepped closer to place a gentle kiss on Ulfric's lips.

“I promise we won't blow anything up!”, I assured him and then turned to Farengar with an expectant look.

The mage motioned for me to follow him.

 

Farengar led me to the hallway leading to Wuunferth's room and stopped.

“First I want you to teleport again.”

I nodded, closed my eyes and started to feel into me. Explored every bit of my magical energy until I finally found that spark that was elsewhere. I focused on that spark as I cast the spell. Concentrated on being there instead of here. A tiny tug and when I opened my eyes I was standing in the main hall again. A servant stared at me with wide eyes. I smiled and rushed back out to Farengar.

“It worked!”, I exclaimed as I reached him.

“Great.”, Farengar said, “Now today we will deal with learning new enchantments from existing enchanted items.”

He led me all the way to Wuunferth's room, who seemed to have expected us, as he didn't say a thing when we entered. Farengar pulled out a ring from his robes and handed it to me.

“What does this ring do?”, he wanted to know.

I took a close look at the ring, concentrating on the energy lines on it. It felt familiar at once. It was an enchantment I had become very used to due to my armor.

“It increases the wearer's magical energies.”, I told Farengar, who nodded.

“Indeed. Now we will learn that enchantment. Know that learning enchantments from items will destroy the item in question. So you might not want to disenchant things that are dear to you. Now place the ring on the enchantment table”, Farengar instructed.

I did as I was told, awaiting further instructions.

“Good. In a way disenchanting an item is even easier than enchanting one. You are working with what is already there. Focus on the energy. Unravel the lines. Move the item to other runes if it feels appropriate.”, he continued.

I nodded and looked at the ring. I knew exactly how the energy lines swirled around the item. I moved my hands over the ring, trying to feel the energy as well. And I did. A faint sensation in the tips of my fingers. So far so easy. I concentrated further on the energy of the enchantment, felt into it. Deeper and deeper I delved, unaware of my surroundings other but the enchanted ring. I could feel the way the energy was directed to form the enchantment. I tugged at it mentally. And then, almost like a flashback, I knew exactly how the enchantment had been cast. I knew how the energy was directed. I could almost see it. Mentally I tugged at the energy lines again and quite suddenly my awareness was thrown back into the here and now, away from the ring. I could see the energy lines burning brightly. So brightly it actually hurt. Then a tiny crack and in the next moment the ring crumbled to dust.

“On first try, that's impressive”, Wuunferth commented.

“She is very talented.”, Farengar explained, actually sounding really proud.

I grinned.

“That was fun!”, I exclaimed.

“I would imagine so. You have a talent for energy direction. As your teleport spell proves. Few can ever dream to achieve what you have achieved already. You have to go to the College! I see that now. Such talent needs proper tutoring.”, Farengar said.

“If I could anchor myself to more than just one spot...”, I mused, but Farengar shook his head.

“Be happy that you can anchor yourself to one spot. That will be good enough.”, he said.

I sighed, knowing that he was right of course. I had almost killed myself by anchoring myself to one spot, trying to keep up two anchors would be a lot more difficult. And according to the book of mysticism not everybody thought it possible.

 

It was evening already when the hall finally was clean again. The remaining guests sat down at the table, waiting on Ulfric and myself. The whole day I had spent with Farengar. Discussing enchantments and disenchanting various items. It had been fabulous. Happy I sat down on my seat, Ulfric following only a moment later. I would have preferred to have Farengar seated closer to myself, but there were still some Jarls around that had the honor of sitting close to the host.

“How did your day go?”, Ulfric asked me between two bites.

“Oh I learned so many new enchantments! It was wonderful! Farengar is such a great teacher!”, I exclaimed excited.

Ulfric smiled a bit. “Sounds very... interesting.”

“It is. Farengar thinks I really have to go to the college. “

“Does he?”

I nodded. “And I agree. It must be a wonderful place!”

Ulfric frowned a little, chewing on a piece of meat. I watched him from the side. He didn't look pleased. For a long time he kept chewing. Finally he said something:

“And how did you plan to spend your life? Abandon your husband to study magic?”

“Of course not.”, I answered, “I would spend part of my time there, part in Whiterun and part here.

High King Torygg laughed. “Ah the young ones. So full of ideas. Not thinking about their responsibilities.”

I stared at the man.

“Magic is an important part of me and seeing my mentor and the College is an important part of my magic.”, I snapped at him.

Ulfric put a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

“How about three months here and then three months at the college or Whiterun as you please?”, he offered.

Several heads had turned our way by now and almost everybody was listening. So I smiled and nodded. “That sounds like a lovely idea.”

 


	28. 4E 196 – Sun's Dusk 7th

A week after the wedding all the guests had left for their homes again. Farkas and Vilkas had joined Balgruuf and the rest and were now back in Whiterun. Jenassa on the other hand was still staying in Windhelm. Farengar had left me another chest of books for my studies, including several spell tomes.

It was petitioner day again. Jenassa and I were playing some dunmeri dice game she had taught me, when the first petitioner walked in. It was a broad shouldered man, bald and with a gray beard. He was wearing armor and carried himself like a warrior.

“Brunwulf.”, Ulfric greeted the man, “What brings you here?”

“The dunmer”, Brunwulf answered.

Jenassa and I both turned our head towards the throne.

“What about them?”, Ulfric asked, rather coldly.

“They suffer. The Gray Quarter is overrun by crime. They need more guards at least. A patrol now and then.”

Ulfric looked at the man coldly. “And where do you think I should take the additional guards from? And anyway there ARE patrols in the Gray Quarter.”

“But that is simply not enough!”

Ulfric waved dismissively. “It is all that can be done for now. You may leave.”

Brunwulf bit his lips, but bowed and marched out of the palace.

I watched the man leave and turned to Jenassa: “What is the Gray Quarter?”

She rolled the dice, answering: “The slums were the dunmer live.”

“The dunmer live in slums?”, I asked and she nodded.

“But that's terrible!”

Jenassa rolled the dice again. “Most Nords are rather suspicious of my people. It is probably better if we have our own Quarter in the city.”

“I want to see it.”

Jenassa raised a brow. “It is rather dangerous.”

“I have you.”

She smiled, which turned into a mischievous grin. “Fine. Let's go on a little adventure in the Gray Quarter. But you need to tell your husband we're leaving.”

I got up and walked towards the throne, sitting down on the arm-rest.

“Ulfric.”, I started.

“Yes, dear?”

“Jenassa and I will go for a walk in the city.”

He pulled my head down to him and kissed me on the forehead.

“Be careful. And maybe take some guards with you.”

I smiled and jumped to my feet again, walking past Jenassa towards the palace doors. She joined me quickly.

“I only have my dagger with me.”, she reminded me.

“I don't think we will get into trouble. And where do we need to go?”

 

Jenassa led the way to the Gray Quarter. The buildings looked run-down. The alleys were small and despite the hour rather dark. Unlike the rest of the city, there were no guards to be seen. Dunmer were hurrying along. Jenassa led me to a small tavern.

“Taverns are always good places to learn things.”, she explained. 

Together we sat down at the bar, watching our surroundings. It only took a few moments when the door slammed open and the petitioner from earlier walked in..

“Brunwulf!”, the dunmeri barmaid started, but stopped at the grim expression of the man. He walked to the bar and dropped on a chair. It was only then that he realized Jenassa and I were there.

“What are you doing here?”, he wanted to know.

“I wanted to see the Gray Quarter myself.”, I admitted.

The barmaid seemed confused, so Brunwulf explained.

“This”, he said indicating me, “Is the Jarl's new wife.”

The barmaid paled considerably, then curtsied quickly.

“My lady it is such an honor”, she said.

I smiled gently.

“Why did you want to see the Gray Quarter?”, Brunwulf inquired.

“To see how bad it truly is.”

He raised a brow. “And?”

“It is not a nice quarter. Haven't seen a guard yet either.”

He nodded grimly. “That's what I tried telling Ulfric. Don't get me wrong, he is a great leader, but he is closing his eyes to the situation of the dunmer.”

“Maybe I can open his eyes”, I offered.

“You can certainly try, but I doubt he will change his mind.”, Brunwulf replied.

I smiled. “He will listen to me.”

Brunwulf murmured something, but the barmaid seemed grateful.

 

We talked all morning, discussing the state of the Gray Quarter. Seemingly it was really bad. Crime was everywhere and quite a few of the dunmer were actually too poor to afford proper food every day. Something had to be done.

 

We were back in the palace just in time for lunch. After the meal I followed Ulfric to the throne and sat down on the armrest again. He leaned towards me, smiling a bit.

“Here to make my work a bit nicer?”, he asked.

I grinned. “Maybe. “

He grabbed me by my hips, pulling me onto his lap sideways, my legs dangling over the armrest. I giggled, but put my arms around his neck.

“I doubt you can concentrate on your people like this.”, I joked.

He pulled me into a gentle kiss.

“Who cares?”, he murmured.

Jorleif coughed.

“Sir, the next petitioner will arrive shortly”, he said.

I sighed and wiggled on Ulfric's lap, trying to get back to my position on the armrest. He stilled me, his eyes hungry suddenly.

“Stay in my lap. Let my people that that I'm a happily married man with the most beautiful wife in all of Skyrim.”

Jorleif looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't in the end. Instead two men entered the hall, walked up to the throne and bowed. Not even a comment on the fact that I was there. Maybe an arched eyebrow.

“What brings you before me?”, Ulfric inquired.

“My Jarl, this idiot over there is planting his potatoes on my land!”, one of the men started.

“It is MY land!”, the other objected.

Both waved with a piece of paper, claiming to have proof of their claim. Jorleif got both pieces, looked quickly at them and then handed them to Ulfric, who studied them.

“It would seem you both have a valid claim to the land.”, Ulfric finally said, handing the papers back to Jorleif.

“The piece of land will get split evenly between both farms. And I would recommend making the border line very visible.“, Ulfric declared.

Both men stopped for a moment, thought this decision over and finally bowed, thanking Ulfric. After that they left the palace again.

“I could sit here all day long.”, I commented as soon as the men were gone.

Ulfric smiled, his hands on my hips.

“I wouldn't mind that.”, he murmured and leaned in to kiss me.

For a moment I simply enjoyed the moment, but then the situation in the Gray Quarter came back to my mind.

“You know, Jenassa and I have been to the Gray Quarter and I was wondering, maybe you could do something to make the people there feel more secure?”, I carefully asked.

Ulfric frowned. “I don't have the men to patrol that quarter more often. It's complicated, Liliana, don't bother yourself with it.”

“But...”, I started, but Ulfric shook his head.

“Don't bother yourself with that.”, he repeated gently

I sighed, not happy with the result. He kissed me again.

“Let the elves be my problem”, he whispered. “The biggest problem you should have to deal with is which book to read next.”

And with these words the discussion was over for him.

 

A little while later Jenassa and I were playing another game of that dunmeri dice game. I was terrible, making mistakes I'd normally not make.

“What's wrong with you, lady mage?”, Jenassa wanted to know.

“The dunmer in the Grey Quarter.”, I answered.

“Don't worry too much about it. They didn't need to come to Skyrim and they certainly don't have to live here. Skyrim is harsh, in every sense of the word. People should know that before they come here. And they should be able to deal with it.”

“I still want to do something about it.”

“And what?”

“I don't know. Maybe.. provide a safe place. A place where everybody can get a warm meal. A place without crime. A shelter from all the chaos in the Grey Quarter.”

“You need a building for that. And a lot of coin.”

“I have coin. I only need the building.”

“I doubt Ulfric will give you a building for that. He doesn't trust my people.”

“Then he needs to give it to someone else”, I mused.

“Brunwulf maybe”, Jenassa suggested.

I nodded. It was a good idea.

“Let's go right away.”, I said.

Jenassa nodded “Let me fetch my weapons and armor.”

 

When Jenassa returned fully armed a few minutes later, we immediately left the palace for the Grey Quarter. We went to the tavern from the morning and asked for Brunwulf. He wasn't there, but one of the patrons knew where he lived and described the way for us.

After arriving at the house, we knocked and after a moment Brunwulf opened the door.

“Lady! What are you doing here?”, he greeted me.

“We come with a business proposal”, I answered.

Brunwulf invited us in. His house was simple, but comfortable. He gestured for us to sit down at a table.

“Mead?”, he offered and both Jenassa and I accepted.

“So, what is this business you want to talk about?”, he inquired after handing each of us a bottle of mead and sitting down with us.

“The lady wants to do something for the dunmer”, Jenassa answered.

I nodded and added: “I want to build a shelter. A safe haven. Free of crime and with a warm meal for everybody.”

For a long moment Brunwulf stared at us.

“That.. is a cute idea.”, he finally said, “It won't solve the problems in the Gray Quarter, but maybe make it easier for the poorest of them. Why do you come to me with that?”

“You support the dunmer and we thought you might support us as well.”, I answered.

“How?”, he wanted to know.

“By buying the house. Ulfric doesn't want to hear anything about the Gray Quarter and he probably won't give Liliana a house to build a shelter.”, Jenassa explained.

“As run down as they are, houses can't be overly expensive”, I added.

Brunwulf took a sip of his mead, thinking this over.

“It will be a lot of work.”, he finally said and I nodded.

“We know, but we have to do something!”

“Fine, count me in. I'll find a fitting house and ask Ulfric to sell it to me. There are lots of unused buildings around here.”

“We'll need guards.”, Jenassa stated. “Preferably dunmer. And well paid. I can look around if I find suitable candidates.”

Brunwulf nodded his agreement. I smiled. This would be a fun project. And it would be doing something good for the dunmer in the city.

 


	29. 4E 196 – Sun's Dusk 14th

The light of the early morning woke me, as it was often the case. Ulfric was still asleep and so I took a moment to look at my husband. I still couldn't believe we were actually married. Such a big, strong, handsome and noble man and he was all mine. It was unbelievable. I ran my hand over his chest, playing with the hair there. This roused him and he opened his eyes, smiling gently at me.

“Good morning, my dear.”, he breathed.

I leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Good morning”, I replied.

“Did you sleep well?

“I did. I had a nice dream as well.”

“Tell me about it.”, he said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer.

My head resting on his chest I answered: “I was in Whiterun, surrounded by children. Frothar, Dagny and Nelkir of course, though they were much older. But there were other children as well. Younger ones. I would tell them a story of how I defeated a dragon. Over and over again.”

Ulfric smiled and pressed me to him tightly.

“You dreamed about our children.”, he said, his voice soft.

“I guess so. They were beautiful. With bright intelligent eyes.”

Ulfric rolled around, so that I was beneath him. He rested his weight on his arms, which were placed on both sides of me. He smiled softly.

“Of course they were. They have the most beautiful and intelligent mother.”, he breathed and kissed me. Gently at first, but then his tongue demanded entrance to my mouth – which I allowed without even thinking about it. For a long moment that seemed to stretch into blissful eternity we simply kissed, our tongues exploring each other playfully. My heart was beating strongly in my chest and if I concentrated on it I could feel his heartbeat as well. Strong and steady, though a bit faster than normal.

He broke the kiss, looking at me longingly. He started kissing along my neck, then moved down to my breasts, then further down my body. Down and down he went, kissing every inch of my skin. When he reached my center though he stopped and then kissed both of my thighs. So close! But his lips would only touch my thighs, not my center where I wanted them. I wiggled my hips slightly but that only resulted in Ulfric stilling me with one arm.

“Ulfric, please!”, I begged and with a grin he finally gave in, his mouth touching the most sensitive spot of mine. 

 

He watched me from the bed as I got dressed for the day.

“Describe our children to me.”, he finally said.

“It was but a dream.”

“Describe them.”

“They had dark hair. The girl had bright green eyes. The boy's eyes were ice-blue. He seemed younger than the girl.”

“So they are coming after you.”

I smiled at him.

“So it seems. Though the blue eyes must come from you.”

He got up to get dressed himself. A smile on his lips he made his way over to me after getting dressed and cupped my face. Gently he kissed me.

“Our children will be beautiful no doubt.”

 

After the usual breakfast, Ulfric sat down on his throne as always, while Jenassa left the palace to find some potential guards for our shelter. I on the other hand sat down with one of my books. It was still early when Brunwulf entered the palace.

Ulfric looked up, clearly interested. Brunwulf bowed deeply to Ulfric.

“What can I do for you this time?”, Ulfric wanted to know.

“I came to purchase Wolfclaw Manor.”

“Wolfclaw Manor... isn't that located in the Gray Quarters?”

“Right in the middle of it, yes my lord.”

“And you want it because....”

“Isn't that my own business?”

Ulfric studied Brunwulf openly for a few moments, but finally he nodded.

“You have more than earned the right to purchase another house in Windhelm. And even though I do not understand why you would want a house in the Gray Quarters, you may have it. 5000 Septim should cover everything.”

“Thank you, my Jarl.”, Brunwulf said, bowing to Ulfric once again. He then moved over to Jorleif and discussed the details of the purchase with the steward and finally left the palace with a piece of paper.

I couldn't help but grin. First step to our shelter done.

 

It wasn't until after lunch that I got the chance to go to Brunwulf's house with Jenassa. He led us through the Gray Quarters to a rundown house right in the center of the Quarter.

“Here we go, Wolfclaw Manor.”, Brunwulf announced once we entered the building. It was a huge two story building. A great fireplace was set into the far wall, broken furniture blocking the way to it. There was an enormous staircase leading to an circular hallway on the upper floor. Broken glass from the glass dome above the hallway littered the floor. Several rooms headed off the hallway. All were in pretty bad shape. Almost all of the windows were broken, a door was missing. Broken furniture was scattered everywhere. It was a lot of work.

“I guess we are not opening the shelter anytime soon.”, Jenassa commented

“The house is the best for the task.”, Brunwulf explained. 

Looking around I smiled. “It will be perfect.”

“Let's start upstairs.”, Jenassa said and made her way back to the circular hallway. 

 

We spend the rest of the afternoon cleaning the house. Brunwulf made a nice fire and we fed it with all the pieces of broken furniture. It was hard work. Within an hour I was sweating heavily and so were the other two. But none of us complained. Instead we all kept dragging furniture pieces to the fire until the house was free of broken furniture at all. We even found a table that was still usable in one of the rooms on the upper floor.

At the end of the afternoon the house looked considerably better already.

“We need someone to fix the windows.”, I said, looking up at the glass dome.

“I'll find someone.”, Brunwulf answered, “It might take a while though. I'll send word to you when it is done.”

I nodded. “Sounds like a good plan.”

 

When Jenassa and I arrived back in the palace, Ulfric was quietly discussing something with Jorleif. Jorleif nodded and then left the palace. I walked up to the throne and sat down on the armrest. Ulfric put an arm around my waist and smiled.

“Where have you been, my dear?”, he wanted to know.

“In the city with Jenassa. Have to explore my new home after all.”

He smiled and pulled me into a gentle kiss.

“That is a very good idea.”, he murmured.

“But I guess now I should return to my studies. That chest of books doesn't read itself.”

He smiled and nodded, releasing me.

 

I went back to our room and to my chest of books. I pulled out a book called “The Chosen of Magnus” and returned back to the main hall. When I opened the book the most unusual thing happened: my fingertips prickled. Now if the book had been a spell tome that would have been perfectly normal, but it wasn't a spell tome. It was a book about a couple of mages throughout the ages that became so powerful that people called them the Chosen of Magnus. Nothing magical, just the story of their lives. Yet my fingertips told me there was something magical about the book. It was odd. I ignored the feeling and started to read. It was actually very interesting. The different mages all had very different lives, lived in different regions of Nirn and specialized in different areas of magic. The one thing all of the Chosen of Magnus seemed to have in common was the fact that they all carried the staff of Magnus at the peek of their power. The feeling in my fingertips got stronger, too strong to ignore it any longer. There was definitely some magic involved here. I studied the book closer, looking for some form of energy lines, but I couldn't find any. It appeared to be a normal book. Confused I closed the book and shoved it aside. This was very odd indeed.

 


	30. 4E 197 – Morning Star 4th

Weeks flew by without any big things happening. The shelter came along nicely, but it would still be some time till people would actually find shelter there.

I had been in Windhelm for over three months now and today was the day that I would finally leave for the College. Ulfric wasn't exactly happy about it, but he didn't argue with me either. A good choice as it would have been useless anyhow. I wanted to go to the College and I would go there. Nobody would stop me. Luckily nobody tried.

 

I followed the guard carrying the few remaining unread books out into the courtyard – and stopped in midstep. There were two carriages waiting. Confused I looked to Ulfric, who had followed me.

“Why are there two carriages?”, I wanted to know.

“One for you, one for Jenassa.”, Ulfric explained.

“I don't need an extra carriage.”, Jenassa, who had just joined us, said.

“Yes you do. “, Ulfric stated.

“But why? We're both going to Winterhold and..”, I started, but Ulfric interrupted me:

“You're not.”

I stared at my husband. “Excuse me?”

“Jenassa is going back to Whiterun.”

Jenassa crossed her arms in front of her. “I'm Liliana's guard.”

“No you're not. She will be guarded by actual guards. Men I trust.”, Ulfric explained.

I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it again when I saw Ulfric's face. He was serious. Dead serious. He wouldn't have Jenassa join me on my way to Winterhold. I sighed and hugged Jenassa.

“I'll see you in Whiterun, my friend.”, I told her.

Jenassa squeezed me once, then stepped back with a weak smile on her lips.

“Don't blow anything up at the College.”

She grinned a bit, then turned around and walked towards one of the carriages. Remarkably enough she had completely ignored Ulfric, who just glared after her coldly. When he noticed me looking at him, he smiled though and led me to the other carriage. He helped me into it and kissed my hand.

“I am already missing you, my dear. Don't stay away too long.”, he whispered.

I smiled a bit and looked over his shoulder to the other carriage, that just left the courtyard. Ulfric stepped back and a couple of guards joined me on the carriage. A few moments passed, then out carriage started to move. I looked at the helmeted faces around me. Four men. All strangers. A sigh escaped my lips. This trip would have been so much more fun with Jenassa.

 

We sat in silence for most of the ride. The guards didn't seem too interested in talking to me. And quite honestly neither was I. I didn't know these people at all. Had no connection to them. What was I supposed to say to them?

 

We set camp early that evening. Even though “we” didn't actually include me. The guards set up the camp in precise practiced movements, with tents for everyone and a nice big fire, while I watched them do their work. We even had meat to roast over the fire. When everything was prepared, I silently sat down by the fire, waiting for the meat to be done. The guards removed their helmets and joined me. Watched me. I stared into the flames.

“Forgive me for asking, my lady, but what business do you have in Winterhold?”, one of the guards asked.

I looked up at the man. He was a middle aged blonde man with calculating gray eyes.

“Isn't it obvious?”, I answered.

He shook his head gently.

“No, Milady it is not. There is not exactly much left of Winterhold though.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, most of the city crashed into the sea during the great collapse. Not much left. Little more than a village. And the college of course.”

“Then it is only more obvious were I want to go.”, I stated.

The man looked at me for a long moment.

“You want to go to the college?”, he inquired.

I nodded, a faint smile appearing on my lips.

“So you are a mage?”, the second guard asked.

“She can appear in places”, the third guard said.

For a moment all eyes turned to him, then they all looked back at me.

“Is that true?”, the fourth guard, a rather young fellow, asked.

Again I nodded. “It is called teleportation.”

They all murmured for a moment.

“In that case it is rather obvious what your business there is.”, the first guard said.

We spent the rest of the evening in silence, eating our meat. I retreated to my tent as soon as our meal was done. Laying on my bedroll I could hear them start a quiet conversation. Listening to their faint murmur I fell asleep early.

 

I awoke to a weird sound. At first I couldn't quite place it, but then I recognized the sound: pages being turned. I frowned. Somehow I doubted the guards would read a book to entertain themselves. So where was that sound coming from? Curious I got out of my tent.

What I saw was not our camp at all. It was an endless library with bookshelves stretching from one horizon to the other. Weird. Slowly I walked along the nearest bookshelf, scanning the books. Every language, every script, every topic, seemingly in no order at all. The organized part of me wanted to sort them. But where to start? I looked down the endless line of books. Where to stop? Aimlessly I continued to walk down the aisle between the bookshelves. Where was I? I came to a crossroads and stopped. There were more shelves in every direction. For a moment I thought I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned my head there was nothing but endless bookshelves with thousands of books on them. I turned left into another aisle and continued my way along the bookshelves. There was no sound but the soft turning of pages. Randomly I pulled one of the books from its place and opened it. A history of the Empire.

“The knowledge you seek will not be found in common books.”, a voice suddenly said right behind me.

I spun around to stare into a mass of black tentacles. Shocked I backed away till I hit the bookshelf. The tentacle-mass didn't move.

“I do have the knowledge you seek, however.”, the voice continued.

“Who are you?”, I breathed, afraid I already knew the answer.

“Hermaeus Mora.”

I stared at the mass of tentacles. Why did deadric princes suddenly have such an interest in me?

“The knowledge you seek cannot be found in ordinary books.”, Hermaeus Mora repeated.

“And where can I find it?”

Seemingly pleased by the question the mass of tentacles moved a bit closer, then floated higher. There was a louder rustling and then my surroundings changed. There were still endless bookshelves around me, but the books here were all bound in black leather. There were no titles on their backs. Or any markings for that matter.

“The knowledge you seek is in one of these.”, Hermaeus Mora explained.

“And how am I supposed to find it?”

“You search for it.”

The mass of tentacles faded and left me alone with the endless sea of black books. This was an impossible task. Again I caught movement in the corner of my eye and turned. A ghostlike figure floated past me, pulling out books from the shelves. The figure kept murmuring to itself all the time. It was obvious it was looking for something. Was this what happened when you got lost in your research here? I pulled out one of the nearby books and opened it. My fingertips prickled. The paper felt old, but not fragile. Unfortunately though I couldn't read it. It was written in the deadric script. I sighed and closed the book again, putting it back in its place. I would never find any knowledge here. I started walking along the bookshelf again. How was I supposed to find knowledge about free teleport here? And more importantly how was I supposed to get back home?

I wandered aimlessly for a while. Now and then passing ghostly figures, busy reading and seemingly unaware of my presence. On my endless walk I quite suddenly came upon a book stand with an open book laying on it. Curious I stepped closer. Again my fingertips prickled when I touched the book. I didn't need my fingertips to tell me that this was a magical book though. The swirling, shifting deadric symbols were evidence enough. I still had no idea what the script said though. On pure instinct I concentrated on the swirling. On the energy flowing through the symbols. After a while I recognized two different spells. One had the feeling of knowledge about it, the other a feeling of transport, of home. And they were intertwined. It would be impossible to activate one spell without the other. Suddenly weary of the endless library I gently touched the book and concentrated on the spells. I could feel the flow of energy and tapped into it, willing the spell to trigger. A black fog emitted from the book and engulfed me, taking away my air. I coughed and tried to step back, but it was useless, the fog was suffocating me mercilessly.

 

I awoke coughing heavily, which caused one of the guards to rush into my tent. It was the young fellow and he looked alarmed.

“My lady! Are you alright?”, he asked, rushing to my side.

I coughed a few more times but finally I managed to nod.

“Yes, yes I'm fine.”, I assured him, but I wasn't quite sure if that was true. I felt weird. I could still feel the black fog in my lungs, even though it didn't suffocate me any longer. My head felt full somehow, as if I had spent days of studying.

The guard studied me for a long moment, then nodded and left the tent again.

What had just happened? Had I really visited Hermaeus Mora's realm? Or was it all a dream? No, it felt too real for a dream. But why had I been there? How had I gotten there? And did that endless library truly contain the knowledge how to teleport freely, without having to anchor one's energy first? Would I ever find out?

 


	31. 4E 197 – Morning Star 11th

It was almost lunch time when we arrived in Winterhold. There was indeed little more left than a village. A few houses, nothing else. Nothing but the big structure of the College. We left the carriage behind and walked the narrow walkway to the actual building. The guards seemed nervous, but I was simply excited. We passed a fountain like thing with energies buzzing from it, making the hair on my neck stand up. The guards seemed to get even more anxious and pressed on till we were finally standing in a courtyard. A giant statue of a mage was standing here, surrounded by bushes and another of those energy fontains.

A Breton in robes approached us.

“Good morning, how may I help you?”, she asked.

“I came to join the College.”, I answered.

She mustered me up and down and then glanced at the guards.

“You're from Windhelm.”, she observed.

“From Whiterun, actually, but I'm married to Ulfric Stormcloak and he sort of insisted on sending guards with me.”

The Breton raised a brow and studied me once again.

“And you think you have what it takes to join the College?”

I nodded and looked around. Nearby there was a stick laying beneath a bush. I rolled my hand, murmured a few words and the stick shot into my hand. Grinning I turned my attention back to the Breton.

“Yes, I do think so. “

The Breton smiled and nodded.

“A good start. I'm Mirabelle Ervine and I serve as master wizard here. I deal with the day to day activities to help the Archmage.”

“I'm Liliana Silver-Flame.”

“I'll give you the tour.”, Mirabelle said and started to walk towards a building. When we reached the door she said: “This is the Hall of Attainment, where the newer students sleep. Please be quiet while inside, others might be researching.”

She opened the door and led me inside. There was another of the energy fountains here. The air was filled with magic.

“Focal points.”, Mirabelle explained, gesturing at the energy fountain. She led me to a nearby room. “This is your room. Most of the rooms on this level are empty right now, but I'm sure that will only be an advantage.”

The guards dropped the chests they had been carrying on the floor and I smiled at them thankfully.

“I think you can return to Windhelm now. Or maybe rest in the town. Have some mead after the long journey.”, I told them. For a moment they didn't react, but then they nodded and bowed, leaving the College rather quickly. Mirabelle followed them with her gaze.

“I take it they were not too happy to be here.”, she observed.

I sighed. “I don't think they are big fans of magic.”

“A common problem with Nords.”, she commented and led me back to the courtyard and then to another door.

“This is the Hall of Countenance. More advanced mages live here.”

Finally she led me back to the main building.

“Here we have the Hall of the Elements, the Arcanaeum above it and above that the quarters of the Archmage. Most of the lectures take place in the Hall of the Elements and the Arcanaeum contains many useful books. You'll find a set of robes in your room. You are not required to wear them, but you might find them more comfortable than the armor you are wearing. And that's it. If you have any questions, let me know.”

I smiled and bowed my head before heading back to my new room.

It was rather simple: A bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a bookshelf. The wardrobe was empty but for a set of robes. I looked at them. They were clearly magical. I concentrated on the energy lines woven into the fabric and after a few moments I knew that the robes were enchanted to increase one's ability to cast spells. I stripped out of my armor and pulled the robes over my head. They were quite comfortable. Simple, but comfortable. Just like my room. A knock at the door and without waiting for an answer a Bosmer head peeked into the room.

“A new face! How wonderful. I'm Enthir.”, he said.

“Liliana Silver-Flame.”

He stepped into the room and smiled.

“A pleasure to meet you! Should you ever need … rare items, you can always come to my room. I can usually get anything you might need.”

“Uhm thanks. I'll keep that in mind.”

“Are you coming to the Hall of the Elements with me? The Archmage himself will hold a lecture.”

He seemed rather enthusiastic about that and so I nodded.

“Yes sure, why not. I can unpack later after all.”

He smiled and together we walked back to the Hall of the Elements.

 

Quite a few mages were already gathered when we entered the hall and the low murmur of different voices filled the air.

„I take it the archmage doesn't often give a lecture?“, I asked, looking at all the gathered people.

Enthir shook his head. “Not really. It is actually rather rare.”

Savos Aren entered the hall and at once everyone fell silent, watching the archmage. He stepped next to the focal point in the middle of the hall.

“Good day, everybody.”, he said, “Thank you for attending this little lecture about Daedra. Now of course that topic is a rather broad one.

We have the Daedric Princes, the lesser Daedra and finally the Atronachs. All of them can be summoned, though it takes different amount of magical strength.

Naturally the summoning of a Daedric Prince is the most difficult. Even during their summoning days it is usually not a true summoning. Most of the time Daedric Princes appear because they want to appear, not because they are forced to. Likewise Daedric Princes are never bound for there are no mortals strong enough to bind them. It is always dangerous to deal with Daedric Princes. One has to be very careful when dealing with them.

More commonly summoned are the lesser Daedra. There are multiple types of lesser Daedra and it is almost impossible to name them all. We simply know too little of the realms of Oblivion. Now while the lesser Daedra are commonly summoned, I'd like to remind you to keep all such summons on the College grounds. We don't need any more problems with the locals. I'd also like to advertise caution when you summon a Daedra. Make sure it is bound. Phinis can no doubt teach you more about that.

Finally there are the Atronachs or elemental Daedra. They are easier to summon and usually less vicious than the other Daedra. If you plan on starting to summon Daedra, Atronachs are probably the best option.

Now why would we even summon Daedra? They can potentially kill the summoner and some Daedra actually take pride in killing mortals foolish enough to summon them. So why bother? The answer is simple: they are useful. Summoned in combat Daedra can be very valuable weapons. They might also offer services. The dunmer have a long history of using Daedra as servants for various tasks. But most importantly they offer information. As I'm sure all of you know, the caster bonds with the summoned Daedra. This is useful to enforce orders, but the skilled conjurer can also extract knowledge from the mind of the Daedra. Dremora are especially valuable for information as they are pretty intelligent themselves. Let me demonstrate this.”

He concentrated for a moment and then started to cast a rather complex spell. Even watching the gestures made me feel dizzy. He used both hands for the spell. Unusual, as most spells only required one hand. When Savos was done casting, the air electrified for a moment and then a horned creature with red and black skin appeared next to Savos. Unlike Sanguine on my wedding, this Dremora was not wearing armor though. Instead he was dressed in expensive looking, exotic robes. Savos remained completely calm, while the audience started to murmur nervously.

“This is my servant. He does simple tasks for me like preparing my meals and sometimes acquires daedric artifacts and components for me. He is quite useful. And bound to me. Now while he is a very valuable servant, he is not loyal. He is bound and if he weren't, he would probably try to kill me.”

The Daedra smirked at these words.

“I keep summoning this specific Daedra”, Savos continued, “even though it is easier to summon any Daedra. I however don't want to say the same things over and over again, so I summon this Daedra, every time. It takes more concentration, but in my opinion it is worth the effort. Any questions so far?”

There was a general murmur, but nobody actually asked a question. Savos waited for a moment, then continued:

“A summoned Daedra cannot be killed. It can be banished though. Both by spell and by destroying its physical form on this plane. Before you get your hopes up: no they do not leave their hearts behind. In order to harvest those, you'll have to find an unbound Daedra – which is extremely dangerous. The time a summoned Daedra spends on our plane is usually limited to a few minutes, however, it is possible to make that stay permanent. I performed a ritual to make my Daedra's stay last infinitely. If I summon him again after he has gotten banished or dismissed, his stay will still be infinite. Such a ritual takes a great amount of strength and needs to be directed at a specific target. Most people simply don't burden themselves with such things and are happy with the limited time a normal summon provides. Any questions?”

Hesitantly I raised my hand.

Savos smiled “Ah Liliana Silver-Flame. Welcome to the College. What is your question?”

“Uhm, hello. So my question: can the summoned Daedra turn against you?”

“Yes, if the binding is incomplete. Or if someone stronger successfully attempts to sever my connection with the Daedra.”

“And what of the Daedric Princes, do they actually come to our plane? Unsummoned?”

“Ah that is a very good question. Usually the Deadric Princes stay in their realms, but sometimes a mortal interests them and they appear to them. The Nerevarine was such a person. Great heroes usually spark the Daedra's interest. But some of the Daedric Princes also have a rather active relationship with this realm. They appear to their worshipers or even to random people. Sheogorath is said to appear to the insane quite often. And Sanguine is said to even mingle with mortals. Azura guides her followers actively, sending them visions. So it is quite possible, even though unlikely, that you will meet one of the Daedric Princes during your life.”

I nodded. So far four Daedric Princes had contacted me: Sheogorath, Azura, Sanguine and Hermaeus Mora. What did that mean? Was I supposed to be some kind of hero? I certainly didn't feel like one. Or was it all a coincidence? Or maybe just me going insane?

“Any more questions?”, I heard Savos say, “No? Well then that's it for today. Thank you for coming.”

“The Archmage knows your name.”, Enthir observed.

“He had visited me in Whiterun.”

Enthir stared at me for a long moment.

“He did what?”

“He visited me. I wasn't allowed to go to the College yet so my mentor sent a letter to him. And then he visited me. Brought some books, too.”

“Who are you? The High King's daughter?”

“Jarl Balgruuf's sister, actually. And Jarl Ulfric's wife.”

Again Enthir stared at me for a long moment. Finally he found his speech again:

“You're royalty!”

“Uhm, yes. I guess you could say that.”

“I never knew anyone who was royalty!”

“Well, you do now. But please, don't make a big thing out of this. I'm here to study, not to have people trying to gain my favor or whatever people do when they meet royalty.”

Enthir chuckled, but nodded.

“No worries, princess. It will not change anything.”

“Please don't call me that.”

He grinned, didn't say anything else though. Of course the reason for that could be the arrival of the Archmage and his Daedra.

“AH Liliana, it is so good to finally see you at the College.”, Savos greeted me, “Talent like yours needs to be fostered. How do you like it so far?”

“Well, I have literally just arrived. But I liked your lecture.”

“Thank you.”

I couldn't help but get the impression, that the Daedra was staring at me. Nonsense. It wasn't staring, it was looking. Nothing unusual. And why would it stare?

“So, how exactly does the College work?”, I asked, forcing myself not to look at the Daedra.

“It is a place of magic and study. Everybody can pursue their studies freely here. Those who have something to share – especially the older mages – hold lectures like the one I just held. Tolfdir for example loves to lecture about the dangers of magic and will do so whenever a new student arrives. I highly recommend his lecture. You will be able to learn a lot here.” He paused and then continued: “Have the books been helpful?”

I smiled brightly and nodded.

“Yes they have! Especially the dunmeri one. A friend read it to me and with its help I was able to cast the recall spell! Well, admittedly, Farengar helped as well.”

Enthir raised a brow, but Savos simply seemed intrigued:

“Oh really? That is amazing! Can you demonstrate it?”

“Well, I'd need to anchor myself first.”

“Of course.”

He looked at me expectantly. I took a deep breath and concentrated, remembering the words Farengar had written down. I started to chant the words, my hands moving swiftly as I directed the energy to form the complex pattern of lines on the ground. I made sure I only anchored part of my magical energy. I finished the spell and the energy lines on the floor glowed brightly once, then faded. Curious both Enthir and Savos watched me. I smiled a little and walked to the other side of the hall, away from my new anchor spot. They followed me with their eyes, watching every step I made. I closed my eyes and felt inside me again. Searched for that little tiny spark of magical energy, that was elsewhere. It was difficult to find. I always found my senses attuning themselves to something much more powerful and definitely not me. Probably the focal point. I kept searching and finally I found the spot: right next to Savos and Enthir. I could see it with my inner eye and so I started casting the spell. I concentrated on being there instead of being here. A tug. And when I opened my eyes, I was standing next to Savos and Enthir again. Enthir stared at me openly, Savos merely nodded.

“Very impressive”, he said, “Very impressive indeed. Maybe you will hold lectures sooner than we know. Though the using of the dragon tongue is a bit unconventional. People will have problems with that. As well as with the actual act. Well, I have studies to return to. Enjoy your stay here!”

He nodded at his Daedra and both walked to the staircase to his quarters. Enthir was still staring at me, but now he was able to speak again:

“Where in Oblivion did you learn THAT?! That's crazy. Just crazy. “

I chuckled a little, remembering something.

“What's so funny?”, Enthir wanted to know.

“I was once told learning to teleport would cost my mind.”

“Maybe that person was right. You must be completely out of your mind to even research such a spell. “

“Well it interests me. And it is my field of study. Hopefully I'll learn more here.”

“How can you want even more? You just TELEPORTED through the room!”

“Yes, but it is limited. I need to anchor myself first and I can only set one anchor. That's not good enough.”

Enthir shook his head a bit.

“You are totally crazy, princess, totally crazy.”

 


	32. 4E 197 – Morning Star 12th

The next morning I awoke well rested. I was bursting with energy. I had my simple breakfast at the focal point, watching the flowing energy. After a while Enthir joined me.

“Good morning, princess.”

“I told you, please don't call me that.”

“But why? People will not think it is an actual title. It is a nickname!”

“I'm not comfortable with it.”

He shrugged and sat down on the edge of the focal point.

“So, today you'll get Tolfdir's lecture about how dangerous magic is.”, he said.

“Will you be there, too?”

“Sure. Heard it before, but it certainly won't hurt hearing it again.”

 

After breakfast we made our way to the Hall of the Elements. An elderly mage was already waiting for us. He smiled.

“Ah the new face. Welcome! And good morning Enthir! Here for the lecture?”

Enthir nodded and the elderly mage continued:

“Very well. I'm Tolfdir. If you have any questions, you can always come to me. I live in the Hall of Attainment.” He looked around for a moment “I don't think anybody else is coming. A shame. It is such an important lesson!” He turned back to Enthir and myself. “Let's get started. I can understand if you are eager to explore what you can do with magic, but you have to keep in mind that you are manipulating energies here. And it is always very dangerous to do so. You have to remember that! Without the proper precautions a spell might backfire or do other terrible stuff. Do you have any experience with that?”

I looked at Enthir, expecting him to share a story, but he didn't make a move. So I stepped forward: “Well I do. I almost killed myself.”

Tolfdir motioned for me to continue and so I did:

“When I was recreating the mark spell used for my teleportation I messed up the words and anchored my whole life essence instead of a tiny spark of my magical energy. When I stepped away from the spot the spell drained me, almost completely. I was lucky another mage was able to break the spell.”

“An excellent example! This is exactly the reason why creating a new spell is so dangerous. We don't know how the energies will behave. Stick to the well tested spells for now. There are more than enough out there. Creating a new spell is tricky and very dangerous. Numerous mages have died trying to invent something new.”

He nodded once and looked at us, making sure we were paying attention.

“Now, there will be a field trip later today. We have found some ancient ruins nearby and I would like both of you to join us. It is important that we are careful there! There are most likely traps and we don't know how the magic in that place will react. Caution is the most important thing! But it will be an excellent opportunity for you!”

Tolfdir continued to explain to us how dangerous magic was for a full hour. In the end I even wondered why he bothered to deal with it if he thought it so dangerous. He was right to an extent of course. There were risks. I knew that better than anyone else.

 

Enthir and I left the College together with Tolfdir and the scholar Arniel Gane around 11am. It was quite the hike. The sun glistened on the white snow, making seeing difficult at times. Finally though we reached the ruins. There was little more than littered stone everywhere. I sighed, disappointed. I had expected more. This was probably little more than a farm once. Not a grand mystical ruin. Tolfdir and Arniel on the other hand were rather excited and immediately started studying the markings on some of the stones. Slowly I wandered around with Enthir, trying to find something interesting. There was nothing but stone and snow out hire. All the way, for this?

“Enthir, Liliana!”, Tolfdir yelled across the ruins. We followed the call and made our way to the instructor.

“Look at this stone! There are pictures on it! Can you see it?”, Tolfdir exclaimed, indicating a stone pillar beneath some other broken stone structures. And he was right, there appeared to be pictures on it. Of animals apparently. 

“Help me to get rid of all this rubble.”, Tolfdir ordered. 

With a sigh Enthir followed the order and after a moment of hesitation so did I. I didn't have anything better to do anyway, did I? Together we freed the stone pillar relatively quickly. Enthir looked at it and hmmmed.

“I wonder.”, he murmured and reached out to touch the stone. He pushed hard and the pillar turned, now showing a different animal.

“Careful!”, Tolfdir exclaimed, “We don't know what this does!”

“And we might never find out. I don't see any instructions about”, Enthir observed.

“It must have been obvious to the ancient Nords what to do with the pillars.”, I mused.

“See if you can find any hints on what this does!”, Tolfdir told us.

Enthir shrugged and walked away, poking through the rubble. I looked around. The ruins appeared to have been three different stone buildings once, positioned in a gentle half circle.I walked to the middle building and looked around there. Stone, stone and more stone. But now I knew what to look for, so I looked for pictures like on the moving stone pillar. And I found them. On a second pillar. Three buildings, two with pillars so far. I wondered if the last building had a pillar as well. So I followed Enthir to the last building. And indeed, he and Arniel were just clearing a third pillar.

“This makes perfect sense.”, I commented.

“You think so?”, Enthir wanted to know.

“Yes. In each of these former buildings there is a stone pillar like this one. It has to have some meaning. Maybe it is an mechanism of some sort.”

“A mechanism doing what?”, Enthir asked, but Arniel interrupted him:

“Of course it is! An opening mechanism! Just like in some of those ancient dwemer ruins! We need to activate it!”

“How?”, Enthir wanted to know, suddenly a lot more interested in the whole field trip than before.

“Three pillars with three symbols. I'd say we try turning them all to the same symbol. “, I suggested.

Enthir looked at the pillar.

“Fish.. or whatever this thing is. Let's do this!”, he said and moved on the next pillar, turning it to the fish symbol. We met at the first pillar. Before Tolfdir could even ask what was going on, Enthir turned the pillar to the fish symbol as well. A swooshing sound appeared and before I even realized what happened, Enthir through himself to the side.

“A trap! That's why you always must be very careful! Didn't you pay attention to my class at all?!”, Tolfdir exclaimed, helping Enthir back to his feet.

“It's not fish. Next try!”, Enthir said enthusiastically, completely ignoring the fact that he had almost been hit by multiple tiny darts – possibly poisoned.

“Let's try the dragon.”, I said.

Enthir shrugged and turned the pillar to the dragon symbol. Together we then walked to the other two pillars, Tolfdir at our heels, and turned those as well. Enthir was ready to jump to the side again when we turned the third pillar, but this time we didn't activate a trap. Instead there was a rumbling and a sound of stone scratching over stone. I looked around for the source of the sound and found it quickly: in the courtyard of the ruins a huge stone plate slid to the side, revealing a huge whole in the ground. Curious I stepped closer. There were steps. Without thinking I started climbing down the steps.

“Be careful!”, I heard Tolfdir yell. 

A moment later I saw Enthir follow me with a slight grin. This seemed to be more to his liking.

We followed the steps all the way down to the ground. It was rather dark and so Enthir summoned a ball of light and I followed suit. We were standing in a huge cavern. Too big to see the walls. Carefully we started to walk in one direction. Our steps echoed through the cavern. Somewhere in the distance the dropping of water could be heard. For a while we walked in silence. Quite suddenly we reached an enormous chasm. Enthir leaned over the chasm, listening into the darkness below.

“Do you hear that? I think I hear movement.”, he said.

“Movement? Oh that is not good.”

Suddenly I wished I was wearing my armor instead of these robes.

“Oh come one, princess, it's probably only rats.”

He started to walk along the chasm, looking for a way down. I followed him.

“Don't you think this is exciting? Think of all the artifacts we might find down here!”, he said. 

“I've simply made the experience that noises in caverns are usually something you have to fight. And I'm not wearing my armor.”

“Like I said, probably only rats.”

“I hope so.”

“Aha! I knew it! Look, more stairs!”, Enthir exclaimed, pointing into the twilight ahead. I took a look and indeed, there were crude steps, leading down into the chasm. We followed the steps deeper into the bowels of the earth. After we reached the bottom of the steps we followed the chasm. Glowing fungi grew down here, illuminating the area in a dim, eerie light. I readied a firebolt, just in case we met anything larger than a rat. We followed the casm into another big cave. 

“What is this?”, I said, as we entered the new cave.

Several stone sarcophagi lined the walls of the entrance area.

“Sarcophagi, I'd say.”, Enthir answered.

“I know that. But what are they doing here?”

“Obviously they were buried here. Maybe this is some form of crypt.”

Something felt terribly wrong. The feeling increased when Enthir approached one of the sarcophagi and pushed it open. With a loud thud the lid fell to the floor and burst. The sound echoed through the cavern. Nervous I looked around. Nothing moved. Enthir studied the inhabitant of the sarcophagus. It was a mummy, seemingly a warrior, as it was clad in armor. It held its arms crossed before its chest, a giant battleaxe firmly in its right hand. Carefully Enthir tried to pry the ax from the mummy's hand, but without success. It held on to the weapon with an iron grip. With a shrug Enthir moved on to the next sarcophagus, while I ventured deeper into the cave. After the entrance area with the sarcophagi – I had counted 12 – there was seemingly nothing in the cave. Nothing but a set of giant doors at the far end of the cave. I tried opening the doors, but they were to heavy for me, so I called for Enthir to help me. Together we managed to open the doors enough to slip through.

Behind the doors was another room. There was a half round wall, decorated with the head of a dragon. It was a masterfully done stonework. I stepped closer and in the light of my magical ball of light I saw markings on the stone. Words!

“Here lays Gentle Flame, protector of mankind. May her spirit stay with us when her body is long gone and protect us from her kin.”, I read.

Enthir stepped next to me.

“You can read that?”

“My mentor has a bit of a dragon obsession.”

“What has that to do with it?”

I gestured towards the wall. “It is dragon tongue.”

“You're always full of surprises.”

He stared at the wall for a moment, then shrugged and started to explore the rest of the room. When he surrounded the stone monument I was staring at, he whistled. Intrigued I followed him – and stopped in mid-step. There was a huge skeleton. And if I wasn't completely wrong, it was a dragon. A dead one, admittedly, but a dragon non the less.

“Wow”, was all I could say.

“We have found a dragon! Do you know how much this discovery is worth?”

He walked towards its mouth and started to pull on one of the teeth.

“What are you doing there?”, I asked, somehow offended by this act.

“Making money!”

“This is a burial place! Stop it!”

“But... do you know how much people would pay for a dragon tooth?”

“Probably a lot, but I don't care. This is a sacred place and we shouldn't damage the dragon.. Gentle Flame. She deserves to rest in peace.”

Enthir sighed and let go off the tooth.

“Fine. No taking of dragon parts. Oh but this we can take from, can't we?”

He had turned away from the dragon and was facing the back of the stone monument now. There was a large chest.

“Uhm... I don't know.”

“Well let's see what's inside.”

He opened the chest slowly and peeked inside. Curious I stepped closer and looked over his shoulder. Inside the chest were a couple of items: a dagger that looked more ceremonial than practical, an amulet in the shape of a dragon, and a small staff. Enthir reached for the dagger and studied it, while I took a closer look at the amulet. On the back of it were the words Gentle Flame edged into the metal. I turned around to the dragon skeleton and smiled. Whoever buried her obviously valued her.

“Is it magical?”, Enthir wanted to know.

It took me a moment to understand that he meant the amulet. I looked at it again and then shook my head. “I don't think so.”

“Neither is the dagger. But the staff is. Still charged. Whatever it does.”

“Let's go back to Tolfdir and Arniel.”

Enthir nodded and so we pocketed the items and made our way back to the surface. Unfortunately we didn't get very far. When we reached the area with the sarcophagi we heard the ominous sound of stone moving against stone. Loud thuds and then a gnarling sound. The mummies moved! Their eyes glowed and all 12 of them made their way towards us.

“Oh shit.”, Enthir cursed.

I didn't waste any time to see what Enthir would do. Instead I fired a firebolt towards the nearest mummy creature. It burst into flames, but kept walking towards me. Enthir raised the staff and activated it. A huge fireball shot from it and engulfed two other mummies in flames.

“Well, that's useful!”, he exclaimed and kept using the staff to shoot fireballs at the creatures. I switched to lightning bolts and together we were firing spells at the undead. Those proved a lot more difficult to kill than skeever though. The first were in reach of their axes now and they used them against us. Enthir drew the dagger from the chest and fought back with it, still firing fireballs from the staff. One of the creatures used the moment of my distraction and swung its ax at me. I saw the movement and jumped to the side, but I was too slow: the weapon caught my shoulder. With a hiss of pain I sent another lightning bolt towards the creature from and it finally collapsed to the ground next to me. Quickly I got to my feet again and sent another lightning bolt against our foes. But it was useless. There were too many of them and too few of us. We wouldn't be able to make it.

Right when I was ready to accept our defeat, Tolfdir and Arniel suddenly entered the cave, both sending spells against the undead. They made a huge difference. The undead, probably sensing the bigger threat from the new arrivals, turned towards Tolfdir and Arniel, which gave Enthir and myself the opportunity to catch our breath for a second. It was amazing to see Tolfdir and especially Arniel fight. They were worth an army each and so it only took them a few minutes to finish the undead. Clearly worried the older mages approached Enthir and me.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?”, Tolfdir wanted to know.

“Only a few scratches.”, Enthir said.

Tolfdir nodded and turned to me.

“Oh my, you are hurt! Can you move your arm?”, Tolfdir said, seeing the deep wound on my shoulder.

I tried moving my arm, but the pain made me hiss.

“Not really.”, I hissed.

“Let's get back to the College. Colette will be able to deal with the wound. Try not to move your arm.”, Tolfdir said and already escorted me back towards the surface.

We made it back to the surface without any further incidents. As fast as we could with my wound we walked back to the College. It was cold. I never realized how cold Skyrim actually was.

“What were those things?”, I heard Enthir say.

“Draugr.”, Arniel answered, “powerful undead.”

“ And you shouldn't have run into them like this! You were very careless!”, Tolfdir added.

I groaned, holding my arm, which shut the instructor up at once. In silence we marched back to the College.

 

I could feel warm blood running along my arm and I had more and more difficulties to keep the pace. Tolfdir helped me as best as he could, but I was barely conscious when we finally reached the Gates. An Altmer named Faralda met us. Seeing my state she immediately called for Colette.

Tolfdir moved me to my room and made me sit down on my bed. Only a few moments later a Breton woman rushed into my room. Colette, I guessed.

“Oh my, that poor child! Move out of the way, I'll heal it.”, she said and moved towards me. She performed a few utterly foreign gestures and murmured some words, then held her hands gently over my wound. I could feel a wave of positive energy flow over me, but the pain remained. The woman frowned and repeated the process – with the same result. She murmured something and repeated the process on Enthir, whose minor wounds closed at once.

“That.. I don't understand. Her wounds should be closing. I don't know why they're not doing that!”, she said, a shrill tone to her voice.

“Try again”, Tolfdir instructed.

She did, but again the pain remained.

“Everybody out. And fetch me a healing potion.”

She waited a moment, then peeled me out of my robes, inspecting the wound.

“It doesn't look cursed or poisoned. It should heal.”

She poked the wound, which made me hiss in pain again.

Again and again she tried to heal me, but the wound wouldn't close. I felt dizzy. Someone came back to my room and handed Colette a red bottle. She opened it and held it to my lips.

“Drink, it will help you.”

I obliged, willing to do almost anything to make the pain stop. A warm feeling grew in my body and the pain lessened. It didn't stop completely though and I could feel there was still a wound on my shoulder. But at least the blood had stopped. Relieved I sank back onto my bed and closed my eyes.

 


	33. 4E 197 – Morning Star 13th

The first thing I noticed when I came back to my senses was a throbbing pain in my shoulder. The next thing was the fact that my shoulder had been bandaged. Finally I noticed a breakfast on my nightstand. There was also another big red bottle. Another healing potion. I took the potion and drank it. A warm feeling passed through my body, but a look at my shoulder revealed that the wound was still there. I was pretty sure this was not what it was supposed to be like.

A knock and then Enthir entered.

“Hey, princess, how are you feeling today?”, he greeted me.

“Hurt, still, but better than yesterday.”

He moved closer and sat down on the edge of my bed.

“It is really odd.”, he said, “You can say what you want about Colette, but she IS quite adept at restoration magic. It is weird that she couldn't heal you at all.” 

“I guess I have always been a but weird.”

“Considering you are a Nord mage... yes probably.”

I smiled weakly and reached for my breakfast: a piece of bread and some cheese.

“Tolfdir let me keep the staff. And you can keep the amulet, by the way.”, Enthir said.

“Well that is something at least. So we didn't risk our lives for nothing.”

“We would have more if you had let me get one of those teeth.”

“Gentle Flame deserves to rest in peace.”

“How do you know that? Maybe she ate everybody! She was a dragon after all.”

“The stone said protector of mankind. She must have been good.”

Enthir rolled his eyes, but didn't comment on it. Instead he got to his feet and offered a hand to me.

“Come on, Phinis is holding a lecture about bound weapons. Might be useful.”, he said as he pulled me to my feet by my good arm.

Still chewing on my piece of bread I followed Enthir to the Hall of the elements.

 

The lecture was really interesting. The instructor, a Breton named Phinis Gestor, focused mainly on how to make the most out of the spell. Apparently it was even possible to poison a bound blade. It was also possible to trap souls with a bound weapon, or – even more importantly – banish Daedra or undead. Of course these things could be achieved with an enchantment as well, but those need to be recharged. After the lecture I found the idea of having a bound weapon rather appealing. Not that I could use any form of weapon, but such things could be learned.

 

Determined to learn how to summon a bound blade, I approached Phinis after the lecture:

“Uhm Excuse me? I uhm, I had a question.”

Phinis turned to me with a smile: “Yes?”

“Would.... would you be able to teach me how to summon a blade? A sword preferably?”

He looked at me for a moment, then at my injured shoulder.

“Can you even cast like this?”

I nodded and rolled the hand on my good shoulder.

“I use this hand for casting.”

“Always?”

“Uhm... yes?”

“That's something you'll need to work on. You want to be able to cast spells with either hand. But back to your question: yes I am able to teach you that spell. For a fee.”

I nodded. “Of course. Coin is not a problem.”

“I will cover that fee.”, a voice behind me said. I turned around and saw the Archmage standing there.

Phinis nodded, clearly surprised by this.

“Very well.”, he said and turned his attention back to me, “It is a rather simple spell. Watch carefully.”

Making sure I was paying attention he started to cast the spell, really slowly. At the end an ethereal sword appeared in his casting hand.

“Now if you didn't get it the first time, I can repeat it.”, Phinis said.

I took a deep breath, concentrating. Repeating the words Phinis had used, I rolled my hand and made a gesture as if drawing a weapon, just like Phinis had done. I visualized a sword appearing in my hand and simply hoped this would be enough to direct the energies. Apparently it was, as a shimmering silver sword appeared in my hand. It was a different one than the one Phinis had summoned, which seemed to surprise the instructor.

“That is... most unusual.”, he murmured, staring at the sword in my hand.

Savos smirked. “It seems the unusual is to be expected from this student.”

I blushed, looking at the sword in my hand.

Phinis murmured his agreement, but Savos wasn't done yet: “Liliana, please follow me.”

I nodded and hurried after Savos, who had started to walk towards his quarters.

 

The quarters were impressive. After an antechamber there was a huge, roughly circular room with a high ceiling. In the center of this room there was a garden – complete with a tree. A tree! There was also everything a mage could want: shelves, an arcane enchanter and an alchemy lab. Impressed I stepped closer to the garden. I noticed almost all of the plants had alchemical properties.

“Useful, don't you think?”, Savos asked as he led me to a table and gestured for me to sit down.

“Impressive was more the word I was thinking of.”, I admitted.

He smiled. For a moment he simply looked at me. Finally his smile faded, his eyes locked on my injured shoulder.

“I heard what you and Enthir did.”, he said.

Oh great, this was a scolding.

“I can explain...”, I started, but he interrupted me:

“No need to. You are both young and the young tend to be careless. However, this cannot happen again.”

“Of course not, Archmage.”

“Skyrim is full of undead. You should always be prepared to encounter them.”

“Yes, Archmage.”

“Especially as restoration magic doesn't seem to be effective with you. Can you cast wards?”

“I never tried.”

The Archmage walked to one of his bookshelves and returned with a spell tome. He handed it to me.

“Try now.”

I opened the book. It contained the lesser ward spell. My fingertips prickled as expected when I touched the book. I also found the gestures to make sense at once and the words were pretty melodic. After only a few minutes of studying the spell I felt ready to give it a try. I got to my feet, concentrated and started to cast the spell. The book on the table in front of me crumbled to dust, but nothing else happened. I tried again. Focused on how I want to summon a magical shield around myself, but again nothing happened.

“Hmm, I had suspected that much.”, Savos said.

I sat down again, utterly confused.

“The school of restoration doesn't seem to work for or on you.”, Savos explained, “It is good to know as it means healing spells are no option for you. And looking at your shoulder I suspect potions aren't working to their full potential either. Still, I want you to drink three of those per day. Colette should already be making them.”

“Yes, Archmage.”

“Generally speaking it means you must avoid getting hurt.”

“I'll try, Archmage.”

He paused and looked at me intently for a moment.

“Farengar was absolutely right, you are truly amazing.”

Again I blushed, but Savos wasn't done:

“There is this extraplanar feel about you. And your extraordinary talent. You have a quick mind and a hunger for knowledge. Which is exactly why I want you to be my apprentice.”

I stared at him, unable to do anything else. He smiled and continued:

“I have discussed this with Farengar already. He agrees that it would be a good opportunity for you to learn more. So, what do you say?”

I kept staring at him for another long moment, but finally I found my voice again:

“How could I say no to this? Yes, I'd be honored to be your apprentice.”

Again Savos smiled, seemingly pleased.

“Good. You will come here every morning after breakfast.”, he instructed.

“Yes, Archmage.”

“You may leave now. Practice fighting with your bound sword. They tend to feel a bit different than material weapons.”

I got to my feet, bowed and left.

 

I met Enthir in the courtyard on my way back to my room.

“Where have you been? One moment you are talking to Phinis, the next moment you're gone.”, he greeted me.

“I've been with the Archmage.”, I answered, still somewhat amazed by what had just happened.

“With the Archmage?”

“Yes.”, I paused, “Apparently I'm his apprentice now.”

Enthir stared at me and then shook his head.

“You have barely arrived and you already made it the Archmage's apprentice. Congratulations, princess.”

“I'm quite surprised myself. Didn't expect that at all. Oh and I learned how to summon a blade!”

I murmured the words, rolled my hand and made a drawing motion and a shimmering silver sword appeared in my hand.

“Apparently it is not the standard version.”, I commented.

“No, it's not. How did you do it?”

“I just cast the spell. I don't think I did anything special.”

“Interesting. Even your basic spells are special.”

“I don't mean them to be. It just sort of happens.”

“Just like telportation just sort of happened?”

“I actually worked for that.”

“Yeah whatever. Normally such things take years, you know. Decades of dedicated study.”

“I was careless. And lucky.”

“Gifted is what you are. Truly gifted.”

I shrugged, not sure what to say.

“Care to join me for lunch?”, Enthir said, changing the subject.

I nodded enthusiastically and made a sheathing movement with the sword to dispell it. “Yes that would be nice. I'm starving.”

He chuckled and together we walked back to the Hall of Attainment. In the dining area the food awaited us: some kind of stew that actually smelled really nice. Enthir filled two bowls and handed one to me, sitting down in the nearest chair. I sat down next to him and took a spoonful of the stew. It was delicious! Forgetting all manners I slurped down the stew in almost no time.

Enthir chuckled.

“You surely were hungry.”, he said.

“It was good!”

Again he chuckled. “I guess with you live here will be a lot more interesting.”

 

After the meal I retreated to my room. On my desk there were several big red bottles and a note saying  _Three per day until the wound is completely healed._ I opened one of the bottles and downed the liquid. A farm feeling spread in my body and the throbbing in my shoulder lessened. Hopefully this whole healing thing wouldn't take too long.

 

 


	34. 4E 197 – Morning Star 14th

First thing I did in the morning was taking my usual healing potion. The wound finally started to feel better and I could move my arm a little bit, if I really wanted to. I picked up my breakfast and sat down at my desk. Carefully I moved to the remaining potions aside to make room for a piece of paper. Luckily my writing hand was uninjured so I was able to produce a passable letter:

 

_Dearest Ulfric_

_I have been here at the College for three full days already. I miss you terribly._

_But things have been rather exciting here as well. I learned many new things. Among others how to summon a blade. A pretty useful spell, should I end up needing one. I also met the dragon Gentle Flame. Well, what is left of her. She is a skeleton now. And don't worry, she didn't move. We also discovered that the school of restoration is apparently none for me. The spells show now effect at all. Oh and I met a nice fellow named Enthir. He is helping me find my way around the College._

_But most exciting of all is that I'm now the Archmage's apprentice. I have no idea what that apprenticeship will include, but I hope I will learn many things. On the other hand, apprentices tend to do the boring helper stuff for their masters. I hope I won't have to do too much of that. And I hope he will be as good a teacher as Farengar._

_Speaking of the Archmage, I have to go see him now._

_I love you with all my heart._

_Liliana Silver-Flame_

 

I finished my breakfast and then made my way to the Archmage's quarters. He was tending his garden when I entered.

“Good morning, Liliana.”, he greeted me with a smile.

“Good morning, Archmage.”

“How is your shoulder?”

“A little better.”

He nodded, seemingly satisfied.

“I have a task for you”, he said, “I want you to find out as much as you can about Saarthal. I plan for the College to have an excavation there and it would be nice to have hints on what we might find. You should start in the Arcanaeum, I'm sure we have books about it. I want you to gather all information and write a short report.”

I nodded and bowed. I wanted to say something as well, but Savos interrupted me:

“And stop that bowing. Yes you are my apprentice, but we are also both members of the College. No bowing needed.”

I nodded, resisting the urge to bow again.

“As you wish. I shall get to my task then.”

He smiled and returned his attention to his garden, while I left the quarters again.

 

Immediately I made my way to the Arcanaeum.

The Orc librarian, Enthir had told me his name was  Urag gro-Shub , greeted me with a grim expression.

“Treat any of those books poorly and I will treat you poorly. Are we clear?”, he grunted when I entered the room.

“I love books, actually.”, I answered, looking around. There were thousands of books. Not as many as in Hermaeus Mora's library of course, but an impressive number none the less.

“Do you need assistance?”, Urag gro-Shub asked.

I nodded, grateful for the help.

“I need books about Saarthal”

“Saarthal, eh? Well sit down, I'll fetch some for you.”

Obediently I sat down at a table and waited. It was quiet up here. The perfect place for research actually. After a while Urag gro-Shub returned with two books and placed them on the table in front of me before returning to his desk.  _ Imperial Report on Saarthal _ and  _ Night of Tears  _ were the two books he brought me.

I opened the imperial report first. Apparently Saarthal was the first city of men and had been sacked by the elves and was later retaken by Ysgramor and his companions. The author also suggested that the elves must have had knowledge of the layout of the city and that their attacks were very focused, maybe even aimed at a single goal.

I paused. This reminded me of something, though I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Still trying to remember, I opened the other book and started reading. The author suggested that the elven attack on Saarthal in the Night of Tears had nothing to do with territory. In his theory the Nords found a powerful item when they first built the city and the elves wanted to have it. When Ysgramor and his 500 companions retook the city they buried that item deep beneath the city and sealed it away.

Again I paused. And then, quite suddenly, it hit me: I had read about Saarthal before! In my book about Ysgramor there was a chapter about the Night of Tears! Excited I got up and rushed out of the Arcanaeum and into my room. There I opened one of my chests and pulled out the book about Ysgramor.

I was right. A whole chapter about that night! Of course the book mostly focused on how terrible the bloodshed was and how heroic Ysgramor and his Five Hundred Companions were by retaking the city but there was also something else. There were indeed hints of a powerful item. Too powerful for mankind. Or elves on that matter. And hints that this item had indeed been sealed beneath the city.

Excited I dropped down at my desk and wrote down a few quick notes about what I had just found. Including the books where I found the information. I wanted my report to be as complete as possible after all.

“Oh I know that look. You found something exciting.”, Enthir, who had just appeared at the door, observed.

“I have indeed! What do you know about Saarthal?”, I answered enthusiastically.

“Old city, now in ruins. Lots of bloodshed there.”

“I think there is something buried beneath it.”

“What makes you think so?”

I indicated the still open book about Ysgramor in my lap.

“Various books. I have three different sources all hinting at something hidden beneath the city.”

“Something valuable?”, Enthir asked, not very interested in my findings.

“Probably.”

I had his attention now. A sparkle appeared in his eyes.

“Maybe we should visit the ruins.”, he suggested.

“That would be useless. The item is buried deep beneath the city. It could take years to get there.”

“Oh”, Enthir made, obviously disappointed.

“But the Archmage is planning an excavation. So maybe we'll find it. In time.”

“Hmm, yeah, I guess you're right.”

He plopped down on my bed and watched me. I finished my notes and turned to watch him in return.

“So, what do we do now?”, I asked. My gaze fell on the letter to Ulfric so I continued: “Is there a courier in the town somewhere? I have a letter.”

“There usually is one in the tavern. Unless he is on the way.”

“Can we go there?”

“Sure”, he said and got up in a fluid movement.

I quickly pocketed the letter and together we left the College grounds for the actual town of Winterhold.

 

The Frozen Hearth was as friendly an Inn as one could ask for. A fire burnt brightly in the middle of the big main room, giving some warmth in this cold area.

Upon entering Enthir waved to a Nord woman brushing the inn and exclaimed: “Haran, a bottle of mead for me and my friend.”

He then moved to one of the several free tables and sat down there, while I moved up to the counter.

“Greetings. You look like you're with the College. Don't worry, unlike most people in town we have nothing against your kind.”, he greeted me.

“I uhm.. I have a letter to send.”, I said, reaching for the neatly folded letter.

“I can tell the next courier that comes in. Who is it for?”

“Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak.”

The man raised an eyebrow.

“Didn't know the Jarl of Windhelm had business with the College.”

“It's not business. It is a private matter.”

Again he raised an eyebrow.

“A private matter?”

I nodded. “He is my husband.”

For a very long moment the barkeep stared at me.

“You're joking.”, he finally said, but I shook my head.

“No I'm not. We got wed a few months ago.”

“Now that is an unexpected guest! I'm Dagur.”

“Liliana Silver-Flame.”

“A pleasure to meet you. Do you want anything to drink?”

“I believe my friend has already ordered mead for both of us.”, I said, looking over to the table where Enthir sat.

“Consider it a gift. Haran! The mead for this lady and her friend are on the house!”, he yelled over to the woman serving two bottles of mead to Enthir.

“Thank you.”, I murmured, handed over some coins for the courier and returned to the table and sat down.

“How did you manage that?”, Enthir wanted to know.

“Managed what?”

“Free drinks.”

“Oh. I told Dagur that I'm married to Ulfric.”

Enthir grinned and lifted his bottle “To my useful princess friend”

I blushed which caused him to chuckle. Instead of saying anything I simply took a sip of mead. You could say what you want about Skyrim. About its bitter cold and all the snow, but the mead was actually very good.

Enthir watched me over his own bottle of mead.

“You don't actually look much like a noble, you know.”, he said after a while.

“I don't mean to look like one. I'm a member of the College like everybody else.”

“Most nobles wouldn't want that. They'd want to be treated differently.”

I smiled a little “I'm not like most nobles.”

He nodded “Obviously. I like that. Don't think I could be friends with you if you were one of those average nobles.”

“You consider me a friend?”, I asked, a bit surprised. We had only known each other for a few days after all.

Again he nodded “Of course. We saw a dead dragon together and fought undead together. You are fun to be around and most importantly, there are free drinks around you!”

He grinned at me and I chuckled. This was truly the beginning of a great friendship.

 


	35. 4E 197 – Morning Star 20th

The days had gone by quickly and my shoulder was completely healed by now, thanks to the healing potions. Every morning the Archmage and I discussed a topic: conjuring Daedra, protecting oneself, altering known spells and creating new spells – to name just a few topics. He didn't actually teach me any spells, but I still found our hours together to be quite enlightening. After those discussions I attended lectures about various topics or hit the books in the Arcanaeum. Every day spent studying magic. It was wonderful. Almost perfect. The only thing missing were a couple of people: Ulfric, Jenassa and the Whiterun court. I really needed to find a way to anchor myself to multiple places so that I could teleport easily between the College, Whiterun and Windhelm.

 

I decided to bring the topic up during my daily meeting with the Archmage:

“Archmage, there is something I wanted to discuss.”

“Of course Liliana. Speak.”

“Do you think it is possible to mark multiple places with the mark spell? So I can teleport to more than one place?”

“Theoretically speaking, yes, I believe it is possible.”

“But how would it be done?”

“Well, I don't know the spell myself. But I'm sure we can figure something out together. Cast the mark spell. I want to see it again.”

And so I did. I concentrated, used the gestures and words and anchored a tiny spark of my magical energy right next to the garden.

Savos started pacing.

“Hmm.”, he made, “I don't think the restriction is in the words or gestures. The energy direction must be key. Tell me what you do on that aspect.”

“I direct the energy to form the pattern on the area I want to mark and anchor a tiny spark of my magical energy with it.”

“And when you cast it again?”

“The other marked spot vanishes.”

“Can you sense the marked spot?”

“If I concentrate on it, yes.”

“Now, it seems that tiny spark of yours can only be anchored to one spot. So to mark multiple places, you'd need multiple sparks of energy. Not an easy task. While casting it must be clear to you that this is a second mark. That another spark of your energy has to get anchored.”, Savos mused, now pacing around the garden.

“To anchor another spark I'd probably have to be aware of the first one.”, I chimed in, watching him pace around.

He nodded slowly. “So you'd have to be aware of the first marked spot, then cast the mark spell again, direct the energies and anchor a different spark. Always aware of the first spark. Not an easy task. Your mind has to do multiple things at once.”

Now it was my turn to nod.

“Sounds really difficult.”, I agreed.

“The first step really is always being aware of the marked spot. It has to be natural for you to sense that spot. Just like you always sense your arms and legs you should always be able to sense the marked spot. Practice that. Mark a place and keep sensing it. Occasionally even teleporting to it. Whenever you have a minute to spare: sense that marked spot.”

It sounded like a reasonable task, so I nodded again.

“I will do that.”

“It would be interesting to see you being able to teleport to different places.”

“My dream is to teleport wherever I want, without having to anchor myself first.”

Savos laughed.

“Small dreams are not for you, are they? Most would be satisfied with being able to teleport at all, but you want more! I like that. The greatest mages are like that.”

“I still have a long way to go to be called great.”

“Yes, but you are also young. You have decades still to pursue your dreams.”

I nodded, but deep inside I hoped it wouldn't take decades for me to truly master the art of teleportation.

 

On my way back to my room I marked the courtyard. I figured if I were to teleport to this spot multiple times, it shouldn't be in the Archmage's private quarters.

I was barely in my room, when Enthir joined me.

“What's the plan for today?”, he asked, plopping down on my bed.

“I actually planned to see the ruins of Saarthal. Maybe we can find something that is worth mentioning in my report.”, I answered.

“And maybe we find something worth selling as well!”

“Is personal profit all that is on your mind?”

“No, also the fun of gaining such profit”, he answered with a grin.

I rolled my eyes “Let's get ready then!”

He hopped off my bed and grinned at me.

“Ready!”, he exclaimed

I grabbed a satchel and off we went.

 

Armed with a map and a broad sense of direction we walked through the town and then took a right towards the mountains. The wind picked up and blew snow into our eyes. On and on we pressed, leaving behind what was left of Winterhold.

A roar echoed through the pass we were walking through. Immediately we stopped.

“What was that?”, I whispered.

“Don't know but it sounded big. And angry.”

Enthir drew a dagger and readied a spell. I could see his fingers wanted to slip into the gestures of whatever spell he held ready. I prepared my usual choice for situations like this: a firebolt. Carefully we moved on. Another roar. And a whining. Then some growling.

“Look there!”, Enthir said and pointed up ahead.

I looked there and saw what he had seen: a troll and a huge wolf were fighting. Another whining, then the wolf dropped to the ground. The troll had won. Unfortunately that didn't seem to satisfy the creature as it started to run towards us. I heard Enthir curse beside me and then sent my firebolt in the direction of the troll. I missed. Enthir was more lucky: the lightning bolt he cast hit. The troll staggered, then continued its way towards us. We were able to send another wave of spells upon the troll, then it was there. We were definitely in reach of its claws. Only by dropping himself into the snow Enthir was able to avoid them. Without thinking I summoned a sword into my hand. It was a quick spell after all. Slashing wildly I tried to injure the troll without getting injured myself. I was terrible with the sword. My slashes had no weight behind them and the only reason I didn't get hurt was because I was faster than the troll and able to evade its attacks. Another lightning bolt hit the troll, then another. Enthir had used the time to get back to his feet. However this troll was a tough opponent. Probably because its wounds were already healing before our eyes.

“It's healing!”, I yelled as I thrust my blade deep into the body of the troll. I had to use my whole body weight to do it and so my own attack made me stumble against the giant creature. For a moment my vision was filled with dirty fur, before I was able to push myself away again. I stumbled backwards, away from the troll, who roared in rage. It was bleeding. So far so good. But spells were probably better than a sword I can't use. I made a sheathing gesture and the sword vanished. Immediately I started to cast another spell. Another firebolt. And another. Enthir kept casting as well and finally the huge beast fell to the ground with a thud.

“We did it!”, I yelled and started to dance around.

Enthir dropped into the snow, panting heavily.

“Have you ever held a sword before?”, he wanted to know after a while.

I stopped my dancing and shook my head. “Not in a fight.”

“You need practice. It looked like you were about to hurt yourself.”

“I know.”, I admitted. 

A high pitched yelp caught my attention. I tilted my head, trying to figure out where it came from. Another yelp. Carefully I followed the sound, spell ready. Enthir got up and followed me. The yelping led us to a small cave nearby. When I saw the source of the sound I immediately dropped to my knees.

“Ohh look at this!”, I exclaimed and reached out with my hands.

There were two wolf puppies sitting in a corner of the cave, obviously calling for their mother. The puppies were surprisingly curious and sniffed at my hands, stopping their constant yelping.

“Aren't they cute?”, I asked, gently petting one of the puppies while the other bit into my sleeve and pulled on it.

“They are now. Will be dangerous in a few months. Or maybe not. I think the troll killed the mother.”

“They can't be older than six weeks.”, I mused, fighting with the puppy over my sleeve.

“Too young to survive on their own.”, Enthir concluded.

“But we can't let them die!”

“Well what are you gonna do? Keep them as pets?”, Enthir asked jokingly.

I looked at the two puppies. They were not afraid of me at all and one of them started to climb on my lap, while the other bit its sibling and tried to pull it down again.

“That's exactly what I will do.”

Enthir stared at me. “I was joking. These are wild animals! Snow wolves! You have seen how big and vicious they get.”

“Well, I'm not joking. I will keep this...”, I reached out for the puppy climbing my lap and lifted it up, “...boy and this..”, I lifted up the other puppy to check its gender, “...girl as pets. They are not aggressive yet and with the right training they might never be. I mean look at them. They are cute.”

“I don't know if this is a good idea.”

“I've had worse ideas.”

“I don't doubt that. But still. I'm not sure the College is the right place for snow wolf puppies.”

“Why not? As long as they don't disturb any experiments they should be fine. And I'll make sure they don't disturb anyone.”

“We should at least ask the Archmage what he thinks of this.”

“Fine. Let's grab these cuties and get back to the College.”, I said, lifting up the boy.

Enthir hesitated, but finally picked up the girl. The puppy squirmed in his arms, but after a moment she gave up and started chewing on his robes instead.

 

Back at the College we made our way to the Archmage's quarters immediately.

“Archmage?”, I said upon entering.

Savos was busy at his alchemy table, so he didn't look up.

“Yes, Liliana?”, he said.

“Theoretically speaking, would it be okay to have pets here?”

“As long as they don't disturb or endanger anyone, yes.”

The whelp on my arm yelped once, which caused the Archmage to turn around.

“I see your question is a lot less theoretical.”, he observed.

“They lost their mother.”, I explained.

“They are snow wolves.”, Enthir added.

“They look pretty tame.”, Savos observed.

Quickly I nodded. “They are. And they are young, so they can still get used to humans. And elves.”

For a long moment nobody said anything, Savos inspecting the little puppies on our arms. Finally he said: “You may keep them, but you are responsible for them. If they hurt anyone or disturb any experiments they need to go.”

I grinned broadly. “Thank you, Archmage!”

 

We carried the puppies to my room and sat them down there.

“I still think this is a terrible idea.”, Enthir said, watching the puppies explore the room.

“I think it is a great idea. I even have names for them already!”

“Oh?”, Enthir made.

“Yes! The boy will be Ferrax and the girl Medile.”

“Can you tell them apart?”

“Ferrax is a bit darker.”, I explained, pointing at the two puppies.

“Hmm, alright.”

I smiled, watching Ferrax and Medile. I had always wanted a dog of my own and now I had two. Well, wolves technically, but I was sure I would be fine. They were young after all.

Enthir dropped down on my bed as he did so often, while I sat down on the floor to play with the puppies.

“We need to work on your sword skills.”, he said, “You were terrible with a weapon.”

“I actually agree.” I paused. “Can you teach me?”

“A bit. I prefer using daggers, but I can probably teach you the basics. But you should consider taking lessons from an expert as well.”

“Jenassa can probably teach me the finer points.”

“Jenassa?”

“My friend from Whiterun.”

“Ah. Well, I don't know her. But like I said, I can teach you the basics.”

“When do we start?”, I asked.

“Right now?”

I nodded and got to my feet, letting the puppies play on their own. Quickly I summoned a sword and then looked at Enthir expectantly. He drew his dagger as he got off my bed and made a quick slashing movement against my sword, which sent the magical weapon flying.

“First of all, you need to hold your sword more tightly.”, he instructed.

I gathered the sword and nodded.

“Also, your feet. Put one foot forward.”, he said.

I followed his instructions and he continued: “Yes that is better.

He continued to give me instructions. How to place my feet, how to grip the sword, how to slash, how to thrust, how to keep the enemy at distance. At the end of it I was exhausted. Learning how to use a sword would be a lot of work.

When Enthir finally left my room, I dropped down on my bed, watching the puppies sleep in a corner under my desk.

 


	36. 4E 197 – Morning Star 28th

Another week passed. I attended lectures, had my daily meetings with the Archmage and practiced sword fighting with Enthir. In between I spent time on my Saarthal research in the Arcanaeum and practiced sensing the marked spot for my teleportation spell. Ferrax and Medile followed me around, sleeping under tables in the Arcanaeum or playing at my feet. By now the other mages had gotten used to the little wolves and some even thought them to be cute. It was surprising really, how fast the puppies had gotten attached to me. Or maybe not, as I was the one feeding them.

 

After breakfast I picked up the puppies, draping them over my arms so that my hand was free to cast, then sensed the marked spot in the courtyard and teleported there. Sensing the spot had become really easy by now and that made teleporting a lot easier, too. I carried the puppies to the Archmage's quarters and then let them go. Knowing the place already they immediately ran towards the garden and started digging there. Luckily they never damaged any plants and so the Archmage didn't say anything.

“Good morning, Archmage.”, I greeted him like every morning.

“Good morning, Liliana.”, he replied , “How goes your training regarding the teleportation?”

I looked at him. He hadn't even mentioned the topic once during the last week.

“Really well. Sensing the marked spot has become natural already.”, I finally said.

“Very good. I think we can then experiment with the next step.”

“And what would that next step be?”, I asked.

“Marking a second spot of course.”

“And how?”

“Well, first of all: take a deep breath. Yes this is new and exciting, but you will be able to do it. And if not: I'm here to fix your mistakes. Next be aware of your first marked spot and cast the spell again. Anchoring a second spark of your energy. And don't forget to be aware of the first spot!”

I nodded and got started. I sensed my marked spot and then closed my eyes. I kept the spot in my mind, always aware of it and started casting the spell again. I murmured the words, made the gestures, but I had problems directing the energies while keeping the first marked spot in focus. By the time the spell was cast I knew I had failed. The energy direction had been a mess.

Savos must have sensed it as well because he seemed thoughtful.

“Maybe cast the spell with your eyes open. You will see the energy lines that way.”

“But it will be more difficult to focus on the first spot.”

“Hmm, maybe you are holding on to that first spot too tightly. Try just sensing it. Knowing where it is. Just like you know where your arm is without actually moving it.”

“You make it sound so easy.”, I sighed.

“I know it isn't. There's a reason why people don't teleport around. It is difficult. But I know you have the potential to do it.”

I took a deep breath and tried again. I sensed the marked spot and immediately I saw it before my inner eye. Then I cast the spell again, this time with my eyes open. It was difficult as I saw multiple layers at once: the actual room, the energy lines I was creating and the marked spot in the courtyard. But I kept going. Trying to ignore the vision of the courtyard without letting it go completely I concentrated on creating the complicated pattern of energy lines on the ground in front of me. I finished the spell. The energy lines glowed brightly once, then vanished.

Exhausted I dropped to the ground. I felt drained. In more than one way. Mentally and magically. Savos rushed to my side, helping me up again.

“Are you alright? How do you feel?”, he asked.

“Drained.”, I answered slowly.

“Well it looked good. Can you still sense the first spot?”

I tried sensing the spot in the courtyard. The result was a mess: I could see both the the courtyard and this room before my inner eye, the vision a tangled mess of both places. I felt as if I was both in the courtyard and here at the same time, which made me feel dizzy. I reached out for Savos for support for I feared I might fall.

“What is it?”, Savos asked.

“The good news: I think the first marked spot is still there. The bad news: sensing it is a lot more difficult now. When I try I sense both places at the same time. And not in a good way.”, I explained.

“I'll call it a success then. You probably have to practice sensing both spots now. Think of them as your right and left arm. You know you have both of them, but you can also decide to be only aware of one of them.”

I nodded slowly. If only it were that easy though! But Savos was right of course. It was a success. I marked a second spot! That would make travel between the three holds a lot easier already. Once I managed to actually teleport to the different spots of course.

Savos led me to a chair and I sat down there. Casting the spell had been taxing. And unlike when I marked the first spot I could now actually tell that part of my magical energy was anchored elsewhere. Apparently it made a huge difference if you anchored one spark of your magical energy or two. Savos studied me closely, a mix of concern and curiosity on his face.

“You don't look so well.”, he said.

“I can feel it.”, I answered, “Feel that part of my magical energy is anchored elsewhere. It feels so... weird. I feel drained and there is this feeling of loss.”

“Naturally. You'll find that you can cast less spells without resting as well. It's only logical.”

“I certainly know why some people think it impossible now.”, I commented.

“Most people think teleportation is impossible. You are living proof that this is not the case though.” 

I smiled weakly. It was indeed a great success. I was able to do things few people could do. I would simply have to practice sensing the spots separately now and I'd be able to teleport to two different spots. But there also was a part of me that wasn't satisfied. A part that wanted to be able to teleport freely, without having to anchor part of my energy. My mind wandered back to the endless library of Hermaeus Mora. The knowledge was there. I knew it. I only had to get access to it.

 

In the afternoon I was sitting at the focal point in the courtyard, watching the puppies play. I was only half paying attention though. Mostly my mind was busy thinking about Ulfric and the Whiterun Court. Enthir joined me. He stretched lazily.

“Hey there princess. What's on your mind?”, he asked

“My family.”, I admitted.

“What about them?”

“I miss them. All of them. And it's so difficult to see them all. It's like I have to be at three places at once. I mean I really like it here, but Whiterun is my home and Windhelm has my husband. And the travel takes so long between those places!”

“But you can teleport.”

“Yes but I have to mark the spots I want to teleport to. And I barely managed to mark a second spot this morning. I still get dizzy when I try to sense either of the spots. There is no way I can teleport to those spots right now. And that's only two spots, I'd need three.”

“I'm sure you'll manage three spots soon enough. You're ambitious enough.”

“Hopefully.”

He nudged me gently.

“Come on, don't make a face like that! You know you'll be able to do it! And until then you simply have to travel. Gives you lots of time to read.”

I couldn't help but smile at him.

“And the good thing when you're away from your husband for some time: he'll appreciate the time you're actually there. And greet you accordingly”, he continued with a wink.

I blushed a little, knowing exactly what he was hinting at.

Noticing my blush he grinned at me.

“Oh princess, no need to blush! It's only natural. If I were married I would greet her accordingly as well”, he laughed.

“Can we please talk about something else?”, I begged.

Enthir looked at me for a moment, then shrugged and knelt down to play with the puppies, who had started to pull on his robes in their play.

“These two are the cutest little predators I have ever seen.”, he admitted.

I knelt down as well and immediately the puppies tried to crawl into my lap.

Enthir smiled, watching them.

“And they are quite fond of you.”, he remarked.

“I feed them. And like I said back when we found them they were young enough to get used to the human hand as something positive.”

“You also have a hand for them. I think they see you as their new mother. Their pack.”

I looked down at the two wolves and smiled. Pack. I liked the sound of that. And thinking about it it was actually true. I cared for them, fed them and I would protect them no matter what. So maybe we were pack. A weird little pack, but pack non the less.

 


	37. 4E 197 – Sun's Dawn 3rd

More days passed without anything interesting happening. I guess that's simply life. Not every day has something interesting to offer. Regardless of the lack of exciting events, I was quite content though. Yes, I still missed Ulfric and the Whiterun Court, but I was so busy studying magic that I barely had time to think about them. The puppies also demanded quite a bit of my attention, destroying things when I wasn't looking.

I also practiced sensing the two marked spots. At first it was difficult and always made me feel dizzy. But after a while I was able to focus on either of the spots at will. And with the instructions of the Archmage I was also able to teleport to both places. A huge success.

 

I was just returning from my daily meeting with the Archmage, when I heard some turmoil in the courtyard.

“You can't just walk on College grounds armed and demand to see someone! This is a place of study!”, I heard Faralda say.

I walked into the Courtyard, puppies on my heels and then stopped in midstep. Jenassa and Farkas were standing there at the gates, Jenassa arguing heatedly with Faralda. With a squeal I ran towards them and hugged Jenassa.

“I told you she knows me.”, Jenassa said to Faralda, probably grinning.

Faralda muttered something under her breath and marched off.

I finally released Jenassa and moved to give Farkas a quick hug as well. The puppies sat a few steps back and watched all the excitement. I indicated the little wolves and smiled at Jenassa and Farkas “You have to meet Ferrax and Medile, my puppies!”

“We leave you alone for a couple of weeks and you adopt wildlife.”, Jenassa commented.

I stuck my tongue out at her and picked up Medile, showing off the puppy to Jenassa.

“Look at this face! You have to admit she is cute!”, I said.

Jenassa studied the little wolf, then carefully patted her.

“She is.”, she finally admitted.

I turned to Farkas to show Medile to him as well. But when he reached out to pet her, the little wolf started growling and squirming in my arm. I sat her down and she returned to her brother, still growling at Farkas.

“That is odd. She has never done that before. She is actually the friendlier one of the two.”, I said to Farkas.

He shrugged.

“Must be my smell. Wild wolves never liked me.”

“Wild wolves don't like anyone.”, Jenassa commented.

“And these two aren't wild anymore.”, I added, looking between the still growling Medile and Farkas.

Again Farkas shrugged.

“Doesn't matter. They're not mine so they don't have to like me.”, he said.

“Princess!”, Enthir's voice suddenly interrupted us.

I turned around to see him emerge from the Hall of the Elements. The puppies saw him too and ran towards him to pull on his robes until he pet them. Jenassa raised a brow when she heard the nickname, but didn't say anything for the moment.

“So those are the armed brutes Faralda was complaining about!”, Enthir said as he reached us.

“We're no brutes.”, Jenassa replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest, “Knowing how to use a weapon doesn't make us brutes.”

“So who are they?”, Enthir asked me, looking at Jenassa and Farkas.

“My dear friend Jenassa and Farkas of the Companions.”, I introduced my friends.

“I shouldn't be surprised you are friends with a Companion.”, Enthir told me.

“I get paid to be here.”, Farkas commented.

“Unnecessary information.”, Jenassa replied, “And despite that, you basically yelled 'my job' when you were told the Jarl wants a Companion to pick up Liliana.”

“Balgruuf sent you?”, I asked and Jenassa nodded.

“He did. Decided you had enough time to study magic. The children are asking for you as well, from what I hear.

“She has only been here a couple of weeks!”, Enthir objected.

“And the Jarl has decided that is enough. Want to argue with a Jarl?”, Jenassa replied.

For a moment it looked like Enthir would say yes, but in the end he shook his head.

“Smart choice.”, Jenassa said.

“I need to tell the Archmage that I'm leaving.”, I said, suddenly remembering our daily meetings.

“Why? Aren't you free to go?”, Jenassa wanted to know.

“I'm his apprentice so I should let him know. We have meetings every morning. At least for the time of the travel that won't be possible.”

Farkas scratched his head and asked: “How would you be able to go to meetings after we're back in Whiterun? Whiterun is far away.”

“I can teleport.”, I explained as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“I know that. But isn't that limited to a specific spot?”, he asked.

“Two spots now.”, I said, grinning at them, “I'll have one spot here and one in Whiterun – that way I can still attend my daily meetings with the Archmage.”

“Wait a second. You're the Archmage's apprentice? How did that happen?”, Jenassa wanted to know.

“He asked me? I don't know what to say. I guess he saw potential in me and wanted to train me personally.”, I answered, “Speaking of him though, I will inform him of my departure. Enthir can you watch the puppies for a second?”

He nodded and so I teleported back to the Archmage's quarters.

 

“Archmage?”, I said, making myself known.

“Is there anything else you wanted to discuss?”

“In a way, yes. Jenassa and Farkas – my friends – are here to bring me back to Whiterun. I can mark a spot once I am there, but for the journey itself I wouldn't be able to attend our daily meetings.” 

The Archmage turned away from his studies at the alchemy table and walked towards me.

“That is sooner than I expected. But a week without our daily discussions will be fine. You can think about what we discussed so far. When will you leave?”

“Uhm, I didn't ask them, but they looked like they want to leave as soon as possible.”

“Invite them to stay for lunch. We'll have hot stew and fresh bread – more than enough to feed another two mouths. Being on the road so long can be exhausting and you should be well rested for that.”

“I will do that.”

He smiled warmly at me.

“I am very proud of your progress so far. Now go back to your friends. I'll see you when you arrive in Whiterun.”

“Thank you, Archmage.”

I bowed and then teleported back to the courtyard.

 

The puppies were pulling on Enthir's robes in different directions while he tried to stand still and talk to Jenassa and Farkas.

“What did he say?”, Jenassa asked when she realized I was there.

“That you should stay for lunch and that after that I'm free to go. I'll have to pack though. There are a few books that should return to my shelf in Whiterun. And the clothes that I didn't use because I'm wearing robes here.” 

“Food is good.”, Farkas commented.

“Let me guess: stew again.”, Enthir said.

I nodded with a grin “But today the bread is fresh.”

 

We still had time until lunch so I decided to give my friends a tour of the College. The puppies followed us around, carefully avoiding to get too close to Farkas. The tour ended in my room – which was a mess. Books about Saarthal were scattered everywhere, my desk was filled with multiple pages of notes.

“I guess you read a lot of books”, Jenassa commented.

“Oh she is obsessed! Reading every little sniplet she can find about Saarthal.”, Enthir said.

“I'm researching.”, I defended myself, gathering the books from the bed.

Enthir dropped down on the bed immediately, tucking his feet under him so the puppies couldn't reach them. Jenassa decided to sit down at my desk, glancing over the notes. Farkas on the other hand remained standing near the door.

I opened a now empty chest and then walked over to my wardrobe. Almost carelessly I gathered the dresses in there and threw them all into the chest. More carefully I gathered the pieces of my armor and placed them on the bed around Enthir.

“I still can't believe you're actually here.”, I said, moving to a shelf to gather some of my books.

“Couldn't let Farkas make the journey alone, could I?”, Jenassa said with a shrug.

“Quite honestly I didn't expect anyone to show up to pick me up. I had planned to simply hire a carriage.”

“You have two Jarls worrying about your well-being. Be glad it is only two of us and no army of guards.”, Jenassa replied.

“I guess I should be glad.”, I said, putting the books into another chest, “All this traveling will end once I'm able to mark three spots though.”

“That will certainly make things easier.”, Jenassa commented, glancing at my notes on my desk again, “Where is this sudden obsession with Saarthal coming from?”

“Like I said, I'm not obsessed, I'm researching. It is a research for the Archmage.”

“And you think there is something hidden beneath the ruins?”, Jenassa asked, scanning my notes again.

I nodded. “Something very powerful. Powerful enough to start massive bloodshed over it – twice.”

Her eyes started to sparkle. “Sounds like there is adventure to be had.”

“With a great reward!”, Enthir chimed in.

“Once the Archmage starts the excavation – which might still be a while. There are more important matters at hand right now.”, I told them.

Both Jenassa and Enthir rolled their eyes.

“Can we get something to eat now?”, Farkas wanted to know.

I nodded and so we went to the dining area to grab a bowl of stew and some – indeed very fresh – bread.

 

After our meal I said my goodbyes to everyone and then left with Farkas and Jenassa. On our way I entertained them and our driver Sorleif with probably not so funny stories and my little adventures with Enthir.

 

When we stopped for the night, Jenassa and Farkas hopped off the carriage and Jenassa handed Farkas a bundle of leather and sticks.

“We only packed one tent. Sorleif will sleep in the Carriage and the three of us will share a tent. Told Farkas we didn't need an additional tent.”, Jenassa told me as I got off the carriage myself.

“Thanks for making that decision for me.”, I said sarcastically.

Jenassa smiled at me. “It's warmer that way. Farkas is like a burning fire.”

I looked at the warrior, who stared at the ground in front of him. I shrugged and helped Jenassa to set up the tent.

 

“I'll take first watch.”, Farkas announced after we had set up the tent and eaten a bit of dried meat.

Jenassa and I nodded and retreated to the tent. The puppies I kept close to me. We were basically a tangled ball of fur, hair and cloth. Rather quickly I found sleep, the puppies snoring quietly at my side.

 

When I opened my eyes I saw nothing but endless shelves of black books. All unmarked. I picked a random one. It was written in the daedric script, but unlike the last time I had opened a book in this library I was able to read it. It was a book about different poisons.

“Ah you return.”, a voice behind me said.

I turned around, even though I already knew what I would see: a thick mass of black tentacles.

“I don't know how though.”

Hermaeus Mora chuckled a bit. “You are a desperate searcher of knowledge. Your mind calls to me. And outside the College I can open a passageway for you.”

“And I'm not dreaming?”

Again he chuckled. “Define dreaming.”

“A state in which the mind experiences things while the body is asleep.”, I answered.

“By that definition you are dreaming. I transported your mind, not your body. Your body is still where you left it, asleep. Though you will find that the body will not wake up while you are here.”

I considered these words. So basically this Daedric Prince had separated my mind and body. Great.

“The knowledge you acquire here is real. You are truly here. Mentally. A gift few receive.”, Hermaeus Mora continued.

“But why?”

“Why?”

“Yes, why me?”

“Oh isn't it obvious? You are not from Mundus, not from Oblivion. Born on an entirely different plane of existence. One we know nothing about.”

I thought I could hear excitement in the voice of the Daedric Prince.

“I still don't understand.”

“You can search my library for the knowledge you seek, but I want you to share your knowledge of your native plane with me.”

“And if I say no?”

“Can you?”, Hermaeus Mora said and I was sure the mass of tentacles was smirking, “Can you truly say no to all this knowledge?”

I couldn't. And he knew it. Even if there was only a small chance that I'd actually find the book I'd need, it was a chance. Probably the best chance I had. So I nodded.

“So how are we gonna do this?”

“In future meetings, you tell me about your plane, I tell you about mine. It IS possible to find what you are searching for – at least with a little help. But for now, you should return to your body.”

The always present rustling of pages intensified and a black fog floated up from the ground, surrounding me. Taking away my air. I tried to hold back a cough, knowing this feeling would pass in a moment.

 

 


	38. 4E 197 – Sun's Dawn 10th

It was late morning when we arrived at the gates of Whiterun. When the guards recognized us, they called for comrades to help with my luggage. Walking through Whiterun felt good. Like coming home. I had the feeling of knowing every stone we passed.

When the doors to Dragonsreach opened I truly came home. The kids were the first to recognize me and rushed into my arms.

“Oh I missed you. All three of you.”, I said, smiling happily, “Oh and I have someone who you have to meet!”

I knelt down and reached for the two puppies, pulling them into my arms.

“Meet Ferrax and Medile, my new pets.”

“Oh they are cute!”, Dagny exclaimed and started petting the wolves.

I let go of the little puppies and got back to my feet, just in time to get pulled into a bearhug by Hrongar.

“Welcome home.”, he said, releasing me.

I smiled warmly and then made my way towards the throne. Proventus bowed respectfully and I smiled at him as well before approaching Balgruuf. He got off his throne and pulled me into a tight hug.

“Good to have you back.”, he murmured.

“Good to be back. I missed Whiterun. Luckily traveling time will be reduced in the future. I learned to teleport to two different spots.”

“Ah, our little mage. Making the impossible possible.”

“Of course she is. She has extraordinary talent”, Farengar, who had just joined us, commented.

I let go of Balgruuf and approached my mentor, hugging him quickly.

“I have so much to tell you!”, I told him.

He smiled a bit and led me to is laboratory, while Jenassa and Farkas bowed to Balgruuf and discussed the journey with him.

“I want to hear it all.”, Farengar said.

And so I told him everything. How I ended up being the Archmage's apprentice, how I had encountered the troll and got the puppies, how I stumbled upon a dragon's final resting place, what I had learned in the various lectures and discussions with the Archmage. He listened attentively, but was especially interested in the story of the dragon tomb. He even phrased his interest to go there as well, though his duties naturally kept him in Whiterun.

When I returned to the main hall, both Jenassa and Farkas were already gone. The puppies played with the kids and everything looked like it always did. I smiled. I was truly home again.

I walked to my room to change from my armor to a nice dress and to unpack my things. I also decided now was the best time to mark a second spot. So I concentrated and sensed both of my marked spots. I kept the one in the courtyard on my mind and then cast the mark spell another time. The energy lines appeared, glowed brightly once and then vanished as always. Sensing both spots again I could tell I was successful: I had one marked spot in the courtyard of the College and one right here in my room.

Satisfied I made my way back to the main hall and sat down on a chair by the fire. The puppies trotted over to me, tired from all the playing, and sat down at my feet, almost immediately falling asleep.

Balgruuf pulled a chair next to mine and sat down there. He looked at me intently. I looked back at him curiously.

For a while we sat there silently, looking at each other, when finally Balgruuf spoke: “How is your marriage?”

“Uhm, good? Ulfric is a really kind man.”

“Jenassa told me he wouldn't let her join you on the journey to Winterhold.”

I frowned, remembering the situation. “True.”

Balgruuf appeared thoughtful for a moment and then said: “The elves have done terrible things to him in the war.”

“What does that have to do with our marriage?”

“Nothing, I hope.”

I looked at Balgruuf. What in Oblivion was he trying to tell me? My question must have been written on my face, because Balgruuf continued:

“I guess what I'm trying to say is that Ulfric is not an easy man. A man with history. I hope this won't affect your marriage, but if it ever does, please come to me.”

He looked at me very seriously and continued: “I will shelter you no matter what he threatens to do.”

I frowned. “Ulfric has always been very kind to me. In fact the only bad thing about him is that he is a bit overprotective. I really can see no situation where I'd need shelter from him.”

Balgruuf nodded slightly “Good. Yes, that's good. Just know, should that ever change, your family is here for you.”

I forced myself to smile, sensing how important this was for him.

“I promise should there ever be any trouble, I will come to you.”, I told him.

He nodded, satisfied with the answer. For a moment he glanced at my feet and then asked: “Now tell me, how did I end up with two wolves at my court?”

I looked down at the sleeping puppies and smiled warmly.

“I found them. A troll killed their mother and so I decided to take them in.”

“A troll?”

I nodded. “Yes, Enthir – one of the mages at the college – and I were able to defeat it.”

“You defeated a troll?”

“Yes. Like I said, not alone.”

He shook his head, a friendly grin on his lips “Ah I hope Ulfric knows his wife is an adventurer.”

“I thought adventure was part of the Nord culture.”

He laughed. “Well played. He won't be able to argue against that.”

I grinned at him.

 

I spent the rest of the morning sitting by the fire, simply enjoying the company of my loved ones. All but one. Not being near Ulfric got more and more difficult every day and I really wished I had mastered the teleportation to three different spots already. Oh how that would make things easier! Coming from a world where travel was a matter of hours rather than days, the distances in Skyrim really bothered me.

 

After lunch I decided to go for a walk in the city with the puppies. It was a nice day out and I enjoyed every moment. When I passed Jorrvaskr I heard the sound of fighting and followed it. Behind the building the Companions had gathered and a young one was fighting Vilkas.

“Harder!”, Vilkas yelled at the young Companion.

The young one certainly tried, put Vilkas parried each of his attacks with ease. Frustrated the young one threw his sword onto the ground and marched off. A few of the older Companions laughed. Vilkas just stared after him and shook his head.

“That whelp is never gonna get far.”, he commented.

“Maybe he simply needs more practice.”, I suggested and several heads turned to me.

Stepping closer to the Companions the puppies stayed really close at my feet, growling lowly. I stopped and knelt down.

“Hey what's wrong little ones? No need for growling, these are friends.”, I told the puppies, who naturally didn't stop growling. Instead they tried to climb into my lap. What was wrong with them? I lifted the puppies up, one on each arm and looked back to the Companions.

“She has little pet wolves.”, Farkas commented unnecessarily.

“Still can't defend herself.”, Vilkas replied, obviously still in a rather bad mood.

“Actually, I can. I can use magic to defend myself, as you know.”, I defended myself.

Vilkas made an annoyed sound.

“And I learned the basics of sword-fighting.”, I continued.

Vilkas raised a brow and looked me over.

“Then show me what you got.”, he said and got himself into fighting position.

I sat the puppies down again and walked into the circle of Companions to fight him.

He nodded at the sword the young one had thrown away, but I shook my head and then summoned my own sword.

“Tsk, a magical sword!”, Vilkas said.

“And? It works just like yours.”

“Then stop talking and attack me!”

I hesitated but then made a move against Vilkas. He simply sidestepped it.

“Again!”, he bellowed

So I attacked again. And again and again. Each time Vilkas either parried the move or sidestepped it, all without any difficulty. Finally Vilkas sheathed his sword and sighed. I was panting by now, barely able to lift my sword properly.

“You're no better than the whelp. Anyone with at least some skill will defeat you.”, he barked at me.

I dispelled my sword with a sheathing movement and trotted back to the puppies, who had finally stopped growling, but didn't seem to be overly comfortable.

“Well, I'm a mage. The sword is only an option when my opponent gets too close.”, I explained myself.

When I turned to leave, Farkas stepped next to me.

“You were actually not that bad. Vilkas can be difficult sometimes. But you know he is a good man.”, he said.

“I know. And I actually thought we were something like friends by now, but nobody treats a friend like that.”

“It takes a while to make it to his heart.”, Farkas explained, “Longer than one pleasant trip to Windhelm.”

I sighed and looked over to Vilkas, who was just marching into the building. The other Companions stayed clear off him. Probably for the better.

“Maybe I'm giving out the title friend too easily then.”, I sighed, “I just really thought we had something going on. You, Jenassa, Vilkas and I. A group of friends.”

“You call me friend?”, Farkas asked.

“Yes. And if you tell me now we are not friends at all, I'll question everything and lock myself away at the College forever.”

He grinned and gave me a sideways hug, squeezing me tightly.

“We are friends. That's what's so great about my last job. Getting paid to see my friend.”

I smiled up at him. 

“We need to have a drink together! To celebrate this friendship!”, Farkas exclaimed.

“Now?”

“If now is not good, then how about tonight? You can bring those growling monster puppies of yours.”

“And Jenassa?”, I asked.

“And Jenassa, too. So you're in?”

“I'm in. See you later!”, I exclaimed and walked off with the puppies, who relaxed visibly as soon as there were no Companions around anymore. It was really odd. Normally they wanted to play and cuddle with everyone, but the Companions seemed to be different for some reason.

 

Darkness was already falling when I made my way to the Drunken Huntsman, where we would meet. Ferrax and Medile followed me as usual. When I arrived, Farkas and Jenassa were already sitting at a table together, three bottles of mead in front of them. I sat down on the free chair, the puppies laying down under the chair. For a while they both growled at Farkas, but finally the little wolves fell asleep.

“We ordered some mead for you.”, Jenassa said and pushed one of the bottles over to me.

“Thanks.”

We all lifted our bottles.

“To our friendship!”, Farkas said and took a big gulp.

Jenassa and I took a smaller sip of the mead.

“Ah good mead!”, Farkas commented when he sat down his bottle.

The bottle wouldn't rest long though. One moments after he had sat it down, Farkas took another big gulp of the alcoholic drink. Jenassa and I didn't drink nearly as fast as Farkas, but the bottles in front of us wouldn't be the last that evening either. In fact all three of us drank quite a bit. We laughed and drank and basically had a really good time. Such a good time actually, that I didn't want to go back to Dragonsreach even though I started to feel sleepy. At some point Jenassa got up and walked to her room, while Farkas and I shared one last bottle of mead. I leaned against him, suddenly very tired.

“I don't think I can make it back home.”, I murmured, the words slurred.

“I can take you home.”, Farkas replied and got up to show that he was still able to stand. He was, barely.

I got up myself, pushing the chair back and waking the puppies in the process. I held on to Farkas, steadying myself.

“Ready?”, he asked and I nodded.

Together we walked out of the tavern, leaning on each other for support.

 


	39. 4E 197 – Sun's Dawn 11th

I woke up from a rather pleasant dream about Ulfric. Happy, and still not quite awake I cuddled closer into the arms that were holding me firmly. My head was resting comfortably on that spot where arm and shoulder meet and a pleasant male scent filled my nose. The owner of the arms stirred beneath me and on instinct I rolled over to kiss him – and stopped rather suddenly and only inches away from his face. The man beneath me was not Ulfric – and not even blond. Instead Farkas blinked at me sleepily. I took a quick look at my surroundings: the room was a mess with clothes and armor scattered everywhere. And it certainly was not my own room. And considering in whose arms I was, it was probably Farkas' room. How did I end up being in this room? In this bed? In these arms?

“Morning.”, he murmured, not the least surprised to have me in his arms or see me only inches from his face.

I panicked and jumped out of the bed, pulling the covers with me. At least I was dressed. As was Farkas, who looked at me with a curious expression.

“Oh my god, what am I doing here? How did I get here? Did we...?”, it blurted out of me.

It took Farkas a moment to process these questions. He scratched his head and then shrugged.

“I have no idea.”, he admitted, “Last thing I remember is drinking with you and Jenassa.”

I started pacing. Farkas watched me.

“What's wrong?”, he wanted to know.

“What's wrong? What's wrong?! Farkas, I just woke up in your arms! I'm a married woman!”, I yelled, my voice a lot higher than normal.

He pushed himself up a bit, resting on his arm, still watching me.

“I still don't see the problem.”

“I'm not supposed to wake up in any man's arms other than Ulfric's! Oh gods. And I almost kissed you!”

“You can't blame me for that.”

“I never said I blamed you. Oh goodness. Things like this cannot happen! We're friends. Friends don't share a bed.”

“We shared a tent.”

“Farkas you are not helping!”, I yelled at him.

In this moment the door opened and Vilkas stepped in.

“Farkas is everything alright? I heard yelling”, Vilkas said and then stopped, staring at me.

“Nothing's alright!”, I shrieked. 

Vilkas looked between me and his brother.

“Farkas, please tell me you did not....”, he said.

Again Farkas shrugged. “I don't remember.”

I stopped pacing, dropping to the floor and hiding my face behind my hands.

“She is MARRIED, Farkas, to ULFRIC STORMCLOAK.”, Vilkas barked, “You can't bed her!”

“Who says I did? Wouldn't I remember if I bedded a woman?”, Farkas replied, now pushing himself into a proper sitting position.

Vilkas rolled his eyes and stepped over to me. He grabbed one of my arms and pulled me to my feet and out of the room. Little growling sounds made me aware of the puppies, who followed us.

“I think we both agree Ulfric can never learn of this.”, Vilkas hissed, still dragging me behind him.

I simply nodded, unable to do anything else. Vilkas escorted me out of Jorrvaskr and closed the door behind me and the puppies with a loud thud. Confused and still with a sense of panic I stood there, staring at the closed door. Tears started to build up in my eyes.

 

I hurried back home to Dragonsreach and past the people having breakfast and into my room. With a sob I threw myself on my bed. It didn't take long when there was a knock at my door. Without waiting for an answer Balgruuf entered and closed the door behind him.

“Hey, Liliana, what's wrong?”, he inquired while sitting down on the edge of my bed. 

“I did something stupid.”, I answered into my pillow.

“No matter what it is I'm sure we can sort it out.”

Gently he put a hand on my back which caused me to sit up and threw myself into his arms, still sobbing.

“It was really stupid”, I managed to get out between sobs.

“What was it?”

“I woke up in Farkas' arms!”

For a moment Balgruuf didn't say anything, but finally he asked: “How did that happen?”

“I don't know! We were drinking with Jenassa and the last thing I remember is leaving the tavern with Farkas. And when I woke up, I was in his arms!”

“Undressed?”, Balgruuf inquired.

“No, we were both fully dressed.”

Again he went silent for a moment before he said: “Then at least it is very unlikely that something more happened between the two of you.”

“It is still stupid! I shouldn't wake up in another man's arms at all!”

“I agree, but it happened. Things like that happen when we drink too much.”

“I bet you never did stupid things like that.”

Balgruuf laughed. “In my younger years I did many stupid things.“

I broke the embrace and looked at him, doubt clearly on my face.

“You are always in control of things.”, I commented.

Again he laughed. “That's because I'm not young anymore. As a Jarl a certain behavior is expected. But we all make mistakes sometimes.”

“And what should I do about it?”, I asked.

“Forget about it. I don't think you actually bedded him so I'd say it was merely a sharing of bed between friends. I wouldn't tell Ulfric though unless you want Farkas beheaded.”

I nodded slowly, my tears drying away.

Balgruuf smiled a bit. “And for the future I'd say less drinking.”, he paused and then continued, “I think in general there are some lessons in order. Rules how the wife of a Jarl should behave.”

“That doesn't sound like fun.”

“It isn't. But we'll use your time here to make you a better wife.”

He hugged me once more and then got to his feet.

“For now though, Farengar wants to see you.”, he said.

I sighed and got up myself.

 

Farengar already awaited me in his laboratory.

“Good morning.”, he greeted me, “It is time we discuss how your training will move on from now on. Obviously you have your obligations to the Archmage. So how about this schedule: you spend your mornings at the College and the afternoons here with me. At least until you return to Windhelm.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me.”, I agreed, knowing that Farengar wouldn't accept any other answer.

He waved dismissively “Then go to the College now. I expect you in my laboratory after lunch.”

I nodded and picked up the puppies, concentrating on the marked spot at the College. I cast the recall spell and in the next moment I was standing in the College courtyard.

 

“Good morning, Archmage.”, I greeted Savos when I entered his quarters with the puppies.

“Ah Liliana. Good morning. Welcome back.”, he answered and motioned for me to sit down at a table.

“Farengar has proposed a study schedule.”, I said, sitting down.

“Has he now?”

“Yes, he thinks it is best if I spend my mornings here and the afternoons in Whiterun.”

“A reasonable schedule.”

“I also think I should really learn how to mark a third spot.”

Savos nodded. “I figured that much. And I have actually thought about it these past few days. Marking a third spot will be considerably more difficult than marking a second spot as you'll have to keep two spots in your mind while casting the spell. All the different things your mind has to keep track of at the same time might be a bit too much.”

I sighed sadly, but Savos wasn't done yet: “Which is why I have done some research. There are exercises that train you to keep track of multiple things at once. I gathered a good amount of them and we will work on them during our daily meetings.”

“That sounds great!”, I exclaimed.

“I know. It will be hard work though.”

“Hard work that will pay off.”

“Hopefully.”, he agreed with a smile.

“Now the first exercise: You will cast a simple spell, something that you can do in your sleep, while throwing and catching this little ball with your other hand.”, Savos continued and got a small leather ball from a nearby shelf.

I took the ball and got up. This exercise sounded doable. Of course I was terribly clumsy with my right hand, but trowing and catching a ball shouldn't be too difficult. I threw the ball and caught it a few times, trying to get into a rhythm. Then I started to cast a spell. I decided to go for the summon blade spell, as that would cause no harm and was easy enough to cast. As soon as my mind focused on the summoning of the blade though, I dropped the ball.

“Try again.”, Savos commented softly.

And I did. Several times. It actually took me quite a while to throw and catch the ball while casting the spell. I either forgot to throw the ball again or missed it when it came back down. But after several failures I was finally able to do both the casting and the throwing and catching. Exhausted I sat down again.

“Very good.”, Savos praised me, “Though it would probably be easier if you could use your weak hand for the casting. Maybe you should ask Farengar, if he can teach you how to do that.”

I nodded.

“Now, let's move on to the next exercise!”, Savos exclaimed.

The rest of the morning was spent with various exercises and at the end of it I was rather tired. Keeping track of multiple things at once wasn't easy at all. Savos was satisfied though.

As my head was still swimming from all the exercises, I took the time to sit down in the courtyard for a moment before I teleported back to Whiterun.

 

Back in Whiterun it was already time for lunch and so I sat down with the others. 

“How was your meeting with the Archmage?”, Farengar asked as he sat down next to me.

“Exhausting. He had exercises for me to practice focusing on multiple things at once. Oh and he wanted to know if you could teach me how to use my weaker right hand for casting.”

“Certainly. It is a good idea. It is important to be able to use both hands for casting.”

 

After lunch Farengar and I started with the offhand casting right away. We went through every single spell I know and practiced casting it with my right hand. It felt awkward. But Farengar was merciless. He had me practice the movements again and again until I was able to cast every spell I know with either of my hands. It still felt awkward to cast with my right hand though. To make me get used to it, Farengar instructed me to cast all my spells with my right hand from now on. I didn't exactly like the idea, but I knew he was right of course. It was the best way to get used to it.

 


	40. 4E 197 – Sun's Dawn 14th

Valentine's day. I loved the day with all the little cards and flowers and chocolates. Too bad such a thing didn't exist in Skyrim. And even if it existed, my husband was a good three day trip away from me.

It was still very early, but I still decided to bring some love to the world and so I gathered paper and ink and wrote a long letter to Ulfric, explaining how much he meant to me.

It still sucked not being near him on this day. Even if he was busy with ruling the city, just seeing him would have been nice. With a sigh I put my writing utensils away and dropped down on my bed. Seeing him would have been really nice. To be in his arms. To feel his strength when he holds me. Dreaming of Ulfric I slowly fell asleep again.

 

I awoke to a gentle rustling of pages. When I opened my eyes I saw endless shelves of black books. I sighed and closed my eyes again.

“Not today.”, I murmured.

“Why not today?”, Hermaeus Mora asked.

I opened my eyes to find the floating mass of tentacles only inches away from my face.

“Because I want to dream about my husband and not talk to tentacles.”

“But why dream of a mortal when you can gain knowledge?”

I sighed.

“Because I love him.”, I answered.

“But don't you also love knowledge? I can feel your thirst for it.”

“That's a different kind of love.”

“How so?”

“The love for knowledge is intellectual, the love for Ulfric is.... more physical.”

The tentacle-mass floated around me once, examining me from all sides.

“The knowledge of physical love is hidden in these books as well.”, Hermaeus Mora commented.

One of the books nearby suddenly jumped from its place on the shelf and landed before my feet. Curious as I was, I opened it – and regretted it at once. I blushed a deep red and closed the book again hastily. The book contained various descriptions of love-making – very detailed pictures included.

“Is this not the kind of love you feel for your Ulfric?”, Hermaeus Mora asked.

“No! I mean it is a part of it. But it's not all! And we never did something like that.”, I said and opened the book again to show Hermaeus Mora what I meant.

“Maybe you should try. Keep the book – for now. The knowledge within seems to be valuable for you and your Ulfric.”

Again I blushed a deep red and closed the book, holding on to it for some reason instead of putting it away again.

“Now that I have shared some of my knowledge.”, Hermaeus Mora continued, “I want you to share yours.”

“Uhm, sure. Ask whatever you want to know.”

“I will take... a more direct route, if you don't mind.”

And before I could say something the tentacle-mass floated above my head. Several tentacles reached down to make contact with the skin on my head and I shivered. This felt wrong somehow. The tentacles pressed harder against my skin and terrible pain exploded in my head, feeling as if my skull would burst. Then a rush of memories flooded my mind: my younger brother Auran, my parents, my school, the old house we used to live in when I was little. My video games. Hours spent playing Morrowind. The feeling of cold when it started to rain in the game. The pain stopped suddenly and Hermaeus Mora floated down again.

“I don't think your mind is able to take more this time. Thank you for sharing this knowledge.”, he said.

I was about to hiss a reply at him but already black fog gathered around my legs, engulfed me and took the air I needed to breath.

 

I woke up with a cough, my hands firmly holding a black book. I stared at the thing. If I had needed any evidence that my little trips to that endless library were in fact very real and not just dreams, now I had it. I hid the book beneath my pillow and got up again.

I chose a dress for the day and then moved to the main hall. The servants were busy setting the table and greeted me with a smile when I walked past them towards the doors. Without being asked the guards opened them for me and I stepped out into the morning sun. It was a wonderful day. Not a single cloud visible. I walked towards the Gildergreen and sat down on a bench there, enjoying the quiet of the early morning. A guard approached me and sat down next to me, pulling his helm from his head. It was Hamlof.

“Good morning, Lady Liliana.”, he greeted me.

“It is a wonderful morning.”

He nodded “It is indeed.”

“I missed Whiterun.”, I admitted.

“Should have married someone from the city then.”, he grinned for a moment but then turned serious again, “I apologize, that was inappropriate.”

“It's okay. In a way you are right. Too bad I fell in love with Ulfric.”

“Mara has her own ways. And I'm sure you'll get used to Windhelm.”

“Hopefully.”

I looked at the clear blue sky.

“Do you have a wife, Hamlof?”, I wanted to know, turning my gaze to the guard.

He reached beneath his armor and pulled out an amulet. I knew from one of my various books that it was the symbol of Mara.

“Not yet.”, Hamlof answered, “But I'm looking for one.”

He tucked the amulet away under his armor again and continued: “Guard duty makes it a bit difficult to find one though.”

“I'm sure you'll find one. You're a good catch. Steady income, able to defend the family. And you also seem like a nice guy.”

Hamlof smiled. “Thank you, my lady.” He got to his feet. “But I should move on. Duty calls. Enjoy the day.”

I smiled right back at him and watched him leave towards Dragonsreach. He deserved to find a good wife. For a moment I considered looking for a suitable candidate, but then decided against it. It was none of my business and Hamlof should pick his own wife.

 

Back in Dragonsreach it was time for breakfast and so I sat down on my usual spot. Farengar gave me my sweetroll, like every morning. After breakfast I teleported to Winterhold and had my daily meeting with the Archmage. We did some more exercises to train my mind to keep track of multiple things at once and when I returned to Whiterun for lunch I was pretty exhausted. It was an average day.

“Liliana, I'd like to talk to you after lunch.”, Balgruuf said in the middle of the meal. 

Everybody looked at me for a moment, clearly curious. But I could guess what he wanted to talk about: the rules of being a Jarl's wife.

 

After lunch we sat down by the fireplace and I looked at Balgruuf, waiting for him to start. Finally he did:

“I wanted to talk to you about the kind of behavior that is expected of you.”

I nodded. So I had been right about my guess.

“You are a Jarl's wife. People will see you. Watch you. Look to you for inspiration. It is important that you are aware of that.”

“I guess that means I can't run around the court naked.”, I joked.

Balgruuf looked at me darkly and my grin vanished from my face.

“This is serious, Liliana.”

“Sorry.”

“I know you are young, but you can't show that. You need to be perfect. At all times. Graceful. The lovely lady by Ulfric's side.”

“I understand that.”

“But I don't think you understand what it truly means. First of all: you can't be seen with other men when Ulfric is not around as well. Even if there is nothing but friendship between you, it will look bad.”

“But I'm friends with Farkas.”

“And you can continue to be friends with him, as long as Ulfric is there for your meetings as well. People talk, Liliana. And if they keep seeing you with Farkas when Ulfric is not around, rumors will start. You can't let that happen. Also, no drinking in local taverns. In fact all drinking should be kept to a minimum. There is nothing wrong with a bottle of mead for dinner, but you shouldn't ever be seen drunk. Let me see, what else? Support Ulfric. Don't argue with him in public. If you think his decisions are wrong, discuss it in private with him. Be subtle with your influence. You don't want your people to think their leader is weak and taking advice from a woman. “

“So I am to look pretty and be silent?”

“Pretty much. Ulfric is Jarl, not you. It is your duty to make him look good. And to produce heirs.”

I raised a brow and he grinned a little.

“That's the purpose of a marriage, dear, don't act all surprised.”

“Very romantic.”, I replied sarcastically.

“Romance rarely has to do anything with marriage. Especially in nobility. You're lucky that you actually loved your husband before you even married him. For most, feelings like that come later, if at all. Oh and one more thing: no adventures.”

I stared at him.

“I thought we had already established that adventure is part of Nord culture!”, I argued.

“That doesn't mean that you should go on them. Do you see Ulfric going on adventures? Or me? We have responsibilities. Adventures are for adventurers, not for Jarls and their wives.”

“But I'm also a mage. I need to go out there and do experiments and stuff!”

Balgruuf looked at me for a long time and finally said: “You can't do that in public. Keep it a secret, if you must do such things. And do them in Winterhold.”

I sighed.

“Fine. No adventures in Windhelm.”

I really needed to learn how to mark three spots for teleportation or my time in Windhelm would be really boring. 

 

In the evening I threw myself on my bed as always – and paused. My pillow was feeling harder than normal. I reached beneath it and found the black book. I had completely forgotten about it during the day. For a moment I simply stared at it, but then I opened it. Various sex positions – some of them rather exotic – were described in all detail. With many pictures. Even if I hadn't been able to read the daedric script I probably would have been able to get what the book was all about. Curious I started to read, every now and then glancing at the door to make sure nobody was entering. Soon I was completely lost in the exotic book. And I had to admit, it was rather arousing. Not the pictures and descriptions themselves but rather the idea of trying them with Ulfric. I read and read, hours passing by. Finally I would fall asleep over the book, drifting into hot dreams about my husband.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over 500 views! Thank you! I hope you guys have as much fun reading this story as I have writing it. It is actually kind of therapeutic for me.  
> Anyway, if you feel a certain character just NEEDS to show up, let me know and I'll see what I can do.


	41. 4E 197 – First Seed 3rd

“Good morning, Archmage.”, I greeted Savos when I entered his quarters with Ferrax and Medile.

“Good morning, Liliana.”, he replied.

The past few weeks we had spent every minute of our meetings with exercises and I was expecting things to be the same this day. I was wrong though.

“I feel you are ready now.”, Savos stated.

“Ready?”

“To mark the third spot. We have been working on it for three weeks now. Almost a full month. I feel you are ready. And I want you to try before you leave for Windhelm.”

I felt very nervous suddenly. Savos must have noticed, because he stepped closer and put a hand on my shoulder.

“Breathe, Liliana. I'm here should it go wrong. You are able to split your concentration and focus on a multitude of things now. You will be fine.”

I smiled weakly and took a deep breath. I could do this. Savos wouldn't let me try if he didn't think I was ready. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, listening to my heartbeat. When I felt calm again, I opened my eyes and sensed both marked spots. There they were. The College courtyard and my room in Whiterun. I nodded at myself, keeping both spots in focus, sensing them, almost seeing them. Then I started to cast the mark spell. I directed the energy into the complicated pattern on the floor in front of me, always keeping both already marked spots in mind. I focused on anchoring yet another spark of my magical energy in this spot. For a moment the marked spot in the courtyard almost escaped my awareness, but I was able to refocus on it in time. The energy lines in front of me glowed brightly once, then faded. Having completed the spell I dropped to the floor, completely depleted of my magical energy for the time.

Savos offered a hand to help me up again and then led me to a chair.

“Well done!”, he praised, “How does it feel?”

“Exhausting. I can definitely tell there is a considerable amount of my magical energy anchored elsewhere. It might actually affect the spells I can cast at the moment.”

“Can you sense all three spots?”

I closed my eyes and started sensing the spots one by one to avoid being overwhelmed by it all. I was able to do that. Courtyard of the College, my room in Whiterun and the Archmage's quarters. All three spots marked with my energy.”

“I can.”, I replied.

Savos clapped his hands together.

“Wonderful! Oh this is truly wonderful. I might have to write a book about this. You are amazing, Liliana!”

“Thanks. Can we stop for today? I feel like sleeping.”

“Of course. Please, rest. And when you arrive in Windhelm and have marked a third spot there we can continue our daily meetings and discuss your feelings and thoughts regarding teleportation.”

I nodded and pushed myself to my feet. Slowly I stumbled outside, Ferrax and Medile always at my heels.

In the courtyard I met Enthir.

“Hey, princess, what happened to you? You look terrible.”, he said, moving to my side to support me.

“Marked a third spot.”, I murmured, “Not feeling so well now. I just want to sleep. Can you bring me to my bed?”

Enthir nodded and guided me into my mostly empty room. Only my books and notes about Saarthal remained as I was doing my research about it here in Winterhold and not in Whiterun. I dropped onto my bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

 

Enthir woke me in time for lunch. In fact he brought me a bowl.

“How are you feeling now?”, he wanted to know.

“A lot better.”

“Eat something. That will make it even better.”

I nodded and started to eat. As always at the College it was a simple, but filling meal.

“I should probably return to Whiterun.”, I told Enthir after I was done eating, “I won't be able to be here for the next few days, but then I will return.”

“Busy doing princess stuff?”

“Busy traveling to my husband.”

Enthir nodded, took my bowl and gave me a quick hug.

“Don't get eaten by the trolls then.”

I smiled at him and then picked up the puppies. I waved and then teleported back to Whiterun.

 

“We missed you for lunch.”, Balgruuf commented from his throne when I entered the main hall.

“I ate at the College.”

“I see.”

I smiled at him and got on my way to the Drunken Huntsman. I wanted to talk to Jenassa again. When I had asked her to accompany me to Windhelm the other day she had refused to do so. She didn't give a reason though and so I was determined to ask her again.

 

I found Jenassa at her usual table. Without being asked I sat down and looked at her.

“You need to come with me.”, I told her again.

She sighed. “I can't.”

“Why not?”

“Because I.... got hired to do something here in Whiterun.”, Jenassa replied, not looking at me.

“Oh that's nonsense! If money is an issue I will pay you as well. Probably better than that mysterious someone.”

“Money is not the issue.”

“Then accompany me! Come on Jenassa, you're my only friend in Windhelm. Without you I have absolutely nobody.”

She hesitated.

“Do it for me!”, I pleaded.

“It is not that easy...”, she started, still not looking at me.

“Of course it is! You agree and we ride on that carriage together. It's as simple as that. And if you get tired of Windhelm you can return here. Once we are there I will mark a spot there and I will be able to teleport freely between the cities. But please join me on the journey. Please.”

Again Jenassa sighed, but finally she nodded. “Fine, I will come with you.”

I smiled and hugged her.

“Thank you. You're the best friend ever.”

 

Back in Dragonsreach I started packing. Despite the fact that I would be able to teleport between Windhelm and Whiterun, I still needed dresses in Windhelm and so I packed a good collection of them. I also packed a few books I wanted to read.

“Will you leave us again?”, a tiny voice at the door asked.

I turned towards the voice and smiled at Nelkir, who stood there with sad eyes.

“Only for a few days. I will visit more often after that.”, I explained to him.

“But why can't you stay here?”

“Oh Nelkir, dear, I just can't. See, I'm married to Jarl Ulfric and I need to spend time with him, too.”

“He can come to us!”

“He has a city to rule. It is not that easy. But I promise that I won't be gone as long as I have been before.”

“You were gone veeeeeeery long.”

“I know, Nelkir, I know. It won't happen again. I promise.”

“Who will read our bedtime stories?”

“While I'm gone I'm sure your father would be happy to do that.”

Nelkir pouted, obviously not convinced.

“I don't want you to go.”, he said, slinging his little arms around me.

“I will be back, don't worry.”

For a moment we just stood there and when I finally stepped out of the embrace, I saw tears glittering in the boy's eyes.

“I promise I will be back. Nothing can stop me from that.”, I ensured him.

Nelkir nodded.

“I need you to be a strong boy until then. No crying.”, I told him.

Again he nodded, standing up a little more straight.

“I can do that!”, he said, tears still glittering at the corners of his eyes.

I smiled and hugged the boy again.

 

It was early afternoon, when I finally left Whiterun. Jenassa joined me, like she had said she would, but she didn't seem overly joyful. Instead she actually seemed to be thinking about something, when we climbed into the carriage, but no matter how often I asked, Jenassa wouldn't share her thoughts.

Luckily her thoughtful mood vanished after a few hours on the road and by the time we set up camp for the night she was her usual self again. We were talking and joking and generally enjoying our time together. It was good to have her with me.

 


	42. 4E 197 – First Seed 7th

The journey went by without any incidents. Unless you counted the puppies getting bored and munching on the wood of the carriage. The carriage driver was not amused, but didn't dare to say anything either.

 

Lunchtime had just passed, when we finally stopped in front of the palace. I hopped off the carriage, eager to see Ulfric again. Jenassa was more hesitant, suddenly thoughtful again. The guards opened the palace doors for me and I rushed in. As soon as he saw me, Ulfric got off his throne and moved towards me with huge steps. When we met in the middle of the hall, he gathered me in a tight embrace, kissing me passionately. However, this sweet moment had to pass and finally he stepped back and smiled at me. He was pushing my hair behind my ear, when he suddenly frowned, looking over my shoulder. With determined steps he moved past me and towards the doors, where Jenassa had just entered the palace.

“I thought I made myself clear.”, Ulfric bellowed at Jenassa.

“She wanted me to accompany her.”, Jenassa said in an unusually low voice.

“I told you not to come back.”, Ulfric hissed, anger finding its way into his voice.

“She is my friend.”, I told Ulfric, stepping closer to the scene.

“And she is not welcome at my palace.”

I stared at him with an open mouth.

“But...”, I started, already forgetting my lesson of not arguing with Ulfric in public.

Jenassa interrupted me though: “It's alright, Liliana, I will find another place to sleep. Don't worry about me.”

And with these words she forced a weak smile and then left the palace again. I was stunned, staring after her, not understanding what was going on. Ulfric seemed to relax again after she had left and marched back to his throne. I followed him.

“What was that?”, I asked.

“I don't trust her. And I have told her not to return.”, Ulfric explained.

“But I trust her! She would defend me with her life! We're friends!”

“It's better you are not friends with people like her. Questionable morality.”

Ulfric sounded calm again, but I could sense the anger swelling beneath the surface. I stared at him, speechless. What the hell was going on here?

“I found out she assisted a man with very questionable motives not too long ago. People like that don't care about morality. They pillage and plunder and murder without second thought. She is not good company for you.”, Ulfric continued to explain himself.

I could not believe it. Jenassa was a kind person. Yes, she was a mercenary, but I was sure she wouldn't let just anybody hire her. Still not believing what Ulfric had just told me I marched off towards our quarters.

 

It took me a full hour of pacing around to calm down again. I still had problems believing anything Ulfric had said, but somehow I also knew he simply wanted to protect me. He probably really believed Jenassa was bad company.

Finally I stopped pacing around. I would have to talk to her. Probably tomorrow, when everybody was calm again. If I could find her. With a sigh I dropped down to the floor, Ferrax and Medile climbing onto my lap at once.

“My little cuties.”, I told them and cuddled the little wolves. Medile licked across my face and I smiled. At least I still had those two.

Being calm again I realized I hadn't marked a spot in Windhelm yet. I had planned to do that first thing after I had greeted Ulfric, but the incident with Jenassa had distracted me. Thoughtfully I looked around. Here was probably as good as anywhere else. So I concentrated, kept the spot in the courtyard of the College and the one in my room in Whiterun in my mind and cast the mark spell. I formed the energy lines, which glowed once and then faded at the completion of the spell. I sensed all of the spots to make sure I actually had the right spots marked and nodded to myself. It worked. I felt tired, but it worked.

 

Slowly I walked back into the main hall, the puppies following me. Ulfric was sitting on his throne, listening to his steward. When he saw me, Ulfric waved me closer. I moved over and stopped right before the throne. The puppies sat down on either side of me. Ulfric looked at the little wolves and finally back to me.

“So those are the puppies you wrote about?”, he asked.

I nodded and indicated the wolf to my left “This is Ferrax.” I then indicated the wolf to my right “And this is Medile.”

“And you tamed them?”, Ulfric wanted to know.

I glanced at the wolves and shrugged “Not really. I took care of them and they tamed themselves. They are really friendly though. Except with the Companions, they somehow don't like them.”

Ulfric got off his throne, moved towards Ferrax and knelt down in front of the little wolf. Ferrax wagged his tail a little, but didn't move otherwise. Carefully Ulfric reached out with one hand and petted Ferrax.

“A good choice of pets”, Ulfric mentioned as he got back to his feet.

I smiled, looking down at my two puppies. “I know.”

Ulfric watched me for a moment and then reached out to cup my face in his hand. I leaned into the touch on instinct.

“I've missed you.”, Ulfric whispered softly and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on my lips. Oh those lips on mine! I could die for that feeling.

“I found a way to spend time with you and study magic.”, I whispered back, smiling.

“Oh? Tell me about it.”

“I can teleport to different places now. So I can spend my mornings at the College and the rest of the time here. And partly in Whiterun. But I can sleep here every night.”

Ulfric smiled and leaned in to kiss me again.

“I like the sound of that.”, he murmured.

 

Later that day I made my way to the Gray Quarter to see how the shelter was progressing. I was met with a pleasant surprise: the once rundown building actually looked quite nice now and there was a dunmer guard at the door. He didn't stop me when I tried to enter with the puppies though. The interior of the shelter was rather pleasant as well. There was a fire burning in the fireplace and all the rubble was gone. Instead a bar and several tables were scattered in the room. A few dunmer, all looking rather poor, sat at the tables and ate a stew that smelled really tasty. Jenassa was sitting at the bar, drinking some mead. I was surprised to see her, though I guess I shouldn't have been. This was a shelter after all, and Jenassa definitely needed some sheltering right now. I joined her at the bar.

“I'm sorry for the way Ulfric treated you.”, I said.

Jenassa turned to look at me and shrugged. “He told me not to come back. That's why I didn't want to accompany you.”

For a moment I remained silent and then said: “Ulfric said you assisted a man with... questionable motives.”

She sighed. “I generally don't ask my clients what their motives are. They pay me to protect them and I do that. It's as simple as that. I'm a mercenary, Liliana.”

“I see.”

“It is good work. Not always easy, dangerous, but well paid. Honorable work.”

“Can you promise me something?”

“Of course. What is it?”

“Ask your clients about their motives in the future. And don't accept those with questionable ones.”

Jenassa looked at me for a while but then smiled.

“I promise. In fact I was thinking about staying here and running the shelter for a while. Brunwulf is too busy with other things to be here all the time.”, she said.

“That's a great plan! That way we can still see each other!”

Jenassa nodded with another smile.

“Couldn't leave you alone in this cold city, lady mage.”, she grinned.

 

I spent a couple of hours at the shelter with Jenassa before I returned to the palace in time for dinner. The meal was great, as always. Ulfric even had some raw meat brought in for the wolves. Not long after the meal Ulfric and I retreated to our quarters. I sat down on the bed, watching him move to his desk and write down something. Something about the city business. It only took him a few minutes though and after he was done, he walked towards the bed. His eyes were fixed on me and a loving smile showed on his face.

“The second most beautiful sight in all of Skyrim.”, he commented, stopping at the foot of the dais the bed was standing on.

“Only the second most beautiful?”, I asked playfully.

He grinned. “The most beautiful sight being you on my bed, with no clothes on.”

I chuckled. “This is our bed now, not yours.”

He moved up the steps towards the bed, shedding his clothes on the way. I watched him, once more marveling over his body. Every inch was perfect. I still couldn't believe this was actually my husband.

“My bed, or ours, I'm just glad to have you in it.”, he replied, crawling on the bed towards me. When he reached me, he gathered me in a kiss. Slow and gentle at first, but soon more demanding. Gently he guided me on my back, continuing his assault on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my heart pounding. He broke the kiss and looked at me hungrily, starting to fumble with my dress. The dress was unyielding though. I reached down to help Ulfric, but he was too impatient, simply tearing the dress open. I heard the fabric rip and my first thought was not with the now broken dress but rather my thoughts were focused on how strong Ulfric was. It was a huge turn on, I had to admit that. The whole act of actually ripping my clothes open had something very animalistic. Ulfric got rid of the fabric and gathered me in another hungry kiss, laying down in the process. Most of his weight he rested on his elbows on either side of me, but I could still feel some of his weight. I was trapped between him and the bed. Moving my hands from his neck to his back, I pulled him even closer, eager to feel more of his body on mine. He shifted slightly, positioning his hardness right between my legs, teasing me with gentle rubs. I rolled my hips against him for more friction, which caused Ulfric to grin wickedly at me. He then sat up, now kneeling over me. Slowly he leaned down again, kissing my neck, my breasts and my stomach. He then moved further down to my thighs, moving closer and closer to my center with his mouth, but never actually touching it. 

“Ulfric, please.”, I whimpered, desperate for more contact.

“Please what?”, he whispered, his breath actually touching my center.

“Please stop teasing me.”

“But teasing is half the fun.”

“Ulfric, please!”

I could hear him chuckle and then finally his lips touched my center. His tongue darted out and I started to see stars. Rather suddenly he stopped his teasing and instead positioned his hardness at my center. In one swift movement he entered me. I arched my back, my hands reaching into the sheets to hold on to something. Slowly at first, then faster and faster Ulfric set the rhythm. I moved my hips with him, meeting his deep thrusts and wrapped my arms around him once more. Digging my nails into his flesh I closed my eyes and focused on the pleasure. Ulfric's rhythm became erratic and soon he released his load into me, collapsing on top of me. I held his now sweaty body close, not caring to feel all his weight. He kissed me and then rolled over, pulling me with him and into his arms. I rested comfortably in his arms, my hand drawing invisible patterns on his chest.

“I missed that.”, he said after a while.

“Me too.”, I agreed.

I had to admit though, more than the actual sex I had actually been missing moments like this: laying in his arms. Breathing in his scent. Feeling his heartbeat slow down again.

“I'm afraid I can't let you spend a single night without me now. I don't want to sleep in a cold bed alone anymore.”, he said.

I cuddled closer “You don't have to. With my new teleportation skills I can study magic in the morning, even read a bedtime story to the kids and be back here for the night.”

“It is your duty as my wife to be here.”

“And produce heirs?”, I said jokingly.

Ulfric did not grin, instead he simply said: “Yes. Though that is not the only reason I want you in my bed.”

“Our bed.”, I reminded him.

“Regardless. I enjoy having you. And I wish to do that every night.”

I glanced at my torn dress.

“That might be a bit expensive.”, I commented.

“Expensive?”

“You destroyed my dress. If you want to do that every night I won't have anything to wear soon.”

He grinned at me and gave me a quick kiss. “I wouldn't mind that at all.”

I slapped him on the chest playfully and he laughed.

“Careful there, you're hitting a Jarl. That's a serious offense.”

“That Jarl just destroyed one of my favorite dresses, I'm entitled to hit him.”

He grinned and rolled over, pinning me beneath him.

“He might make you pay for such an insult.”

“And how would he do that?”, I asked, looking up at Ulfric.

He leaned in and kissed me.

“Like that.”, he answered my question.

I smiled “Oh if that's the punishment for hitting a Jarl I should do it more often.”

He smiled back at me and kissed me once more before rolling on his back again. I cuddled as close as I could and closed my eyes, enjoying the closeness. I could feel his hand caressing my back while I was slowly falling asleep.

 


	43. 4E 197 – First Seed 8th

I woke up with fur in my mouth. Spitting out the hair I fought myself into a sitting position. Both puppies had somehow made their way into the bed and were now cuddled between Ulfric and myself. Medile lifted her head and looked at me, her tail wagging against Ulfric's naked chest. I petted her and she made happy little sounds. Ulfric stirred and reached out for me, but only caught Ferrax. Apparently the feeling of fur awoke him completely as he opened his eyes and sat up, looking at the puppies between us.

“I think this is a pack bed now.”, I observed.

“How did they get in here?”

“I guess they jumped?”, I suggested.

Ulfric stared at the wolves for a moment, then laughed.

“What's so funny?”, I wanted to know.

“I can now say I sleep with the wolves.”, he replied.

“Those are tiny little baby wolves.”

He grinned. “Nobody needs to know that.”

After giving me a quick kiss, Ulfric got out of bed and walked to his wardrobe to find something to wear for the day. This stirred the puppies and they happily climbed on me to lick my face. Escaping them I also got out of bed. The remains of my dress were still laying on the floor. I sighed. That had been a really nice dress. The puppies jumped off the bed and followed Ulfric and myself, running between the two of us like it was a game. Those little wolves had too much energy this early in the morning.

 

After we got dressed all four of us walked into the main hall. Aside from guards and a few servants decking the table it was empty.

“Let's go for a walk.”, Ulfric said and offered his arm.

I smiled and took his arm and together we left the palace. The puppies followed us, always staying close. Ulfric led me through the nicer parts of the city to a temple. Benches were facing a huge statue which I recognized as a statue of Talos. When we approached the statue I could also see a shrine at its feet. Ferrax ran off suddenly and a scream followed.

“A wolf!”, a woman yelled.

“It is just a small one.. I'll get it out of the temple.”, a man answered.

A few moments later a man came towards us, carrying a struggling and growling Ferrax. The man stopped when he recognized us and bowed.

“My Jarl, my Lady. We are honored. I will be right with you, just let me bring this troublemaker outside.”, the man said.

“That troublemaker is my pet.”, I explained.

The man froze in mid-step and then set down Ferrax, who ran to me immediately, still growling at the man.

“How is the temple, Lortheim?”, Ulfric asked the man.

“Good, thanks to you, my Jarl.”, Lortheim answered.

I stepped closer to the shrine.

“Isn't worship of Talos outlawed?”, I wanted to know.

Ulfric frowned. “Only if you listen to the damn elves. Which I don't. Anybody is free to worship the great Talos in my city.”, he said.

“Jarl Ulfric offers great protection to us, my Lady”, Lortheim added.

I smiled, liking the fact that my husband protected the freedom of religion.

A woman joined us.

“Ah, Jora, look who visits the temple! It's the Jarl and his lovely wife.”, Lortheim addressed the woman.

She curtsied to us and then stared at the two puppies at my feet.

“My pets.”, I explained to her.

She swallowed hard and forced a smile. Gently I touched the shrine. My fingertips prickled slightly. That was odd. I didn't expect the shrine to me magical, but obviously that was the case. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling. To the others it must have looked like I was praying. There was definitely magic there, but it felt very different from the magic I used. I couldn't find a way to trigger it either. It was as if there was simply some weird magical energy stored in the shrine. I heard Ulfric step next to me and murmur a prayer to Talos, asking for a blessing of our union. He then put his hand over mine, touching both me and the shrine. The prickling in my fingertips intensified and I could feel... something. I couldn't quite place it though. It was definitely no spell I knew. I opened my eyes again and found Ulfric smiling softly at me.

“Let us return to the palace, my love.”, he said and offered his arm again.

Nodding I took his arm and together with the puppies we left the temple again. Both Lortheim and Jora bowed to us as we passed them.

“Such a peaceful place.”, I commented after we had left the temple.

“I come here as often as I can.”, Ulfric told me, “You should accompany me more often. Show the people that Talos has not been forgotten in this city. Show them that there is no reason to be afraid.”

“If it is important to you, I will do that.”

“Thank you, my love.”

 

When we returned to the palace, everything was ready for breakfast. The rest of the court was already waiting for us. Ulfric led me to my chair and kissed my hand before sitting down on his own chair.

“May I ask where you have been?”, Galmar asked.

“The temple of Talos.”, Ulfric answered.

Galmar eyed me critically. “Together?”, he wanted to know.

Ulfric nodded. “Yes together. We prayed at the shrine together.”

Still critical, Galmar raised a brow, but didn't say anything else. Instead he reached for some bread.

“Why does this seem to surprise you?”, I wanted to know.

For a moment Galmar hesitated, but finally he spoke: “You didn't seem like the type who resisted the elves' orders to me.”

“Liliana is a true Nord.”, Ulfric interjected, a hint of anger in his voice.

“Of course. I wasn't saying otherwise.”, Galmar hurried to agree.

“You implied it though.”, I remarked dryly.

Galmar shot me a glare that could kill, but then addressed Ulfric: “I didn't! I'm merely surprised she is not respecting the treaty.”

“Which implies you think that I think the treaty is a good thing. Including the ban of Talos worship.”, I remarked.

“Which implies that she is not a true Nord.”, Ulfric finished my train of thought.

Galmar paled visibly. “Ulfric, you know that's not what I meant! Of course she is a true Nord, she is your wife!”

For a few moments that seemed to stretch into eternity, Ulfric simply looked at his housecarl.

“I know.”, he finally said, making the tension at the table disappear. 

 

After breakfast I teleported to the courtyard of the College. Ulfric had offered to watch the puppies and so I was alone when I appeared at the College. After so many weeks of being surrounded by the puppies all the time, it felt weird to be alone suddenly. On my way to the Archmage's quarters I constantly fought the urge to look around to see where the puppies are.

“Good morning, Archmage.”, I greeted Savos when I entered.

“Good morning, Liliana.”, he stopped, looking around, “Where are the wolves?”

“Ulfric is watching them.”

“Ah, good to have a husband like that. How did the journey go?”

“Quite well. No incidents.”

I moved to sit down at the table where Savos was already sitting. Paper and ink were neatly set out in front of him.

“That is good to hear. Now, let us talk about teleportation. What are your thoughts?”

“My thoughts? Well, it is incredibly useful. Instant travel. No dangers on the road either.”

“And what does it feel like to teleport?”

“Hmm, how to describe that? I first concentrate on the spot I want to teleport to. Sensing it to the point where I can almost see it. It is almost as if I am there already. When I then cast the spell, I will myself to BE there. Truly. Giving up my current location. There is a tug when the spell activates and then I simply stop being here and start being there.”

Savos made quick notes and nodded.

We continued to talk about teleportation for all of the morning, looking at it from different perspectives, Savos always making notes. It seemed he was actually serious about writing a book about it. Maybe it was a good idea. Maybe my experiences would help others to teleport as well, making it a common skill among mages again.

 

Back in Windhelm I hurried to the main hall. It was surprising, but I had really missed the puppies, even though we were only separated for a few hours. Entering the main hall I found both puppies sitting in Ulfric's lap on the throne. They were dozing peacefully, enjoying being pet by Ulfric. I smiled. It was really nice to see my husband with my pets like that. When I stepped closer to the throne, the puppies noticed me and jumped off Ulfric's lap. They rushed towards me to greet me, making excited little noises. I knelt down to greet them and was rewarded with two wolf tongues licking over my face.

“They are not easy to watch.”, Ulfric commented from his throne.

I moved closer to him and sat down on the armrest of the throne.

“I know. They are full of trouble.”, I agreed. 

“Probably a good training for children.”, Ulfric mused.

“Possibly”, I agreed, leaning against him.

Ulfric put an arm around me.

“We will be having guests in a few days.”, he finally said.

“Who?”

“High King Torygg and his wife.”

“Oh.”

“I want you to be a good host to his wife. Make her visit as enjoyable as possible.”

“Of course. But why is the High King coming to Windhelm?”

“Probably because I refused to come to the Empire infested Solitude.”

I raised a brow. “The High King summoned you and you refused?”

“I told him I always have a place by the fire for him should he want to discuss something. But as long as the Empire basically runs Solitude I will not go there.”

“That... sounds a bit rebellious.”, I remarked and Ulfric nodded grimly.

“You could say that, yes.”

I looked at him from the side. He was dead serious, I could see that. My husband the rebel. Part of me actually found that thought exciting.

“Any idea what he wants to discuss?”, I asked.

“The Talos worship, probably.”

“You're not planning on following the treaty on that, are you?”

“Of course not. Talos has been worshiped in Skyrim for generations. We will not stop that because some elves tell us to.”

I smiled “I'm proud of you.”

He looked at me, clearly surprised by this statement. Recovering from his surprise he smiled and leaned in to kiss me on the forehead.

“I knew I chose the right wife.”

I smiled back at him, happy to have him. It was still amazing to me. The age difference didn't seem to matter at all. Ulfric was kind and caring, treating me like a queen. And he stood up for his believes. I truly couldn't ask for a better husband.

 


	44. 4E 197 – First Seed 11th

The next few days were spent in busy preparation for the arrival of the High King. It was late afternoon, when the carriage finally stopped in front of the palace. Ulfric was sitting on his throne as always, waiting for Torygg and his wife Elisif. I wanted to sit on a chair at the table, but Ulfric waved me closer and pulled me onto the armrest of his throne.

“I want you by my side.”, he said.

The puppies also decided to stay by our side and sat down at our feet.

 

The palace door opened and Torygg and Elisif got announced. With graceful steps the young High King and his even younger wife entered and approached the throne. Ulfric bowed his head respectfully.

“High King, it is an honor to have you here in my halls. Please feel at home during your stay here.”, Ulfric greeted the guests, getting to his feet.

“Jarl Ulfric, it is a pleasure to be here.”, Torygg replied, glancing at me and the wolves, but not commenting on either.

It all seemed very formal and I suddenly had the feeling that my normal place would not have been on the armrest of the throne.

A servant appeared and led the High King and his wife to their quarters.

 

A few hours later it was time for the feast Ulfric had had prepared for dinner. The conversations during it remained remarkably superficial, considering why Torygg was here. Elisif didn't say a single word during the whole meal though. She remained the quiet pretty young lady by the High King's side. Probably her rightful place. I on the other hand couldn't help but participate in the conversation now and then.

“Liliana and I have made it a daily routine to pray at the temple of Talos in the morning.”, Ulfric suddenly shifted the conversation into more dangerous terrain.

Torygg sighed. He had probably tried to avoid that topic for the first meal. Elisif set down the piece of bread she was eating right now and looked between the two men.

“Ulfric, you can't do that openly. Do it in secret, like everybody else.”, Torygg said in a low voice.

But Ulfric shook his head angrily “Why should we? We are Nords and we will worship Talos! There is nothing wrong with that.”

“It is against the White-Gold-Concordant.”. Torygg objected.

“Which is the result of an Empire too weak to rule! I tell you, Torygg, we need to declare our independence!”, Ulfric replied rather heatedly.

“We need the Empire.”, the High King disagreed.

“Nonsense! Skyrim is strong! We can survive without the Empire!”

I could tell Ulfric got rather agitated so I gently touched his arm in the hope that this would calm him down a bit. It was a simple gesture, but it worked. Ulfric looked at me and the anger vanished from his face. Instead he smiled at me, took my hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

“Maybe we shouldn't discuss matters like this with our wives present.”, Ulfric finally said and Torygg was quick to agree.

The rest of the meal went by peacefully, the conversations staying clear of dangerous topics. After everyone was well fed, the men retreated to the war room, leaving Elisif and me alone.

I looked at her. She was really young, even younger than myself.

“I'm sure this is inappropriate to ask, but how old are you?”, I asked after a moment of silence.

“17.”, she answered

“That is rather young.”

“Old enough to be married.”, she said and hesitated for a moment before she added, “you can't be that much older.”

“I'm 19.”

“Like I said, not that much older.”

I smiled. “You're right.”

Silence fell between us and I realized I had no idea what to talk about with Elisif. The only thing we seemed to have in common was our age and the fact that we were married to important men.

“These puppies over there by the throne are Ferrax and Medile, my snow wolf pets.”, I told her just to say something.

She looked over to the puppies and nodded “They seem nice.”

Silence fell again.

“I... am a mage.”, I tried.

Again she nodded. “I was never interested in that.”

Silence.

Why was it so damn hard to talk to this girl? How was I supposed to be a good host if she was not interested in anything I do?

“So... what do you do in your free time?”, I asked, desperate for a topic we can actually talk about.

“I embroider.”

Embroidery. I had absolutely nothing to say about that. Nothing pleasant at least. Again we sat in silence and I finally gave up. I simply had nothing in common with that girl.

“I think I'll retreat to my quarters.”, Elisif said after a while and got to her feet.

I nodded and got to my feet as well.

“Rest well.”, I said and she smiled, leaving the main hall.

 

Now alone in the main hall I moved to the throne to pet the puppies. I heard Ulfric's heated voice from the war room. Curious I stepped closer.

“The Empire is too weak too rule!”, Ulfric said.

Torygg was answering something, but I couldn't understand it, so I stepped even closer. I was basically now standing in the entrance to the war room. Before I could hear more of the conversation though, Galmar stepped into my way.

“You are not part of this conversation.”, he told me.

“But I could be.”

Galmar looked at me darkly, not even bothering to answer.

“Step aside, Galmar, I want to see my husband.”, I said, trying to sound like authority.

“No.”, Galmar answered, still blocking my way.

Deeper in the room I could hear Ulfric go on about the weakness of the Empire. I would have loved to stay and hear more of it, but with Galmar blocking the entry there was no way I could stay. So I sighed and turned around, walking past the puppies and into my quarters.

 

There I stood, staring at the bed. I was not tired at all. And I was too curious about the conversation in the war room. Ulfric seemed to be very passionate about the topic and I would love to hear more about Ulfric's thoughts. With a sigh I dropped down on the bed. It was simply not fair. For a while I simply stared up at the ceiling. But then that got too boring. So I moved to my chest with my books and opened it, staring at the books. A black one without markings caught my eye. It would probably be a while til Ulfric would show up in this room. So why not educate myself in the art of love while I was waiting for him? I reached out for the book and returned to the bed with it.

 

Several hours later Ulfric finally joined me in our bedroom. I was still reading, totally entranced by the book.

“What are you reading?”, Ulfric asked, suddenly in bed next to me.

I blushed and closed the book quickly.

“Nothing.”, I said, still a deep red.

Ulfric took the book from my hands and opened it. He glanced at me over the book.

“This is rather explicit.”, he commented.

“Uhm, yes.”

“Where did you get this?”

“I, uhm, found it during my researches.”

Ulfric turned the pages and scanned the writing.

“Can you actually read this or are you only looking at the pictures?”

“I can read it. The text is no less explicit than the pictures”, I admitted, my face still a deep red.”

Ulfric nodded, looking at the different pictures in the book. And then he surprised me by saying:

“Do you want to try any of these?”

“Uhm, what?”, I replied, unable to form complete sentences.

“Do you want to try any of these techniques?”, he repeated, “I might not be able to read it, but I think I get enough clues from the pictures.”

I averted my gaze.

“Don't tell me you are reading books like this without thinking to try it.”, he continued. 

“Well, I, uhm..”, I started.

Ulfric grinned at me “No need to be shy, my love. We are married.”

Instead of answering I reached over and opened the book on a specific page. The picture there showed a female kneeling over a sitting male, obviously enjoying herself quite a bit.

“That... on the throne.”, I finally admitted in a low voice.

Ulfric looked at the picture and grinned. “Oh my naughty little wife”, he commented, leaning over to gather me in a passionate kiss. After the kiss he took my hand and pulled me out of the bed.

“Come.”, he said with a grin.

A bit confused I followed Ulfric back to the main hall. It was empty except for the usual guards.

“Leave us alone.”, Ulfric ordered and at once the guards got out of the hall. 

Taking me with him by my hand Ulfric moved to the throne and sat down on it, a smug grin on his face. Only now it dawned on me what we were doing here and I blushed a deep red again. The smug grin still on his face, Ulfric took my other hand as well and pulled me towards him.

“We are alone. There is no reason to be shy now.”, he whispered.

I hesitated a moment, then lifted my dress to climb on Ulfric's lap, one knee at each side of him. Ulfric leaned back comfortably, putting his hands at my lower back to pull me closer to him, making me feel his already hard dick through his pants. A wave of excitement rushed through me. We were certainly not supposed to do this. Not here anyways. Ulfric looked at me longingly, buckling his hips beneath me. Slowly I moved my own hips against his, creating some friction through the fabric of his pants and my undergarments. Ulfric groaned slightly, pulling me even closer. I put one of my hands on his shoulder to gain a hold and some leverage and kept moving my hips against his, Ulfric rewarding me with sounds of pleasure. He reached down between us, fiddling with his pants. I lifted myself up to give him better access and within moments his pants were down to his knees. He took me by my hips and moved me down again, groaning as the thin fabric of my undergarments touched his now fabric free hardness. His hands reached out to cup my breasts, squeezing them lightly. I moved my hips again, rubbing myself against him. Feeling how wet I got between my legs, rubbing myself against him soon wasn't enough anymore though. So I got up to get rid of my undergarments and then reclaimed my place on Ulfric's lap. His eyes were dark with lust and he pulled me into a heated kiss. I started rolling my hips against his again during the kiss, which made him moan. He reached between us, positioned himself at my entrance and I slowly lowered myself on him. Again Ulfric gathered me in a passionate kiss, moving his hips in time with mine now. Looking down at his face, I saw pure pleasure. Ulfric was enjoying this quite a bit. I leaned back a bit, placing my hands further down on his legs for balance and kept moving my hips against him. The new angle was blissful heaven. Closing my eyes I kept going and going, forgetting everything in the world that was not this blissful feeling. I moved my hips on pure instinct, focusing on the pleasure each movement brought. Beneath me Ulfric was watching every move I made, moaning in sync with my own sounds of pleasure. I don't know how long we kept going like this, but it felt like blissful eternity. I could feel the tension in my stomach build up and then – rather suddenly – a hip movement from Ulfric sent me over the edge, just in time for his own climax. Satisfied I leaned myself against Ulfric, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“I will certainly think about this when sitting on the throne alone.”, he murmured after a while, kissing my neck.

I chuckled a bit “Hopefully this won't keep you from your duties.”

“I wouldn't mind if it did.”

Grinning I got to my feet, gathering my undergarments. Ulfric pulled up his pants and got up as well. He took my hand and led me back to our quarters. We undressed and got into bed, cuddling closely.

“We were not supposed to do that, were we?”, I asked.

Ulfric grinned and shook his head slightly.

“No, we were not. It was very … inappropriate.”

“I guess that's another point on our list of inappropriate things then.”

He laughed. “It is indeed.”

 


	45. 4E 197 – First Seed 12th

I woke up to Ferrax licking me over the face. Unwilling to get up yet I turned around, but the puppy was merciless and licked my face again. With a sigh I pushed myself into a sitting position and petted the little wolf.

“You're a pest, you know that, Ferrax?”, I told the wolf, who simply enjoyed the attention. Medile woke up as well and inched closer, sneakily trying to get her head under my hand. I petted her as well and smiled. They were simply too cute.

 

A bit later Ulfric and I were sitting at the breakfast table with Torygg, Elisif and the rest of the court. The puppies were sitting under my chair, waiting patiently to get their share of food.

“Do those wolves always run freely?”, Torygg wanted to know.

“They are where I am.”, I answered, “so unless you would like me to be chained to a certain spot, the wolves will not see chains either.”

Ulfric smirked, trying to hide it behind a piece of bread.

“Your young wife is full of spirit.”, Torygg remarked, addressing Ulfric.

Ulfric nodded, trying to appear serious. “That she is.”

“A spirit matching your own.”

“If you say so.... my king.”, Ulfric said.

“Neither of you is afraid to speak their mind. Even with me. I like that.”, Torygg said with a hint of a smile, “Even if your opinions border on treason sometimes.”

Ulfric's face darkened for a moment, but he was smart enough not to say anything. For a moment nobody said anything. Breaking the silence I got up, curtsied and smiled, saying:

“I'm afraid I have to leave now. My studies are waiting for me.”

Again I smiled, picked up the puppies and teleported to the courtyard at the College without another word.

 

Relieved I let out a breath, setting down the puppies.

“Trouble in paradise, princess?”, I heard Enthir's voice.

I turned around to see him on his way to the Hall of the Elements.

“The High King and his wife are visiting us.”

“Most would be honored by that.”

“He is actually not the problem. It's his wife. She is sooooo boring! And I'm supposed to be a good host for her.”, I complained.

“Just find something you both like.”

“She is doing embroidery, Enthir, embroidery!”

He grinned at me. “I hear that is the perfect activity for a noble wife.”

I hit him on the shoulder playfully.

“Hey! Don't hit me for saying the truth!”

“The hit was for the grin and you know that.”

He stuck out his tongue at me and started towards the Hall of the Elements. I accompanied him.

“Maybe you should learn embroidery.”, he suggested, “be a proper noble wife.”

“I AM a proper noble wife.”

“You are a mage. By Nord definition you are not a proper anything.”

I hit him again. “You are a mage, too.”

“I'm not a Nord though.”

I sighed and stopped at the door to the Archmage's quarters.

“You're depressing.”

“Ah don't worry, princess, I still like you, even if you are not a proper Nord. Probably because of it.”

He gave me a sideways hug and hurried into the Hall of the Elements, where some kind of lecture was about to begin.

The puppies and I entered the Archmage's quarters.

“Good morning, Archmage.”, I greeted him.

“Good morning, Liliana.”, he replied.

I dropped down in the chair opposite him, letting out a sigh.

“You have no idea how happy I am to be here right now.”, I told him.

“Is anything wrong at home?”

“I'm a terrible host and apparently not a proper Nord wife.”

Savos raised an eyebrow. “Well, you are a mage. Most Nords are... suspicious of magic. But certainly your husband knew that before you got married.”

“He is not the problem. It's more... a general thing. And I can't entertain Torygg's wife even if my life depended on it. We have nothing in common.”

“Welcome to the world of mages in Skyrim.”, Savos commented dryly.

“But what should I do? I have to go back there at some point and.... do... something.”

Savos got to his feet and moved to one of the bookshelves. He pulled out a massive book and returned to the table.

Shoving the book towards me he said, “Read together. It's a collection of plays. You could read it in different roles.”

“What are the plays about?”

“Magic, mostly. A humorous look at the life of mages and the dangers of magic. Mixed with the occasional tragedy.”

“I'm not sure she'd enjoy that.”

“It's a classic collection. Bards train with it.”

“Not sure that will make a difference, but thank you. I will try it.”

Savos smiled and leaned back in his chair. “Let's talk about something more interesting.”

“Like magic?”, I asked hopefully.

“Like magic. Why do you think it is sometimes called weaving a spell?”

I considered the question for a moment and then answered: “I don't know. I never thought about it to be honest.”

“Think about the different parts of a spell.”, Savos suggested.

“Well there are the words – which have nothing to do with weaving – the gestures and the energy direction. Hmm, I don't really see what gestures have to do with weaving either, so I guess it is the energy direction?”

“Why?”, Savos asked, watching me think.

“Well, the energy needs to be directed, just like threads in weaving. And like in weaving the energy forms a fabric in a way.”

Savos nodded, seemingly very pleased with my answer.

“Weaving can be very simple or very complicated. Decorative or functional.”, he mused, “It's the same with spells. Some mages have such a specific way to cast a spell that you can tell it was cast by them just by looking at the energetic fabric of the spell.“

A thought occurred to me: “But isn't weaving only the second step?”

“What do you mean?”

“Threads need to be spun first.”

Savos considered this for a moment and finally nodded “You are right of course. But how would that translate to spellcasting?”

“Hmm.”, I made, “The fibers would be the raw energy. Untouched by anything. The threads would be the energy we normally work with: elemental, restorative and so on.”

“An interesting thought. “, Savos mused, “Though that makes the spinning in the spell context an almost divine thing.”

I nodded “Maybe, yes.”

“Do you know how to spin?”, Savos asked suddenly.

I shook my head “No.”

“Maybe we should learn that. See if that unravels some of the divine mysteries.”

“Hmm”, I made, thinking about this, “maybe.” I grinned “Maybe that will make me a proper Nord wife after all.”

 

It was time for lunch already when I returned to Windhelm. When I entered the main hall, Ulfric was in a conversation with Torygg, Elisif sitting nearby. The moment Ulfric realized I was there he got to his feet and approached me.

“Liliana, if I may have a word.”, he greeted me and guided me back out of the hall.

“What is it?”, I wanted to know.

“I thought you had agreed to be a good host for Elisif.”

“I plan to do that now. I even got a book we can read together.”

“You disappeared rather suddenly this morning. It left quite some puzzlement. I had to explain where you went – and how.”

For a long moment I looked at my husband.

“Are you saying I can't go to my daily meetings with the Archmage while they are here?”, I asked.

He hesitated, then answered: “I would prefer if you stayed here with Elisif.”

“And what am I supposed to do with her? She is boring!”, I told him, anger rising in me. 

“Talk about female stuff with her.”, Ulfric suggested with a dismissive gesture.

“I'm not very good at that.

“Then find something else to talk about.”

“I tried.”

“Liliana, look. It's only a few days. I don't care what you do and how you do it, but please make sure Elisif is enjoying her stay here. Be a good host.”

“I'm sorry if I'm not the perfect wife you imagined, but I won't change who I am just to entertain some boring person!”, I almost shouted and marched off to our quarters.

 

It was way after lunch when I finally left our quarters again. I was still in a sour mood, but I felt like doing something and so I walked back into the main hall. From the war room I could hear Ulfric and Torygg discuss the independence of Skyrim, while Elisif sat in the main hall and embroidered something. Seeing her I decided to give entertaining her one last try and so I approached her.

“I wanted to go for a walk with the puppies, if you wanted to join us.”, I said. 

She put down her needle and looked at me. Finally she nodded “A walk sounds nice.”

And so we walked out of the hall together, which seemed to puzzle her.

“Are we not taking any guards with us?”, she asked.

“No, why should we?”

“For protection.”

“Windhelm is fairly safe. And if need arises, I can protect us.”, I told her.

She looked at me doubtfully. And I guess in the pretty dress I was wearing I did indeed not look like someone who is able to defend herself, or someone else for that matter. I smiled reassuringly.

“We won't need guards, trust me.”, I said.

Hesitantly she nodded. Together we walked through the nicer parts of the city, stopping at the market and a shop here and there. I even bought a nice piece of meat for the puppies. All the time we exchange only a handful of words though. I just didn't know what to talk about with her. Walking through the city in silence, I suddenly had the urge to see Jenassa. Without thinking about it I walked to the Gray Quarter and towards the shelter. As the buildings got more and more rundown, Elisif stepped closer to me.

“Are you sure we won't need guards?”, she asked, looking around.

“We will be fine. It is just around the corner.”

“What is around the corner?”, she wanted to know, fear clearly audible in her voice.

“The shelter.”, I answered as if that explained everything.

Elisif stepped even closer to me, eyeing her surroundings suspiciously.

When we reached the shelter, the guard nodded at me and let us pass without problems. Inside I took a look around. A few poor dunmer were sitting near the fireplace, enjoying a warm meal. Jenassa tended the bar and smiled when she saw me.

“Lady mage! So nice to see you. And you brought a noble guest with you. Welcome to the shelter, queen.”, Jenassa greeted us, stepping away from the counter to hug me quickly.

“How are things here?”, I wanted to know.

“Quite well. We had a bit of a brawl last night, but we handled it quickly. Nothing broke, nobody got injured. Not seriously at least.”

Elisif stayed really close to me and I had the feeling she was about to reach out for my arm to hold on to it. It was obvious she didn't feel very comfortable. Jenassa went behind the bar and got three bottles of mead, handing one to me and one to Elisif. While I took a nice sip of the drink, Elisif only nipped politely on hers. She eyed the dunmer by the fireplace.

“We should have brought guards with us.”, she murmured in a low voice.

Jenassa followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow.

“This is a shelter. We do not accept any troublemakers here. The only guard you need here is watching the door.”, Jenassa said.

Elisif shifted uncomfortably and looked at me pleadingly.

“Can we leave again?”, the young queen asked.

“But we just got here!”, I objected.

Again she looked at me pleadingly, casting sideways glances at the poor dunmer by the fireplace. I sighed.

“Fine, we'll leave”, I gave in and handed my bottle of mead to Jenassa, “I'm sorry, Jenassa, but I guess I can't stay.”

“We'll drink another time then.”, Jenassa replied and took the bottle from Elisif as well.

When we passed the guard at the door on our way out, Elisif stepped even closer to me. She was so close now that I could have whispered in her ear.

 

She stayed that close all the way back to the palace and was only relaxing when we stepped into the main hall. Ulfric and Torygg just left the war room together when we entered. Immediately Elisif rushed into the arms of her husband. Ulfric shot a questioning glance at me, but I only shrugged.

“Hey there, my love, what is troubling you?”, Torygg asked softly.

“I'm just glad to be here with you.”, Elisif answered.

Torygg held his wife close to him, looking at me for an explanation.

“We went for a walk. I guess she simply didn't feel all that safe.”, I explained.

Torygg made a thoughtful noise and gently moved his hand over Elisif's hair. “But my love, surely the guards would have protected you.”, he said.

“We... didn't take any guards.”, I admitted.

Torygg looked at me like I was completely out of my mind. He opened his mouth to say something, but Ulfric was faster:

“Windhelm is a safe city. And Liliana is quite a capable mage.”

Torygg looked at Ulfric and finally nodded.

“I will get Elisif to our quarters so she can calm down.”, Torygg said and gently led his wife out of the hall.

Ulfric waited till he was gone and then turned his attention to me.

“Are you out of your mind?!”, he asked, making quick steps towards me and getting a hold of my arm.

“Why? We never take guards with us when we go to the temple and I never take any guards with me when I'm alone either! How was I supposed to know that she is scared of the common people?!”

“She is the High King's wife. You don't take her anywhere without guards!”

“How was I supposed to know that?! It's not like I took her to the mountains. We stayed in the city. It's not my fault she is scared of a few harmless dunmer!”

Ulfric stared at me, shocked.

“You took her to the Gray Quarter?”, he asked.

“To the shelter.”, I answered without thinking.

“Which shelter?”

“The.... shelter.... Brunwulf built.”, I said, looking away.

“But why go there? With Elisif!? Why can't you think before you act? Just once!”, Ulfric exclaimed, clearly sounding angry now.

“Had I thought first before I acted, we wouldn't be married!”, I replied.

This stopped his anger and he released my arm, looking at me. He then sighed and pulled me into a tight hug.

“I didn't mean to offend you. I just don't think you understand how important this meeting with Torygg is. Skyrim's future might very well depend on it.”, Ulfric said softly.

“I do understand that. But I can't be a host to a boring, scared little girl. I'm better suited for the conversations you and Torygg have.”

Ulfric sighed again and kissed me on the forehead.

“We'll discuss that another time.”, he said.

Part of me wanted to argue with that, wanted to discuss it now, but another part of me realized that trying to argue now would not lead anywhere. So I simply smiled and nodded, accepting the answer for now.

 


	46. 4E 197 – First Seed 13th

Bright morning light filtering through the windows above awoke me the next morning. I grumbled and turned, trying to escape the light.

“Good morning, love.”, I heard Ulfric's voice and opened my eyes. He was sitting in bed, both puppies in his arms. I moved closer, resting my head against his chest.

“Morning.”, I murmured.

“You don't sound like you are ready to start the day yet.”, he observed.

Instead of a reply I only grumbled. He laughed, the sound reverberating in his chest.

“Well we can stay in bed all morning, if you like.”, he offered.

“Torygg will miss you.”

But Ulfric only smirked.

“He is a young married man himself. I'm sure he'll understand if I want to spend the morning with my wife.”

I lifted myself up enough to kiss him.

“Look at my husband. Risking the fate of Skyrim for a morning with me.”, I remarked playfully.

Ulfric wrapped an arm around me, the other still holding the puppies gently.

“For you I would sell Skyrim to the Thalmor.”, he whispered and kissed the top of my head.

Surprised I lifted my head.

“Really?”, I asked.

He nodded “You are everything I ever wanted. Everything I ever loved. Nothing else matters.”

I smiled and kissed him.

“You are the sweetest husband ever.”

He squeezed me with his arm, pressing me against him.

“I try. And again, I am sorry for offending you yesterday. I know you think before you act. It was unwise to say otherwise.”

“And I'm sorry for saying I wouldn't have married you if I had thought about it. That was just unfair. I'm happy to be married to you.”

A knock interrupted us.

“My Jarl, breakfast is ready. The High King is waiting for you.”, Jorleif's voice came through the door.

“Tell him to eat alone.”, Ulfric replied.

“But my Jarl,...”

“I told you to tell him to eat alone!”, Ulfric bellowed, anger in his voice.

I heard steps moving away, then it got quiet again. Jorleif had obviously left. Impressed, I looked at Ulfric.

“You were serious about the whole morning in bed thing, weren't you?”, I asked.

Ulfric nodded and then smiled smugly “Of course I was.”, he said, shifting around so that he pinned me to the bed beneath him “And I intend to enjoy every moment of it.”, he murmured and kissed me passionately.

 

It was time for lunch already, when Ulfric and I finally left the bed and walked into the main hall. Torygg and Elisif were sitting at the table, talking quietly, while Elisif embroidered something. We joined them. Neither of them commented on our lack of presence in the morning.

“Ah, Ulfric, Liliana, so nice that you join us.”, Torygg greeted us instead.

Ulfric nodded, while I smiled. An angry yelp at my feet caught my attention. Ferrax was looking at me, obviously expecting me to do something. And then it hit me: the puppies hadn't been able to release themselves all morning! Quickly I got up, excused myself and hurried outside with the two wolves.

 

I was standing in the cold courtyard, when Galmar approached me.

“We need to talk.”, he said sternly.

Surprised I looked at him. We never talked at all. Not even during the meals.

“Yes?”, I asked, waiting for Galmar to continue.

“You need to stop it.”

Confused I raised a brow.

“Stop what?”

“Distracting Ulfric.”, he explained.

“I'm not distracting him.”

“Yes you are!”, he replied angrily, “Just this morning you did it again! Don't think I don't know what you are doing! You are manipulating him! Working against our cause!”

“Your ...cause?”, I said, not sure what he was talking about.

“Skyrim! A strong and free Skyrim!”

“But I'm all for that!”, I replied.

“You don't fool me. You're no true Nord. Spending time with elves rather than your own people. You're a traitor!”, he spat.

Speechless, I stared at him.

“Just stop distracting Ulfric. Or I'll make you stop”, he hissed and then marched off, leaving me alone in the cold.

I stared after him. What the hell was that about?

 

Still musing about the short encounter with Galmar I stepped back into the palace.

“What's on your mind?”, Ulfric asked, noticing my thoughtfulness.

“I..”, I started, but then my gaze fell upon Galmar, who shot me a very dark glare, “Nothing. It's nothing.”

Ulfric studied me for a moment, but then nodded, accepting my answer.

“So like I said, we will be leaving the day after tomorrow.”, Torygg apparently picked up the earlier conversation.

Again Ulfric nodded. “You can stay as long as you like, of course.”, he stated politely.

“I know. And I am very grateful for your hospitality, but my duties are waiting for me.”

Another nod from Ulfric. “Understandable.”

For a while nobody said something, but finally Torygg addressed me directly:

“So tell me, Liliana, what are your thoughts on the White-Gold-Concordant?”

Dangerous territory, as an answer could very well be considered treason. The truth was: I didn't like the concordant very much, especially the part about the Talos worship. But I also felt like it had been the only way to end a bloody war. But could I say that directly? I looked at both Ulfric and Torygg, who watched me think.

“I am on Ulfric's side on this matter.”, I finally said.

“So you support his call for independence?”, Torygg wanted to know.

Suddenly remembering Balgruuf's lesson of not arguing with Ulfric in public, I nodded.

“I always support him.”, I added.

Ulfric smiled at me fondly, while Torygg nodded.

“Of course you do.”, he said, “A good wife always supports her husband, I should have known.”

A few steps away Galmar snorted.

“So how did you two meet?”, Torygg asked, changing the topic, “If we can believe the priest at your wedding it was a marriage of … passionate love, wasn't it?”

“It was indeed.”, Ulfric answered, “We met in Whiterun. I was visiting Jarl Balgruuf, when my eyes fell on this beautiful woman.”

With a smile at me he reached out for my hand, taking it in his. I couldn't help but smile back.

“I was in love with her at once.”, Ulfric added.

For a moment Torygg watched us smile at each other until he smiled as well.

“Ah true love. That is something wonderful”, he said, reaching out for the hand of his own wife, “We're lucky men, Ulfric. We both got to marry our true love.”

“Very lucky indeed.”, Ulfric replied and leaned over to place a gentle, chaste, yet very loving kiss on my lips.

Instantly I melted. Ulfric just had a way to make my knees feel weak. I couldn't help but smile at Ulfric, feeling very lucky. Waking up in Skyrim one day had truly been the best thing that ever happened to me. I got a loving family and I met the love of my life – and even married him. What more could I ask for?

 

Much later Ulfric and I retreated to our bedroom. The rest of the day had been filled with rather pleasant conversations with Torygg and sometimes even Elisif. No talk about Skyrim or the White-Gold-Concordant.

I sat down on the bed, watching Ulfric undress. Once again I marveled at his well defined body. Knowing I was watching him, he took his time. When he finally joined me on the bed he had a smug grin on his face,

“Your turn.”, he said, still wearing the grin.

“My turn?”

“Undress.”, he explained

Having him watch me with hungry eyes, I stood up on the bed and started to open my dress. Slowly I peeled myself out of it and then threw it aside. Before I could sit down again, I had Ulfric sitting at my feet, running his big hands up and down my legs. The intimate touch made me shiver slightly. With a smirk Ulfric pulled my legs out beneath me, making me fall into his arms. He caught me easily and greeted me with a hungry kiss. His eyes were dark with lust. Slowly he put me down on the bed, taking in the sight of my naked body in front of him. Without a word he turned me around on my stomach and knelt down over my ass.

“What are you doing?”, I asked, turning my head to look at him.

Instead of answering he moved his hands up my back, pressing me to the bed. He then started kneading my muscles. I could feel him lean over me, his chest really close to my back

“I'm giving my queen a massage”, he whispered directly into my ear.

A shiver ran down my spine. He moved away again and started giving me a massage. His grip was firm, but never too firm and soon I found myself closing my eyes, simply enjoying his touch. I was actually about to doze off, when I felt Ulfric shift on me. Instead of his hands, now his lips moved over my back. And I could feel his hard member rubbing against me. This had me wide awake immediately. I tried to look back to Ulfric, but he forced me down again. He slung his arm around my hips and lifted them up a bit, placing himself at my entrance. Still holding on to my hips he slowly entered me from behind. I gasped, not used to this angle. Ulfric started to set the pace, slow and steady at first, then faster and faster, lifting me to my knees as he did. His free hand reached for my shoulder, grabbing it roughly. That would probably leave a mark, but I simply didn't care. This new position was too exciting. I could hear a slapping sound every time our skin touched with every deep thrust from Ulfric. I tried to move my hips to meet his thrusts, but his arm around my hips stilled me, pulling me closer to him as he thrust forward. I was helpless. I couldn't do anything but let him have me. The thought aroused me even more, making me moan in pleasure. Behind me Ulfric groaned, setting an even faster pace. Soon his rhythm became erratic and after a few more deep thrusts he came inside of me. Spent, he collapsed on top of me. Sloppily he kissed my neck before rolling off of me. I rolled around as well, cuddling with him. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me on top of my head.

“That... was different.”, I commented.

“I apologize for being so rough, but I just had to have you.”, he replied

“Oh I liked it.”, I admitted.

“You did?”

“Yes. I like being manhandled by you.”

“Oh do you?”, he grinned and pulled me into a kiss.

“I can't help it. There is just something very hot about being in your control completely.”

He squeezed me a little bit.

“You can certainly have that more often.”

I lifted my head to look at him. He seemed completely relaxed, grinning slightly at me.

“I love you.”, I whispered.

His grin turned into a soft smile and he pulled me into another kiss.

“I love you, too.”, he whispered back.

I smiled and rested my head on his chest again, listening to his heartbeat. Strong and steady, just like Ulfric himself. I breathed in his scent, thinking about how lucky I was to have Ulfric. The few months we had spent together already felt like years. He was indeed my true love and nothing in this or any other world could make me leave his side again. We were destined to be together.

 


	47. 4E 197 – First Seed 15th

The day Torygg and Elisif left again. Finally. Yesterday Ulfric and Torygg had discussed the fate of Skyrim again, leaving me babysitting boring Elisif. I tried reading the book Savos had given me with her, but she wasn't all that interested in the topic. It had been frustrating. So we had spent most of the day sitting in the main hall in silence. She kept doing her embroidery, while I played with the puppies. It had been a terrible day. Magic might have helped, but Ulfric didn't want me to go to the College and so I stayed in Windhelm. Bored to death.

 

This morning we were all sitting at the breakfast table. Elisif was in a rather good mood today, smiling a lot and joking softly with Torygg. She was probably glad to go home. I couldn't imagine this trip had been fun for her at all.

Right after breakfast Ulfric, Torygg, Elisif and I walked into the courtyard. The carriage of the High King was already waiting.

“Jarl Ulfric, thank you again for your hospitality. I greatly enjoyed my stay here and you have given me quite a few things to think about.”, Torygg told Ulfric, who nodded politely.

“It was a pleasure to have you and your lovely wife at my humble home.”, Ulfric replied.

I glanced back at the palace in our backs. This was anything but humble.

“And It was so nice to see you again, Lady Liliana.”, Torygg addressed me, “Keep making your husband this happy.”

With a smile I curtsied.

“Of course, my king.”, I answered politely.

Torygg nodded and turned towards the carriage, helping his wife to get inside. The moment the royal couple was seated, the carriage started moving, ending this torturous visit. I let out a breath, relieved.

“That was exhausting.”, I remarked.

“Well, they are gone now. And I suspect you want to return to that College of yours as quickly as possible.”

I nodded and he kissed me before continuing:

“Then go, my love. I shall expect you for the next meal.”

With a smile I gathered the puppies and teleported to the Courtyard of the College.

 

“Good morning, Archmage.”, I greeted Savos as I stepped into his quarters.

“Ah Liliana! Good to see you again. I had started to worry.”, he replied.

I sighed, moving to sit down with him.

“I'm afraid my duties as a Jarl's wife kept me in Windhelm. I'm sorry for not attending our meetings during the last two days.”

“It's alright, I figured that much.”, he paused for a moment, “What does Ulfric think of you being a mage?”

“Quite honestly I don't think he understands it. He probably sees it as an odd part of me. He holds the court wizard in high regards though, so I guess he is not completely against magic.”

“I see.”, Savos made, for a moment thinking about my words, but then changing to a different topic, “I'd like to talk about your findings about Saarthal today.”

I nodded.

“Of course. My notes are in my room, if I may collect them?”

Savos nodded and so I got up and rushed to my room, gathering all my notes. With them I returned to Savos. He was looking at me expectantly.

“Okay so... Saarthal. We know where it is of course. And generally the story of how the elves sacked the city and the ancient Nords reclaimed it is rather well known. So since both elves and Nords lived in the city, I would expect magical artifacts from both people. But that's not all. There is something else hidden beneath the city. Something very powerful. Powerful enough to attract the elves. And powerful enough that the Nords returned to the city to reclaim that artifact. I don't know exactly what it is, but my research suggests that it is simply too powerful to get used. And because of that the Nords buried it deep beneath the city.”

I searched my notes for a big piece of paper, showing a map of the old city of Saarthal.

“I think it is beneath this section.”, I told Savos, indicating an area on the map, “It's where the elves focused their attacks, even though the important things like the government and stuff were more in this area.” I indicated a different area of the city. I pulled out a different map, this one showing Skyrim as it is today. “We would have to look around here.”, I told Savos, showing him the spot where I thought that area of the city was.”

Savos nodded, looking at the map. “I will gather the necessary funds for an excavation. I think we should be able to start digging for it as soon as next year. Maybe even earlier.”

I smiled brightly at him. “I think it is absolutely worth it. Even if we don't find that mysterious artifact, there should be other interesting items scattered over the city.”

He nodded, obviously agreeing with me.

“I'm curious what we will find.”, he said.

“If I can help with anything..”, I offered and he smiled.

“I will make sure you are a part of the excavation.”, he said.

“Oh that book you gave me was not helpful, by the way.”

“Oh?”, he made.

“She didn't like the topic.”

“I'm sorry it didn't help. What did you end up doing with her?”

“We sat in silence, mostly.”

“How... boring.”

“You have no idea. I was really glad when they left this morning.”

He nodded. “I can imagine that. But I want to do something practical today. Let's enchant something.”

And with these words he got up and moved to his arcane enchanter. I followed him of course.

Savos produced three rings from his robes.

“A farmer asked for rings for his three sons, so they can work on the fields longer. Which enchantment would be most helpful?”

“Probably increased stamina. Or increased stamina regeneration. Ideally a combination of both.”

“Can you do that?”, Savos asked.

I shook my head. “I know the enchantments, but I can't enchant an item with two enchantments.”

“I will teach you that. Knowing that your mind can do multiple things at once helps. You basically cast two enchantments at the same time. Careful to keep the energies separate, but intertwined. Let me show you with the first ring.”

He got a soul gem from a stand nearby and placed ring and soul gem on the appropriate places in the enchanter. Making sure I was watching him, he started to weave his spell, moving his hands over the table slowly. As the soul gem started to glow and pulse with light, I could see two different energy lines forming on the ring. Both lines snaked around the ring as Savos cast his spell, crossing each other now and then. In the end there was a bright glow from the soul gem right before it disappeared and then the enchantment was done. Two enchantments on the ring, I could clearly see that.

“Now try it. Remember, keep both enchantments separate in your mind.”, Savos said and handed me another soul gem.

I placed ring and soul gem on the enchanter and took a deep breath before starting to enchant the ring. Mimicking Savos' words and gestures I chanted and moved my hands. At the same time I directed the energies to form two intertwined patterns on the ring. It was surprisingly easy to concentrate on both enchantments at the same time. My training for the teleportation probably paid off. A bright glow from the soul gem, then it was gone and the ring was enchanted.

Savos took it and looked at it closely. He nodded. “Very good. Now the last one.”, he instructed and I obeyed, enchanting the third ring in the same way as I had done with the second one.

Savos put all three rings in a little box and handed it to me.

“The farmer is actually living near Windhelm. On Evergreen farm. If you could just deliver the rings? He already paid for them.”

With a nod I accepted the box “Of course.”

Savos smiled and continued to explain the way to the farmer. From the sound of it it was actually not far from the city gates. I was certain I would be able to find it.

 

When I returned to the main hall in Windhelm, Galmar and Ulfric were in a discussion about Skyrim's fate. Noticing me, Ulfric stopped in mid-sentence and got up from his throne to greet me. Galmar shot me dark glare. I felt like he was close to murdering me. Of course he didn't though and he didn't even say anything. Instead he sat down at the table, waiting for the food.

“I have missed you”, Ulfric murmured when he reached me, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

I smiled at him.

“How was your morning?”, Ulfric wanted to know as he offered me his arm to escort me to the table.

“Pretty enjoyable. I learned how to place two enchantments on a single item today.”, I answered.

“Sounds like you are making progress.”

“I am. The Archmage is really teaching me a lot.”

“I'm glad to hear that.”, he said with a smile.

We had reached the table and sat down at it, now also waiting for the food, which just got carried into the hall by some servants.

„Oh I need to go to Evergreen farm later.”, I said as I reached for some meat.

Ulfric raised a brow “Why?”

“The items the Archmage and I enchanted today are for the farmer and his sons.”

“I can send a few guards to deliver the items.”

“It is College business. They should be delivered by a College member.”

Ulfric sighed. “Fine. Go if you must, but take guards with you.”

“I actually wanted to take Jenassa.”

“Take guards.”, Ulfric said sternly.

He didn't look like he'd argue on that point and so I nodded.

“I will.”, I agreed, even though I really didn't like that thought. Jenassa would have been a better company.

 

After lunch I gathered two guards, covered myself in furs and left the palace. Of course the puppies were following me, excited to leave the palace. We walked through the city, the guards walking silently behind me. Finally we reached the city gates and left the city. It was actually the first time I left the city on foot and so I took my time to take in the surroundings. The puppies seemed really happy to be outside, playing around, once almost running into one of the guards. Slowly I walked towards Evergreen farm, passing other farms on the way.

Reaching Evergreen farm I stepped up to the front door and knocked. Nobody answered. I knocked again. Nothing. I frowned.

“They are probably working the fields.”, one of the guards remarked softly.

I nodded. He was right of course. And so I started walking around the farm house. Surely enough there were five people working the fields behind the house: a middle aged couple and three boys. The oldest was probably a bit younger than myself, the youngest couldn't have been older than 13.

“Uhm, hello?”, I said a bit louder than normal to get their attention.

And indeed the middle aged man stopped working and came to me.

“Yes?”, he asked, looking at me, the guards and the puppies in turn.

“I come from the College of Winterhold. The items you ordered are done.”, I explained.

The man studied me.

“You don't look like one of those mages.”, he said skeptically.

I rolled my hand, murmuring a few words and a nearby bucket shot into my outstretched hand.

“I assure you I am a member of the College. I'm the Archmage's apprentice.”, I told the man with a smile.

For a moment he stared at me, but then he looked at the guards again, still skeptical.

“And why is a member of the College accompanied by guards?”

I sighed. This was exactly the reason why I didn't want to take any guards with me.

“Well, I'm also Jarl Ulfric's wife, soo...”, I explained.

Again the man stared at me, glancing at the guards. Finally he bowed.

“You are Lady Liliana! Such an honor to have you on my land. I apologize for being so rude. But you never know with those mages.”

“I am one of those mages...”, I commented and reached for the little box with the rings. I opened it and showed it to the man.

“Three stamina rings. They should enable your sons to work on the fields longer.”, I told the man and closed the box again, handing it to him, “I hope they serve their purpose.“

He accepted the box and bowed again. “Thank you, Lady.”

I smiled a bit and turned to leave again, placing the bucket near the farmhouse.

 

Back in the palace Ulfric waved me towards him and so I moved to the throne and curtsied.

“My Jarl.”, I said, a playful tone in my voice.

“Oh some proper respect! What have you done?”, Ulfric replied, playfulness not so much in his voice as in his eyes.

“Nothing. I merely delivered the rings.”

“Why do I have problems believing that?”

I acted shocked “But my Jarl, do you suggest that I would lie to you?”

“I do”, he said, a smirk on his lips, “And I should punish you for it.”

“But my Jarl, I have done nothing wrong!”

“That is for me to decide.” He got off his throne and approached me, taking me by the hips. I giggled, unable to keep the facade any longer.

“I shall punish you tonight.”, he whispered, a smirk on his face.

I giggled again, trying to squirm from his hold, but he held on to my hips tightly. An angry yelp at our feet made both of us look down. Ferrax was sitting there, glaring at Ulfric in his most aggressive stance – which was still pretty cute.

“Aww look! Ferrax is protecting me!”, I exclaimed and knelt down to pet the cute little wolf. Of course Medile came running towards us the moment I crouched down. 

Ulfric laughed, crouching down to pet the wolves as well.

“He will be an impressive guardian one day!”, Ulfric commented.

I hugged the wolf to me. “You hear that Ferrax? One day he says. He has no idea how dangerous you are already! My perfect little guardian.”

Ulfric smiled and got to his feet again.

“And I had hoped I might be the one protecting you.”, Ulfric said.

With a smile I looked up at him “I can have more than one protector.”

He smiled back at me and sat down on the throne again.

“Good. I would hate to fail my duties as a husband and not protect my wife.”, he said.

How could I not love this man?

 


	48. 4E 197 – First Seed 21st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a little while this time, but here is the new update.  
> I'm also still working on translating the first chapter. But I really hate translation work, so it might still take some time. But I promise I'll get there.  
> I could also publish a summary of the first chapter, or maybe even the first few pages I have translated already. Do you think that would be nice? Let me know in the comments!

The early morning sun woke me this morning. I was in an incredibly good mood and felt full of energy. My birthday usually had this effect on me. I was twenty now. A milestone. Humming I leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Ulfric's lips before getting out of bed energetically. I chose a nice dress for the day and started brushing my hair. Ulfric stirred and opened his eyes. Smiling, he watched me.

“Good morning.”, he said, “And happy birthday.”

Of course I had told Ulfric – and all the other important people in my new life – when my birthday was, but I hadn't thought he'd actually remember it. Hearing that he did remember it made me smile even more. With a slight bounce in my step I moved to the bed again and kissed Ulfric once more.

“Good morning.”, I replied.

Before I could move back again, he wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me back into bed. I giggled slightly, not really resisting.

“You seem to be in a good mood.”, he remarked softly.

“Of course I am! It is my birthday!

“Let's make sure this day has a good start”, he replied with a smirk and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

 

My mood was even better when I redressed a little later. It was time for breakfast now and so Ulfric, the puppies and I walked into the main hall. The table was already set. Technically it was a breakfast like any other day, but somehow it felt special. Even my usual sweetroll tasted better.

“Is today something special? You seem so... happy.”, Wuunferth noticed.

“It's my birthday!”

“Congratulations.”, the mage offered and I smiled.

“Congratulations.”, Jorleif repeated.

Ulfric looked to Galmar expectantly, who buried himself in his breakfast. After a few moments of staring at his housecarl without any effect, Ulfric gave up and continued to eat.

 

After breakfast Ulfric moved to the throne as always and I was about to get ready to teleport to the College, when Ulfric motioned for me to step closer.

“Yes?”, I said.

“I have something for you.”, Ulfric announced and motioned for a servant to step closer.

The servant was carrying a small box. Upon Ulfric's nod he opened the box. Inside was a golden circlet, set with several emeralds. I reached into the box and took the circlet, looking at it from all sides.

“It is wonderful.”, I breathed.

“Step closer.”, Ulfric ordered and as I did he took the circlet from my hands. Gently he placed it on my head.

“There you go. Crowned like a queen.”, he said with a smile.

“Thank you!”, I exclaimed and hugged Ulfric on the throne. He laughed, holding me closely for a while.

“Now go to your College and learn something.”

 

The moment I teleported into the courtyard of the College I got pulled into a tight hug. The puppies on my arm squirmed and wanted to get out of the situation.

“Happy birthday, princess!”, Enthir greeted me, still keeping me in the tight hug.

I squirmed out of the hug, setting down the puppies.

“Thank you!”, I replied.

Enthir looked at me and at the circlet on my head.

“That's new.”, he commented.

“Ulfric's present.”, I answered with a nod.

“Oh I have a present for you as well!”, he exclaimed and moved to a nearby bush. When he returned, he was holding a black box, which he handed over to me.

I opened the box. Inside there was a heart! From my knowledge from school though I doubted this was a human heart. Or an animal that I knew.

“A daedra heart.”, Enthir explained proudly, “They are great, if rare, alchemical components.”

Relieved that this was indeed neither human nor from an animal, I smiled at Enthir as I closed the box again. I hugged him.

“Thank you.”, I said.

“You're welcome. Hope you make good use of it.”

“I will.”, I promised.

“Well, I need to go to my lecture. Tolfdir is holding his lecture about the dangers of magic again and for some reason the Archmage wants me to hear it again.”, he said, hugged me again and then left for the Halls of the Elements.

I followed him, turning towards the Archmage's quarters when I entered.

 

“Good morning, Archmage.”, I greeted him as I entered the quarters.

Colorful light exploded over my head, sending sparks of all color raining down on me. Ferrax started to growl at the lights, while Medile tried to catch the falling sparks.

“Congratulations to your birthday.”, Savos greeted me, stepping closer to hug me.

The lights above us faded and I smiled.

“Thank you, Archmage. What a greeting.”

“I do my best.”, he said with a smile. Noticing the box in my hands he asked: “What's that?”

“A daedra heart. Enthir's gift.”

“Ah I see. Well, my gift is something you actually need to work for. I will teach you how to summon a dremora servant. We can work on making its stay last longer in the following days but for today I'd like to teach you the summoning itself. Now, do you remember my lesson on summoning deadra?”

I nodded. “I do. You said it is very important to bind them, or they might try to kill the summoner.”

“Exactly. That's why we'll start with that part of the spell. Use whatever hand you are comfortable with and move it like this.”

He started moving his right hand slowly. I recognized the movements from the day he had summoned his deadra, though they were much slower this time. Still watching his movements, I tried to copy them. At first it felt awkward, but then I got into a rhythm and after a while of repeating the movements again and again, I got it.

“Very good. Now, the actual summoning. Mind you, it is possible to summon a deadra with just one hand, and in fact that is the normal approach for lesser servants to aid you in battle. Summoning a more intelligent, and thus more useful servant, takes two hands, as the binding is more complex. But back to the summoning. Use your other hand and go like this.”, Savos explained and then started moving his other hand.

I watched him for a while, then started moving my other hand as well. Again it took me a while to get used to the new movements, but I was finally able to get it, my hand swiftly moving through the gestures of a summoning.

“Now we need to combine both spells. This is done both by gesturing both spells at the same time as well as by chanting the right words. The words act like a connection between both spells here.”

He walked over to his table and got a note which he handed to me. It contained several words in the magical language. I memorized them and sure enough, they felt like they had a melody to them. Now Savos moved both of his hands through the gestures of the two spells, inviting me to join him. When I did and was able to move through both sets of movements without mistakes – which was no easy task considering both hands had to do very different things – Savos started to chant the words as well, showing me the timing of gestures and words. Again I watched for a while, then started my own chanting. Now it felt like I was doing one spell instead of two. After a few repeats, Savos nodded and stopped his casting.

“Now the energy direction. It is a bit like summoning a blade, and yet completely different. You need to have the result of having a bound daedra in your mind. But you also need to reach out beyond our own realm and into oblivion, catching an individual. If you want to summon a specific daedra you need to will that daedra to be here now and also reach out until you feel like you found it. The focal points here should make reaching out a little easier. Always remember to bind the daedra though! You cannot forget that.”, Savos explained, “Now try it.”

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the task ahead. When I felt ready, I opened my eyes again and started casting the spell. As Savos had instructed I made sure I always focused my energy on a bound daedra. Mentally I reached out and sure enough, I could feel the focal points of the College. I reached out further and further. There! It felt like another intelligent being. I focused on that being and willed it into our realm, careful to make sure it is bound. I could feel another mind fighting me over the control, but finally I won. I finished the spell. The air electrified and then a dremora appeared, glaring at me angrily. Ferrax and Medile both started to growl, hiding behind me. The dremora was wearing black flowing robes and his skin was a mix of black patterning on dark red background. It almost looked like his skin was completely black.

“Who summons me?”, the daedra bellowed.

“Liliana Silver-Flame”, I replied, stepping up to the much taller daedra, “What is your name? Your kind do have names, don't they?”

The daedra sneered “Why would I give my name?”

“Because I tell you so.”, I replied, trying to sound convincing.

For a while the daedra simply stared at me, but finally he murmured something that sounded like Hroarnlymnir to me.

“I will simply call you Lym.”, I announced.

Again the creature stared at me.

I smiled sweetly at the bound dremora “You will serve me now, every time I summon you.”

“Remember his energies. How he feels to you.”, Savos suddenly instructed, “It will be important if you want to summon this individual again.”

I nodded, trying my best to remember everything. There was definitely a connection between the daedra and myself, I could feel that. I could ALMOST sense his thoughts.

“Summoned by a STUDENT!”, Lym sneered, obviously not too happy about that.

“It seems even a student is powerful enough to summon you.”, Savos remarked dryly, which earned him an angry glare from Lym.

“Can you fight?”, I wanted to know and again Lym sneered.

“What kind of question is that? I'm a dremora, of course I can fight! I'm an excellent battlemage!”, Lym prided himself.

“So not a melee fighter.”, I noticed.

Lym grinned at me “Only if the enemy manages to get close to me – which they never do.”

I sighed “A melee fighter would have been more useful.”

“First you summon me and now you say I'm useless?!”, Lym hissed, clearly hurt in his pride.

I looked at him and shrugged “We'll see how useful you will be.”

The connection between us loosened and a moment later Lym made a face. A sound of pain escaped his lips before his body simply vanished, leaving nothing but electrified air.

“Very good! Your very first summoning session! Now a few things to keep in mind when dealing with dremora: they are very intelligent, but also very arrogant. They are prideful creatures, proud of their status. You can use that against them if need arises. Also, because they are so intelligent, they are quite dangerous.”, Savos said.

“I'll make sure he is bound properly.”, I replied.

“Well, I'd say we stop here for today. I'm sure you want to spend your birthday with your loved ones.”

I smiled and hugged Savos “Thanks for teaching me this.”

He smiled right back “You are very welcome. Make good use of the spell.”

 

It was still some time until lunch and so I decided to teleport to Whiterun, instead of Windhelm. The throne room was quiet when I entered. Balgruuf was sitting on his throne, talking quietly with Irileth, while Proventus sat by the fire. Farengar was probably in his laboratory and Hrongar and the children were nowhere to be seen. Balgruuf was the first to notice me – or rather Medile, who happily ran towards the throne. With a smile Balgruuf turned his head and finally saw me. He got off his throne and walked towards me, pulling me into a bearhug.

“Welcome home.”, he murmured before finally releasing me, “And congratulations to your special day.”

Proventus got up and congratulated me as well, as did Irileth. She had barely stepped away from me, when I got pulled into another hug. Farengar had left his laboratory to greet me and decided the best way to do so was a hug.

“Congratulations”, Farengar simply said, but I could feel all the affection.

“It's a good thing you are here, that way we don't have to send your present.”, Balgruuf said.

My head perked up “You have a present for me?”

Balgruuf and Farengar grinned at me and both men led me to the laboratory. Farengar stepped into his private bedchamber and returned with what appeared to be a round plate of stone. When he handed the stone to me though, my fingertips prickled and looking at the stone I knew why: there were various lines and runes on the stone, added to the stone both with physical force as well as magically.

“Your own arcane enchanter. You only need a table to have the stone set into, but I'm sure that should be no problem.”, Farengar explained.

For a moment I stared at the enchanter in my hands, before rushing to hug both Balgruuf and Farengar once again.

“I might have to store it here for now. I don't think I can hold the enchanter, the puppies and the box Enthir got me all at once while casting with the other hand.”, I noticed. 

“You are always free to use your room”, Balgruuf commented.

I smiled and rushed to my room to place the enchanter on my bed next to the box with the daedric heart. When I reentered the throne room, Hrongar and the children just entered Dragonsreach. Seeing me, the kids ran towards me and I knelt down to gather all three of them in a tight group hug.

“Happy birthday!”, the three children said together.

Getting back to my feet I got pulled into another bearhug by Hrongar.

“Congratulations, sister.”, he said, releasing me.

I spent the rest of the morning with my Whiterun family, laughing a lot. At some point though it was time for lunch and I was expected back in Windhelm. I hugged everybody, picked up the puppies and teleported back to Windhelm, where I sat down the puppies again. Immediately I teleported back to Whiterun, picked up the daedra heart and the enchanter and then teleported back to Windhelm for good.

 

After a lunch together with Ulfric and the court I left the palace for the shelter. When I entered Jenassa was tending the bar. Upon noticing me, a big smile appeared on her face and she moved towards me to hug me.

“Congratulations, lady mage!”, she exclaimed.

“Thank you.” I beamed at her.

Jenassa hurried behind the bar and got two bottles of mead, handing one of them to me.

“Let's drink to you!”, she exclaimed.

Hesitantly I lifted my bottle and then took a sip of mead.

Jenassa led me to a table by the fireplace and together we sat down there.

“I had thought about what to get you for your birthday.”, Jenassa said between two sips.

“There is no need to get me anything.”

“And I haven't gotten you anything. I decided that you should have the set of armor. Keep it.”

“But it is worth so much!”

“I won't starve if you keep it.”

I stared at my friend. I didn't know exactly how much the armor was worth, but I knew it was a fortune.

Jenassa smiled “The armor is with you anyways.”

“But maybe you wanted to sell it one day!”

“Maybe, but now it is yours. You can do with it whatever you please. Though I'd prefer if you actually wore it in an adventure. Preferably with me.”, Jenassa grinned.

Grateful for this grand gift, I moved to hug my friend.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“You're welcome. Speaking of adventure though, we should probably go on one again soon.”, Jenassa said.

I sighed. “I'd love to but apparently it is not befitting my status to go on adventure.”

“And you care since when?”

I grinned a little bit “True. Well, maybe we can go on a little adventure. Just a tiny one.”

“I'll find a suitable one.”, Jenassa replied, also grinning.

“Oh and I learned something new today!”

“What is it?”

“I learned how to summon a daedra servant!”

“That's useful. Though most people will be a bit scared by a daedra servant.”

“Would you be scared?”

“No.”, Jenassa replied dryly.

I grinned at my friend and took a sip of mead. We spent all of the afternoon together, drinking mead and planning adventures.

 

When it was time for dinner I got back to the palace. Ulfric waved me closer. Stepping to the throne, I curtsied, giggling.

“Where have you been?”, Ulfric wanted to know.

“The shelter.”, I replied, “Showing my face to the poorest of our citizens.”

“You went to the Gray Quarter? Again? Liliana, that place is not save.”

“There was a guard. It's perfectly save. And it is good if the dunmer see we are caring about them.”

I could see Ulfric was not agreeing to me, but luckily he didn't say anything else. Instead he smiled.

“I'm just glad to have you back unharmed.”

 

A few hours later I was in Ulfric's arms in our bed, thinking about the day. It had been a good day. Even though I didn't get to see Farkas, I was able to see everybody else of my friends and new family. And they remembered my birthday and even got me presents! I was not the most materialistic girl, but getting presents was still nice. And they had been so fitting! I was truly a lucky girl. Stumbling into Skyrim was truly the best thing that had ever happened to me.

 


	49. 4E 197 – First Seed 25th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me two weeks, but here is another update. Time for a little adventure!

Only a few days after my birthday Jenassa had sent me a message, telling me that she has found an ancient tomb suitable for adventure. We had agreed to meet this day and so I was putting on my armor after lunch, ready to go.

When I reached the throne room though, Ulfric waved me closer.

“Where are you going like this?”, he inquired.

“Uhm...”

“Oh let me guess, you're meeting with that elf again.”, Galmar threw in, but a glare from Ulfric made him fall silent again.

“Well?”, Ulfric asked.

“I uhm... well I wanted to go on an adventure. Nothing too dangerous!”, I answered.

“You'll take a guard with you.”

“But...”, I started to object, but Ulfric lifted his hand and shook his head.

“That was not a request. It was an order.”

He waved one of the guard closer and with that the matter was settled for him. I sighed and looked at the guard “Very well, let's go.”

 

On our way to the Gray Quarter I took the time to take a closer look at my companion. I actually knew the guy. He was the middle-aged guard that had accompanied me to the College.

“What's your name?”, I asked.

“Harik, my Lady”, he replied.

“You don't always need to call me that.”

He frowned, but nodded.

“As you wish.”

 

We arrived at the shelter a little bit later, drawing all the eyes. A Windhelm guard was actually a rare sight in this part of the city. Completely ignoring all the attention, Jenassa walked over to me, hugged me and then glanced at the guard.

“Who's that?”, she wanted to know.

“Harik.”, I replied, “Ulfric insisted that he accompanied me.”

Jenassa studied Harik for a long moment and finally shrugged.

“Another blade can't hurt.”, she commented.

She picked up her bow and led us out of the shelter and out of the city – right into the mountains that hugged the city. Harik simply followed along, not saying a single word. Jenassa and I on the other hand chatted happily about the newest events at court and the shelter.

 

After a while we reached a dark cavern. Automatically I summoned a floating ball of light, which earned me a weird look from Harik.

“We need to see, don't we?”, I said and he nodded.

“That's what torches are for.”, he replied.

I grinned at him and showed him my two free hands “This leaves my hands free for casting though.”

“This way.”, Jenassa said several steps ahead, her dark skin barely visible in the shadows.

We followed her down a twisting tunnel, which ended in a big set of double doors. Jenassa opened the doors and led us down a hallway. Burial urns lined the walls. When we reached the end of the hallway, there was another set of doors.

“Those won't open.”, Jenassa commented.

Looking at the doors I had a good idea why: there were lines of magical energy visible everywhere.

“They seem to be sealed.”, I said, inspecting the energy lines.

“Oh really? What a surprise.”, Jenassa replied dryly.

I stuck my tongue out at her and studied the lines closer. Even though the pattern looked complex on first glance it was actually rather simple.

“I think I can break the seal.”, I said after a while.

Carefully I attuned myself to the energy lines on the door. They felt ancient. Yet very simple. No precautions to breaking the seal. Just the seal itself. And so I directed the energies a bit differently, causing the seal to collapse. The energy lines vanished. Grinning I pushed the doors open.

“And that is why I adventure with you, lady mage.”, Jenassa commented as she stepped into the darkness beyond the doors.

Harik and I followed her. We were standing in a long hallway with multiple rooms leading off to both sides. It was completely quiet. Even the sound of our steps seemed muffled.

“I can feel the eyes of angry spirits upon us. We are not welcome here.”, Jenassa said, sword drawn as she approached the first room to our left.

“I'm just glad I left the puppies at the palace. This is no place for them.”, I replied as I followed her.

The room we stood in was roughly circular, the walls lined with what appeared to be graves. Though it really looked more like stone shelves filled with the mummified remains of ancient Nords. I counted 12 of those shelf graves. Each of them filled with one mummy.

As the room had nothing else in it, we moved on to inspect the other rooms. A total of 12 rooms, all filled with 12 graves. A mass grave.

We reached another set of doors, this time unsealed. Jenassa opened them with one hand. Behind the doors was a huge room, the ceiling so high up that I could barely see it. There was a balcony running around the room about ten meters from the ground. A soft gnarling sound made me aware of something moving up the balcony: draugr! Jenassa switched to her bow at once while Harik pulled me back through the doors. Arrows started to rain down on Jenassa. I wanted to help her, but Harik was blocking the way to the room.

“Let me help her!”, I yelled at the guard, but he only shook his head.

“I'm here to keep you save. If that elf wants to risk her neck, fine, but you will not be harmed under my watch, my Lady.”

I muttered in frustration. But I could see part of the room at least. That had to be good for something. Quickly I went through my spells. None of them seemed particularly helpful. Except maybe one of them. I took a deep breath and went through the spell as quickly as possible, careful not to rush myself too much. I directed the spell at a spot near Jenassa and sure enough, Lym appeared. He growled when an arrow almost hit him.

“Help her!”, I instructed, still unable to get to my friend.

Lym looked around, realizing he was in the middle of some battle and started firing spells at the draugr on the balcony. Harik backed away from the door and stared at me.

“You just summoned a daedra!”, he breathed.

“I'm quite a capable mage. Now would you please let me help Jenassa? I'm sure there is more than one up there.”

Harik just kept staring at me. He wasn't blocking the whole way through the door anymore though and so I ducked beneath his arm and hurried inside the room. I was right of course. There were a couple draugr on the balcony. Quickly I joined Jenassa and Lym in fighting them and after a few moments no more arrows flew in our direction. We had killed the draugr. With the battle over, Lym finally turned to me:

“I prefer not to be thrown into battle like this.”

“It was an emergency.”, I replied.

Jenassa studied Lym closely.

“Is this the dremora?”, she asked and I nodded.

“That's Lym.”, I explained.

“That is actually not my name.”, Lym objected.

“It's a short version.”, I added.

Carefully Harik entered the room, sword drawn and pointed at the dremora. Lym smiled coldly at the weapon.

“I could make that thing melt into your hand, human.”, Lym promised, completely unimpressed.

“No melting”, I said and stepped towards Harik, making him lower the sword, “And no attacking my servants.”

“That's a daedra!”, Harik objected.

“A dremora to be exact. And he is bound to me. He will not harm any of us.”, I answered.

Harik looked doubtful, but lowered his sword completely.

“Can we move on now?”, Jenassa asked.

I nodded and turned to cross the room. Jenassa and Lym followed and after a while so did Harik. The guard seemed to be really uneasy with the dremora nearby. I couldn't really blame him for it. Lym was probably the first daedra he ever saw. And generally speaking daedra weren't exactly the nicest guys around. I glanced at Lym. He probably wasn't a nice guy either. A good thing the binding seemed to hold.

Together we walked through rooms and hallways, past burial urns and more shelf graves. After some time Lym disappeared in a pained noise again, leaving nothing but electrified air. The rest of us continued our way deeper into the tomb.

We reached another set of doors and opened them: a small room lay behind them with another set of doors across the room. The only other exit to this small room was a rough tunnel, probably created by some kind of creature. Probably something big. Whatever creature had created the tunnel though was nowhere to be seen. In fact the room was empty. Well, almost empty. A few steps into the tunnel I could see the skeletal remains of a human being. Curious I stepped closer. The skeleton was positioned as if the human had been crawling down the tunnel.

“Tell her I didn't leave her!”, a male voice behind me suddenly said.

I spun around – to see the translucent figure of a Nord male floating in the middle of the tunnel ahead. A ghost!

Jenassa stepped to my side, eyeing the ghost, sword drawn.

“By Talos!”, I heard Harik exclaim. He obviously saw the ghost as well.

A long moment passed, all of us staring at the ghost. Finally I found my voice again:

“Tell whom you didn't leave her?”

“Liira. Oh my dear Liira! She must think I have left her.”, the ghost sighed, looking at the skeleton “I never would have left her willingly.”

“What happened?”, Jenassa wanted to know.

“I suppose I should start from the beginning”, the ghost sighed, “I'm Rognar. I live.... lived in Windhelm. Right next to the Talos temple. One day I met Liira and oh such beauty! She was perfect in every aspect. Dunmer or not, she was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Naturally I fell in love with her and I was even lucky enough that she loved me back. Everything was perfect and I wanted to ask her to become my wife. The ring had to be something just as special has herself though. So when I heard there was a ring of Ysgramor hidden in these mountains somewhere, I started searching. And again I was lucky and found the tunnel and these halls. I just knew the ring had to be here. I started searching and sure enough, I found a chest with a ring. I got it and was on my way out again, when I heard this sudden powerful voice, sending my ax flying away. A draugr approached me, and he was using the thu'um! He injured me severely and I tried to flee, but ah I didn't quite make it.” He sighed again and looked at his remains “So close, too. Well, my life ended in these halls and my dearest Liira never got the ring I had meant for her. She must be devastated. Probably thinking I ran away from her.”

“We can tell her you didn't run from her.”, I said a while after Rognar had ended his story.

“You could? Oh that would be wonderful! Please take the ring from my pack and bring it to Liira. I want her to have it.”, Rognar said, indicating a pack near the skeleton. Jenassa crouched down and rummaged through the pack, finally producing an elegant golden ring.

“Yes, that's it. Please, find Liira and bring her the ring.”, Rognar pleaded.

Jenassa handed me the ring and I nodded.

“We will do that.”, I promised.

Rognar seemed relieved and smiled.

“Thank you”, he whispered and vanished into thin air.

Harik stared at the spot where the ghost had hovered a moment ago.

“Draugr, deadra and now ghosts!”, he exclaimed.

Jenassa and I looked at each other and grinned.

“True adventure.”, we said together.

Harik just shook his head, while Jenassa opened the doors.

“Let's explore the rest of the tomb.”, she said and stepped into the room beyond.

Harik and I followed. The room was huge. I couldn't even see the other wall. Slowly we walked through the room, our steps echoing from the distant walls. Suddenly a shout reached our ears and a moment later we all tumbled to the ground. A wave had hit us. A heartbeat later a gnarling sound could be heard and then a draugr with a horned helmet appeared from the shadows. The undead opened his mouth and shouted something at us in the dragon tongue. Swords clattered to the ground somewhere behind us as Jenassa and Harik got disarmed. Jenassa drew her bow and started sending arrows towards the draugr as she got up, while Harik hurried to reclaim his sword. I sent a couple of fireballs towards the creature, causing it to burst into flames, before getting to my feet myself. Meanwhile Harik had reclaimed his sword and with a battlecry he charged at the draugr. For a creature that was technically dead the draugr was surprisingly quick and his blows were forceful. I could see Harik stagger under them. Yet the guard kept fighting the creature, even managing to land blows of his own. With Harik that close fireballs were no option for me anymore though and so I switched to the nonexplosive firebolts. Less powerful, but easier to cast without accidentally hitting Harik. On and on we fought and I started to feel exhausted. Only a few more spells and I would have to rest before I could cast anything again. I glanced at Jenassa, who slowly ran out of arrows and then back at Harik and the draugr – just in time to see Harik end the fight: he swung his sword high over his head and with a scream he cut off the draugr's head cleanly. The lifeless body collapsed to the ground. Jenassa stopped firing and started to pick up usable arrows. Most of her arrows were buried deeply into the draugr though. Harik was panting heavily as he turned to me:

“Are you alright, my lady?”

I nodded, staring at the severed head.

“Impressive”, Jenassa commented to the guard as she picked up another arrow.

 

It was dark already when we finally reached Windhelm again. We had searched the tombs for anything valuable without finding anything. The ring Rognar asked us to bring to his Liira seemed to be the only treasure. Jenassa and I agreed to meet the next day to search for Liira and then our ways parted: Jenassa went to the shelter while Harik and I moved on to the palace.

Together we approached the throne. Ulfric was sitting there as always, rather tense. The puppies were sleeping at his feet. Harik knelt down before Ulfric, pulling his helmet off.

“Any incidents?”, Ulfric inquired, looking directly at the guard.

Harik shook his head gently.

“Nothing that couldn't be handled, my lord.”

I glanced at the guard, grateful that he decided not to tell Ulfric any details of our potentially deadly adventure.

Ulfric nodded, making a dismissive gesture. Harik got to his feet, bowed and then hurried off. Probably to take a nice hot bath. Which sounded like an excellent idea. I moved up to Ulfric and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I'll take a bath now. I'll see you in our quarters.”, I said with a smile.

He nodded and with that I headed off to the baths to have a nice hot, relaxing bath.

 


	50. 4E 197 – First Seed 26th

I awoke to lips being pressed to mine. When I opened my eyes I found Ulfric smiling at me.

“Good morning.”, he whispered.

“Morning”, I replied

Ulfric moved so he was on top of me, resting his weight on his forearms.

“We still have some time until we have to get up”, he murmured, kissing my neck.

I tilted my head to the side to give him better access, giggling.

“And what would the mighty Jarl of Windhelm like to do with that time?”, I asked playfully.

“He'd like to make use of his beautiful wife”, he murmured, kissing along the other side of my neck.

A shiver ran down my spine. Ulfric certainly knew how to push my buttons. His hand reached down along my body, grabbing the hem of my nightdress and pulling it up. Slowly he pulled the simple dress up between us. I raised my arms to help him get rid of the fabric. Ulfric sat up and simply looked at me for a while. I could see the hunger in his eyes – and if that hadn't been enough to show his intentions, the big bulk in his pants certainly was. Almost irritated he got up and freed himself from the pants, standing next to the bed in all his naked glory, looking at me with those hungry eyes again. In a rather sudden movement he joined me on the bed again, pinning me to the mattress beneath him. I squirmed a little, just to see how much room to move I had, but Ulfric wouldn't have any of that. He took both my arms up over my head and pinned them to the bed with one strong hand. I was helpless. At his mercy. I couldn't help but feel excited upon the realization. Ulfric must had sensed this, or maybe he simply didn't care, either way, he captured my mouth in a greedy kiss. His free hand roamed my body, sending shivers down my spine and making me arch my back beneath him. Ulfric wouldn't waste any time this morning. Even during the kiss he positioned himself at my entrance and then shoved home, sheathing himself to the hilt in one swift movement. I gasped against his lips, unprepared for such a sudden entrance. He waited a moment for me to adjust, den started thrusting slowly. His rhythm grew quicker fast and his kisses got sloppy. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, but his hand held my arms pinned to the bed over my head. I could do nothing but meet his thrusts with hip movements of my own. This seemed to spur him on even further, as his thrusts became deeper and quicker. It wasn't long before he reached his climax and released his seed into me. Exhausted he collapsed on top of me, finally releasing my arms. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling his sweaty body as close as possible.

For a while we simply laid there like this, listening to each others heartbeats. Finally Ulfric rolled off me and rested on his side, a hand tracing the curves of my body. He looked me in the eyes and smiled, almost apologetically.

“I'm afraid that wasn't very gentle.”, he said.

“Oh I don't mind.”, I replied.

“Really?”

“I like it a little rough sometimes.”

He grinned and kissed me, hard.

“You are truly the best wife I could have asked for.”

 

The rest of the morning was filled with studies about dremora with Savos. It was an interesting discussion and at the end of it I thought I had a better understanding of the intelligent daedra.

 

After lunch I covered myself in furs, took the puppies and walked towards the shelter to meet Jenassa. We had a task after all. We needed to find Liira and give her that ring from Rognar. When I arrived at the shelter, Jenassa greeted me with the usual hug. She even had small peaces of meat for the puppies.

“Where shall we start?”, she asked, feeding the meat to the little wolves.

“The temple of Talos? Didn't Rognar say he lived nearby?”

“He did.”

“Then we have a starting point.”

 

The temple was quiet. Jora was tending the shrine in silence, but other than her the temple was empty. When the priestess noticed us, she turned around, approached us and smiled at me.

“Lady Liliana, such a pleasure to have you”, she greeted me, completely ignoring Jenassa.

“It is always nice to visit the temple. But I'm afraid we are not here to worship.”, I said.

“Oh? What brings you to the temple then?”

“Do you remember a Nord named Rognar?”

The priestess furrowed her brows, thinking. Finally her face lit up and she nodded.

“Oh yes, I remember him”, she said, “He used to come to the temple quite frequently. Years ago. He lived right next to the temple.”

“Do you remember his Dunmer lover?”, Jenassa asked.

Jora frowned and nodded again.

“I do. She kept him away from the temple.”, the priestess said.

“Do you have any idea where she might be now?”, I wanted to know.

Jora shook her head.

“No. I know she stayed at his house for a while, but the guards made her leave. As he had no family the house fell back to the Jarl and he didn't tolerate the elf staying there.”

“Well, thank you regardless.”, I said with a smile to hide my disappointment and turned to leave again.

 

Outside Jenassa and I looked at each other.

“So much for our lead.”, she said.

“We have to find her somehow.”

“If she is still in the city.”, Jenassa remarked.

“We have to assume she is still here. “

“Well, there are not that many options for a dunmer in this city. Unless you are really wealthy you live in the Gray Quarter. And I don't think she was wealthy.”

“Agreed. So... back to the Gray Quarter.”

Jenassa nodded and so we made our way back.

 

Finding Liira turned out to be really difficult. For hours we kept searching for her. We checked every Inn and every shop, asking everyone if they knew her, but nobody did. We even asked people on the street, with the same result. Liira was nowhere to be found.

Disappointed we returned to the shelter.

“Maybe she did leave the city.”, Jenassa said with a sigh.

I shook my head “I have a feeling she is still here. We're just not asking the right people.”

“Is your feeling based on anything?”

“No.”, I admitted.

Jenassa sighed again “We will never find this Liira.”

On of the poor dunmer near the fire jerked her head up.

“I know someone named Liira.”, the dunmer suddenly said.

Jenassa and I both turned our head to her.

“Really?”, Jenassa asked, stepping closer to the fire.

The poor dunmer nodded.

“Yes. It was years ago though. She was with that rich Nord. I told her that was no good company.”

“Where is she now?”, Jenassa asked.

“In the dungeons, I assume. From what I heard she has been arrested. Didn't see her since so she is either still in the dungeons or left the city.”

Jenassa sighed, turning to me: “Looks like you have to check there alone . If I only go near the palace, Ulfric will have my head.”

I frowned. “I really need to talk to him about that.”

But Jenassa shook her head “Don't. It's fine. I'll simply stay away from the palace. But that means you have to check the dungeons alone. Speaking of the palace, you should probably return now. We'll meet when you have checked the dungeons.”

She hugged me quickly and smiled.

I nodded “I'll be back as soon as possible”, I promised.

 

When I reached the palace again, it was already time for dinner. The table was set and the court was waiting on Ulfric, who still sat on the throne. When he saw me he approached me and gathered me in a hungry kiss.

“I've been thinking about you all day.”, he whispered.

“I was busy helping love.”, I replied.

He smiled and kissed me again before leading me to the table “That is wonderful, my dear.”

Galmar eyed me suspiciously, didn't say anything though. Probably because Ulfric was nearby.

Ulfric on the other hand was really touchy this day. He sat a lot closer to me than he usually did and used every opportunity to brush his hand over me. I knew it was not proper behavior at table and somehow the thought alone excited me.

Reaching for some meat, Ulfric leaned in really close and whispered: “I hope you had a relaxing day for I do not plan to let you sleep this night.”

I giggled, blushing brightly. Ulfric grinned smugly as he straightened himself, continuing with his meal as if nothing had happened.

 

After the meal I had wanted to go to the dungeons to check for Liira, but Ulfric basically dragged me into our bedchamber. He slammed the door shut and pressed me against the door, trapping me between his arms. He kissed me hungrily, pressing his body against mine. I couldn't help but melt into his kiss. All thoughts about Liira where gone. Any thoughts were gone, really. All I could think about was Ulfric and how good his body felt against mine. Quite suddenly he broke the kiss and lifted me up with strong arms, carrying me to the bed. Gently he sat me down on it, only to assault my lips with another hungry kiss. Out of the corner of my eye I suddenly caught some movement and turned my head. What I saw made my heart skip a beat: Sanguine was leaning against a book shelf with crossed arms, watching us! He smiled at me, while Ulfric – seemingly oblivious to the daedric prince in our bedroom – started kissing along my neck. I couldn't help but close my eyes in pleasure when Ulfric hit just the right spot with his kisses, biting softly. When I opened my eyes again, Sanguine was still leaning against that shelf. I tried to squirm into a sitting position to get a better look at the daedric prince, but Ulfric stilled me.

“I've had thoughts about you all day, you're not getting away early.”, Ulfric murmured against my neck, biting that sweet spot again. I wanted to stop him. Tell him that I didn't want to get away. Tell him that we had company, but my brain short circuited when Ulfric kissed my lips again, invading my mouth with his tongue. Ulfric broke the kiss only long enough to get rid of both my and of his clothes, eyes always fixed on me. Pure lust was clouding his eyes and I had to admit it was quite arousing to see Ulfric in this state. He started kissing along my entire body and soon Sanguine was completely forgotten.

 

A long while and several orgasms later I rested on Ulfric's chest, eyes closed. Ulfric was asleep already, his heart beating slowly now. It was calming to listen to it. I felt a shift of weight on the bed and opened my eyes – to see Sanguine sitting on the edge of the bed. He was smiling smugly at me.

“Not a chaste love at all.”, he giggled.

I lifted myself into a sitting position, staring at the daedric prince for a while before glancing at Ulfric worriedly.

“He won't wake up, don't worry. He spent all his energy on you.”, Sanguine said with a slight grin.

“What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough on the wedding already?”, I hissed.

“Ah my dear, but that's exactly why I'm here! To see how my freshly wed couple is faring. Your husband is surprisingly easy to influence by the way. One dirty little dream and all he thinks about all day is fucking you senseless.”, the daedra giggled, “He could barely concentrate on his duties today.”

“You influenced him?!”

“Like I said, only a little. It was mostly his own desire.”

“How could you?”

“Again, it was easy. And don't tell me you didn't enjoy this. I WATCHED you. How many times did you scream his name in climax? Five times? Six? So, you're very welcome!”

“That's really invasive!”, I protested, but Sanguine laughed.

“Invasive? I saw you looking at me. You noticed me and yet you didn't stop Ulfric. Had the night of your life instead. I would expect a bit more gratefulness.”

I stared at Sanguine, mouth slightly open. I wanted to object, but I couldn't. He was right. I did enjoy this night. Quite a bit. He seemed to know this as he grinned at me.

“I accept offerings of mead.”, he said and got off the bed. He winked at me and then opened a portal to another realm with a lazy wave of his hand. The moment he stepped through it the portal collapsed again, leaving me alone with Ulfric.

What a night.

 

 


	51. 4E 197 – First Seed 27th

I awoke from a rather horrifying dream with a gasp, straightening myself to a sitting position. Ulfric sat up as well, worry on his face.

“What's wrong?”, he wanted to know.

I opened my mouth to tell him about the dream, when a wave of nausea hit me. Quickly I hurried out of the bed and into the privy. I didn't actually have to vomit, but I felt like I would have to any moment. Ulfric followed me.

“Liliana, dear, are you alright?”, he asked, looking at me.

I nodded slowly.

“Yes, yes I'm fine.”, I managed to get out.

“You are rather pale.”

“I just feel a bit sick, that's all.”

He looked at me doubtfully, but finally stepped closer to pick me up from the floor where I had been kneeling. He carried me back to bed and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

“Stay in bed then. Your studies can wait for another day.”, he said and then moved to get dressed for the day.

I didn't even feel like watching him. I hated feeling sick.

 

A few hours of torment later I felt fine again. So I got dressed and decided to check in the dungeons for Liira. I would explain why I hadn't showed up for our daily meeting to Savos the next day. He'd understand.

When I entered the throne room, Ulfric stopped in mid-conversation with Galmar and hurried to meet me.

“Why are you up? You should be in bed.”, he said, supporting me gently.

“I feel fine. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

He looked at me intently, checking for any signs of illness. He found none. So he kissed me on the forehead and returned to the throne, where Galmar shot me a dark glare.

 

I headed down to the dungeons with the puppies following me. I got weird looks from the guards, but nobody stopped me. Only a handful of people sat in the cells, most of them dunmer. And only one of them was a woman. She sat in the corner of her cell, wearing nothing but rags.

“Uhm, excuse me, but are you Liira?”, I asked, suddenly very aware that I didn't belong here.

She looked up with sad eyes and nodded.

“Yes I am, lady.”

“Rognar sent me. He wants you to have this.”

I stretched out my hand through the bars, offering the ring to her. She got to her feet slowly and took the ring from my hand. Tears started to roll down her cheek.

“He sent you? With this? Tell me, where is he? Is he well?”

I hesitated for a moment, but then decided to tell her the truth:

“I'm afraid he is dead. He fell trying to recover this ring for you. We met his ghost and nothing was more important to him than letting you know that he didn't run from you. He wanted to marry you.”

“Oh my beloved Rognar!”, Liira cried, hugging the ring to her chest.

I looked at the cell for a moment.

“Why are you here?”, I finally managed to ask.

“Murder and attempted murder.”, a nearby guard answered for her, “The latter on a guard.”

I glanced at him and then looked back at Liira.

“Is that true?”, I wanted to know.

She nodded.

“That's why I'm here. But I didn't do it! You said it yourself, Rognar fell elsewhere! And I never tried to kill that guard!”

“You are here because they think you killed Rognar?”

Again she nodded, and again the guard chimed in: “And because she tried to murder a guard in cold blood.”

“No!”, Liira cried.

“My Lady it is better if you leave now. Do not listen to the stories of that criminal elf.”, the guard told me.

“But she is innocent! Partly at least!”, I objected.

But he simply shook his head “Even if she didn't actually kill that man, attempted murder is bad enough. She is lucky she is only in the dungeons.”

I looked at the dunmer, who looked back at me desperately. The guard reached out for my arm, guiding me away from the cell gently.

“I'll see if I can do anything for you.”, I promised over my shoulder and then left the dungeons again.

 

Back in the throne room I walked right up to Ulfric and sat down on the armrest of his throne.

“Ulfric.”, I started, putting one arm around his neck, “I have a question.”

“Of course my love.”

“What would you do if I told you one of the prisoners in the dungeons is innocent?”

“I'd tell you not to listen to their stories. They would say anything to be free again.”

“But what if I knew the prisoner said the truth?”

“And how would you know that?”, he asked, raising a brow skeptically.

“Let's say I met the ghost of the supposed victim and he told me.”

Ulfric laughed. “Oh dear, you are very creative. But I'd need more than a story about a ghost.”

“Hmm.”, I made and leaned against Ulfric.

“Why are you asking this?”, he wanted to know.

“Because I think one of the prisoners is innocent.”

“They are all down there for a reason.”

“But I really think she is innocent.”

Ulfric pulled me closer and placed a kiss on my forehead “Let me worry about things like that, dear. 

“But I do want to worry about this. She IS innocent. I know it.”

“Ah my love, you are young. But the sad truth is: people do terrible things and they need to be punished for it. And those bad people would do anything to get out again. Even influence such a lovely lady as yourself.”

I wanted to disagree, but I could sense that this wouldn't change Ulfric's mind. Sighing I got to my feet again, defeated.

 

Feeling rather sad for not being able to help Liira, I went outside with the puppies. I started pacing in the courtyard, trying to think of a way to help that poor dunmer. Without noticing it I left the courtyard and started wandering around the city. Somehow I ended up in the temple of Talos. Realizing where I was, I sat down on one of the benches, the puppies playing with each other at my feet. There had to be a way to change Ulfric's mind. I had to be able to do something for Liira. But how? I looked ahead to the statue of Talos as if the stone could give me an answer. If Talos appeared to tell Ulfric of Liira's innocence, Ulfric would certainly change his mind. But of course that was nonsense. Talos wouldn't appear. I had to find another way. I just had to.

 

When I finally returned to the palace it was almost time for dinner. Servants were busy carrying trays of food to the table. A wave of food smell hit me – and made me feel very sick suddenly. I covered my mouth and ran out into the courtyard again. Moments later Ulfric joined me, worry on his face.

“Liliana, are you alright?”, he asked, placing a hand on my arm.

I took a deep breath of fresh air and nodded quickly.

“Yes, I'm fine.”

“You don't look fine to me. You shouldn't have gotten up at all.”

Gently he guided me back into the palace. Again I could smell the food and again it made me feel sick. I covered my mouth with my hands again, trying not to vomit right there. Thankfully Ulfric didn't guide me to my chair but rather to our bedchamber. I sat down on the bed, taking deep breaths. Now that I couldn't smell the food anymore I felt a lot better already.

“Stay in bed, love. You are obviously ill. Rest. And hopefully you will be better tomorrow.”, Ulfric said gently.

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and then left again, taking Ferrax and Medile with him. Alone in the room I wondered what was wrong with me. I never had felt sick simply from smelling food. Food that I knew was delicious. Yet even the memory of the smell disgusted me. It was weird. Well, maybe Ulfric was right and all I needed was a bit of rest. Sighing I let myself fall back on the bed. I pulled the covers over myself and closed my eyes. I could just as well try to sleep it off.

 

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the endless library of Hermaeus Mora. I sighed.

“Why sigh? Don't you want to expand your knowledge?”, a familiar mass of tentacles asked.

“Not today.”, I admitted.

“Why not?”

“I'm not exactly feeling well.”

The daedric prince floated closer, circling me once.

“You seem fine to me.”, he observed.

“Well, this is only my mind, isn't it? It's my body that's not feeling well. I've been sick.”

Hermaeus Mora considered this for a moment.

“All the more reason to be happy to be here. Free of the diseases of your frail mortal body.”

“I actually like my mortal body.”

The mass of tentacles shook with laughter.

“Only because you don't know better.”

My gaze fell upon one of the ghostly figures roaming the library and suddenly I had to wonder what I looked like to them. Only my mind was here after all. I looked down on myself, but it all looked normal.

“What do I look like for others in this realm?”, I burst out.

One of the tentacles indicated the ghostly figure.

“Like that. But most are too busy with their own search to even see you at all.”

I hmmed, looking between the ghost and my own hand. 

“Why do I appear so solid to myself, then?”

“A trick of your mind. It is not used to the state of being without a body. It might change with time.”

“So it is nothing but an illusion?”

“Yes.”

Again I hmmed, making a few steps down along the shelf. Hermaeus Mora floated behind me.

“Is it possible to enter your realm physically?”, I wanted to know.

“Of course. All you'd need is a working portal. Which of course is no easy task. But if you want a method to enter my realm any time, I have something for you.”, Hermaeus Mora answered.

He indicated a book above my head and it fell off the shelf, right into my hand. I opened the book, my fingertips prickling. It was a spell. A rather complex spell. One that would send my mind right to this realm.

“I rarely give out this book, but I feel you are worthy of the knowledge.”, the deadric prince explained, “And now that I have shared my knowledge, it is time to share yours.”

Without waiting a second he floated over my head, tentacles holding on to me firmly in multiple spots. I went rigid, preparing myself for the procedure, but this time it was different. 

My vision changed to flashes of color, like moving really really fast. I tried to focus on something, but it only made me dizzy. Now and then single images became clear for a moment, too short to actually see and understand them though. Quite suddenly my vision cleared again and I saw the endless lines of bookshelves. Still feeling dizzy I swayed a little as Hermaeus Mora floated down again.

“That... was very informative”, he said, “Several books shall be filled with the knowledge about your plane.”

I wanted to say something, but black fog already pooled at my feet, rising up to swallow me.

 


	52. 4E 197 – First Seed 28h

When I woke up I realized I was clutching a black book to my chest. Ulfric was already up, getting dressed for the day. He smiled when he noticed I was awake.

“Even when you're sick you can't seem to be able to live without your books.”, he remarked, indicating the black book.

I glanced at the book and nodded slowly.

“I guess so.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“I am. I guess I simply needed some sleep.”

He smiled and stepped closer to place a gentle kiss on my lips.

“That is good to hear. Will you join us for breakfast?”

I nodded and climbed out of bed to get dressed quickly. Together we walked to the breakfast table, the rest of the court joining us. I could smell the fresh bread and the sweetrolls – and quite suddenly nausea hit me again. Quickly I got to my feet and rushed out to the courtyard. It only took Ulfric a few moments to join me. He looked at me worriedly and then escorted me back to our quarters without saying anything.

“Rest.”, he said there, placing a kiss on my forehead, “I'll take care of the puppies today.”

And with these words he took the puppies and left me alone. I let myself fall on the bed, still feeling terribly sick. I tried to fall back asleep, but the sickness was stronger. More than once I had to rush to the privy. In the end I had a servant bring me a bucket so I could stay in bed. It was a terrible morning.

 

Around midday I felt a bit better but stayed in bed regardless. A day of rest couldn't hurt. The door opened and the puppies rushed into the room, both jumping on the bed. I hugged the fluffy wolves to me.

“Aww, did you miss me?”, I asked them, “I missed you, too.”

Ulfric entered the room, followed by Jora. I raised a brow and looked at Ulfric questioningly.

“It is the second day you are sick and I thought Jora might be able to heal you. Or at the very least lay a blessing on you.”, Ulfric explained.

“Restoration magic doesn't work on me”, I replied.

Jora stepped closer to the bed regardless. She felt my forehead and looked at me intently.

“Did you eat anything differently?”, Jora wanted to know, but I shook my head. She nodded slowly.

“Any pain?”

I shook my head. “Just the nausea.”

Again she nodded slowly

“When is the last time you bled?”, she then asked.

The question caused me to blush.

“Uhm. Four weeks ago. Maybe five.”, I answered.

Again Jora looked at me intently as if just looking at me would tell her what was wrong with me.

“I have a suspicion, though it is a bit early to say for sure.”, Jora said, addressing both Ulfric and myself.

“What is it?”, Ulfric wanted to know, obviously expecting the worst.

Jora smiled at me “I believe you are expecting a child.”

My mouth dropped and for a long moment I simply stared at the priestess.

“You are joking, right?”, I finally managed to get out.

Jora kept smiling, now at Ulfric as well. “This is wonderful news.”, she said, “Talos smiles upon you.”

After a moment of shock Ulfric rushed to the bed, kissed me and then hugged me to his chest tightly.

“We'll have a child!”, he uttered excitedly.

Too shocked to do anything else I simply nodded. A child. I didn't feel ready for that at all. Yet it really shouldn't have surprised me. After all there was rarely a day when we didn't have sex. But somehow it never occurred to me that all the sex could actually lead to a pregnancy. Not so early in my life. Of course I knew this was how babies were created, but it just didn't occur to me that pregnancy could happen to me. Careless, really. But somehow it was good news as well. A new life growing inside of me. Suddenly a wave of fear hit me. Skyrim was not exactly medically advanced. What if anything went wrong? Would I just die? Would the child die? Both of us? I didn't want to die! Fear turned to panic and it must have showed, because Jora placed a hand on my shoulder gently.

“Everything will be alright, don't worry. I know this is rather exciting, but I will be with you during the pregnancy. It will not be the first child I help coming to our world.”, she said with a calm smile.

Her confidence helped to calm me down. Things would be fine. How difficult could it be to raise a child? I was raising two wolves already, how different could a human being be? A smile appeared on my face. We would have a child.

 

It was late afternoon when I felt well enough to leave the bed. When I walked into the throne room, Ulfric got up from his throne to meet me. He kissed me.

“How is the mother of my heir feeling?”, he asked.

I smiled “A lot better than this morning.”

He kissed me again and guided me to the table, where he sat down with me.

“If you need anything, let me know. Anything. You shall have everything your heart desires.”, he said.

“Right now I'm just glad I don't feel sick anymore.”, I replied.

“If that changes, let me know. Nothing is more important than your well-being.”

I smiled at Ulfric.

“Actually there is something I want. I want to go to Whiterun. Tell them the good news. And maybe spend some time with them.”

I could see Ulfric wasn't liking the thought. A battle waged inside his head, but finally he nodded.

“A little time with your family will probably be good for you.”

“And Jenassa needs to know of course.”, I added.

Ulfric frowned.

“I don't see why she would need to know.”, he said.

“She is my friend.”

Ulfric's frown deepened, but he didn't say anything else. I got to my feet.

“In fact I'll go tell her now.”, I announced.

Ulfric was still frowning, but I guess he could tell I would go regardless of what he thought about it.

“Take a guard with you.”, he only said and waved a guard closer.

 

Together with the guard – it was Harik again – and the puppies I left the palace and walked to the shelter. As always Jenassa greeted me with a hug.

“Lady mage, such a pleasure to see you.”, she said.

“I'll leave for Whiterun soon.”, I told her.

“Oh? Why?”

“Well, I want to spend some time with them. And.. well there are some news I have to share with them.”

“What news?”

I smiled at her.

“The priestess of Talos thinks I might be pregnant.”

She hugged me again.

“Congratulations!”

“Thanks. It is not really certain at this point though. It is only her suspicion.”

“You are never certain until it shows.”, Jenassa remarked, “Put the possibility is good news.”

I nodded. “I guess so. Though I have to admit, the thought scares me.”

“Ah, you'll be a wonderful mother, don't worry. And I'll be here, too.”

I hugged her closely.

“It is so good to have you, Jenassa. You're the best.”

She smiled as we pulled apart. “I do what I can. But now go and get ready to see your family. Give Farkas a hug from me when you see him.”

I nodded, hugged her again and then left to return to the palace.

 

I stayed in the palace for dinner but then got ready to teleport to Whiterun: I gathered a few books in a pack, kissed Ulfric goodbye and lifted up the puppies. I positioned them so I could cast with one hand and then teleported to my room in Whiterun.

 

When I walked into the throne room, the children were playing near the fire. The adults of the court were watching them. All but Farengar, who was in his laboratory as always.

“Good evening.”, I announced as I stepped in.

At once all the heads turned towards me and naturally the children stopped their play and ran towards me. I knelt down to gather all three of them in a tight group hug, the puppies jumping around us excitedly. After the children were greeted I got up to hug the rest of the court in turn. Farengar even got out of his laboratory once he realized I was there.

“What a pleasant surprise.”, Balgruuf said.

“Yes. And I will be staying for a few days, if you don't mind”, I replied.

“Of course not. You are always welcome here. But why are you here? Did anything happen?”, Balgruuf wanted to know.

“Well, I might just as well tell you now. Jora, a priestess of Talos in Windhelm, thinks I might be pregnant.”

For a while the court stared at me. Frothar was the first to say something:

“We'll have a cousin!”

“I hope it's a girl.”, Dagny chimed in.

“Nah, a boy! So I can teach him how to fight!”, Frothar disagreed.

“You don't know how to fight!”, Dagny pointed out.

“Want me to show you?”, Frothar threatened and made a step towards his sister, but got stopped by his father.

“No fighting.”, Balgruuf told the children and then turned to me: “Congratulations, Liliana.”

The rest of the court nodded, murmuring their congratulations as well.

 

After a while of catching up on each other, I approached Farengar.

“Do you know how to read daedric?”, I wanted to know.

He nodded. “Of course I do. Why?”

“I want to show you something.”

I led Farengar back to my room and reached for my pack with my books. I got out the black book with the spell to transport my mind to Hermaeus Mora's realm and handed it to Farengar. Curious he opened it and scanned the pages. His eyes went wide.

“Where did you get this?”, he asked.

“Hermaeus Mora gave it to me. I'm not sure if I should actually try to learn that spell.”

“A deadric prince gave you a spell tome? Since when do you even have contact with such powers?”

“For a while now.”, I admitted.

“And you don't tell me?! Does the Archmage know at least?”

I shook my head. “He doesn't.”

Farengar sighed and handed me the book. “Liliana, you can't deal with such powers and not tell anyone! It is dangerous.”

“It's mostly Hermaeus Mora... and Sanguine. He was actually the priest who married Ulfric and me.”

“That actually explains a lot. And is deeply troubling at the same time.”

“I don't know why they are so interested in me though.”

“They do as they please. Maybe it is simply because you are not from this plane. They must sense that. You really should discuss this matter with the Archmage.”

“I will. Do you think I should learn the spell?”

“Considering you have quite a talent for transportation magic, I'd say yes. Now as far as using the spell goes – I'd be careful with that.”

I nodded slowly and packed the book away again.

“Thank you for your opinion.”, I said.

He smiled and then left my room again, probably to return to his laboratory. I on the other hand stayed where I was. It had gotten late and suddenly I felt very tired. After all this day had been pretty big. I would be a mother. I still had problems wrapping my mind around that thought.

 

 


	53. 4E 197 – Rain's Hand 2nd

I spent the past few days enjoying my Whiterun family. Constantly feeling sick in the morning made that a bit difficult though.

This morning was no different. I was laying in bed, wishing I would just die, when a knock could be heard from the door. A moment later Gerda stepped into the room, carrying a big steaming mug.

“Good morning dear, how are you feeling?”, she asked as she placed the mug on the nightstand.

“I want to die.”, I groaned.

“I brought you some tea. Drink it, it will help. Old family recipe.”

I just groaned again. But Gerda wouldn't go away. She took the mug and held it out to me.

“Drink.”

I knew the old servant well enough to know that she wouldn't accept no for an answer and so I took the mug and drank. I had no idea what kind of herbs she used for the tea, but it actually tasted very good. Satisfied Gerda smiled and patted Medile, who was laying in bed with me and Ferrax.

“I'll leave the three of you alone. If you want more tea, just call for me.”

“Thank you Gerda.”

The servant smiled motherly and then left me alone. I took another sip of tea and then placed the mug on the nightstand again. Medile rolled around on her back with a cute little sound and looked at me. For a moment I could forget how I felt and I just had to pet the little wolf on her stomach. Of course Ferrax got jealous and pushed himself between myself and Medile. Smiling I petted both wolves.

 

Around midday I finally felt a bit better and decided to get up. The puppies needed to get outside anyways. So I got dressed and got ready to leave Dragonsreach for a walk. Nobody stopped me or told me to take a guard with me. In fact nobody even asked me where I was going.

Aimlessly I walked the city, going this way and that. Finally I ended up on the market and sat down there to watch the busy townsfolk. Ferrax and Medile used this to sit down as well, resting their heads on their paws.

“Liliana!”, I heard a familiar voice and turned my head.

“Farkas!”, I exclaimed and got to my feet to greet the companion. 

He gathered me in a tight hug, lifting me off the ground for a moment. Medile started to growl a bit and Ferrax joined, although a bit lazily.

“Careful, no tight squeezing. You might crush someone small.”, I said jokingly.

“Someone small?”, Farkas asked, clearly confused, and glanced at the puppies.

I put my hands on my stomach protectively and nodded “I might be eating for two right now.”

Farkas blinked and scanned me.

“You have not gained weight though.”, he said.

I stared at him for a moment until I realized he was not getting the hint. So I decided to be more blunt:

“I might be expecting a child.”

This time he got it. For a moment he stared at my stomach and then gathered me in another hug.

“That is good news!”, he exclaimed as he released me.

“Oh and before I forget, Jenassa sends this.”, I said and hugged him again briefly.

“How is she?”

“She is running the shelter. From what I can tell she likes it.”

“She is not missing the adventure?”, he asked.

“Maybe a bit.”, I admitted, “But she still has me for that. Well, not right now. Not with a child potentially growing in me.”

“Why would that stop you?”, Farkas wanted to know.

“Imagine I would get kicked into the stomach. That can't be good for the child. I need to protect it.”

“Oh. I see. Well it is good to see you.”

I smiled.

“It is good to see you as well, Farkas.”

“I'm afraid I need to go now though. Need to buy a few things for the rest of the companions. How long are you staying in Whiterun? Maybe we can meet again.”

“I will be here for some time. So yes, we can meet again.”

He smiled brightly and gathered me in one final hug before he moved on. Ferrax and Medile kept growling until he was out of view. I looked at the two wolves.

“I really don't know what's wrong with you two. Farkas is a nice guy.”, I told them.

Naturally none of them responded.

“Come on then, you two little devils. Let's go home”, I said and clapped my hands together to get them moving.

They both got to their feet and together we walked back to Dragonsreach.

 

Tired from all the excitement the two little wolves padded over to the fire and laid down there as soon as we entered Dragonsreach. I pulled a chair to the fire and joined them. After only a few moments Farengar joined me. Expectantly I looked at the mage.

“So, tell me what you learned at the College recently.”, he said.

“Well, the Archmage and I mostly have theoretical discussions. They are very helpful though and increase my understanding of magic in general. Oh and I learned how to summon a daedra servant.”

“Can you show that to me?”

I nodded and got to my feet. I took a deep breath and then started casting the spell. Upon finishing the air electrified and then Lym appeared.

“That's Lym.”, I introduced the daedra.

Lym glared at me. “You know that's not actually my name.”

“I told you, it's a short version.”, I replied.

“Farengar, Liliana, would you care to explain what is going on here?”, I heard Balgruuf say and turned my head to see the guards had drawn their swords.

“He is bound to me and will not harm anyone.”, I explained.

Balgruuf made a gesture and the guards sheathed their swords again, hesitantly though.

Farengar circled Lym.

“Fascinating.”, the mage murmured, “What do you use him for?”

“I don't actually summon him often. Once during an adventure. To help Jenassa.”

“Right into battle.”, Lym remarked.

“You should summon him more often. A servant like this is very useful. Imagine all the knowledge he has!”, Farengar said, completely ignoring Lym's comment.

“I actually have Hermaeus Mora himself for any knowledge I might want. “, I pointed out.

“But dealing with a deadric prince is a lot more dangerous than dealing with a simple daedra.”, Farengar replied.

“Simple daedra? I'm anything BUT simple.”, Lym snorted.

Farengar looked at Lym and shook his head slightly.

“Compared to Hermaeus Mora you ARE simple. Deal with it.”, the mage said dryly.

I chuckled. Lym glared at both Farengar and myself. Through our bond I could feel his hatred. It was a good thing the binding was holding, because I was sure otherwise Lym would have tried to kill us both. At this thought I couldn't help but wonder how it felt to be summoned like that. To be forced to do the summoner's bidding. I certainly wouldn't like that. So maybe Lym's hatred was only natural. I looked at the dremora and tilted my head slightly. Maybe it was morally wrong to summon intelligent beings into servitude, even if it only lasted a few minutes? What gave us the right to summon them at all?

“Do you like to be summoned to this plane?”, I asked Lym.

He blinked, clearly surprised by this question. But his surprise only lasted a moment and he answered: “No. There is nothing to be gained here for me.”

“What if there were? If you could gain something from your visits here?”

“Then I might actually like to be summoned.”, Lym answered, hesitantly.

“Then think about what you would like to gain until I summon you again. Maybe we can turn this into a partnership instead of servitude.”, I told the daedra.

Surprise was clearly visible on the dremora's face, but then it contorted in pain. Lym let out a scream and then he was gone again, leaving nothing but electrified air.

“You want to have a partnership with a daedra?”, Farengar asked.

“Why not?”

“It's... unusual. But I guess with you the usual simply can't be expected. And your success proves you right.”, the mage actually smiled, “I'm really proud of the progress you've made so far.”

This made me smile as well. Actually being praised by my old mentor felt really good.

“Now with all the progress you have been making, I want you to try something again.”, Farengar announced and walked over to his laboratory, motioning for me to follow him. In his laboratory he pulled out a spell tome and handed it to me. I knew it only too well: it was frost cloak.

“I don't get this spell.”, I said with a sigh.

“Your knowledge has increased greatly since you last tried. I want you to try again. And if you manage to cast this cloak spell, I will teach you the flame cloak and the lightning cloak spells as well. Those should be easier for you to master.”

I sighed again and opened the book, walking back to my chair by the fire. I remembered my last failure with the spell very clearly. Murmuring the words of the spell I noticed I actually still remembered a good amount of them. So it only took me a few moments to completely memorize the words. But they still lacked rhythm. I tried different things and quite suddenly something clicked: there it was, the rhythm of the words! Happily I chanted the words a couple of times, glad to finally get the rhythm. Excited I turned to the gestures. Still chanting in the newly found rhythm I practiced the gestures and sure enough, after a few tries I could actually time the gestures properly. It all felt very natural suddenly and I didn't know anymore why I ever had such problems with the spell. Pausing in my chanting I turned the pages to the section about energy direction. Farengar was right. I knew a lot more than last time I tried to learn the spell. I had been able to break a magical seal on a door after all. How difficult could this be? I concentrated on the cold around me. Or rather I tried. With the fire nearby all I felt was the comforting warmth of the flames. I closed my eyes and tried again, but with no success. My mind kept going back to the fire and that wouldn't help me to summon the energy of ice. So I took the spell tome, got to my feet and walked out to the balcony. For a while I stood there, letting the wind cool down my skin. When I started to shiver slightly, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the cold again. This time I could feel it. Feel the cold penetrating every fiber of me. For a moment I simply felt the cold, allowed myself to get used to it. I was shivering heavily by now. But I was certain that I could feel the essence of the cold now. I gathered it, concentrated it in me and then, gently, shoved the energies outside of my body, forming a field around me. Of course without the proper words and gestures to cast the spell, the was no other effect than that. Nothing visible, nothing protective. Just energy. But I felt this was how the energies needed to be directed. So now was time to actually cast the spell. I held the spell tome with one hand and started to chant. The gestures came along naturally. Now the last step. The energy. I repeated what I had just done, formed a field of cold energy around me and this time something actually happened: It was as if the air itself froze. Tiny little shards of ice forming out of nothing and circling me. The spell tome in my hand crumbled to dust.

Excited that I had successfully cast the spell, I rushed back to the laboratory.

“It worked!”, I told Farengar.

Unnecessarily so, as the shimmering field of floating ice crystals around me was proof enough that I had actually cast the spell.

Farengar only smiled, obviously not surprised, but still very pleased by this result.

“Well done. Now the two other cloak spells are very similar. You direct the appropriate energy of course and the words and gestures differ slightly. Watch me.”

Slowly he worked me through both the flame and the lightning cloak spell. They were indeed very similar to the frost cloak spell and I found that I had very little problems mastering these two spells. The flame cloak spell came especially naturally to me, as I loved to work with fire energies.

At the end of the day I knew three new spells that would certainly come in handy on my next adventure. Whenever that would take place.

 


	54. 4E 197 – Rain's Hand 3rd

It was early afternoon when I felt well enough to do anything. Gerda's tea had helped a bit, but the sickness was still killing me all morning.

I decided to visit the Archmage and tell him why I had been absent these past few days. And to discuss the book Hermaeus Mora had given me.

As the puppies were busy playing with the children, I only took the black book and then teleported to the courtyard of the College.

Clutching the book to my chest I walked to the Archmage's quarters.

“Good afternoon, Archmage.”, I greeted as I entered.

Savos was reading in a chair and now looked up from his book. He smiled warmly and approached me.

“Ah Liliana! I was starting to worry!”

“Yes... I'm sorry about that. I know I should have told you somehow. I feel really sick in the morning so I can't really attend our meetings.”

“Sick? That is not good. Are you well? Is there anything I can do for you?”

“I don't think so. Gerda says it will pass with time.”

Savos looked at me skeptically. I smiled at him.

“I might be pregnant.”, I explained.

It took a few moments until that information reached Savos, but then he smiled.

“Congratulations.”, he said and then paused, his gaze falling on the black book, “What's that?”

Instead of answering I held out the book to Savos and let him study the spell tome.

“Hermaeus Mora gave it to me.”, I finally explained.

“Have you tried learning it?”, he wanted to know.

“Not yet. I wanted your opinion on it first.”

“You should learn it. It is a valuable and rare spell. Who knows what kind of secrets you can unravel with it!”

“You are not worried because of Hermaeus Mora?”

“Well you should be careful of course. He is known to tempt mortals with knowledge. And knowledge itself can drive one crazy if they are unprepared for it.”

I nodded, thinking of the endless shelves of books in Hermaeus Mora's realm.

“Sanguine has also been contacting me.”, I admitted, suddenly at a need to tell the Archmage everything. And so I did indeed tell him everything. Every encounter with any daedric prince I ever had – even the one with Sheogorath. 

Savos listened to it all in silence. When I was done, he nodded slowly to himself.

“It seems the Princes have taken an interest in you. I should have suspected that. You are … different. They might just as well choose you to be their champion. Be prepared for that.”

“How would I prepare myself for something like that? Not that I even want to be anybody's champion. I just want to live my life. Study magic. Have a family with Ulfric.”, I said, placing my hands over my belly protectively.

“Sometimes our fate is very different from what we want.”

“I never had a fate. I'm just a normal girl trying to be happy in Skyrim.”

But Savos smiled, a bit sadly.

“We all have a fate and we can't escape it. Maybe though you should do as my ancestors did and pray to Azura for guidance. She will know what to do.”

“But will she hear me?”

“Maybe. You'll never know if you don't try. But considering the interest the princes have taken in you, I'd say there is a good chance she will answer your prayers.“

I made a thoughtful noise. Hadn't Azura said she'd watch me?

“Would you be terribly mad if I retreated to my room for some prayers right now?”, I asked.

Savos shook his head and handed me the black book.

“Go pray. Maybe Azura can shed some light on your fate so you can accept it.”, he replied

 

A few moments later I was in my mostly empty room in the Hall of Attainment, laying on my bed and staring at the ceiling. The black book rested on the bed next to me. Was Savos right? Did I have a fate? Something big? It felt weird to think of me as something special. Though I guess the very fact that I was here was special in itself. I was not from this plane after all. I sighed. How to begin a prayer to Azura? To someone who might actually answer? I folded my hands on my stomach and focused on a spot on the ceiling.

“Azura. I don't know if you can actually hear me, but, uhm, I guess I need some guidance. I know I'm not a dunmer but maybe you can guide this.... human girl? The Archmage suggested I might be.. destined for something bigger. Is that the case? Am I special? Why can't I be normal just once in my life? What am I supposed to do now? And how am I supposed to handle being a mother? I'm so young myself. How can I possibly raise a child? And how is my family? Are they missing me? Will I ever see them again?”

Words rushed out of me like a flood. I loaded all my insecurities onto Azura, asking a thousand questions. When I had said everything that came to my mind I stared at the ceiling in silence again. If Azura had heard me, she decided not to answer. Nobody did. Yet oddly enough it had felt good to voice all my concerns. To ask all the questions aloud that kept coming to my mind. Even if I didn't get an answer to a single one of them, just voicing them took a lot of their weight from me.

 

My hand touched the black book and I sat up. I could just as well try to learn that spell now. Determined I opened the book, studied the words, gestures and the energy direction. The spell was complex and would use two hands. Yet somehow I was certain I was able to cast it. So I simply gave it a try. I placed the book on the bed, got up and started to cast the spell. When I chanted the last syllable, tiny little sparks of black energy formed around the book, then it vanished, leaving the air electrified. I felt dizzy. The room around me began to spin and soon I only saw a swirl of colors. I had the feeling of falling. And then, quite suddenly, it all stopped and I was standing in an endless library.

For a few moments I was alone, standing there without knowing what to do, but then a familiar mass of tentacles appeared.

“You return.”, Hermaeus Mora noted.

“I used the spell.”

“Obviously.”

I looked around and a thought crossed my mind: I had no idea how to return home! I probably should have thought about that in advance.

“How do I return to my body?”, I asked, having decided that simply asking for it was the best solution to my problem.

“You will the spell to end of course.”, Hermaeus Mora answered.

I frowned a little. Could it really be that simple?

“What knowledge are you seeking today?”, Hermaeus Mora interrupted my thought, floating a bit closer.

“I.. don't know honestly. I didn't really think that far. I just wanted to try the spell.”

The tentacle-mass floated around me once.

“Fate.”, he finally said, “You were thinking about your fate.”

“I, yes.”, I admitted, “I prayed to Azura about it right before I tried the spell.”

“Why pray to Azura, when you have me? I'm the daedric prince of knowledge and fate after all.”

Hermaeus Mora floated closer and I made a step back without thinking. The daedric prince followed me, stopping way too close for my liking.

“What about your fate has you praying to Azura?”, Hermaeus Mora asked, spitting out the name of the other prince.

“I, I was uncertain if I have one.”, I admitted, backing away again.

The tentacle-mass shook with laughter.

“Oh my dearest silly mortal. Of course you have a fate. Everybody does.”

“I mean something big. Something unusual.”

“Your fate includes traveling the different planes. Most would call that unusual.”

With a thoughtful noise I looked at the daedric prince.

“Will I ever see my family again? My parents? My brother?”, I whispered.

“Your fate does not include those people.”, Hermaeus Mora replied matter of factly.

“Oh”, I made and sighed. Being pregnant somehow made me think about my family more. Of course I was happy to have my Skyrim family, but it would have been nice to see my brother at least. I knew he would love all this.

“You don't need them.”, Hermaeus Mora said and one of the tentacles reached out for my belly, “You'll be busy enough with your own family.”

I made a step back and placed my hands over my belly protectively.

“You know about it?”, I gasped.

“Of course. But worry not, I don't mean your unborn any harm.”

I eyed the tentacle-mass skeptically.

“You are only here mentally after all. I would need access to your body to actually harm the unborn.”, Hermaeus Mora explained, “And I have no desire to do so. All I want is access to your mind. Your knowledge about your plane of origin.”

That was surprisingly honest. It made sense of course. Hermaeus Mora had always only summoned my mind and left my body alone.

Hermaeus Mora floated closer and gently touched my head with one of his tentacles. An unpleasant shiver ran down my spine.

“I couldn't care less for your offspring.”, the daedric prince said, moving a second tentacle to touch the other side of my head, “You can have a thousand sons or none, it is all the same to me. All I want is here.” He pressed his tentacles against my head.

I stepped back, out of the reach of the tentacles.

“You haven't really shared any knowledge yet. You haven't earned the right to fish around in my head.”, I objected, “We have a deal after all.”

“I told you your parents and brother have no part in your fate. That is some knowledge. I shared.”

“But.... that is not enough.”

“I never specified the amount of knowledge I would share. I did share knowledge and now it is your time to share yours.”, Hermaeus Mora replied. He actually sounded angry.

Like a predator he suddenly launched forward and touched his tentacles to my head firmly. A sharp pain shot through my head as my surroundings vanished and made way for images from my home, gone too quickly to look at them. The pain intensified with every heartbeat and soon became too much to bear. I screamed. I probably would have collapsed to the ground hadn't Hermaeus Mora held me firmly.

“Stop!”, I yelled, trying to pull the tentacles away from my head.

It was futile though. Mercilessly the daedric prince searched my mind for information that might be useful for him, not caring at all that the pain made me scream in agony. He kept searching for a good while until finally he lifted his tentacles off my head. Like a dead body I dropped to the ground, whimpering softly to myself.

“Don't you ever try to defy me, mortal.”, Hermaeus Mora hissed and then vanished into thin air.

The echo of the pain still fresh in my mind I simply laid there for what felt like eternity. Nobody took notice of me, even though a couple of ghosts floated by.

“I want to go home.”, I whispered to myself and closed my eyes, trying to forget the immense pain.

 

“Liliana? Talk to me, princess!”

I opened my eyes and looked directly into Enthir's worried face. His hands were on my shoulders. I could feel something wet on my cheeks and reached up with my hand. Tears. I had been crying.

“Oh good, you're back!”, Enthir exclaimed and hugged me, “What happened?”

“Hermaeus Mora.”, was all I managed to get out.

“Hermaeus Mora? You were standing there like a statue and then you suddenly started to cry. What exactly happened?”

But I shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it. Instead I forced a smile, hugged Enthir and then teleported back to Whiterun. I could explain all this another day. Or maybe never.

 


	55. 4E 197 – Rain's Hand 4th

_I was sitting in Jorrvaskr with Farkas. Drinking and celebrating life in general. We both had more than one drink and soon I felt rather tipsy. Still I kept drinking._

“ _You are terrible in close combat.”, Farkas said suddenly and nudged me gently. Or rather gently for him, but quite rough for me._

“ _I'm a mage! If the enemy gets too close, something went wrong!”, I replied and took another sip of my mead._

“ _Things always go wrong at some point.”, Farkas pointed out and suddenly grinned at me, “I could teach you some close combat techniques.”_

_The next moment we were brawling together. Drunkenly. Farkas was still surprisingly coordinated and so he managed to get behind me. Strong arms encircled me, preventing any movement on my side. Farkas giggled behind me._

“ _I got you.”, he giggled._

_I tried to wiggle out of his hold, but this only made him squeeze me more tightly. I could feel his armor against my back. Could smell his sweat. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. His scent was intoxicating. It was simply everywhere suddenly. Why had I never noticed this? I could feel his hot breath on my neck. My heartbeat quickened. What was wrong with me? This was Farkas after all. I tried to turn around and he let me, keeping his arms around me though. We were standing really close to each other. And his scent! My instincts took over and before I realized what was going on, I was kissing Farkas. He returned the kiss eagerly, pulling me even closer and basically clutching me against his armor. I reached up with my arms to wrap them around his neck. Farkas broke the kiss and looked at me with dark, lust filled eyes. He made a step back and fumbled with his armor. It only took him a moment before the metal clattered to the ground. Freed from his armor he stepped closer again, gathering me in another heated kiss. My heart felt like it would jump out of my chest any moment. Impatiently Farkas started to fumble with the ties of my dress. He growled deeply and finally just tore the dress open. I didn't care. In fact I found it arousing. I pressed my almost naked body against his in another kiss and was rewarded with a growing bulge in his pants. Farkas growled again and basically ripped apart first his clothes and then my undergarments, before kissing me again. Gently, but firmly Farkas guided me down on the ground, on my knees. He positioned himself behind me and then started to enter me. Only his tip at first, then more and more until he sheathed himself fully in me. He placed a kiss on my shoulder and then straightened himself again, pressing my shoulder down with one hand. He kept a firm hold on my shoulder as he started thrusting into me again. Slowly first, then faster. I tried to meet his thrusts with hip movements of my own, but Farkas moved his free arm around my hips and stilled me. He didn't want me to move. He just wanted to have his way with me. A wave of embarrassment followed by arousal hit me. He was using me for his pleasure. I looked back over my shoulder and saw Farkas pounding into me mercilessly. For a moment I thought his eyes had turned yellow, but then there were only his eyes, clouded by pure lust._

 

I startled awake.

“Had a nice dream?”

I turned my head and saw Sanguine sitting on the edge of my bed. He was grinning smugly.

“What are you doing here?”, I hissed.

“Oh just watching you sleep. Watching you moan. Must have been a pretty nice dream.”, he replied, the smug grin still on his face.

I blushed deeply.

“Ah no need to blush with me! You can't dream of anything I haven't seen already.”, Sanguine said.

He watched me intently, the smug grin never leaving his face.

“But maybe it is not what you dreamed that made you blush rather than who your dream was with.”, he suggested.

I blushed a deeper red.

“Ah yes. Not a dream about your beloved husband, hm? A sex dream – and the man whose offspring you carry was not the one starring in it.”

For some reason all this seemed to amuse Sanguine. He leaned in and whispered:

“Who was it about? No, don't say it! I want to guess!” He straightened himself and tapped his chin. “One of your brothers? No, you are not perverted enough for that. Your dunmer friend? No, you are not into females. Hmmm. Ah I know: your dumb companion friend!”

“He is not dumb!”, I defended Farkas.

Sanguine grinned at me.

“So it was about him. Ah, lovely. Tell me, was it good? If your moans are any indication it must have been spectacular.”

“I'll not answer that.”

“You don't need to. Your moans said everything already.”

He swung his legs around until he was sitting on my bed next to me. I pushed myself into a sitting position and moved away from him.

“What do you want?”, I asked.

“Pleasure.”, he replied simply.

“I'm not here for your pleasure.”

“Oh, but you are so entertaining!”

“The only man who can expect pleasure from me is my husband.”

“He is not here.”, Sanguine pointed out, the smug grin on his face again, as he inched a little closer.

I stared at him openly. The Prince laughed.

“Ah don't worry”, he said, “I will not do anything you don't want.”

“I don't want you in my bed. Or my room. Or this plane of existence for that matter.”

“I said I won't DO anything you don't want. I never said I wouldn't be where you don't want me.”

I sighed and got out of bed.

“Can't you just leave me alone?”, I asked.

“But why? You are so entertaining.”

“I'm tired of Daedric Princes expressing an interest in me.”

“Again, you are very entertaining. If you were boring nobody would be interested in you.”

“I don't want to be entertaining! All I want is a simple life!”

Sanguine looked at me from the bed and shook his head.

“No you don't. You want to be grand. Wield magic few have wielded. You actually enjoy being part of not one but two courts in Skyrim. You want everything but a simple life.”, he said, suddenly rather serious, “Or do you really want to work hard every day just to have enough food for a simple meal? Freeze to death because you couldn't afford firewood? No. You want the cozy comfort of living in a palace. With more food on your table than you can eat, three times a day. Warm fires in every room. Want to teleport around. You want to be grand and I'm afraid being grand draws attention to yourself.”

He got out of bed and walked over to me, stopping right in front of me.

“Don't tell anyone you want a simple life, because you really don't.”

I looked at the floor, suddenly ashamed of myself. Sanguine had a point. Yes, I kept telling myself all I wanted was a simple, normal life, but if I were completely honest, I was probably not even fit to survive a simple life in Skyrim.

“You want to stand out, so you better learn to deal with the consequences of standing out.”, Sanguine advised and then gestured at the two puppies, who were still sleeping in bed, “Even your pets stand out. People know your name and when your mortal body finally crumbles to dust, there will be few people who haven't heard of you. There is no escaping this. Deal with it.”

And with these words he vanished, stepping backwards into a portal that had appeared behind him suddenly. I returned to bed and tried going back to sleep, but Sanguine's words kept spinning through my mind.

So finally I decided to get up. This time the puppies woke as well and so we left the room together, heading for the great balcony.

 

It was still very early morning, the sun barely rising. Lost in thought I watched the quiet city for a while, until I heard someone step beside me. I turned my head and saw Farengar. The mage was looking out over the city.

“So many people, yet so few like us.”, he commented quietly, “Being a mage in Skyrim can be quite lonely.”

I looked at him for a long moment and then turned my gaze back to the city.

“We are privileged.”, I finally answered.

“We are”, he agreed, “That doesn't make it any less lonely though.”

Farengar sounded unusually sad. There was nothing left of his normal arrogant behavior.

“I'm sorry for moving to Windhelm.”, I said in a low voice.

“You had to. Can't marry Ulfric and continue to live here. Even though it was nice to have another mage at the court.”, he replied.

I looked at him again. He turned his gaze from the city and our eyes met. There was so much pain in his eyes. So much loneliness.

“Balgruuf respects you greatly.”, I tried to lessen that pain somehow.

“He does and I really appreciate everything he does for me. Yet ... he is no mage.”

There was a pause.

“Maybe you should spend some time at the College?”, I finally suggested.

“My duties keep me here.”, he replied, the pain in his eyes deepening.

And suddenly I realized how lucky I was. I was able to go to the College, see other mages. Discuss magical theory with someone without feeling weird or having to explain everything. And at the same time I could return to my loving husband every night. I could travel to Whiterun with the blink of an eye and visit my loved ones there. I had the best of all the worlds. And yet I was complaining. I looked out over the city again.

“I'm sorry for not being here more often.”, I murmured.

“I really shouldn't have become so used to having you here. I knew your path would take you away sooner or later.”

He smiled sadly and continued:

“The great minds always leave at some point. I guess I had simply hoped it would take longer.”

I didn't know what to say. I wished I could do or say anything to make Farengar feel better, but I couldn't think of anything. Nothing would change the fact that I was living in Windhelm now. Nothing would change the fact that I had left him behind.

Maybe this was another one of the consequences Sanguine had mentioned. Leaving behind people you care about to move on to the next level. I sighed. I didn't want to be that kind of person. I didn't want to hurt others, hurt Farengar, by moving on to a new part of my life. But what could I do? Did I even have a choice? Or was all this part of my fate? Would I even like the person I was destined to become?

 


	56. 4E 197 – Rain's Hand 10th

When I didn't feel sick during the past few days, I had spent as much time as possible with Farengar. I knew I had to leave for Windhelm at some point and that made me feel bad. I was leaving him behind again.

I had only visited the College once, explaining to Enthir what had happened to me and reassuring him that I was fine now. The Archmage and I had also agreed that we would skip our daily meetings while I was pregnant. Of course if I wanted to see him, the Archmage would make time for me.

 

Today though was the time I would return to Windhelm. I had been in Whiterun for almost two weeks and even though I would have loved to stay longer, I knew I had to return. Ulfric was probably waiting for me already. After all I basically ran away after I heard I might be pregnant.

It was shortly after lunch when I said my goodbye to everyone and then teleported back to Windhelm. Excited to see Ulfric again, I made my way to the main hall immediately. However, before actually entering the hall I stopped. Galmar was speaking to Ulfric, rather loudly and rather passionately:

“I'm telling you, Ulfric, she is no true Nord. She is harming our cause.”

“She is the mother of my unborn child.”, I heard Ulfric say.

“Oh yes and you really think you'll get to see that child? She ran the moment she heard about it.”, Galmar said.

“She wanted to see her family.”

“And you are not her family? Oh no, she wanted to see her -Whiterun- family. She is probably sucking up to the Empire right now, instead of staying here with her husband like a good wife.”

“You will NOT insult my wife”, Ulfric raised his voice, anger clearly audible, “Is that clear?”

“She is barely even here! She is always at that College! And now she ran off completely! Wake up Ulfric! She only wanted a child with you so she can force you to lead the hold the way she wants it! She is only using you!”, Galmar continued.

“Enough!”, Ulfric bellowed, the stone walls reverberating, “If you ever dare saying such insults again, I will cut out your tongue myself!”

There was a silence and then I heard steps moving my way. An agitated Galmar marched past me, shooting me the darkest glare.

Slowly I entered the main hall, staying near the door. Ulfric noticed me regardless and approached me. I could see the anger was still cursing through his blood. When he reached me, he forced a smile, took both of my hands in his and planted a short kiss on my lips.

“You are home!”, he said, his face softening gradually.

I nodded. “Sorry for leaving like that. But I just needed some time to think about all this. It was pretty big news.”

“The important thing is that you're back.”

I smiled.

“Of course I'm back. I would never leave you for good. I love you.”

He smiled and lifted my hands to his lips to kiss them softly.

“And I love you.”, he replied, the anger slowly leaving him.

“And I'm not using you.”, I added.

Ulfric frowned.

“You heard that?”, he wanted to know.

I nodded.

“It doesn't seem like Galmar has a very high opinion of me.”

“Galmar needs to watch his tongue. I respect him, but he can't say things like that about you.”

“You wouldn't really cut out his tongue, would you?”, I asked and Ulfric looked at me grimly. He would do it, I realized. Without hesitating. I could only hope Galmar would keep his mouth shut. For his own sake.

Ulfric guided me to the table and sat down with me there.

“Tell me about your time in Whiterun.”, he said.

“I was mostly spending time with the family. And Farengar. Though he certainly feels like family as well” I sighed. “I think he is a bit lonely. He doesn't really have other mages to talk to.”

“Is that necessary?”

“Yes, I think so. Mages have a different understanding of the world around us. That separates us from the rest of the people. Especially here in Skyrim.”

Ulfric looked at me thoughtfully.

“Do you feel lonely?”, he asked.

“I have the Archmage. Enthir. I can go and see Farengar whenever I want. I have many mages I can talk to.”

“I see.” He paused. “I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. Even magic.”

I smiled at him “You would be bored to death.”

“I enjoy talking to you.”, he objected.

“Because we don't talk about magic. You're no mage. I love you, but I know you would be bored, if I started talking about magic. And it would be a rather one-sided conversation. Not a true discussion.”

“I know a thing or two about magic. I am a tongue after all.”

I looked at Ulfric thoughtfully. He was so warrior like that I never thought he might have something to say about magic.

“I don't think a tongue and a mage do the same thing when they wield their powers.”, I finally said, “But I have to admit, that I don't know all that much about tongues.”

“Well you should. Tongues have always been a part of Nord culture.”

I looked at him expectantly and indeed he started to talk. He gave me a complete history of those wielding the thu'um and how important they were for the ancient Nords. He also told me of his time with the Greybeards and his training there.

“But how does the thu'um work?”, I wanted to know when he finished.

Ulfric thought for a moment, then indicated a mug further down on the table. He shouted a single word in the dragon tongue. A wave of air formed at his mouth, traveled through the room and knocked the mug down. Ulfric looked at me with a smug smile. I rolled my hand and called the mug to my hand, placing it on the table with a grin.

“Impressive, but a bit... raw.”, I commented, “How do you do it?”

“I gather my life-force and send it away through the shout.”, Ulfric explained.

“Hmm, sounds indeed rather raw.”

“It is effective. And part of our traditions.”

“I prefer to cast spells my way.”

Ulfric leaned in to place a kiss on my forehead.

“My little mage.” He smiled. “I'm so glad to have you back.” He paused and looked at my belly. “Both of you.”

“I'm not so sure if I enjoy being pregnant. I feel miserable most of the time.”

“I'm sure that will pass.”

“Hopefully. Most days I just want to die.”

“That bad?”

I nodded. “It is not a pleasant experience.”

“I'm sorry to hear that. I would have hoped carrying my son would fill you with joy.”

“Your son or daughter. It might just as well be a daughter.”, I said and paused before continuing, “You would be happy about a daughter as well, right?”

“Of course.”, he assured me, “I will love the child regardless whether it is a son or daughter.”

“But you'd prefer a son.”

“Well.”, he started and looked down for a second, “Yes.” He looked back at me. “A proper heir. A warrior.”

Something in me took offense that Ulfric apparently didn't consider a girl a proper heir. I crossed my arms before my chest and said:

“A girl can be a warrior as well. I have yet to meet someone who is better with the bow than Jenassa. She is a fierce warrior. And I plan to raise my daughters to be just as fierce and fearless. I will not force them to play with dolls if they want to practice with swords.”

For a long moment Ulfric looked at me, then he started to smile.

“All of our children will be great warriors with you as their mother.”, he said and leaned in to kiss me, “They will be true Nord warriors. Every single one of them.”

“That sounds like you want an army of children.”

Ulfric laughed. “Well I certainly wouldn't mind making them.”

I nudged him gently, grinning playfully. “Ulfric! We're in public!”

“We're in our palace. Anyone in here knows we're married. I say let everybody know I enjoy sharing the bed with my wife!”

Something about the enthusiasm with which he said that made me blush. Ulfric laughed again and continued:

“Oh no need to blush, my love! We are happily married, sharing the bed is part of that.”

“But not everybody needs to know … the details. Any details.”, I said, trying to fight the blush down – without success.

Ulfric lifted a hand to cup my face. He grinned and leaned in closer.

“But the details are so much fun”, he murmured directly into my ear.

A shiver ran down my spine and when I realized Jorleif was actually looking in our direction, my blush deepened. There was no way he could have heard Ulfric of course, but the simple fact that the steward was watching us made my blush deepen. Ulfric placed gentle kisses on my jawline until finally his lips met mine. It was a slow kiss, almost chaste at the beginning but then deepening to something more intimate – and probably completely inappropriate for the throne room. Jorleif was completely forgotten. Nothing existed but Ulfric and myself. After a while Ulfric broke the kiss. His hand stayed on my face though and he looked at me longingly.

“I missed being able to do that.”, he whispered, “Let us retreat to our chambers.”

“Don't you have a hold to run?”

“Jorleif can do that for a few hours.”, he murmured as he placed kisses on the side of my neck. I closed my eyes and tilted my head for him without thinking about it. Oh he just knew exactly how to convince me! So I nodded and Ulfric got to his feet immediately. He offered a hand to help me up and I accepted the gesture. Together we walked towards the door.

“We are not to be disturbed. Under no circumstances.”, Ulfric told Jorleif as we reached the door.

He didn't even wait for an answer from his steward but rather led me on to our quarters.

 

Once the door closed behind us he kissed me again. More passionately this time. During the kiss he moved towards the bed, making me walk backwards. As we reached the steps to the bed, Ulfric lifted me up and carried me up without saying a word. Gently he placed me down on the soft bed and looked at me. His eyes were full of deep love, but the bulge in his pants showed that kissing wasn't all he wanted to do. For a moment he just stood there, looking at me. But then he reached out and started to undo the ties of my dress. He was surprisingly patient, taking his time. After all the ties had come undone, he slowly slid the dress down my body and I lifted myself up a bit to make things easier for him. I also helped with my undergarments and soon I was laying naked on the bed. His eyes roamed my body.

“Do you like what you see?”, I asked.

“Very much.”, he murmured and quickly undressed himself before joining me on the bed.

He leaned over me and gathered me in a deep kiss again, letting me feel part of his weight. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He obliged, letting me feel more of his weight without actually crushing me beneath him. I hooked one leg around his leg, eager to feel more of him in my nether regions as well. He broke the kiss and grinned.

“A bit greedy, are we?”, he remarked in a husky tone.

At the same time he moved his hips though, grinding his hard cock against my center. I wiggled beneath him in the desperate need for more friction. His grin widened. Suddenly he grabbed me and rolled around until I was laying on top of him.

“Take what you want.”, he whispered after pulling me into another passionate kiss.

This was something new. I pushed myself into a sitting position, straddling him. I looked at him and he looked back at me. He seemed completely relaxed as he slowly lifted a hand to gently caress my side. A shiver ran down my spine. He wanted me in control. The mightiest man in this hold wanted me to be in control of him. A wave of excitement hit me. I rolled my hips and rubbed myself against his cock. Ulfric watched me all the time, his hand never leaving my side. His other hand reached out to cup one of my breasts. His big warm hand grabbing my sensitive skin there send another shiver down my spine. I arched my back and kept rolling my hips against him. Soon though that was not enough any more. So I let my instincts take over, lifted myself up and then lowered myself onto him. Beneath me Ulfric groaned in pleasure. His hands moved to my hips taking a firm hold, but not forcing or restricting any movement. Enjoying my position of power over him I started with small rolls of my hips. I could tell he wanted more from his groans, but I limited myself to small movements for the time being. Remembering our time on the throne I leaned back a bit and sure enough the new angle increased my pleasure immensely. I moaned and Ulfric buckled his hips. My movements grew more bold. I could hear Ulfric moan beneath me. The sound spurred me on even further. Completely forgetting everything but my own pleasure I kept moving my hips. I could feel the pressure building in me, but I kept moving. Ulfric was laying beneath me, his face showing nothing but pure pleasure. This powerful man, helpless beneath me, lost in pleasure. The thought was enough to send me over the edge and I came undone, clenching my walls around his cock involuntarily. Ulfric followed closely after, his hands grabbing my hips firmly. He groaned and then he simply relaxed completely. I leaned down to kiss him, still moving my hips slightly. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

“I love you.”, he whispered.

I smiled. “I love you, too.”

Sliding down from Ulfric I positioned myself so that I was resting comfortably in Ulfric's arms, my head resting on his chest.

“You do seem to enjoy being in control.”, he remarked after a while of shared silence.

“It's more being in control of you. You are so strong and powerful”, I said, my hand starting to draw patterns on his chest, “being in control of you like that is … empowering.”

He moved his hand on the back of my head, clutching me to his chest.

“If this is the result of giving the reigns to you, I'm willing to do that more often.”, he admitted.

I lifted my head to look at him and smiled.

“You are truly the best husband.”

“Only because I found the perfect wife.”

I couldn't resist and kissed him. I was truly lucky to have found him. To be married to him. To carry his child. We'd be the perfect family.

 


	57. 4E 197 – Rain's Hand 11th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 1000 hits!  
> Never expected this. I promise I'll have the first chapter translated before we reach 2000! For now though, a new chapter. Enjoy and feel free to comment!

Like most days recently I had spent the morning in bed, feeling miserable. I really hoped this sickness would pass quickly. I was tired of it already.

After lunch I wanted to see Jenassa with the puppies and so I told Ulfric I'd go and see her. He told the guard Harik to accompany me, though I could tell he wasn't liking the idea of me seeing Jenassa at all.

In the shelter Jenassa greeted me with the usual hug. Harik stayed close, but not too close. Always keeping a polite distance. Jenassa and I sat down near the fire.

“Nice to see you back in the city.”, Jenassa said, “I started to worry you might stay in Whiterun.”

“I would have loved to stay longer. But I figured I couldn't leave Ulfric alone either. Not with the big news we received.”

Jenassa nodded . “How are you feeling with that?”

“I still can't believe it. But with all the sickness in the mornings I am either pregnant or really really sick. So let's hope I'm simply pregnant.”

“You'll be fine. You're not alone after all.”

I smiled at her. A thought crossed my mind.

“Will you be there with me for the birth?”, I asked.

Jenassa blinked and looked at me for a long moment, but finally she smiled.

“If you want me there, I will be there. Though we probably have to lock away your husband. He'll not like this.”

“He has to accept this. I want you there. I can't give birth alone. “

“I'm sure the priestess will be there.”

“She is not my friend though.”

Jenassa smiled again and took my hand “We'll do this together. Even if I have to lock Ulfric in the dungeons myself.” She paused. “Speaking of the dungeons, any news on that Liira woman?”

I blushed. I had completely forgotten about Liira!

“Uhm, well, I gave her the ring. She is serving her time because of murder of Rognar and attempted murder of a guard. She claims she is innocent though.”, I stammered.

Jenassa nodded slowly. “We know she didn't kill Rognar.”, she replied.

“Attempted murder of a guard is probably enough to serve a lifetime.”

“Are we sure she did that? I asked around about her in the shelter and those who knew her said she was really peaceful. They think Ulfric needed a scapegoat and arrested the first dunmer that crossed his path after Rognar disappeared. Though they didn't know exactly what she was arrested for.”

“Ulfric would never arrest an innocent person!”, I objected.

“Just telling you what they say in the Gray Quarter.” She paused. “Maybe we can find the guard and talk to him. Maybe he can shed some light on this.”

“I'm sure Ulfric asked him about it already.”

Jenassa sighed. “Well, If your lord, the one who rules you and your family and in addition also pays you, wants you to say something, you might be tempted to say whatever your lord wants to hear.”

“Are you saying Ulfric told the guard to lie?”, I asked, a bit angry as I simply could not believe that.

But Jenassa shook her head. “Not necessarily.”, she explained, “He might not have told the guard anything. But most men are not as stupid as they look. He might have been able to figure out what Ulfric wanted to hear on his own. And to be honest, Ulfric is known to have quite a temper. The guard probably didn't want to anger Ulfric by saying the wrong thing.”

 

“Ulfric doesn't have a … “, I started but then I stopped myself. Ulfric actually had a temper, all things considered. Even though he didn't really get angry with me, he did get angry with others quite easily.

“We have to find the guard and make him say the truth!”, I said instead.

Jenassa nodded and then glanced at Harik. “Do you know who that guard was?”, she addressed the guard.

“There are many prisoners in the dungeons. Can't know the story of every single one of them.”, Harik replied with a shrug.

“There is only one woman though.”, I reminded him.

Harik hesitated for a long moment. Jenassa and I both looked at him expectantly. Finally he spoke:

“Maybe I do know the story of that elf woman. And maybe I even know the guard she tried to murder in cold blood.”

“And? Who is it?”, I wanted to know.

“A young fellow named Calix. He is usually guarding the city gates.”

Excited I got to my feet.

“We have to go find him!”

 

Only a bit later Harik, Jenassa, the puppies and I arrived at the city gates.

“That's Calix.”, Harik said, indicating the guard to our left.

I approached the young man. Realizing who I was he stood still, only bowing his head slightly in greeting.

“You're Calix?”, I asked.

“Yes, my lady, I am. How may I serve you?”, the guard answered, insecurity in his voice.

“You were involved in arresting Liira a few years back.”, I told him.

“Female dunmer living in a Nord's house near the temple.”, Jenassa added.

Calix nodded. “Yes I was.”

“And you claimed she tried to murder you.”, I continued.

The young guard shifted his weight from one foot to the other, but didn't say anything.

“Tell us the whole story. And I want the truth this time.”, I demanded.

A moment passed without Calix saying anything, but then he sighed and started to talk:

“The house she lived in used to belong to a Nord named Rognar. He had disappeared suddenly and without any notice. So his house fell back to the Jarl. The elf was living in the house though as if nothing had happened. She had refused to move out on her own, so I was sent with a couple of others to remove her. The suspicion was that she had murdered Rognar and then claimed his house as her own. We were told she is probably dangerous.”

He stopped for a moment and then continued:

“She resisted the arrest. She was screaming and yelling and running from us, yelling that she didn't do anything wrong. At one point she ran into the kitchen and I followed her. There was no other way out so I hoped to finally corner her. However, she grabbed a knife and attacked me. My armor protected me and I was able to disarm her rather quickly. I arrested her and we brought her to the dungeons.”

“So, she basically only tried to defend her freedom?”, I asked.

Calix shrugged. “If you want to look at it that way, my lady. I felt threatened.”

“By a woman with a kitchen knife?”, Jenassa asked with a raised brow.

Calix nodded, looking down on the ground.

“City must be real proud if its guards if they feel threatened by something as dangerous as a scared woman with a kitchen knife.”, Jenassa remarked.

“I would call it a crazy elf with a weapon.”, Harik, who had remained silent until now, objected.

Jenassa glared at him.

“You have to tell Ulfric the truth. That Liira only tried to defend herself.”, I told Calix.

“But.... why?”

“Because she is innocent. She didn't kill Rognar and she never tried to murder you either. She was simply desperate and no real threat to you.”, I explained.

Calix shifted his weight again.

“That was actually an order.”, I added, trying to sound like authority, “I expect you to show up at the palace tonight after your shift is over.”

And with these words I turned around and marched back into the city. When we were out of earshot, Jenassa started to chuckle.

“What?”, I asked.

“That was actually an order.”, she imitated me and chuckled again, “You are really cute when you try to sound like someone with authority.

I nudged her.

“I AM someone with authority. If Ulfric died, the hold would fall to me.”, I told her.

“Only until your unborn is old enough to rule.”, she objected.

I nudged her again. She stuck out her tongue at me.

“Truth hurts, I know.”, she said.

 

It was shortly after dinner when the palace doors opened. Calix walked in and pulled his helmet off his head. Only now I realized how young he really was. Probably only in his early twenties. Slowly he approached the throne, glancing sideways at me as he passed my position on the table. When he finally reached the throne he knelt down, keeping his eyes on the ground.

“My Jarl.”, Calix greeted Ulfric with a weak voice.

“What is it?”, Ulfric wanted to know.

I got to my feet and walked to the throne myself. As I sat down on the armrest I said:

“Calix is here to tell you something about Liira.”

“Liira?”, Ulfric asked.

“The female dunmer in the dungeons.”, I answered.

Ulfric nodded and looked at Calix expectantly. It was obvious the young guard would rather be anywhere else right now. It took him a few moments, but finally he spoke:

“The elf didn't try to murder me. She was only armed with a kitchen knife.”

Ulfric frowned.

“And?”, he wanted to know.

“And? She is obviously innocent!”, I exclaimed, “She didn't murder Rognar and she never tried to murder Calix. She only defended herself.”

“Which she shouldn't have. If the guard tells you to come with them you just do it.”, Ulfric said.

“But don't you think she sat in the dungeons long enough for that offense?”

I could see Ulfric was thinking about this.

“There is still the murder she is charged with.”, he finally said.

“And I told you, I met the ghost. She didn't murder him. He told me. Don't you believe your wife?”, I said and put my arm around him.

He took my other hand and placed a kiss on it.

“Of course I do.”, he murmured and then turned to one of the guards: “Bring me the elf.”

The guard nodded and marched off to the dungeons. Only moments later he returned with a very confused Liira in tow. The guard moved her to the throne and made her kneel down next to Calix rather roughly. With eyes filled with fear she looked up at Ulfric and myself. I smiled reassuringly.

“You are free to go. You have served your time.”, Ulfric simply said and made a dismissive gesture.

The guard pulled Liira back to her feet and dragged her out of the palace immediately. Not exactly how I had imagined things would go, but at least Liira was free.

“It was very brave of you to tell this story.”, Ulfric addressed the still kneeling Calix.

The young guard looked like he wanted to sink through the floor. He obviously expected some form of punishment. Either for lying back then or for daring to bring this up now.

“We thank you for your honesty.”, I said quickly before Ulfric could say something else.

Surprised Ulfric looked at me. Without looking at Calix he made another dismissive gesture.

“You may leave.”, he said, still looking at me.

Calix hurried to his feet, bowed and then rushed out of the castle.

“Speaking for me now?”, Ulfric asked when the guard was gone.

I gave him my sweetest smile. “Honesty needs to be rewarded.”

For a moment he simply looked at me but then his face softened to a smile. He kissed me gently.

“You're growing bold.”, he murmured.

I smiled innocently. But from the corner of my eye I could see Galmar looking at the whole scene disapprovingly. Too bad for him if he didn't like this. I on the other hand felt pretty good about myself. An innocent person was free again thanks to me. A huge success.

 


	58. 4E 197 – Rain's Hand 13th

I awoke to the rustling of pages and when I opened my eyes I found myself in Hermaeus Mora's realm. The daedric prince himself was floating next to me.

“Welcome back.”, he greeted me.

I glared at him.

“I don't want to be here.”, I hissed, still remembering my last visit here very well.

“But I want more knowledge.”, Hermaeus Mora said.

“And if I don't want to share any knowledge?”

“Then I'll take it.”, he said coldly.

A ghost floated between us, pulled out a book from the shelf, opened it, sighed and put it back. Without a word it floated on to the next shelf and pulled out another book.

Silence stretched between the daedric prince and myself. I knew he was capable of taking the knowledge he wanted and I also knew I didn't want to experience that again. I shuddered remembering the incident ten days ago.

“What knowledge do you seek?”, Hermaeus Mora finally asked.

I didn't answer. In fact I didn't know if I had an answer. Of course I still wanted to learn how to teleport around freely, without having to anchor myself first, but the daedric prince knew that already. So I shrugged. Hermaeus Mora floated closer, circling me once.

“Hmm how about something to lessen the loneliness of your Nord mentor?”

Not waiting for my answer he started to float down the aisle between the shelves. After a short moment of hesitation I followed him. Something to make Farengar feel less lonely would be nice. For a while we continued to walk along the endless rows of books until Hermaeus Mora suddenly stopped. He indicated a book and I reached out for it.

“Objects of communication.”, the daedric prince explained, “That way you can at least talk to each other. When your duties keep you at you husband's side.”

I blinked and opened the book. Sure enough it held detailed instructions on how to create objects of communication. You needed at least two of them. If you talked into one of them, the wearer of the other item would be able to hear these words in his head.

“This...”, I started, still amazed by the knowledge I held in my hands.

“... is valuable information.”, Hermaeus Mora finished for me, “I know. And I wouldn't share this with every mortal. But I feel you are becoming my champion and as such you should hold knowledge nobody else has access to.” 

I looked up from the book.

“Wait, your champion?”, I asked.

“Yes. Every few generations there is one mortal worthy of being my champion. Knowing secrets nobody else can even imagine. You might be the one.”

“And.. what does being your champion mean for me?”

“Immense power during your lifetime.”

I let those words sink in for a moment. It sounded too good to be true. There had to be a catch. I looked at the daedric prince, trying to get any hints from the mass of tentacles.

“What's in it for you?”, I finally asked. 

“Your soul.”, Hermaeus Mora simply answered.

“My soul?”, I repeated.

“Yes, your soul. Once you die your soul is mine. And of course it is nice to see my knowledge being put to use.”, he paused for a moment and then continued, “It is a small price to pay for all the knowledge and power.”

“But...I like my soul.”

“And you may keep it during your lifetime.”

Something about this felt terribly wrong. And yet, I couldn't deny the call of power and knowledge. It would be so nice to know things. Be able to do things.

“Do I even have a choice in this?”, I wanted to know.

The daedric prince shook with laughter.

“Not really.”, he admitted, “I simply choose my champion.” He floated around me and continued: “Though it is easier for both of us if you agree to it. Less struggle.”

I followed the tentacle-mass with my eyes, thinking about this. Struggle was not what I wanted in my life.

“If I don't have a choice anyhow, then I agree.”, I whispered.

Hermaeus Mora stopped in front of me.

“Give me your arm.”, he demanded and I held out my left arm. 

He wrapped one of his tentacles around my arm. A sharp pain shot through my arm and then everything went black.

 

I awoke with a gasp, sitting up straight. My left arm prickled uncomfortably. I lifted it to have a look at it – just in time to see tiny silver flames erupt on my skin. They formed lines, crawling over my skin in a set pattern. Then the flames vanished again, the prickling stopped and all that was left were the daedric runes for knowledge and fate edged on my skin in silvery lines. I stared at the runes. Beside me Ulfric stirred and sat up. He kissed my neck softly, but stopped when he realized I was still staring at my arm.

“What is that?”, he wanted to know, reaching out for my arm to have a closer look at the runes.

“I... I think I just became the champion of Hermaeus Mora.”, I uttered.

“You became what?”

“The champion of Hermaeus Mora.”, I repeated, still somewhat in shock.

When I was finally able to look away from my arm again, I noticed a black book laying in bed next to me. The book about the objects of communication as a quick look inside confirmed. Ulfric took the book from my hand and then looked at me, clearly worried.

“Are you alright?”, he asked.

I nodded slowly, glancing at the silvery runes on my arm again.

“Yes, I think so.”, I said.

A moment passed, then Ulfric wrapped his arms around me. His presence was immensely calming. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his closeness, letting the rest of my shock about this whole champion thing go. For a while Ulfric simply held me close, but then he started to kiss the back of my neck, his arms still wrapped around me.

“You are mine and mine alone.”, he whispered directly into my ear.

The possessiveness of this statement sent a shiver of excitement down my spine. Ulfric continued to kiss my neck, nibbling gently. His strong arms were still holding me firmly, making it impossible for me to move at all. I could feel him grin against my skin before he suddenly spun me around until I was laying beneath him.

“No other man, mortal or not, will ever have you.”, Ulfric murmured and placed hungry kisses all over my body, ending with a deep kiss on my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around him, digging my fingers into his broad shoulders. Ulfric nudged my legs apart with his knees, positioning himself between my legs. He started teasing me with the tip of his length while exploring my mouth with his tongue. Wetness pooled between my legs. But Ulfric took his time and kept teasing me.

“Mine.”, he whispered against my neck.

I tilted my hips slightly, inviting him to enter me fully.

A knock at the door.

“Not now!”, Ulfric yelled over his shoulder.

“My Jarl, this is an emergency.”, Jorleif's voice came through the door.

Ulfric growled and got out of bed. He dressed angrily and marched towards the door.

“This better be a big emergency.”, I heard him say as he slammed the door shut.

I sighed and looked up to the windows. What a start of a day. It could get worse of course as my usual morning sickness chose this exact moment to ruin my morning completely.

 

A few hours later I took the puppies out to the courtyard. For a while I watched the young wolves play around, but my mind was elsewhere. I was thinking about the whole champion thing and what it meant for me. In fact I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice Galmar approaching me until he was standing right in front of me. His muscles were tense, his breathing heavy.

“You need to stop it.”, he spat out.

The puppies stopped playing and joined us, standing at each of my sides. Getting pulled out of my thoughts, I blinked at Galmar, not saying anything.

“Stop influencing Ulfric.”, Galmar continued, “I warned you before. Stop it. Stop it now.”

“I'm not influencing Ulfric!”, I defended myself.

“No? And what about that dunmer prisoner?”

“She was innocent.”

“Nonsense! That elf deserved to be in the dungeons!”

He reached out for the neckline of my dress and pulled me towards him. Ferrax started to growl.

“Stop using Ulfric. Go away.”, Galmar hissed.

I tried to push him away from me, but he held on to me tightly.

“Let me go.”, I said, still struggling to get away.

At my side Medile started to growl as well.

“You will not corrupt Ulfric!”, Galmar continued.

He started to shake me a bit. I screamed and quite suddenly Ferrax jumped forward and bit into Galmar's leg. Galmar screamed in pain and let go of me, trying to shake off the young wolf. Hastily I made a few steps back.

“Ferrax!”, I yelled and the wolf let go of Galmar and was by my side within a heartbeat. He kept growling, the hair on his neck standing up and showing his teeth. Blood was running down Galmar's leg. The Nord muttered and reached for his weapon, his eyes full of hatred. Quickly I turned and ran for the palace doors, the wolves following me. Seeing my panicked rush into the palace a guard stepped into my way.

“My lady! What is wrong?”, the guard wanted to know.

I ignored him and ran past him and into the war room, where Ulfric was still discussing the emergency from the morning with Jorleif.

Ulfric looked up from the table with a map of the hold on it and looked at me worriedly.

“My love! What happened?”, he wanted to know.

Without answering I rushed into his arms. My heart was pounding and I realized I was actually shaking. Ulfric simply held me close. The palace doors slammed shut and moments later Galmar marched into the room.

“I will end this bloody beast!”, he yelled, his weapon still drawn. Ferrax and Medile both growled at the warrior.

“Nobody will end anything here.”, Ulfric said calmly, but firmly.

His gaze fell upon the blood on Galmar's leg.

“What happened?”, Ulfric wanted to know.

“Her beast attacked me!”, Galmar shouted, pointing at me.

“He protected me!”, I defended Ferrax.

“Lies!”, Galmar spat out and made a step towards us and the wolves.

Ulfric glanced at the growling wolves, still holding me in his protective embrace.

“Regardless, you will not touch the wolves, Galmar. They are our pets. Go get your wounds treated.”, Ulfric declared.

Galmar made a displeased sound and for a moment it looked like he would disobey Ulfric, but finally he sheathed his weapon and marched off, muttering to himself.

Ulfric gently pushed me to arm's length and looked at me.

“Your wolves can't attack people.”, he said softly.

“Ferrax was defending me!”, I exclaimed, “Galmar was threatening me!”

“I don't care. Your wolves can't attack people. Period.”

“But ...”, I started, but Ulfric shook his head.

“I can't tolerate dangerous creatures in my palace. Just make sure this doesn't happen again.”

And with these words he kissed me on the forehead and turned back to the map. Realizing the topic was over for him, I left the war room.

Other than the usual guards, the throne room was empty. Galmar was nowhere to be seen. For which I was grateful as I really didn't want to run into him again right now. I sat down on the ground and pulled both wolves into a tight embrace.

“My little protectors.”, I murmured into their fur.

A sudden wave of helplessness hit me. These two wolves were still puppies. Children basically. And yet they had to protect me already. I really should be able to protect them instead – especially with Galmar in a killing mood – but the truth was that I wasn't able to protect anyone. Without thinking twice I gathered the wolves in a one armed hug I started to cast the recall spell, teleporting to my room in Whiterun.

 

For a long while I sat on the ground there with the wolves held close. But finally they had enough and squirmed out of my embrace. I sighed and got to my feet. Slowly I left the room and walked to the main hall. Balgruuf and Proventus were listening to a citizen, Farengar was busy in his laboratory, Irileth was eyeing the citizen critically and the rest was nowhere to be seen. When he noticed me walking into the hall, Balgruuf lifted his hand to silence the citizen and looked at me.

“Liliana, you are back early. Did anything happen?”, he asked.

I wanted to shake my head and tell him I was alright, but finally the state of shock I had been in lifted and tears started to run down my cheeks. Within moments Balgruuf was by my side and pulled me into a hug, letting me cry for the moment.

“What happened?”, he asked after a while.

“Gal... Galmar threatened me and he wants to kill Ferrax because he bit him. But only to protect me!”, I got out between sobs.

Balgruuf glanced over my shoulder to the two young wolves sitting in his hall peacefully.

“Why did Galmar threaten you?”, Balgruuf asked softly.

I shrugged, still sobbing.

“He thinks I'm corrupting Ulfric.”, I said and after a pause for more sobs I added, “He wants me gone. Oh my god he will kill me! And Ferrax! And Medile! He will kill us all and I can do nothing!”

Panic started to rise in me, but Balgruuf squeezed me slightly to remind me that he was still there.

“Nobody will kill you or the puppies.”, he promised softly, “Stay here tonight. I'm sure things will look different in the light of a new morning.”

He let go of me and gently wiped away my tears with his thumb.

I tried to smile at him. Even though we were not blood related, Balgruuf was certainly the older brother I always wanted.

 


	59. 4E 197 – Rain's Hand 14th

The next morning I felt surprisingly well and so I decided to join my family for breakfast. When I reached for some sweetrolls with my left arm, Farengar suddenly grabbed my arm and stared at it. The sleeve of my dress had moved up and part of the runes were visible.

“What is this?”, the mage asked and pulled the sleeve up further.

“I.. well... it seems I'm Hermaeus Mora's new champion.”, I answered, not looking at my mentor.

“How did that happen?!”, Farengar wanted to know.

“I... don't really know. It sort of just happened. I was in his realm and suddenly we were talking about it and he said I don't really have a choice anyways, so I agreed.”

“You agreed to this?”

“Well yes. He said it was less struggle this way and I don't want to struggle with him. Not again.”

“May the Nine help us!”, Farengar exclaimed and finally let go of my arm.

The eyes of the others were all fixed on me now. I pulled my sleeve back over the runes and forced myself to smile.

“It is not all that important really.”, I tried to reassure those around me.

“You are the champion of a daedric prince.”, Farengar stated, stressing every word.

“I'm sure it won't change all that much. He has been summoning me to his realm even before that after all.”

Slowly Balgruuf lowered a fruit he was about to eat. For a while nobody said anything. All eyes were still on me and nobody ate anything. It was Nelkir, who broke the silence:

“I still love you!”

Of course the boy was too young to understand what all this meant, but his statement at least softened the mood. People started to eat again and soon enough conversations started as well. Everything was as it always was.

“I think I will go back to Windhelm after breakfast.”, I said after a while.

I felt pretty calm and ready to face Galmar again – at least if Ulfric was nearby.

Balgruuf simply nodded.

“You know you always have a warm bed here.”, he said.

“I know. Thank you.”

 

Right after breakfast I took the puppies and teleported back to Windhelm. The bedroom was empty of course and so I walked into the main hall. Ulfric was pacing in front of his throne, Jorleif was speaking softly to him, while Galmar looked about with grim satisfaction. When Ulfric noticed me he rushed to my side and gathered me in a tight hug.

“You are unharmed!”, he exclaimed, pressing me to his chest.

“Of course.” I replied and then it dawned upon me that I hadn't told anyone where I was going.

“I spent the night in Whiterun.”, I added.

Ulfric kissed me.

“I was deeply worried. Don't do this to me again. I couldn't sleep. Had the whole city searched for you.”, he told me and kissed me again.

“I didn't exactly feel save yesterday.”, I admitted, “I feared for the puppies' lives. And my own.”

Looking at me seriously Ulfric took my face into his hands.

“There will never come harm to you in these halls.”

I glanced at Galmar, who was standing in the background, obviously not pleased to see me.

Ulfric followed my glance and frowned.

“You were afraid of Galmar?”, he asked.

“He shook me and wanted to kill Ferrax. Of course I was afraid of him!”

“Galmar!”, Ulfric ordered and Galmar moved over to us.

“Yes my Jarl?”, Galmar asked.

“Explain why my wife was so afraid of you that she didn't feel save in Windhelm anymore.”, Ulfric said, releasing my face.

“I don't know.”, Galmar answered.

But Ulfric just stared at him imperiously and finally Galmar looked down.

“Probably because I threatened to harm her bea... pet after it bit me.”, Galmar admitted in a low voice.

“Ferrax defended me!”, I exclaimed.

“I didn't mean her any harm! I swear!”, Galmar lied to Ulfric.

For a while Ulfric looked at his housecarl, then at me and finally back at Galmar.

“You will apologize for scaring her like that.”, Ulfric demanded.

Galmar shot a hateful glance in my direction, but he knew he had no choice.

“I apologize.”, Galmar murmured.

“Very well. And now that this misunderstanding is out of the world I expect no further incidents.”, Ulfric said and then turned to me “You will always be save with me. I want you to come to me for protection, not run away.”

I bit my tongue, swallowing a comment on how I had tried just that. Instead I smiled and nodded.

“I will do that.”, I promised.

“Good. Then everything is settled.”, he said and moved towards the throne.

Galmar shot me another hateful look when Ulfric was not paying attention. I really didn't want to be there in that moment. Not with Galmar so obviously brooding in his hatred for me.

“I.. think I'll take a bath.”, I announced and spun around to leave for the baths.

 

A little bit later I was sinking into the hot water with a satisfied sigh. The servants had left me once the bath was prepared and so I was alone now. Enjoying the warm water around me. I closed my eyes and sank deeper into the water, until only my head was outside. Being able to have these baths whenever I wanted was a luxury of course, and one I really enjoyed. Footsteps approached the tub and I opened my eyes. Ulfric was standing at the other end of the tub, watching me.

“It is really inappropriate to disturb a bathing lady.”, I informed him with a slight grin.

Ulfric grinned back at me and started to undress. Without a word he joined me in the tub, sitting down opposite me between my legs. Gently he smoothed his hands along my calves.

“Good thing that I'm Jarl of these halls and can do whatever I please.”, he said.

“But my Jarl! I'm shocked! Intruding like this!”, I exclaimed in playful shock.

His hands roamed a little higher, grinning at me. I grinned right back at him and moved my legs out of his reach, tugging them under me.

“I'm here to relax and wash myself.”, I told him.

“Don't let my presence stop you.”, he said calmly and placed his arms on the edge of the tub.

Completely relaxed he leaned back and watched me. After a moment of hesitation I reached for the soap and started wash myself. Ulfric's eyes never left me, but he didn't make any move to touch me. He only watched me, obviously enjoying himself quite a bit. I turned my back towards him and washed my back as far as I could reach. This was when he finally took action. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me into a sitting position between his legs. I sunk deeper into the water to rid myself of the soap. Ulfric kept watching me, his eyes turning dark with lust.

“Careful where you put your head.”, he advised.

Only then I realized where my head actually was. A light blush started to show on my cheeks. Ulfric smirked, looking down to me.

“Unless you don't mind the consequences.”, he added.

I sat up again, removing my head from the intimate position. Instead I leaned against Ulfric with my back. He put his arms around me and placed a kiss on my neck. Closing my eyes I took deep breaths. This was rather relaxing. Hot water and a warm embrace. And soft lips kissing along my neck. Ulfric's hands moved to cup my breasts and I threw my head back against him. He started kneading my breasts gently. I simply enjoyed the touch with closed eyes, making pleased sounds.

“We should get out of the water.”, Ulfric murmured into my ear after a while.

So I got up and climbed out of the tub, trying to look graceful as I did. Ulfric followed suit and I could see he was actually very aroused. He gathered me in a hungry kiss, moving me back until my back hit the stone wall. Never breaking the kiss he pressed his still wet body against mine. I wrapped one leg around his hips and put my arms around his neck. Ulfric took hold of my other leg and lifted me up, seemingly without any problems. He kissed me again before he lifted me into the position he wanted me and and then he simply took me against the wall. It was rough, but terribly exciting. Ulfric held me up the entire time. Only when he reached his climax his hold lessened and I slid to the ground again. Ulfric placed a sloppy kiss on my lips. He was breathing heavily, but seemed very satisfied.

For a while we simply stood there in a close embrace, enjoying each other. But finally I started to feel cold and so Ulfric handed me a towel to dry off myself. When I was dry I started to get dressed under the curious gaze of Ulfric.

“Do you like what you see?”, I wanted to know as I was tightening the strings on my dress.

“I prefer to see you undress. Or without clothes altogether.”, Ulfric admitted.

“Well, I can't run around naked. That would be a bit cold, don't you think?”, I asked with a slight grin.

“I could keep you warm.”, Ulfric promised and stepped closer to place another kiss on my lips.

“Oh but you have a hold to run. Can't keep me warm while you're sitting on the throne.”

“You could be sitting there with me.”

This statement earned him a smile and a kiss.

“Tempting. I think I'll still continue to dress though.”, I said and looking at his still naked body I added: “Which you should do as well.”

He sighed and moved back to the tub to pick up his clothes there. Slowly he got dressed again and then held out a hand to me.

“Come my love. Let us rule our hold.”

 

Together we walked back to the main hall. I made a move to turn to the table, but Ulfric shook his head gently and pulled me towards the throne. He sat down there like always and then guided me to sit down in his lap. His hands smoothed down my arms as he kissed my neck and murmured:

“This is how I like to rule.”

Galmar grumbled for a moment but finally he spoke:

“My Jarl, this... is not befitting you.”

Ulfric leaned forward, resting his chin on my shoulder.

“Why? Because it shows I actually love my wife? The woman who carries my offspring?”, he asked Galmar.

“Well it.. well..it is simply not befitting for a man of your status to show such affections publicly. You need to show your strength.”

Ulfric made a displeased sound and lifted his chin up again.

“Are you implying loving my wife is a weakness? I'm a lucky man to have such a beautiful and smart woman by my side. Everybody can know that I'm close to her. And everybody disagreeing with that will taste my blade.”, Ulfric said, anger clearly in his voice.

Nervously I shifted a bit in his lap. Ulfric stilled me by placing a hand on my thigh firmly.

Galmar couldn't take Ulfric's displeased gaze any longer and looked down.

“As you wish, my Jarl. My apologies.”, Galmar said and bowed his head.

Ulfric leaned back against the throne, relaxing gradually.

“We are married. There is nothing improper about our love.”, Ulfric announced.

“It IS a bit unusual, my Jarl.”, Jorleif chimed in. 

Ulfric turned his head to glare at his steward so Jorleif was quick to add:

“But of course nothing is wrong with your love.”

“I really don't need to be sitting here if it is such a big deal”, I murmured.

“You are exactly where you belong.”, Ulfric replied, still somewhat angry, “Nobody has a problem with it.”

He glared at both Galmar and Jorleif in turn as if challenging them to disagree. They didn't. Instead Galmar moved to the table and Jorleif cleared his throat, resuming his usual posture.

“You deserve to rule with me.”, Ulfric murmured into my ear and placed his hands over my belly, “You are giving me the greatest gift a man can receive.”

I placed my hands over Ulfric's and smiled.

“We'll be a perfect little family.”, I said.

 


	60. 4E 197 – Rain's Hand 28th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been some time, but here is the new chapter! Real life has gotten into the way of writing. With my birthday, family visits and other stuff happening all at the same time I had zero time for writing. Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

The past two weeks flew by without anything noteworthy happening. I fought my morning sickness in the mornings and spent most of my days near Ulfric. Nobody dared commenting on me sitting on Ulfric's lap again, though I could tell Galmar didn't like this at all. I also visited Jenassa in the shelter, where Liira had found a new home, once. All together it were quiet days.

On this day though I felt restless. My mind hungered for stimulation and so I was in our bedroom, surrounded by my books. Nothing seemed to satisfy me. Then my gaze fell upon a black book without any markings. I knew it was the book about objects of communication. I looked towards my arcane enchanter. I had never actually used it. Maybe now was the perfect time. So I delved into the book to learn more about the creation of objects of communication. Most of it was pretty straight forward. I needed two objects of course. The chanting itself seemed doable as well, even though it was more complex than the enchantments I had done before. There was however one thing that would be a problem: I needed a black soul. The soul of a humanoid. As far as I knew the use of such souls was illegal – and for good reason. It was bad enough to trap the soul of an animal, but the soul of a humanoid? I closed the book and started pacing. A part of me wanted to create objects of communication. Wanted to give Farengar a means of contacting me whenever he wanted. But the other part of me knew that using a black soul was wrong. And I had no idea where I would get such a soul. I needed advice. Maybe the Archmage was just the right person for it. And so walked to the main hall, told Ulfric I'd go to the College, gathered the puppies and teleported to the courtyard of the college.

 

“Good afternoon, Archmage.”, I greeted Savos when I stepped into his quarters.

He was busy creating a potion, but turned around to smile at me briefly.

“Ah Liliana, welcome. Just one moment, I need to finish this.”

I nodded and walked to a table to sit down there. It only took Savos a few minutes, then he joined me.

“You seem thoughtful.”, he observed.

“Well, yes. On my last visit in his realm Hermaeus Mora gave me this book about objects of communication. I really want to create some, but there is a problem.”

“Is the spell too complex?”

I shook my head. “No that's not it. But... well... I need a black soul for it.”

There was a pause in which Savos looked at me intently. Finally he spoke:

“You know the College is a place of study and magic. Unlike most other institutions we never restricted the use of magic – which is why necromancy can be studied here as long as the local populace doesn't get disturbed. The same goes for the use of black souls. As long as you don't go on a murder spree to get them, their use is tolerated here.”

“But how do I get a black soul? I don't want to kill anybody. And quite honestly I don't even know if I can really destroy someone's soul.”

“If you can work with black souls, is something you need to ask yourself. They are powerful souls but of course someone died for them.”

“Have you worked with them?”, I wanted to know.

Savos nodded. “I have. Like I said, they are powerful.”

“And... where do I get a black soul?”

“Well, you need a black soul gem and then a humanoid. I'm sure you know how to trap souls.”

“But what if I don't want to do that?”

Savos looked at me thoughtfully and then suggested: “You have access to a dremora servant. Ask him to bring you a black soul – though the souls a dremora can harvest are usually suffering a fate far worse than having their soul trapped in a soul gem directly.”

“What do you mean?”

“They are souls the daedric princes claim as their own.”

I paled considerably and glanced on my left arm.

“What is wrong?”, Savos wanted to know.

I pulled up the sleeve of my dress and showed him the runes on my arms.

“Hermaeus Mora made me his champion. He said my soul would be his when I die.”, I explained.

“Oh.”, Savos made and studied the runes on my arm, “That is very interesting. Not very surprising though.”

“Is my soul lost?”

“Rumor has it that the souls Hermaeus Mora claims continue their researches even in death. You could have a worse fate.”

I thought about the endless shelves of books and the ghosts floating between them. Was this going to be my fate? Part of me refused to accept that. There had to be a way to save my soul from such a fate.

“But if you truly want a black soul and don't want to trap one yourself, your daedra is the best option.”, Savos moved the conversation back to black souls.

I thought about it for a moment. He was right. Lym was a good option to get a black soul.

“Can I summon him right away?”, I wanted to know.

Savos nodded and so I got up to cast the spell. As expected Lym appeared and glared at me.

“What do you want?”, the dremora asked, obviously in a bad mood.

“Well..”, I started, but stopped.

How do you ask for the soul of an intelligent being?

“She wants a black soul.”, Savos finished for me.

A smirk appeared on Lym's face. He made a step towards me.

“Oh look at our little mage. Finally turning to some real magic.”, Lym said.

“You better remember who summoned you.”, I replied.

Lym made a face and then moved into a bow. Rather mockingly.

“Can you help me with the black soul or not?”, I asked.

“Of course I can.”, Lym answered.

“Then.... I want you to bring me a black soul.”

“Any specific wishes? Mer or Man?”, Lym asked, almost casually.

Helplessly I looked at Savos, who took it upon himself to answer:

“Just a black soul. The specifics don't matter.”

Lym nodded and then said:

“It will take some time. Summon me again in a few days and I should have the soul.” And after a moment of hesitation he added: “May I leave?”

I nodded and without another word Lym vanished into thin air, leaving nothing but electrified air.

“Did I really just order a black soul?”, I asked, a bit shocked about the easiness of it all.

“You did.”, Savos answered, “Now you need to find out if you can work with the energies of a black soul.”

“And how do I find out?”

“Ask yourself: can you live with the fact that you destroyed the soul of a humanoid for your magic?”

I thought about that. I could certainly never kill just to get a soul. But Lym would get me the soul of someone that was already dead. Maybe even a long time. I would never speak to the humanoid, never meet it. At the time I'd hold it in my hands it would be little more than energy. And I directed energies all the time.

Savos smiled at me as if he had read my thoughts and placed a hand on my shoulder.

“You'll do well.”, he said.

I looked at him a little doubtfully. Shouldn't it be more difficult for me to decide that I can use the soul of a sentient being? Savos on the other hand didn't seem troubled at all. For him it seemed to be pretty normal to summon a daedra and tell it to gather a black soul.

“You'll see, working with a black soul is both similar and different from working with a white soul. They are more powerful and the energies feel a bit different. But in the end it is just a soul like any other.”, Savos told me.

“Will you help me with the enchantment?”, I asked.

Savos nodded. “If you want me to, I will. It will be an excellent learning opportunity.”

 

I stayed for a couple of hours, discussing the nature of souls and their use with Savos and only returned to Windhelm when it was time for dinner.

The meal went by peacefully, even though Galmar did shoot me hateful glares whenever Ulfric wasn't paying attention. After the meal we sat together and had some mead – well everybody but me. I just sat there.

The sun had been down for several hours already, when the palace doors opened. A man walked in, dragging a young woman with him. He approached Jorleif, who had gotten up from the table to meet the visitor.

“Please, we need to see the Jarl! The city is in danger!”, the man pleaded.

“What is the matter?”, Jorleif wanted to know.

“There is a beast roaming the city! Killing people! My daughter was lucky and got away, but look what it did to her!”, the man exclaimed and pulled the woman closer.

I could see now the young woman was rather pale and there were two red marks on her neck. Ulfric got up from the table and approached the group, taking a closer look at the neck of the woman. I followed him and smiled at the woman, who seemed terribly scared by the whole situation.

“My Jarl! Look at her! There is a vampire hunting in the city!”, the man addressed Ulfric.

Ulfric looked at the woman and asked: “Do you confirm that this is the work of a vampire?”

Her voice was thin when she answered: “Yes, my Jarl. He attacked me from behind, stabbing his fangs into my neck.”

She lifted a hand to the wounds and rubbed her skin.

“We need to do something!”, I burst out.

Ulfric cast me a sideways glance and then told the man: “Take your daughter to the temple and have her treated there. I will have the guards look for the creature who did this.”

The man bowed and uttered his thanks before dragging his daughter out of the palace again.

“Tell the guards to keep an eye open for the vampire. I can't have such a creature hunting withing my city.”, Ulfric told Jorleif, who nodded and hurried away to carry out the order.

“This is all you do? We need to do more! There is a VAMPIRE hunting the city!”, I exclaimed.

“And what do you want me to do?”, Ulfric asked.

“I don't know... inform the public!”

“That would cause a panic. We don't need that.”

“But we have to do something more! This is important!”

“I know. Which is why I have the guards look for the beast. They are well trained men, they will handle this just fine.”

I looked at Ulfric. This didn't seem enough. A vampire seemed too much of a danger to be handled by the guards. Of course I knew it was actually their job to protect the city from stuff like this, but something told me something more needed to be done.

“I'll go look for it myself.”, I burst out, not thinking about it.

“No.”, Ulfric simply said and took hold of my arm, “You will not go out and hunt a vampire. You are my wife, not some guard or adventurer. And you carry our child. I will not let you go out into the night and risk your life.”

“But something has to be done!”, I protested.

“Not by you. There are other people better suited for this and they will handle the situation.”

He pulled me close and kissed me on the top of my head.

“I worry for you, my love. Let the guards handle this.”, he murmured.

“But..”, I started.

“Please.”, he pleaded.

I sighed and let myself sink against his broad chest.

“Fine. I'll not go.”

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me even closer.

“Let us retreat to our chambers, my love. Things will look better in the morning already.”

 


	61. 4E 197 – Rain's Hand 29th

It was early afternoon when I decided to visit the shelter. Ulfric sent Harik with me and together with the guard and the two puppies I left the palace.

 

“Ah Lady Mage!”, Jenassa greeted me, when we entered the shelter and moved to hug me.

She also crouched down to pet the puppies. Together we sat down at a table near the fire. Harik remained standing, hand at his sword. He seemed more on edge than usually.

We had been talking for a while, when Liira entered the shelter, looking rather pale.

“What happened to you?”, Jenassa wanted to know.

“I.. I found another dead. And she had those marks! There is no doubt now, there is a vampire hunting the city!”, Liira answered.

“Another one? That's the third in just a couple of days.”, Jenassa replied.

“A young Nord woman got attacked last night as well.”, I told them.

“So Ulfric knows about this?”, Jenassa asked.

I nodded. “He does. He told the guards to look for the creature.”

“I don't think the guards can handle this.”, Liira commented as she sat down at the table with us.

Harik made a displeased sound, but didn't reply otherwise.

“Especially as the vampire mainly seems to hunt the Gray Quarters.”, Jenassa agreed.

“Can't we do anything to protect the people?”, I wanted to know.

“We're already offering shelter. Many come here during the dark hours. Other than that... I don't know. Though now that there is a survivor we might actually have a chance of finding the vampire. Should we look for it.”, Jenassa replied.

“Look for it?! Are you crazy? It will kill you!”, Liira exclaimed, but Jenassa only grinned.

“I'm not scared of a little vampire.”, she said.

With the same grin on her face, Jenassa turned to me.

“What do you say, time for a little adventure? I'm sure the Jarl would be grateful should we be able to eliminate this threat.”, she said.

“I told Ulfric I wouldn't look for the vampire”, I sighed, “I'm pregnant after all. Responsibility for the unborn and all that.”

“Can you really risk the necks of your people though?”, Jenassa objected, “there are not enough guards in the Gray Quarter to stop the vampire. We need to hunt it down. And our first step should be to interrogate that survivor. We can do that during the day. Hardly a great risk.”

I thought about this for a moment and finally nodded.

“You are right. There is no risk in meeting her.”

“Any idea where she might be?”, Jenassa wanted to know.

“The temple of Talos, probably. That's where Ulfric sent her.”

“You two are crazy! You can't hunt down a vampire! It will kill you!”, Liira exclaimed.

“It wouldn't be the first undead we face. We can handle this.”, Jenassa replied calmly as she got to her feet, “Let's go right now.”

With a nod I got up as well and together we left the shelter, followed by the puppies and Harik, who didn't seem to like this at all.

 

We arrived at the temple a little while later. The woman from last night was kneeling at the shrine, deep in prayer. Seeing us, Jora approached us and addressed me:

“My Lady! Welcome to the temple. How may I be of service?”

“We actually want to talk to her.”, I answered and indicated the praying woman.

Jora looked at the woman and her face saddened.

“Poor thing. She contracted Sanguinare Vampiris. She will be one of those monsters if we can't cure it.”

Jenassa marched right up to the praying woman and tapped her on the shoulder.

“What do you want?”, the woman asked.

I followed Jenassa and answered in her stead: “We would like to talk to you about the attack.”

“We're trying to find the vampire and kill it.”, Jenassa added.

The woman looked at us with wide eyes. She was even more pale than last night and looked like she had cried quite a bit recently. Not surprising really, if she was about to turn into a vampire.

“We need to know everything you remember. Where, when, how? Every tiny detail could help.”, Jenassa said.

The woman got to her feet and looked at us thoughtfully.

“I don't remember all that much.”, she admitted, “I walked through the streets last night, when it attacked me. From behind, so I didn't see it. I'm afraid I'm no help for you.”

I smiled reassuringly at the woman.

“I'm sure you can help us somehow. Let's start slowly. Where did it happen?”, I asked in a soft voice.

The woman hesitated but finally answered: “I was walking the streets of the Gray Quarter. Please! Don't tell my father, he told me not to go there! But I heard there is a shelter for the poor there and I wanted to bring some bread to them.”

“At night?”, Jenassa asked, eyebrow raised.

The woman nodded. “After my father had gone to bed I sneaked out of the house.”, she paused and then continued, “I was walking the streets when I suddenly had the feeling of being watched. I walked faster, thinking it was only because of the Gray Quarter itself. I normally don't go there. I turned around a dark corner and then it grabbed me from behind and... and stabbed its fangs into my neck. I struggled and finally was able to free myself. I ran straight back home. My father woke from all the noise I made and dragged me to the palace.”

Jenassa looked at the woman as if she could extract more information from her simply by staring at her.

“Can you show us where this happened?”, she finally asked.

The woman hesitated, but then she nodded.

“Good. Let's not waste time.”, Jenassa said and turned to leave the temple again.

“But she needs to pray!”, Jora interrupted.

“She'll have to pray later.”, Jenassa simply said and left the temple.

I smiled apologetically at Jora and then followed Jenassa.

 

“Here it happened”, the woman said a bit later in the Gray Quarter. She was uneasy, always looking around. Harik's hand never left his sword either. Jenassa seemed thoughtful.

“What is it?”, I wanted to know.

“We're not that far from the shelter. And the other victims were found rather close by as well. It seems the vampire's lair is somewhere near the shelter.”

I frowned. That was not good.

“It might even be hunting the visitors of the shelter. Ironic, really, they look for shelter and find death.”, Jenassa mused.

The woman looked around again and stepped closer to Harik, as a dunmer passed us.

“Can I go back to the temple now? Surely you don't need me any more.”

Jenassa made a dismissive gesture with her hand.

“Go if you want to.”, she said.

The woman didn't hesitate a moment. She looked around once more and then hurried back towards the temple. Poor thing. I really hoped they found a cure for her.

Jenassa turned to me: “We should search the ruined buildings nearby. Maybe the vampire lair is in one of them.”

I nodded and opened my mouth to agree, but Harik stepped in: “No. This is enough. The lady will not go and actually seek the creature. What if you actually find it?”

“Then we fight it.”, Jenassa answered calmly.

“No! I will not let you run into almost certain death!”, Harik objected.

“You know we can defend ourselves.”, Jenassa reminded him.

“And we have you!”, I chimed in, smiling at the guard.

For a while nobody said anything, then Harik sighed: “Alright. But as soon as the sun sets we leave the Gray Quarter.”

Jenassa and I grinned at each other and then started to walk. There were a couple of really run down buildings in this area so we had a lot to do.

 

And so we started to search the run down houses in the immediate surroundings of the shelter. Harik actually drew his sword, always expecting the vampire around the next corner. But we found nothing but dirt and poor dunmer who actually lived in the ruins.

Finally the sun started to set and with a look around the already darkened streets, Harik stopped.

“It is time to return to the palace now.”, he announced.

“Already?”, I asked and he nodded.

With a sigh I turned to Jenassa: “I'm afraid we'll have to continue our search tomorrow. I'll come first thing in the morning!”

She hugged me and nodded “Rest well, lady mage.”

 

Together with Harik and the puppies, who had followed me around all day without causing any trouble, I walked back to the palace.

“Ah you return. Finally!”, Ulfric said, as we neared the throne.

He sounded a bit displeased. Harik bowed respectfully while the puppies ran towards Ulfric to greet him. He leaned down to pet the little wolves while looking at me, clearly expecting something.

I shrugged “I told you I'd see Jenassa. We hadn't talked for a long time.”

He looked at me sternly for a long moment, but then nodded. And just like that the topic was over. He didn't even ask Harik about our trip to the shelter – a fact for which I was grateful as I was not sure the guard would lie for me.

 

 

It was the middle of the night, when a pounding on our door woke me. Ulfric was awake as well and he frowned at the door.

“What?”, he yelled as he got out of the bed and dressed himself in simple pants and a tunic.

Clearly angry he marched to the door and yanked it open. Jorleif was standing on the other side, looking like he was expecting to be beat to death.

“My Jarl, I'm sorry to wake you, but there are two visitors, who wish to see you.”, the steward got out.

“Tell them to see me in the morning.”, Ulfric replied, glaring at his steward.

“They were rather insistent. And they... they... well they had a corpse with them.”

For a moment Ulfric stared at his steward but then he nodded.

“I will be there in a few moments.”

He closed the door and dressed himself properly, I followed suit. Together we walked into the main hall. Jenassa and Brunwulf were standing near the throne and Brunwulf was carrying the lifeless body of a dunmer boy.

“You are not welcome here!”, Ulfric spat at Jenassa.

“Ulfric, please... look at this”, Brunwulf interrupted, “Another victim. The fourth.”

“Fifth”, Jenassa corrected.

Brunwulf glanced sideways at Jenassa and then continued: “Look at his neck! Clearly a vampire attack. He was just a boy, Ulfric, only six. He was killed in his bed!”

Ulfric stepped closer and inspected the neck of the boy. With a sigh he then sat down on the throne.

“I beg you”, Brunwulf continued to plead with Ulfric, “something must be done about this.”

“The guards are looking for the vampire.”, Ulfric replied, rubbing his forehead.

Jenassa laughed. “Yes and I'm sure the many guards in the Gray Quarter will do their best to protect the dunmer populace.”

Ulfric turned his head and glared darkly at Jenassa for a moment, then turned back to Brunwulf: “I will station more guards in the Gray Quarter.”

Brunwulf nodded gratefully, but for me that was not enough.

“We need more than just guards there. Don't get me wrong more guards will be great, but that will not stop the vampire. We need to actively search for it!”, I burst out.

“My love, let me handle this.”, Ulfric told me softly.

“But something needs to be done! I can't just sit here and watch how our people get butchered by a vampire! It even kills children, Ulfric! In their sleep!”, I exclaimed, gesturing at the boy in Brunwulf's arms.

“You”, Ulfric said, stressing the word, “will not do anything. The guards will handle this just fine.”

“Oh and what have they done so far? Nothing! We need to find the vampire's lair! And we even have an idea where it might be.”, I replied.

Ulfric raised a brow. “Do you now?”

Jenassa nodded. “We do have an idea. We narrowed it down and we just need to find the lair now.”

Ulfric glared at the dunmer again.

“Then go search for it.”, Ulfric spat at her.

Jenassa crossed her arms before her chest “I will.”

“And I will help her.”, I said.

Ulfric shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him: “I'm not asking your permission. I'm informing you. I promise I will be careful and I can even promise we'll limit the search to the day, but I will search for the vampire. These are our people, Ulfric. The creature is hunting our people! And I cannot sit in the safety of the palace and hope that guards happen to stumble across it.”

I could see Ulfric didn't like this at all.

“I assume I cannot stop you from this”, he said though and I shook my head. “Very well then, go if you must, but take guards with you. And you will only search during the day. And if you happen to find the vampire you'll let the guards handle it.”

I nodded and moved to place a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for understanding it.”

Ulfric grumbled and got to his feet. He turned to Jenassa: “If anything happens to my wife, I will make you personally responsible.”

Without another word he walked out of the hall. I said goodbye to Brunwulf and Jenassa and then followed him. Wisely though I didn't talk about the vampire anymore. Instead I joined him in our bed and went back to sleep in his arms. Tomorrow would be an exciting day. Dangerous, but exciting.

 


	62. 4E 197 – Rain's Hand 30th

I awoke with the first rays of the sun falling through our windows. Ulfric was already awake, staring up at the ceiling.

“Morning.”, I murmured and cuddled closer.

He held me close to him, still staring up.

“I'd feel better if you stayed in the palace”, he finally said.

“I can't. I need to do something.”, I answered.

“You are carrying our child.”

“And I will make sure to protect it. Don't worry, Ulfric, we'll be fine.”

He made a displeased sound and I lifted myself up to look at him.

“I promise we'll be fine”, I said with a smile and leaned down to kiss him.

During the kiss he wrapped his arms closely around me, pulling me even closer. When we finally broke the kiss his face was full of worry.

“I hope you are right.”, he murmured.

 

A bit later, after some breakfast, I started to walk towards the shelter, where I'd meet Jenassa. Ulfric had sent five guards with me, including Harik as their leader. They took me into their middle as we walked, protecting me from all sides. The puppies stayed with Ulfric, though they really wanted to come with me.

In silence we marched to the shelter, where Jenassa greeted me in her usual way.

“Let's go and find that vampire!”, she cheered as we left the shelter again to start our search.

We started with the house where the little boy was killed last night. His parents were grief struck, naturally, but had no further clues where the vampire might have come from. And so we searched all the run down houses nearby. When the really run down houses were all searched we moved on to the slightly better houses, disturbing the people living there.

 

It was way after midday, when we knocked at another door. A female dunmer opened the door just enough to peer outside.

“We come to search your house. Jarl's orders.”, Harik stated.

“Search our house? But why?”

“To stop the killings in the neighborhood.”, Jenassa answered.

The dunmer hesitated and Harik used this hesitation to force his way into the house by pushing the door open. She complained, but didn't make any move to stop us. Carefully we searched the simple rooms, without finding anything. I had already turned to the door to leave again, when Jenassa suddenly stepped aside and stared at a nearby wall. She searched around with her hands for a while and finally she found something. A faint clicking could be heard, then the wall slid to the side. Steep steps led down into darkness. Quite suddenly the dunmer who had opened us let out a scream, reached for a kitchen knife and attacked the nearest guard. She was no match for the trained man though. It only took him a few moments, then the dunmer was laying on the ground, with him kneeling on her back.

“Watch her.”, Harik ordered as he started to climb down the steps.

Quickly I summoned a light and followed him, just as Jenassa and the other three guards. For a while we walked down in silence, nobody daring to say anything. Suddenly Harik came to a halt. He tilted his head and listened. And indeed, there was a faint murmur. And looking up ahead the distant flickering light of a candle could be seen. Harik drew his sword and the rest of the guards and Jenassa followed suit. Carefully we moved on. The murmur became louder and it was clear now that it was someone chanting softly. Harik and Jenassa both looked at me and I shrugged. If there was someone casting a spell, I didn't know it. Step by step we moved on, finally reaching the end of the steps. We found ourselves in a small tunnel, with the flickering light of a candle ahead. Harik glanced at out floating ball of light and I understood at once what he was worried about: the light was rather bright and might give us away in a room lit only by candles. So I dispelled the light and let darkness fall around us. Jenassa moved towards the flickering light and I started to follow her, but Harik held me back. The other guards passed us and finally Harik let go of me again.

We were only steps behind the others and still we missed the beginning of the starting fight: a guard yelled something, a maniac laugh and then the sound of weapons clashing against each other. When Harik and I finally entered the candle lit room, we saw a male dunmer in black robes, fighting off all three of the guards and Jenassa at once. Immediately Harik charged into battle. Still the dunmer seemed to hold himself pretty well. He was moving exceptionally quickly and the slashes with his long dagger had a surprising amount of force behind them. All the time he was laughing maniacally.

“Molag Bal will feast upon your souls!”, he exclaimed and made a step forward, cutting through one of the guard's throat.

The man made a gurgling sound and dropped to the ground, dead. The dagger the dunmer was wielding glowed weirdly for a second, but this didn't stop the dunmer. He laughed again and moved on to the next guard. I tried to get a good aim at the killer with my firebolt spell, but there always was a guard in my way. It was impossible to get a clear shot. Not wanting to hurt anyone, I stayed back and summoned a blade instead, ready for battle, though not charging into it. I wasn't stupid: I was no match for this dunmer with a blade. Quickly I looked around the room, searching for something that might be of use. There was a door in one wall and near the fighting group there was an alcove with some sort of shrine. I had learned enough about the daedric princes to know that this was a shrine to Molag Bal. There was another sick laugh and the second guard dropped to the ground. Again the dunmer's dagger glowed for a second.

“Ah, champion of Knowledge, watching, always watching.”, a deep voice suddenly echoed in my mind, “See how my minion dominates those pity mortals. See the strife! They will all fall.”

Something in the voice paralyzed me. I somehow knew this was Molag Bal himself. The daedric prince of domination. Not exactly a nice fellow. And as the dunmer's dagger glowed for a third time as another guard was struck down, I suddenly also knew what the dunmer was doing: he was harvesting souls for Molag Bal.

A laugh echoed through my mind. “Watch all the destruction, champion. Soon my minion will come for you. Cut through your throat like he did with those mortals. You have to be faster than him! Take the mace by the shrine and strike him down. Be quick!”

I looked at the shrine again and sure enough, there was a huge mace resting on the shrine. I was certain it had not been there moments ago. Looking back to the fight I had to watch how Harik went down, clutching his throat. Only Jenassa remained. With another laugh Molag Bal's servant turned to her and made a few wild slashes at her. Finally I shook off my shock and finally went through the quick movements of the firebolt spell, aiming directly at the male dunmer. I hit, but the dunmer only turned around and laughed. My spell had done no damage at all. Quickly I went through the spell again, just to see it having no effect on the dunmer. Jenassa used his distraction though and shoved her sword deeply into the male's back, making the tip come out through the chest again. The man looked at the metal in his chest and then swirled around with another of his unnerving laughs. This motion yanked the sword out of Jenassa's hand, who was now facing the man without a melee weapon. Molag Bal's laugh echoed through my mind again. Too horrified to do anything I simply watched as Jenassa ducked beneath another slash of the long dagger and rolled towards the shrine. She got to her feet, grabbed the mace laying on the shrine and swung with all her might at the other dunmer. She hit his arm and he dropped the dagger, screaming in pain. He stared at the weapon on the ground and then at the weapon in Jenassa's hands. It dawned upon him that his daedric patron no longer protected him, but it was too late. Jenassa sent down another swing. This time the heavy mace connected with the male's head, making him drop to the ground. Jenassa stared at the dead for a moment, breathing heavily. Quite suddenly she yelled “Never!”, turned around and swung at the shrine. As shrine and mace connected both splintered into thousands of small pieces, raining down on all of us.

A groaning sound on the ground drew my attention. Harik was moving! Immediately I knelt down next to him

“Harik!”, I yelled.

The guard was still clutching his throat, blood sipping through his fingers. Jenassa cursed and knelt down on Harik's other side. She ripped a piece of fabric from her tunic under her armor. With quick movements she pried Harik's hands from his throat and wrapped the fabric around his neck. As soon as his hands were released the guard clutched his throat again.

“He needs a healer.”, Jenassa observed, looking at me expectantly.

“I can't cast healing spells.”, I admitted, panic rising in me.

Jenassa sighed and pulled Harik to his feet, supporting him.

“Then we need to go to the temple. And quickly or he'll bleed out.”, she said and started moving back towards the steps.

I was about to follow her, when I heard loud banging noises. They came from the door. Quickly I crossed the room and opened the door. A young dunmer girl – I figured she was barely 14 – with bloodshot eyes dropped into my arms.

“Oh please make it stop! Stop me!”, the girl cried.

“Stop you? But from what? Why?”, I uttered, completely confused.

“So much blood, so much blood!”, she cried out when seeing the battleground before her.

But to my surprise she didn't run from all the blood. Instead she knelt down and started to drink from one of the guards. I could see now that there were sharp fangs in her mouth.

“The vampire!”, Jenassa hissed, “Quickly, kill it!”

I looked at the girl, who was desperately clinging to the dead guard, drinking his blood.

“I.... can't. She is just a girl!”, I uttered.

Jenassa sighed, set Harik down and moved towards us. She reclaimed er sword from the dead dunmer and lifted the weapon to strike at the vampire girl. I stepped in her way.

“Let us take her to the dungeons instead. Let her serve her time for the murders.”, I pleaded with my friend.

Jenassa sighed and sheathed her sword.

“She'll likely be sentenced to death anyhow.”, she commented and grabbed the girl by her arm roughly, pulling her along.

I followed her and on my way picked up Harik, supporting him.

 

“What happened? Where are the others?”, the remaining guard watching the female dunmer asked when we left the secret passageway.

“Dead.”, Jenassa simply said and pulled the vampire girl out of the house and into the sun roughly.

The girl hissed, but stumbled along with Jenassa without too much struggle. The adult dunmer on the other hand struggled a lot, trying to get away all the time. Cursing us. But the guard held on to her.

 

Our first stop was the temple of Talos. Jora took over Harik and promised she'd take good care of him. I wasn't even out of the temple, when Jora had already started treating the badly wounded guard.

Next were the dungeons. Both dunmer were tossed in a single cell and the guards were instructed not to get too close to the girl.

Finally the remaining guard, Jenassa and I made our way to the throne. The guard knelt down before Ulfric, but Jenassa barely bowed her head.

For a long moment Ulfric looked at us. Jenassa was covered in blood and I was sure I still showed the shock of the bloody battle.

“Where is Harik?”, Ulfric wanted to know.

It was the remaining guard who answered: “In the temple of Talos, my Jarl. He got injured. Quite badly. Three of us didn't make it out all.”

Ulfric raised a brow.

“I take it you found the creature?”, Ulfric inquired.

The guard nodded. “It is in the dungeons. Together with the elf that was sheltering it.”

“Why is it not dead?”, Ulfric asked, his voice raised slightly.

The guard looked helplessly at me.

“Because I said she should be brought to the dungeons. She cannot harm anyone there.”, I replied.

“She?”, Ulfric asked.

“The vampire is nothing but a little dunmer girl.”, I explained.

“This little dunmer girl killed several people.”, Ulfric objected.

“And that's why she deserves to be in the dungeons.”, I agreed.

Ulfric waved his dismissal at the guard, who hurried away into the barracks, and Jenassa, who hugged me briefly and then left as well. When they were all gone Ulfric sighed heavily.

“You were not supposed to bring back the vampire alive.”

“But how can I kill a child?”, I asked, stepping closer to the throne, “Especially as I'm expecting one myself.”

Ulfric sighed again and pulled me onto his lap.

“At least you seem unharmed.”

“I am. The others protected me well. Jenassa included in that.”

Ulfric mumbled something I couldn't understand and pulled me close against him.

“This time they did indeed. And I'm glad for it. They will receive a raise in pay.”

Money. Probably not exactly the best exchange for what the guards had done for me. Three lost their lives after all. And even worse: they lost their souls. I could only hope their families would be able to deal with this somehow.

 


	63. 4E 197 – Second Seed 2nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while but here is the new chapter. Between my illness and getting engaged I simply had very little creative juices left. Hopefully that will get better though.  
> Either way, enjoy the chapter!

It was early afternoon and I was sitting on Ulfric's lap, when a guard approached the throne. He knelt down and said:

“The creature wants to talk to you.”

“Talk to me? What does it want?”, Ulfric replied.

The guard shifted uncomfortably on his knees and looked up for a moment.

“It wants to talk to the lady.”, he finally said.

Surprised I raised an eyebrow.

“She wants to talk to me?”, I asked.

The guard nodded. Ulfric wrapped his arms closer around me. But I wiggled out of his grip and got up.

“Very well then. I'll see what she wants.”, I said.

“No.”, Ulfric simply said and reached out to pull me back in his lap, but I made a step away.

“She is not dangerous. She is imprisoned. She cannot harm me.”, I told Ulfric, who frowned.

Before he could say anything else I quickly made my way to the dungeons, puppies at my heels.

 

Both Ferrax and Medile started to growl when I neared the cell where the vampire girl and the other dunmer were imprisoned. The girl heard the growling and got up from her sitting position in the far corner and grabbed on to the bars separating us.

“You came!”, she exclaimed.

“Of course.”, I answered, staying several steps away from the cell.

“Please, you need to move my mother into another cell. I don't know how long I can control myself. I'm so hungry.”, the girl pleaded.

I glanced at the other dunmer. She was glaring at me, eyes full of hatred.

“That's your mother?”, I asked.

The girl nodded.

“Yes. Look, I know she might not be the best person...”

“She attacked us with a knife.”, I agreed.

“... but she still doesn't deserve to die. Please, take her away from me. Please.”

“Stop fighting who you are! It's His blessing! Be grateful!”, the mother spat at her vampire daughter.

This caused something in the girl to snap and she swirled around to face her mother.

“A blessing?! Do you seriously believe that? Do you know what... what he did to me? This life is not a blessing, it is a curse! A constant reminder of what happened to me! A constant reminder that my own parents would sacrifice me in their blind worship!”, the girl spat back.

“He chose you! You are a daughter of Coldharbour now! A great blessing!”, the mother told her.

The vampire girl bared her fangs and hissed at her mother.

“I wish I were dead.”, the girl snarled.

I had watched this conversation in silence, too stunned to say anything. Did this girl's parents turn their own daughter into a vampire somehow? What kind of parent would do that? Protectively I ran my hand over my stomach. I couldn't imagine doing something terrible like that. And what exactly was a daughter of Coldharbour? I knew of course that Coldharbour was Molag Bal's domain, but what was a daughter of Coldharbour? What did this all mean? Without another word I turned on my heels and ran out of the dungeons.

 

Barely outside the dungeons I dropped down on the floor with a sigh. At once the puppies were over me and I did my best to cuddle both of them at the same time. This was all a bit much. I needed answers. Quickly I told a passing guard to inform Ulfric that I would be at the College, grabbed Ferrax and Medile and then teleported to the College.

 

“Greetings, Archmage.”, I said as I entered Savos' quarters.

He looked up from a book with a smile and waved a hand.

“Ah good afternoon, Liliana. Come, have a seat.”

Slowly I moved to join him at the table he was sitting at, my mind still at the whole vampire issue.

“Is anything wrong?”, he wanted to know.

“We caught a vampire.”, I told him as if that explained everything.

Of course it didn't explain anything at all and so Savos simply kept looking at me patiently. For a while I stared at the wall behind him, lost in my own thoughts until I finally realized I hadn't explained the situation properly. And so I continued:

“It is only a girl. And I think her parents somehow made her turn into a vampire. Her mother mentioned something like her being a daughter of Coldharbor.”

Savos raised a brow and got up, motioning for me to follow him. Together we went into the Arcanaeum, where we walked past lines of books for a while. Finally Savos stopped and pulled out a book that was called “Worship of Molag Bal”. He flipped through the pages, scanning the writing.

“Ah here.”, he finally said, pointing, at a passage in the book, “Daughters of Coldharbor. Pure-blooded vampires. One of the highest blessings Molag Bal can bestow upon a mortal. They are created in some sort of ritual. Probably involves being raped by Molag Bal himself. A rather gruesome ritual. But for his worshipers there is nothing greater than being a daughter of Coldharbour.”

“I don't think the girl is actually a worshiper of Molag Bal. Her parents seem to be though.”

“Well, if that vampire you caught truly is a daughter of Coldharbour, then her parents probably sacrificed her to Molag Bal.”

A wave of pity hit me. That girl was truly unlucky. And how fanatic must her parents have been to do something like this to their own daughter?

Savos closed the book and put it away again, looking at me thoughtfully.

“There is nothing you can do for her.”, he finally said.

“I just wish we could cure her somehow.”

“Well, there are rumors that there is a way to cure vampires. But I doubt that would work on pure blooded vampires like that girl. It is for those who got infected.”

Slowly he walked me back to his quarters, where Ferrax and Medile had decided to lay down on the Archmage's bed. Savos eyed the two resting puppies critically, but didn't comment on it otherwise. Instead he turned to me:

“Maybe we should get your mind off that vampire girl. Do something. Do you still want to create those objects of communication?”

I nodded.

“Yes I do.”

“Very well then. Summon your daedra. Let's see if he has the soul you wanted.”

For a few heartbeats I just stared at Savos. Objects of communication seemed so unimportant when there was a young girl whose life has been ruined by her own parents. But he was right of course. Doing something would distract me. And so I summoned Lym.

“Ah the apprentice mage.”, Lym said to me and bowed mockingly, “A pleasure to serve, as always.”

I looked towards Savos, who nodded encouragingly.

“Do you have the black soul?”, I asked Lym.

Lym reached into his robes and showed me a black soul gem.

“I could tell you the details of how I got this soul.”, Lym offered with a grin.

“No, thank you.”, I replied and reached out for the soul gem.

I could feel it was filled with a powerful soul. The energies pulsed like a heartbeat. Lym studied me.

“There you go. Your first black soul. Now, what will you do with it, mageling?”, the dremora asked.

“I don't think it is any of your business.”, I replied.

“Of course it is not, but I am curious.”, Lym answered with a shrug.

“This is not the place for your curiosity.”, Savos interrupted.

For a moment Lym looked like he would jump at Savos.

“You may leave.”, I quickly told Lym and loosened our connection a tiny bit. 

Lym made a face and muttered something in a foreign language but then he vanished. Obviously his desire to be free of control was stronger than his curiosity.

“Fetch the book, I'll organize two fitting objects for your experiment.”, Savos told me.

I nodded and teleported back to Windhelm, where I fetched the book I got from Hermaeus Mora. I returned to the College quickly and when I entered the Archmage's quarters Savos was nowhere to be seen. I sat down by the table and opened the book, studying the instructions. For a while I was alone with the puppies, but then Savos entered again. He placed two amulets in the shape of the symbol of the College on the table.

“These should do well.”, he said, “I can organize more should you wish to create more, but for now I think two linked objects will be enough.”

I nodded, grabbed both of the amulets and the book and moved over to Savos' enchantment table.

“Let me hold this for you.”, Savos offered and held the book open for me.

Thankfully I smiled at him. Following the instructions in the book, I carefully placed the black soul gem and the two amulets on the enchantment table. Taking a deep breath I readied myself for the enchanting. Gestures and words came fluently and I could feel the black soul reacting to my magic. The soul gem glowed and pulsed rhythmically. I concentrated on connecting the two amulets through the energy of the soul like the book instructed me. Everything went smoothly and after a last bright glow from the black soul gem only the two amulets remained on the enchantment table. Savos closed the book and reached out for one of the amulets, studying it.

“Remarkable.”, he said.

I took the other amulet and placed it around my neck. A shiver ran down my spine. The magic in it was quite strong. I willed myself to feel into that magic more closely and quite suddenly I could feel my attention being drawn away from the amulet around my neck. Instead I could feel a different presence. Quite powerful and familiar. Savos, I realized. Following an instinct I lifted the amulet to my mouth and whispered a low “Hello?”

Savos blinked, looked at the amulet in his hands, then at me and grinned. He lifted the amulet to his mouth and whispered something I couldn't hear. At least not with my ears.

_ It's working _ , his voice came to my mind clearly.

It was almost as if I had thought this, except in Savos' voice. Without warning I jumped forward and hugged the Archmage.

“It's working!”, I exclaimed.

He laughed and squeezed me gently.

“It is. You did very well, my student.”

“Farengar will be so pleased to have this!”, I burst out.

Savos smiled and pushed me away at arms-length.

“He will be. It will be a great way for you two to communicate with each other.” He paused and then added: “You must be eager to give this to him. Go. Connect with your old mentor.”

With another smile he pressed the amulet into my hands. I hugged him again, called Ferrax and Medile, who jumped down the bed immediately, and teleported to Whiterun with the puppies and the two amulets.

 

Without pausing at the throne I rushed right to Farengar's laboratory.

“Farengar!”, I greeted my mentor from afar.

Surprised he looked up. A hint of a smile appeared on his face when he saw me.

“Liliana. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?”, he wanted to know.

“I made something for you!”, I exclaimed and showed him the amulet in my hand.

He reached out for the magical amulet and looked at it for a while, turning it in his hands. Clearly curious he placed it around his neck and then looked at me.

Before he could say anything, I explained:

“It's an amulet of communication. You can use it to communicate with me. If you whisper into it, I will hear it in my mind!”

“That is a very great gift.”, the mage said after a pause.

I smiled brightly at him.

“I wanted to be able to talk to you more and Hermaeus Mora had just the right book for that. Isn't it wonderful?”

“Hermaeus Mora? Seems like being his champion is paying off for you.”

“Well... this knowledge was certainly useful.”, I admitted.

“You're coming to visit and don't even greet your brother?”, I heard a voice behind me. It was Balgruuf.

Quickly I spun around and hugged the Jarl.

“I only came to give something to Farengar!”, I explained.

“No reason to rush past me like that.”, Balgruuf scolded me.

“I'm sorry.”, I murmured, which caused Balgruuf to laugh.

“Ah it is alright. Will you stay for a bit at least? We barely get to see you despite your ability to teleport around.”

“I guess I can stay until it is time for dinner.”, I said.

Balgruuf smiled and pulled me into another hug before he made his way to the fire, pulling me along. This was the moment the children noticed me and within a heartbeat we were surrounded by all three of them. They wanted me to read to them and so we all sat down at the fire together and I read a story from a book Nelkir gave me. It was a pleasant time and when I finally had to leave, I had to promise to visit again soon. A promise easily given.

 


	64. 4E 197 – Second Seed 14th

The sun was just getting up when I awoke in Ulfric's arm, my head resting on his chest. Ferrax and Medile were laying on my side of the bed, close enough for contact with me. I looked at them over my shoulder. They were fairly big already. I was barely able to hold both of them while casting my recall spell. Not surprising really, as they were about five months old now. Medile lifted her head and looked at me. When I didn't do anything but look back at her, she nudged me. With a grin I rolled around to face the puppies and started to pet Medile. She leaned into the touch, clearly enjoying it. Now Ferrax lifted his head as well and gently placed his mouth around my arm, but without biting me. I grinned and used my free arm to pet him as well.

Behind me Ulfric stirred and rolled around to place an arm around me. He kissed my neck.

“You're awake early.”, he murmured.

I smiled at him over my shoulder.

“And guess what? I don't feel sick yet!”

“Then this is a good morning.”, he replied and kissed my neck again.

A shiver ran down my spine. Ulfric knew just how to kiss me. I stopped petting the wolves and rolled around to face Ulfric again. Immediately his lips captured mine in a kiss that got more hungry with every heartbeat. Ferrax made a displeased sound at the sudden lack of petting, but neither Ulfric nor I paid any attention to it. We were too busy getting lost in kisses.

 

Later that morning I was sitting at the table in the main hall with a book, Ferrax and Medile laying at my feet. Quite suddenly they both lifted their heads and looked towards the palace doors, sniffing the air. Only a moment later the doors burst open and two men entered. Both wolves started to growl. I on the other hand got up, when I realized who they were: Farkas and Vilkas just entered!

“We can't just march into a Jarl's palace!”, I heard Vilkas hiss at his brother.

“But she lives here!”, Farkas replied, not exactly quietly.

“That doesn't change a thing!”, Vilkas continued to hiss.

But Farkas wouldn't stop. He would march right up to me and pull me into a tight bearhug.

“Liliana! So good to see you!”, he exclaimed, still holding on to me tightly.

Vilkas stopped next to us, looking towards the throne, where Ulfric had gotten up.

“Jarl Ulfric! Forgive us for intruding like this.”, Vilkas apologized while bowing down to Ulfric, who had walked towards us.

Finally Farkas released me and turned to Ulfric as well. He bowed, though as he was straightening he grinned brightly at me. It was obvious the warrior was happy to see me. I could understand that. I was very happy to see him as well. It felt like forever since we last saw each other. Ulfric completely ignored Vilkas and instead studied Farkas for several long heartbeats.

“Farkas and Vilkas came to visit!”, I exclaimed at Ulfric, “Isn't that wonderful?!”

“I guess it is.”, Ulfric replied slowly, his eyes still on Farkas.

Vilkas made a step and apparently that brought him too close to the still growling puppies as Ferrax tried to bite the warrior in the leg. Quickly though Vilkas stepped aside and glared at the wolf.

“Ferrax, no!”, I scolded the wolf, “These are friends.”

Ferrax looked at me and then fell silent, only now and then growling a bit deep in his throat.

“You are bold for approaching my wife like that.”, Ulfric finally said to Farkas, still completely ignoring Vilkas.

“Approaching her like what?”, Farkas asked, scratching his neck, “I hugged her. We are friends. I hug my friends.”

“She is my wife.”, Ulfric stated, stressing every word.

“I apologize, Jarl Ulfric. He doesn't know better.”, Vilkas tried to deescalate the situation.

I looked between the three men. Ulfric still stared at Farkas, Farkas just looked back confused and Vilkas glared at me as if this tension was somehow my fault.

“I really don't know what's wrong.”, Farkas said to his brother, “Since when can't I hug my friends?”

“Since they are married to a Jarl! You don't hug a Jarl's wife!”, Vilkas answered heatedly.

Farkas furrowed his brows, obviously even more confused by the situation.

“But I always hug her.”, Farkas objected.

“Shut up!”, Vilkas hissed, glancing at Ulfric, who had started to take deep breaths trying to control himself.

Quickly I stepped to Ulfric's side and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Isn't it wonderful that we have two companions here?”, I tried, “I think we should invite them to eat with us!”

Ulfric looked at me, then at the two brothers, a war obviously waging inside of him.

“They are honorable warriors. How would it look if we just shooed them away like dirty dogs? “, I asked Ulfric sweetly.

“There is no need...”, Vilkas started, but Ulfric silenced him with his hand.

“My wife is right. You ARE honorable warriors and as respected members of the companions you shall be welcome at my table today. You may use the baths if you need to refresh yourselves.”, Ulfric said and turned back to the throne, making a show of placing an arm around my waist and pulling me with him.

I heard Vilkas hiss something at his brother, but I couldn't understand it. As a result Farkas shrugged though and together the two brothers followed a servant to the baths. Ulfric followed them with his eyes.

“I really don't see the problem here.”, I finally said when the brothers had left the main hall.

Ulfric looked at me for a few heartbeats, but then decided to answer:

“That was a rather inappropriate hug.”

“An inappropriate hug? He is my friend, Ulfric. Friends hug each other. He is no different than Jenassa.”

Ulfric frowned at the mentioning of the dunmer.

“It was very inappropriate.”, Galmar decided to chime in.

Ulfric nodded grimly. I looked at my husband and his housecarl. They didn't look like anything I'd say would change their mind. So I sighed and retreated to our room in defeat, calling the wolves to come with me.

 

In our room I threw myself on the bed in frustration. How was hugging your friend inappropriate? Admittedly it had been a rather tight hug, but Farkas' hands had stayed in appropriate places. It was merely a hug between friends. Nothing else.

Ferrax and Medile jumped on the bed with me, demanding my attention. With a faint smile I cuddled up with them, turning the three of us into one single mass of fur and limbs. For a while we simply enjoyed laying there, keeping each other company. And with every moment that passed my frustration lessened.

 

After some time of relaxing with my two furry friends I decided to get up again. As I didn't want to face Ulfric yet, I started to roam the palace, Ferrax and Medile always at my heels. Quite suddenly they started to growl lowly in their throats. I looked back at them without stopping – and ran into a massive wall. A massive wall of muscle. I stumbled and was caught by strong hands.

“Oh I'm sorry, Liliana. Didn't mean to run into you”, I heard a familiar voice. Farkas.

He was holding me close enough that I could smell soap on him. And he was not wearing his armor. Instead he wore simple pants and a tunic. Freeing myself from his grasp I made a step back, now standing right between the two growling wolves. Gently I placed my hands on their heads, trying to calm them.

“They don't like me.”, Farkas observed with a look at the wolves.

“I really don't know why. Normally they don't have problems with other people unless they threaten me.”, I answered, glancing at Ferrax and Medile.

“But I never threatened you.”, Farkas noted.

“I know. I don't know why they treat you like that. I'm sorry.”

But Farkas smiled.

“Ah don't be sorry. So your pet wolves don't like me. As long as you like me I'm fine with that.”

“And I do like you!”, I quickly stated.

“I like you as well.”, Farkas replied with a smile, “You're my friend. And I will continue to hug you even if Vilkas says it's wrong. Maybe he is wrong for once. Hugging your friend can't be bad.”

“I agree.”, I said and then sighed, “Ulfric doesn't though. He thinks that hug was very inappropriate.”

Farkas furrowed his brows.

“But why?”, he wanted to know, “It's not like I kissed you or bedded you or anything.”

A memory from that very inappropriate dream about Farkas flashed back in my mind and caused me to turn a very bright red.

Farkas tilted his head slightly.

“What's wrong? Why are you blushing?”, he wanted to know.

“I, uhm.”, I stammered, “Nothing. Really. It's just so absurd to think we'd share a bed.”

I tried to laugh, but it came out all nervous sounding.

“We DID share a bed.”, Farkas pointed out. Scratching his neck he added: “Though I don't think I actually bedded you. At least I don't remember. I usually remember stuff like that. So I don't think I actually did.”

Again my mind decided to bring back images from that dream. Farkas pounding into me mercilessly, eyes clouded with lust. The red on my face deepened.

“Are you sure you are alright?”, Farkas asked, making a step towards me. Ferrax and Medile backed away, still growling deep in their throats.

“I... I... I just.. I think we shouldn't talk about bedding each other.”, I got out.

Without another word I turned and hastily left that part of the palace, leaving behind a very puzzled Farkas.

 

When time for lunch arrived, I finally returned to the main hall. I took my usual spot at Ulfric's side, trying not to look too closely at the warrior brothers, who were now in their armor again. Ulfric smiled at me and reached out for my hand, placing a gentle kiss on it. I smiled back at him.

“I'm glad you decided to join us.”, Ulfric murmured softly, “I was worried you'd decide to stay in our quarters instead.”

“I need to eat.”, I replied.

Ulfric smiled again “I'm just glad you are here.”

“We are very grateful for this invitation, Jarl Ulfric.”, Vilkas announced from the other side of the table.

Ulfric turned to the warrior and lifted his mug of mead.

“It is a great honor to have two companions at my table today. Let's drink to this!”

The rest of the table lifted their mugs as well and they all drank. All but me of course. I simply watched the men taking big gulps of the honey wine. Chatter started and turned this meal into a rather pleasant one. But I had to admit I was still rather glad when Vilkas told Ulfric that he and Farkas would be leaving after the meal. I didn't need another awkward conversation with Farkas. Or more flashbacks of that dream. As much as I liked Farkas, I didn't need any more reminders that my hormones had made me dream of very inappropriate things.

 

It was late at night when a sound startled me awake. The rustling of pages. I sat up and looked around. This was definitely our bedroom. Ulfric and the puppies were sleeping peacefully by my side. I was ready to shrug the incident off as a dream, when I heard it again. Though hearing wasn't quite correct. The sound was in my head. Something around my neck grew warm and I reached out to the something. It was my amulet of communication. It was indeed warm to the touch and it felt heavier than normal.

“Do not worry.”, a familiar voice echoed in my mind. Hermaeus Mora.

A sigh escaped my lips. Great. Now the Daedric Prince was also contacting me while I was awake.

“What do you want?”, I murmured.

“Merely exploring this excellent way to communicate with you.”

“And why would you do that?”, I asked, getting out of bed so I wouldn't disturb Ulfric.

“Because communication is important. There is so much you can do, my champion. So much you WILL do. With my help of course. I can't always summon you to my realm or appear in yours though. That's why this amulet is such an excellent device.”

“So it really is the amulet.”

“It is.”

“The book didn't mention that.”

“Some knowledge comes as a surprise.”

I rolled my eyes. “I don't like this surprise.”

“Yet. You'll come to love this way to communicate with me. But now return to your rest. You will need it for the things to come.”

I wasn't convinced this would actually happen, but I was rather tired. And so I returned to the bed, cuddled up with my husband and closed my eyes. Hermaeus Mora remained silent. All I could hear in my mind was the constant rustling of pages. The sound was barely audible, but it was definitely there. A constant background noise, soothing me into sleep.

 


	65. 4E 197 – Second Seed 15th

The soft rustling of pages was the first thing that reached my conscious self. Part of me had hoped last night was nothing but a dream, but the soft rustling of pages echoing through my mind shattered those hopes. For a while I listened to the rustling sound, half expecting Hermaeus Mora to speak to me at any moment. But the daedric prince remained silent. Only the constant rustling that was so typical for his realm reached my mind.  
Next to me Ulfric stirred awake. He pulled me into his arms and placed a kiss on the top of my head.  
“Morning, love.”, he murmured.  
“Morning.”, I replied.  
Silence. Except for the eternal rustling of pages in my mind.  
“I'm a lucky man to have you.”, Ulfric's voice ended the silence.  
I lifted my head to smile at him.  
“You make me so happy.”, I admitted.  
His strong arms pulled me closer, squeezing me a bit. We were simply laying there for a while, enjoying the closeness, when his hands slowly started to roam my body. I looked up to Ulfric's face to see that his expression had changed: from soft and loving to something else. Something more primal. I grinned a bit and kissed Ulfric, feeding his desire. My own primal urges kicked in and together we gave in to those urges.

 

It was a long time later when we finally got dressed and left our chambers for the main hall. Ulfric sat down on the throne as always while I sat down at the table with the puppies. Like every morning Jorleif informed Ulfric of new things in the hold.  
Jorleif was just done with his report, when the palace doors opened. A guard walked in and when he came closer I could also see who it was: Harik. A smile appeared on my face and without thinking I got up and hugged the guard.  
“Harik!”, I exclaimed.  
The guard stiffened a bit under my sudden hug but then he started to smile.  
“My lady.”, he replied politely as I stepped back.  
“How are you?”, I wanted to know and inspected the guard.  
He was looking good, as far as I could tell with all the armor he was wearing. But there was a faint line across his throat.  
“The temple treated me well. Magic and potions kept me alive and made my wounds close quickly.”  
I smiled and hugged him again.  
“I'm so glad you are alright.”, I admitted.  
When I stepped back again, Ulfric had walked to us. He looked at the guard expectantly and immediately Harik dropped to his knees.  
“My Jarl, I come to ask to be accepted into active duty again. My wounds are closed and all weakness has passed.”, Harik addressed Ulfric.  
For a moment Ulfric simply looked at Harik, but then he nodded.  
“Very well. You may return to your duties. I'm glad to have you back.”  
“Thank you, my Jarl.”, Harik replied and bowed his head.  
Ulfric made a dismissive gesture and Harik got to his feet and disappeared through the palace doors again.  
When he was gone Ulfric turned to me.  
“You have a habit of hugging men.”, he said, a slightly angry tremor in his voice.  
“He almost DIED to protect me.”, I answered, “Hugging felt like the right thing to welcome him back.”  
“It was not. You need to stop doing that.”  
I sighed, but didn't want to argue so I nodded.  
“Fine. I'll not hug other men, regardless of how deserving they might be of that hug.”  
“Good”, Ulfric simply replied and moved back to the throne.  
With another sigh I sat down at the table again. Silence settled. Only the never-ending rustling of pages in my mind.

 

Another guard entered the main hall and approached Ulfric.  
“You might want to hear that.”, the voice of Hermaeus Mora suddenly echoed through my mind.  
I almost jumped at the sudden mental contact.  
“Want to hear what? “ I whispered back.  
“What the guard has to say.”  
I looked towards the throne where the guard was kneeling, telling Ulfric something in a hushed voice too quiet to be heard where I was.  
Something in me didn't want to listen to Hermaeus Mora, but another part in me was curious. And so I got up and moved to Ulfric's side.  
“..completely drained of blood.”, I heard the guard say.  
Ulfric listened to it all and then turned to me:  
“Seems like your little vampire girl has killed again.”  
I paled.  
“But how? I thought she is locked up!?”  
And then it hit me: her mother. The girl had asked me to be separated from her mother and I had done nothing about it. In fact I had completely forgotten about it.  
“The other prisoner.”, Ulfric confirmed my worst thoughts.  
A wave of sickness that had nothing to do with my pregnancy hit me. I could have prevented this. This dunmer's blood – no matter how insane and evil she might have been – was on my hands.  
“I... I need to see her”, I managed to get out.  
The guard shifted a bit on his knees.  
“My lady, that might not be a good idea. The creature is obviously dangerous and... it is not pretty.”, the guard dared to say.  
“I need to see it.”, I insisted.  
Ulfric looked at me for a long moment and then got up from the throne.  
“We'll go see the creature together.”, he announced and offered his arm to guide me to the dungeons.  
The guard bowed his head, got to his feet and hurried on to open the doors for us.

 

The dungeons were eerily quiet. The other prisoners cowered in their cells, as far away from the vampire as they could. The girl herself sat on the ground of her cell, hugging her knees. I thought I heard faint sobbing. Next to her was her mother. A big gaping wound was visible at the neck, flesh torn from it. There was no blood though. Not a single drop. Nowhere but on the vampire girl's clothes, which where drenched in it. The whole situation was almost surreal.  
“Cut off her head and burn the body.”, Ulfric instructed after he had taken in the scene.  
He started to turn again, but I left his side to step up to the cell. I crouched down to be eye level with the girl.  
“What happened?”, I inquired softly.  
For a few heartbeats nothing happened, but then the girl lifted her head and looked at me. She almost looked like an innocent dunmer girl. Only her eyes and the blood on her clothes gave away the truth.  
“I killed her.”, she whispered, “Killed my own mother. I'm a monster.”  
“No... no... no you're not.”, I tried to calm her, but the words sounded empty even in my own ears.  
Silence fell between us. The girl hugged her knees again and sobbed.  
“Make sure she doesn't harm any of the guards when you remove the body. Take crossbows. If she so much as twitches into your direction,  shoot her.”, Ulfric told the surrounding guards and held out a hand to help me up again.  
I looked at the girl but she seemed unwilling to talk any more and so I accepted Ulfric's help and got to my feet again. With quick steps he led me out of the dungeons and to my place at the table, where Ferrax and Medile only lazily lifted their heads as we approached.  
“This is my fault.”, I murmured as I dropped down on the chair.  
“No, it's not. It's that creature.”, Ulfric objected and took a chair next to me.  
“You don't understand. She asked me to be separated from her mother... I didn't do anything about it.”, I insisted.  
“It's still not your fault. Vampires are evil creatures.”  
“I could have prevented it.”  
“Don't think like that, love. It is not your fault. It is the evil nature of the vampire creature.”  
“But..”, I started, but Ulfric shook his head.  
“No. It is not your fault.”, he said, stressing every word.  
I leaned against him and sighed. It still felt like my fault. Nothing he could ever say would change that feeling. Because I selfishly forgot about something, someone else was dead. It was my fault.  
“We should destroy the creature.”, Ulfric said after a while.  
“No! No we can't kill her! She is just a girl!”, I objected, looking at Ulfric pleadingly.  
“It is dangerous.”, he stated.  
“No! Ulfric please! You can't kill her! It's not her fault. Her parents sacrificed her to Molag Bal and he turned her into a vampire! She is just a girl.”  
“She killed more than once.”  
“Only because she had to. She doesn't need to kill now. We... can bring her blood! I'll donate my own if it helps.”  
“You will NOT give your blood to the creature, Liliana.”, Ulfric said, slightly annoyed with my pleading.  
“But we cannot kill her either!”  
Ulfric sighed.  
“If it is that important to you, I will not have it destroyed. But if it harms anyone else, that's the end of it.”, he said and got to his feet again.  
Without another word he moved back to the throne. At least one life saved by my hands – even if it was the life of a vampire. Of course that didn't help the dead mother of the poor vampire girl. I sighed heavily.  
“But why sigh, my champion?”, Hermaeus Mora inquired in my head.  
“I feel sorry for the girl.”, I murmured.  
“She is well fed now. No need to feel sorry for her. Besides, she is one of Molag Bal's creatures – pity is wasted on them.”  
“She is an innocent girl. And has lost everything.”  
“Oh but my champion. She stopped being an innocent girl when Molag Bal took her. There is nothing innocent left in her.”  
I sighed again. This was truly depressing. Non of this was the girl's fault.  
“She can't be cured, can she?”, I wanted to know.  
The answer Hermaeus Mora sent through the amulet was as simple as it was crushing:  
“No.”  
Another sigh escaped my lips. Poor girl.  
“You need to stop worrying about the fate of others, my champion. Their fate is beneath yours. No reason to waste your thoughts. Focus on your own fate. On gaining and using knowledge.”  
“Easier said than done.”, I murmured.  
“You will see the fate of many. Will hold the fate of many in your hands even. You can't be distracted by that.”  
“I doubt I'll ever be that important.”, I objected.  
“Oh but you are already. There is no denying it. I chose you as my champion for a reason after all.”  
I sighed.  
“I just don't think I'm anything special.”  
For a moment Hermaeus Mora remained silent. When his voice echoed through my mind again he sounded thoughtful:  
“Your fate is.... special. Your mind absorbs knowledge more quickly than I have seen in a mortal in a long time. So much potential. You just need to get over your... limitations.”  
“Like caring for others?”  
“Yes.”, he answered.  
“I'm sorry, but if you wanted a cold uncaring champion, you should have chosen someone else!”, I said, raising my voice angrily.  
One of the guards looked in my direction, but didn't say anything. I got up and marched out of the main hall, leaving behind a very puzzled court. To them it must have looked like I was talking to myself, getting angry over nothing.  
“You are the right choice.”, Hermaeus Mora spoke to my mind, calm as ever.  
“We'll see.”, I said, “We'll see.”


	66. 4E 197 - Second Seed 20th

Jenassa placed a mug of mead on the table and sat down with me at the table by the fireplace.

“Are you sure you don’t want anything?”, she asked.

“I’m pregnant, Jenassa. No alcohol for me.”, I replied.

She shrugged, clearly not quite understanding what my problem was. It was early afternoon and after a couple of days of brooding over the whole situation I had decided to meet with Jenassa in the shelter. Of course I had taken Ferrax and Medile with me, who were now resting comfortably before the fire.

“You look troubled. What’s on your mind?”, Jenassa inquired after taking a sip of mead.

“The vampire girl. She… has killed her mother.”, I answered.

Jenassa didn’t seem overly impressed.

“Can’t say I’m overly sad. That woman was crazy.”, she said.

“It was still her mother. She felt terrible about it.”

Jenassa took another sip of mead and looked at me for a long moment before saying:

“The vampire felt terrible?”

I nodded.

“She is just a girl, Jenassa. And she has lost everything. It must be so terrible for her.”

“You are aware that vampires hunt people? It’s in their nature. And this little girl has killed several times. She terrorized the Grey Quarter before we stopped her.”

“Her parents sacrificed her to Molag Bal. Who knows what kind of terrible things he did to her to turn her into a vampire.”, I said sadly.

“Then why do you cry over the mother’s death? She had it coming. Only really bad people would sacrifice their own daughter. But then, only bad people serve Molag Bal to begin with.”

“There must be something we can do for the girl.”

“We can kill her.”, Jenassa offered.

“Something other than that.”

Jenassa shrugged.

“I really don’t know why you care so much.”, she said.

“I will be a mother myself. And that vampire is only a girl. I can’t just ignore that. What if my child were to become a vampire?”

“Would you sacrifice your child to Molag Bal?”, Jenassa asked.

I shook my head.

“Of course not.”

“Then you won’t have that problem.”, Jenassa said simply and leaned back in her chair.

“Can’t you become a vampire through that sickness, too?”, I asked, tilting my head a little.

“If caught early enough it can be treated.”, Jenassa replied.

“Hmm”, I made, not satisfied.

“Look, there is nothing you can really do for her. She will always be a vampire and she will always seek to kill people. It might be sad, but it is what it is. Only thing you can do for her is put her out of her misery.”

“I can’t kill her.”, I whispered.

“Luckily you don’t have to do it yourself. Have the guards do it.”

“Her blood would still be on my hands.”, I objected.

Jenassa sighed.

“You’re the only person I know that feels sorry for a vampire.”, she said.

For a while we sat in silence. Only the everpresent rustling of pages in my mind. I had gotten used to the sound, a constant background noise, reminding me that no matter what, I was not normal. I was Hermaeus Mora’s champion. A sigh escaped my lips.

“I wish I could do something.”, I finally said.

“You have a kind heart, Lady Mage. Too kind maybe for the harsh reality of Skyrim.”

“Hermaeus Mora thinks I need to get over it.”, I admitted.

“Maybe he is right. Skyrim is a cold, harsh land. And as much as I like you for your kind heart, there will always be situations like this vampire situation. You need to learn to deal with these situations or they will break you.”

“Your dunmer friend is right.”, Hermaeus Mora ‘s voice echoed through my mind.

I groaned.

“What?”, Jenassa wanted to know.

“Hermaeus Mora just talked to me.”

Jenassa raised an eyebrow and looked at me over her mug of mead.

“Just like that?”, she wanted to know.

I showed her my amulet and nodded.

“Through this.”, I explained

She took another sip of mead and then commented:

“You are one really special person, Lady Mage, really special.”

And as much as made myself think I wanted to be normal, just anyone, I knew she was right. I was special. And deep down that was what I really wanted.

 

I stayed at the shelter for several more hours and only returned to the palace when darkness fell. The court was already sitting at the table waiting for dinner – and me probably. A young man I didn’t know was sitting at the table as well.

He was rather handsome: about my age with short blond hair, eyes like a mountain river and muscles all over his body. Our eyes locked for a moment, then he looked down with a blush. Ulfric saw this and frowned, obviously displeased.

When I moved to take my chair to Ulfric’s side as always, he pulled me into his lap sideways instead and placed a firm kiss on my lips. I couldn’t help but giggle a little.

“Well what a greeting. Did you miss me?”, I asked, grinning at my husband.

“I always miss you when you are not by my side.”, he murmured softly and kissed me again. He then directly looked at the young man and said:

“My wife Liliana. Lililana, this is Toralf. He is from a village half a dayride away.”, Ulfric paused and then added: “He came to report danger to the village.”

“It is an honor, my lady.”, Toralf murmured, his face still a bright red.

“What kind of danger?”, I asked, but Ulfric shook his head, placing his hands firmly on my hips.

“Don’t worry about it, my love. It will be dealt with.”, Ulfric said.

I wanted to protest, but in this moment servants brought the food and so we started to eat. I wanted to move to my own chair, but Ulfric firmly held me on his lap. I didn’t really mind all that much and simply used Ulfric’s plate as well.

After the meal servants removed the plates and leftovers and instead brought more mead. I noticed Toralf glanced at me several times, but whenever I looked at him, he quickly lowered his gaze. I wanted to go over to him once or twice, but Ulfric’s hands held me in place and his kisses always made me forget about getting up. And so I spent all of the evening on Ulfric’s lap. He seemed very eager to show his love as he kept kissing me firmly, his hands never leaving my hips. I really didn’t mind.

 

Nor did I mind being basically dragged to bed later that night. When our bedroom door closed behind us, Ulfric looked at me with hungry eyes.

“You’re mine.”, he said hoarsly and stepped closer, gathering me in a passionate kiss.

Something about the way he said that made my heart skip a beat.

“Of course I am. We’re married.”, I managed to whisper.

Instead of saying something, Ulfric kissed me again. Hungrily he pressed his lips against mine, his tongue demanding entrance to my mouth. During the kiss he slowly forced me to move backwards, towards the bed. When we reached the steps to it, he simply swept me off my feet and carried me up the stairs, finally laying me down on the bed itself. His lustfilled eyes never left me as he unbuckled his belt and got out of his pants. With his cock already hard as rock he climbed on top of me, gathering me in yet another kiss. One of his hands moved down to push my dress up, while his other hand gathered my arms by the wrists and pinned them to the bed above my head. He was forceful, demanding and somehow this made my heart beat faster. A lot faster actually. I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs. As loving as Ulfric could be, in this moment he was pure lust. With one strong thrust he entered me fully, making me gasp. He didn’t bother with foreplay and instead just took me. Part of me wanted to protest, wanted to be upset that he didn’t treat me as his equal, but there was no denying it: I enjoyed this. I loved being taken.

“You’re mine.”, he groaned into my neck as he pounded into me again.

Oh yes I was. I truly was his and I didn’t mind at all. I wanted to be all his. Wanted him all over me, filling me. I closed my eyes as another thrust pushed him deep inside me. A moan escaped my lips. This was blissfull heaven and I didn’t care that I had no control over the situation at all. If anything it enhanced my pleasure. Ulfric could have done anything with me in that moment and I wouldn’t have cared. As Ulfric kept pounding into me, all coherent thought left my mind. Instead I simply enjoyed being the object of this powerful man’s lust. Sadly it didn’t last forever though. Far too soon for my liking Ulfric groaned and spilled his load inside of me. Utterly exhausted he collapsed onto me, burying me under his weight. His hand finally released my arms and so I wrapped them around him, pulling him even closer. Only now did I realise we were still dressed, partly at least: I was technically still wearing my dress and he was still in his shirt. Only his pants were laying discarded on the ground. A small smirk appeared on my face. His lust had been so urgent he hadn’t even bothered with getting completely rid of the clothes. And I had been the target of that lust. I. This man that held so much power in his hands was laying on top of me, spent, part of him still inside me, unable to do more than breathing heavily.

Several minutes passed until he finally lifted himself off me and rolled on his back.

“I am sorry.”, he murmured, “that was rather rough.”

I rolled around as well until my upper half was on top of him and smiled at him.

“I liked that.”, I admitted, “You know that.”

“I couldn’t stop myself. I wanted to take you right there in the hall.” He paused to look at me, his eyes now filled with tender love. “The thought of that young fellow desiring you…. just made me want you even more than normal.”

I blinked down at Ulfric. “Young fellow? Toralf? You think he desired me?”

Ulfric nodded. “He is probably thinking of you right now, touching himself.” He wrapped his arms closely around me and continued: “But you’re mine. Mine alone.”

And suddenly it dawned upon me: Ulfric was jealous. This strong, powerful man was jealous of a random nobody. I couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Of course I’m yours. We’re married.”, I whispered and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He smiled back at me.

“I’m glad you agreed to be my wife.”

“How could I have said no?”, I murmured and cuddled against him.

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of him.

“You could have had any man.”

Without opening my eyes I smiled against his chest.

“I chose the best one: smart, good looking, strong. And guess what? He also came with a whole hold.”

Ulfric laughed a little, the sound reverbrating in his chest.

“I’m glad you’re happy with your choice.” He pulled me even closer and simply held me. His heartbeat slowed down and I could tell he was close to falling asleep.

And as he held me close, his steady heartbeat mixed with the everpresent rustling of pages slowly made me drift into sleep as well.


End file.
